Secret Eden
by Blackecplise
Summary: Gaara had wanted to become his friend, in where people can trust and depend on him What happens if his discovery at that Cursed Ruins gave him that exact chance? A certain book came in mind that things starts to look awfully familiar with this girl.OCXGaa
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Story

**Blackeclipse: Ok so here's my first in Naruto with my OC :D :D :D :D mainly the pairing here would be OCXGaara, but who knows? There are rivals~**

**Also, I'll be soon introducing my friend's OC, since she and I are also creating this story by mindless chattery and rp.**

**And so wish me luck, and please be patient with my updates! :))**

**Summary: Things start to get awfully familiar when Gaara was sent to investigate things personally with his siblings,…. A certain Fairytale book had come in mind from his past 10 years ago.**

**Temari: Why can't you just send some 3 cell group or the investigation team there instead, Gaara?**

**Gaara: …In all honesty…-blinks but is still emotionless-….Being in my office is rather tiresome….. T A T**

**Kankuro: He's just bored I guess =_=; Wanting some action or stuff-**

**Gaara: _ -staring-**

**Kankuro: Ok, I'll shut up now…O_O;**

**Temari: _ _|||||| *sighs*….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at anyw*sob sob, sniff sniff*..S-sorry, I—I got something in my eye…. TTATT**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

_**Chapter One: The Beginning of a Story.**_

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

_Long ago…_

_There was a time when Heaven's guardians played all around, angels, like the archangels, seraphims and cherubims sang._

_It was a beautiful sight to behold, and they sing to thy Lord._

_Some even played instruments…_

_The little ones play in Maria-sama's Rose Garden…. But there is a huge gate there, blocking the angels for no one to cross._

_They say, beyond that, there was a very big gap, and beyond that gap was another land that had Blue Roses to it… it was the cliff side of Eden that now is somewhere in Earth._

_Angels were prohibited to pass the gate, for they might fall down to the depths, and thus, being titled as a "Fallen Angel"._

_Fallen Angels, could be either a Good or a Bad one…._

_Kami-sama never hated his creations, it just so happens they turn to hate him at some way that he was forced to banish them._

_Although it was like that, Kami-sama didn't want any more fallen angels, each angel is very strong and rare, unique in their own way, that when they appear on Earth, since they never been there before._

_To be used in a bad way for their power…_

_This was used to tell the little ones. And thus, they stay away from that side of Maria-sama's Rose Garden._

_That was when one day, a little angel grew curious._

_She long midnight black hair, and bright amber eyes, pale white skin and a pure white lacy English dress._

_Her wings were still a bit small since they aren't used for flying yet, she had loved rose._

_The little angel's name, is Xirelle._

_The playful and curious one slowly slipped away from Maria-sama's eye as she attend to the other younger angels playing around. And little Xirelle had left to venture off to the deepest parts of the Garden._

_Till she was stopped by a silver gate, that reveals a view from the otherside._

_She could see the beautiful blue roses, that had never seen before, since they were a gift for the Humans, but because of their mistake, was now not anymore created at their soil._

_She wanted to touch one, since they only grew at Eden._

_And so she spread her wings, and flew over, a feather left on the ground, being the young angel, she was one of the very few who was very strong, enough to be promoted to an Arch, if Kami-sama wanted to._

_However when she crossed and touched the blue flowers, something happened._

_Her eyes widened, when her dressed turned slightly grayish and she panicked, she slipped and fell off the cliff when she had only landed there minutes ago._

_She turned to the gate she had crossed as she tried to spread her wings even further, reaching out to it. But then by touching the roses, it seemed like it had stained her, the pure innocence of the little angel child was now stained by touching the forbidden Land that no one was ever to see, ever again._

_She screamed as she reached out, while falling down to who know how deep it was till a flash of bright light made her close her eyes, she could feel the feathers at her wings slowly coming off due to the pressure._

_She felt like moisture had hit her, and opened her eyes to see a blue sky and something floating and white around her, her knowledge had told it they were clouds._

_**The blueness like the ocean, was the Ocean above the Earth, which was the Sky.**_

_**The Sky was Heaven's Ocean….**_

_**Was she falling from Heaven?**_

_The angel turned around and saw green in such a far away state._

_She panicked but soon lost consciousness as she fell to some civilization due to her sadness._

_The angel was found by the Elders who were hungry for power._

_This was the Angel's punishment for disobeying the rules._

_They had used her, experimented with her, and yet she can't run or harm them, since angels were forbidden, and for one, she doesn't know how._

_Soon, that angel, little Xirelle had faded away, but the soul was immortal._

_The demonic elders took a child, another child, and had the soul implanted there._

_The soul somehow changed when combined with the other, and the wings turned black._

_It was a failed experiment, and everything was collapsing, their soul was unstable._

_They had her into her own vertical coffin. For her not to reck havoc_

_However, the Village had already had its doomsday, since Kami-sama was very displeased._

_However, he still didn't bring the soul out….he can't do that._

_Because that would be ripping souls, and the angel's soul with the girl's soul is now one._

_If only little Xirelle didn't disobey the warnings and rules._

_She was now doomed to be punished, for all eternity._

_The place, was called the Cursed Ruins._

_And Xirelle, was now called, the Fallen Angel._

_Some say to this day, she's still there. Unable to escape as the souls of the Elders had turn into demons that lurks there, and anyone who tries to save her gets eaten or killed and sent to hell._

_Xirelle is doomed to be all alone._

_With no one with her…_

_With no one who will come to her._

_She is now, a Fallen Angel._

Tears had stained the page from the story book, back somewhere in a building of Sunagakure, a little boy with brick red hair, sat on the smooth floor with the white book at his lap.

Was he crying for the little angel?

It's just fiction after all.

"Gaara…?"

A kind voice had came from a elderly man who had just entered the library of their compound.

Gaara moved his small head up to look, tears in his eyes, his sea-foamed eyes showing the innocence he still had, but at the same time sadness. "Yasha…maru…"

"Why are you crying…?" He tilted his head, crouching beside him as he eyed the book he was reading.

"T-The angel is so sad…" little Gaara cried as he looked down sadly at the book, "It's so sad because she's so alone…"

Yashamaru had his head tilted at this.

"No one wants to save her…and now she's alone in another body…with someone's soul,…no one wants to be with her…" He muttered in his childish tone. "Just because…she wanted to see the blue roses…."

"Gaara…" his eyes softened as he placed his hand on the boy's head, to comfort him as Gaara's eyes looked up at him. "….It's just a Fairytale…..a story….I'm sure it isn't true…"

"R-really?"

"Yeah…" he nodded.

"But that's even sadder…" he frowned as he looked back down. "….don't fairytales have happy endings…?—this book.."

"Gaara…" He sighed, shaking his head slightly as the boy looked back at him. "Sometimes…..there _are no happy endings_…..remember that, ok?"

Gaara though wasn't happy, but he nodded while frowning, he had to know that. "….I wish I met her…"

Yashamaru blinked, "Why is that…?"

Gaara looked at him sadly and innocently, "Because…I am lonely too…." He replied, "….if she's lonely too….then, we can be lonely together…"

Yashamaru, somehow felt confusion from the boy, but he had to smile at his words, in a reason that isn't in his understanding, nevertheless he had nodded, while wiping the boys tears from his little face. "….You're not alone….Gaara…"

The boy slowly gave a big smile….

He walked out, his hand being held by another hand which was bigger and a bit rougher than his.

The nameless white book… stayed there forgotten….that it soon faded away into dust…..

**+++ 10 years later, Sunagakure Entrance +++**

"Gaara, Gaara!"

"…?" the 16 year old Kazekage blinked, his head moving from deep though that was now broken by the voice of his older sister, Temari. "…I'm sorry….I was thinking…"

Temari gave him a tired look, "You're _always_ like this…" she turned to yell at Kankuro who was far back, still busy adjusting his two huge Puppet Scrolls. The desert sand slightly passing them by the wind. "DAMMIT KANKURO! HURRY UP!"

"I know-I know sheesh!" the purple tattooed faced sand brother yelled back in irritation, "Tch—As if _you're _the _eldest!_" he added as he walked faster towards them. Gaara turned his head to just make sure he wasn't that far behind.

Kankuro turned his eyes from the blonde to his red head brother, and wondered why did he suddenly crouch.

That was when he saw the huge fan that swang above the space that used to be where Gaara's head was, and by his, thankfully, shinobi instincts, Kankuro had shifted his feet and dodged swiftly to the side before an oversized fan had slammed him with the air waves it sent.

Which wasn't something he wants to be hit in this hot weather.

"THE HELL TEMARI!" he yelled out to his sister who was—

"Humph…" she snorted, placing the huge fan back to it's hostler at her back as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you want to slow us down then go back and send a replacement ninja."

"Damn you…"

"That's enough." Gaara stood up, looking at both of them with meaningful looks, as the two instantly shut it from their superior, yet, younger brother. "…We cannot waste daylight here…." Even though it's just 6 in the morning…

Temari sighed while momentarily closing her eyes, "Gaara's right…let's just go Kankuro…"

"I would have been there faster if you d-"

"_Kankuro._" Gaara sighed as he closed his eyes, his voice sounded more demanding yet his face showed no emotion.

At once Kankuro was beside him, "Yes, sir." He made sure that didn't sound like a mock, since he was now, currently, being surrounded by endless amounts of sand.

He wouldn't really want a death wish right now….it'll be a terrible and embarrassing way of dying seeing that he is utterly defeated by the odds.

Even if the Shukaku within Gaara had now been, literally, sucked out of him by the Akatsuki…

He wasn't an idiot not to notice…that he had improved in his skills

AS IF LOSING THE SHUKAKU, IS NOTHIN'—AS IF IT DIDN'T HAPPEN…

And that, just scares the livin' hell out of him a bit.

And now he's just blaming the fan, for some reason.

…

…

…

…

Temari was now glaring at him…her hand on the damn over sized fan….

…fuck.

As the three walked off, the guards saluting to their Kazekage and his siblings, they began to discuss.

"So, tell me why _again_ you didn't want to send the investigation team?" Temari had asked for countless times, and at those previous times, Gaara was too busy preparing some papers and adjustments, like the security shinobis around Sunagakure, his secretary in charge of the paper work, the replacement and other things necessary for his leaving.

Gaara's eyes still focused straight ahead, "Even though the forest is very close to the Fire Country, it was still within the Wind Country's territory…our neighboring Villages are no where near the premises into travelling to the Tornado Village's forest…"

Kankuro had his head tilted when turning to interrupt with his words, "Tornado Village?—I thought that Village had-"

"Vanished." Gaara continued, not bothering to look at them, as he continued. "…Tornado Village was named as such because it is the only place that a single Tornado would suddenly form in a plane, which, is the spot where the Village was build, which is also, surrounded by the forest….., without any elements for an ordinary tornado to occur….there was no sea nearby or any body of water, or any kind of air movement that would result in the formation of a tornado….reports say that lightning would strike down to a single pillar which is the "Cross" of their village and then it would appear…."

Temari blinked at this, "…OK, that is weird…sounds almost like some kind of myth if it weren't for the actual reports still being present at our Archives and files stored from the previous Kazekage's orders…..Indeed there are cases of the ex-village…."

Kankuro almost flinched at the word, to think such things really do happen, he was always a skeptic but…. Thinking that such events, and not to mention the things happening around that damn war, it was really something that makes you think that even pigs can fly these days.

"Now, there have been some reports of recent activity….violent activity…" Gaara continued with the explanation, now miles away from their home. Temari and Kankuro both turned their eyes to him, who was now leading their way, for attention. "A village within the territory of the Fire Country had travelers who passes that forest, since in the past, that forest used to be the safest passage for the bandits along the desert not to harm them….the other reason is because it is abundant with fruits from its trees…and idea place to camp…however, we have not received any travelers, merchants or any civilian at that day or the following, even the far neighboring villages, even though it seems unnecessary to ask, haven't had any visitors then…"

"So meaning…" Temari nodded her head, beginning to understand the situation. "…once they pass through the Tornado Village's forest…they went missing?"

"Seems like it…another disappearance case." Kankuro muttered while nodding to himself, although saying it like that sounds like a detective word, well, what they are doing isn't that far from it anyway.

Gaara nodded to their replies, a bit thankful for them being fast at picking things up, but he refused to show it as he continues. "Even one of our Messenger team members have went missing, not being able to deliver the needed message and return….could either be death of the Messenger or capture…..I can't afford to let anyone lose their family members, since they are my people….If I keep on sending those who can't handle it, I rather have myself go there and see what had happened to them."

Temari tilted her head to the side with a slight smile on her face, she knew what he meant clearly, he just doesn't want any Sunagakure citizens hurt for doing his work, so he went there himself. "It's to be natural, since it now affected our people. It's to be expected that we now take action…."

"How about that village….what was the name again…?" He turned to Temari.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Konohagakure…." Gaara answered them quietly, and they almost jumped, which he knew they would eventually.

"Then why aren't they sending troops? Like Naruto and the others to investigate as well?"

"Because I told them not to." Gaara said not minding their even more confused looks. "…It may be a Akatsuki doing, using the Forest as a fortress or hide out….it is possible….the forest is very close to Konohagakure, since Naruto and the rest do pass there to get to us at times…"

Temari and Kankuro instantly stopped when the Kazekage stopped as well, before his foot took step on the green grass that was slightly covered in sand, the entrance of the forest as the three of them looked at the high trees now covering the sun, making them a cool shade.

Gaara looked down to the grass and sand, almost like seeing their villages side by side, very near each other as their alliance. "…I do not want him to be troubled, nor to be involved, especially if this could be an Akatsuki doing…"

Temari stepped forward, "But Gaara…don't forget, they thought you died when they extracted the Shukaku out of your body, who knows what will happen when they find you still alive?—I will not allow my little brother to sacrifice himself like that!—Either way, by capturing you…it's the same with capturing Naruto!"

Kankuro sighed at this, the sister's temper getting higher by seconds from her overprotective feelings. "I have to agree Gaara….We should turn back…I bet their Hokage will do something."

Gaara gave them a sharp look as he turned to them stubbornly. _**"…It is an insult to me when I let another Kage do my duties…"**_

"!" Both of them shut their mouths, the sand at Gaara's feet was beginning to move away, like ripples, signaling his temper which rivaled that of his sister's.

He looked at them firmly, before turn away. "…I assure you Temari, that won't happen…" he began to say in a calmer tone, making them look back at him. "….I won't allow them to capture Naruto…nor myself in that matter…." _Twice._ He added in his mind.

The two older siblings looked at each other, and smiled slightly at each other while Kankuro closed his eyes and shook his head.

They were always amused.

When Gaara shows a side they've never thought they will ever see….

His protectiveness and honor.

…

…

…

…

Or was it because he wanted to get back at those bastards for killing him in the first place…?

"_**..Besides….those Akatsuki should never walk this earth…"**_ his voice full of venom had answered.

_I KNEW IT!_ The both of them said in their minds, not knowing it was both in exact unison.

"Let's go." Gaara began to walk forward into the forest, the two siblings following as they watched the Gourd behind his back to gather a few more particles of sand into it. He was already being cautious about his surroundings, or was it because of the Shukaku that his defenses were increasing because of now slowly dropping temperature.

It wasn't long before they finally fully entered the forest that they began to skip tree branch to tree branch.

****Hours later****

"Shit."

"You're right, Kankuro" Temari sighed as they still continued to skip from tree to tree, the forest was getting deeper and deeper, as if there wasn't any end. "It looks like this forest is very vast…huh Gaara?"

She waited for a reply, but Gaara didn't say anything as he picked up his pace.

Temari and Kankuro noticed, and wondered if something was wrong as they didn't fail to follow him, picking up the same speed as well.

Then they suddenly thought it went too fast, they saw the red head's hand flicked, like he was signaling them, and it was the signal to move or dodge in an opposite direction this once as he jumped up.

Both of them stomped onto the next branch and jumped to opposite sides just before huge water dragons had came and crushed every part of a tree the three had touched only moments ago.

The huge twin dragons seemed to be like the twins of ice and water, one seemed to be a rushing tsunami wave in a shape of a dragon, the other one was made out of ice as they entwined together and went up to go for Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened as he flicked his hand, the sound now covering him into a ball as the dragons slammed onto it. The tsunami one had dispersed into rain.

"Shit!" Kankuro's eyes widened when he saw the raindrops turn into steel stakes, that was when the huge fan came before his sight and Temari was already beside him. "Temari!"

"Happy about my fan now huh are you Kankuro?" she was speaking too fast that he just-

"Hmph—whatever!" Kankuro muttered as Temari twirled her now opened fan, "move back!" she added to her brother as he felt him jump back, she slammed it down to the tree branches as the rising water below them moved away, and then maneuvering it to hit upright and side ways, blowing the stakes away in an instant, she then looked up, seeing the ice dragon's mouth biting the sand ball which was Gaara inside of it. "GAARA!" she screamed out loud.

The sand suddenly turned into spikes, almost stabbing the head, but that was when the ice suddenly extended.

_Kuso!_ Gaara cursed in his mind as he made an opening and he jumped out before the whole sand was now engulfed with the ever growing ice. He began to place his hands below him as the sound from his gourd rushes out. "_Desert Suspension_." He mutters as a complete sand platform had formed beneath his feet.

At the very moment he saw Temari go before him and brings about her fan, "HAAAAH!"

**

A great sound was heard as it made it's impact on the ice dragon, crushing it as the crystals float everywhere.

Her eyes widened, "Shimatta!" realizing her mistake, the ice crystals began to go towards them. She closed her eyes and throwing her fan before her as a shield.

That was when she didn't feel anything at all was when she opened her eyes to see Gaara before her, both of them being surrounded by sand. "Sheild of Sand." He muttered as he focused.

"GAARA!" she realized, as the outside began to get louder, now she was feeling the temperature lowering, "What th…!" she paused by the moment she saw her breath before her.

*CLACK CLACK CLACK*

Both of their eyes widened when they heard a sudden explosion after the sound of clashing wood and gears, the heat from the explosion had taken over the coldness of the air surrounding them.

Gaara let apart of the sand wall falter, to see one of Kankuro's puppets infront of them and Kankuro now standing ontop of the sand ball they were in. "You all right?—Gaara, Temari!"

"Kankuro!" Temari's eyes widened to see him and also slightly relieved.

Gaara though wasn't in the mood for that, he looked straight, passed the puppets as the two followed his gaze.

They all saw a girl, about 15 in age, her reddish born hair seems to be long at the front, but it descends from the back, so the back of her head had a shorter cut like a bob, her eyes were deep oceanic blue and turquoise, it seemed like there were waves in them, and the sun reflecting on it made it even more beautiful.

She had a blue necklace on that had a silver coin, but they weren't that near to see the symbols engraved on it, she had a black sleeveless turtle neck inside, made seen by the gambler's kimono, a kind of kimono that is opened for the neck and shoulders and half of the bust to be seen instead of a closed kimono, the sleeves of the kimono was long, and the color was ocean blue, with a white sash for the belt. She wore a black mini skirt and long black stockings with white strapped sandals.

Her metal head protector was at her right shoulder.

Gaara blinked at the sight, a metal head protector? "Stand down." He told his siblings as he stood up, making the sand below them float, extending the sand platform for the three of them to stand on as Kankuro jumped off the sand ball before he fell on Temari, who was now standing but still all guards were up.

The girl though was blinking, she didn't seem to be at a serious face. "AH!" she blinked almost chibily. "No black robes….with red clouds….no mysterious looks." Although she stared at Kankuro.

He was going to snap but decided not to.

"So you're not from the Akatsuki?" she tilted her head to them.

Temari and Kankuro finally snapped. **"WHO SAID WE WERE AND WHAT MAKES US LOOK LIKE ONE HUH GIRL!"**

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"** she screamed from their suddenly flames. "I'm sorry! Sorry! So sorry!—you see you guys suddenly came, and well, I was—I was surpi—UAAAHH! I'M SORRY!" she panicked again when she turned to see Gaara and got scared even more.

Although Gaara's face was emotionless….

**A few more ridiculous comedy moments later**

The girl was now sitting ontop of the ice dragon, that seems to be now be clearly have been controlled by her as the three settled on a tree branch while the dragon set it's head at the same level as them.

"Sorry about that, really am, I'm very bad at recognizing people through pictures, Kazekage-sama." She bowed her head politely to him, and he nodded back to her.

"It's alright…" although he was still wary of this, now strange bubbly girl. He eyed her head protector with the tilt of his head, "…Are you…from…?"

"Aah, I'm from the Water Country!" she smiled as she saluted, "The Glacier Village….Hino, Mizuumi desu, at your service!" there was an illusion of flowers playing on their imaginations for some reason. "I'm the one that is currently assigned to prevent people from entering…."

Temari blinked, lowering her fan down, "…So you mean you are assigned to prevent people from entering huh?—At least _some_ other village _tries_ to do _something_…" she rolled her eyes with a sigh, half relieved that they aren't the only ones doing the job.

Gaara nodded to her, "I thank you for your Village's support and for your efforts…Hino-san."

"No need to thank me, but what are you doing here, Kazekage-sama?"

"I am here to investigate the disappearance…..have you noticed anything…?"

That was when the girl suddenly made a bit of a sad face at them, looking down as she shifted. "…."

"What is it? SPIT IT OUT!" both Kankuro and Temari yelled out.

She jolted while Gaara gave them a sharp look, knowing his siblings, they still find it trust to others, and even wait in patience.

"During my stay here….I've ventured into, what it looks like, to be the remains of the Tornado Village…." She said nervously while looking down, "It's unusual….because…"

There was silence among them as they waited for her to continue, but she gave a sigh while standing up. "It's better for you guys to see it yourself…..Please follow me."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, as if wondering if it was the best way to go.

"Very well then." They turned their heads to see Gaara agreeing, preparing to leave. "…As you may…" he added when he nodded to her, and turned to his siblings, as if it was a kind of gesture to tell them it's alright.

The two siblings gave each one last look before they sighed and nodded back.

"LET'S GOOO! TSUKISHIRO~!" She began to cry out while on the head of her ice dragon, pointing to the direction with such enthusiasm, below it were water turning into Ice in a face rate for the Dragon to continue moving on forward.

Gaara was beside it, jumping and skipping from branch to branch as he eyed at the dragon, he spoke before he thought back about it. "..Tsukishiro…?"

The girl looked back at him with shiny eyes, "It's my Dragon's name….you can say he's a Guardian of my Blood Limit."

From behind Temari had taken a huge leap, leaving Kankuro, so she could join in the starting conversation. "Blood Limit?—And also, isn't your Chakra going to run dry at that action?"

She waved a hand carefreely, "Our Blood Limit doesn't rely on chakra…..you can say it's our special 'power' before we even learn how to use chakra."

_What!_ Temari's eyes widened slightly from the information as Kankuro followed up behind her, hearing that part of the sentence.

_So there _are_ people who are like that….Blood Limits sure are freaky._ Kankuro thought to himself, keeping his in mind comment to himself.

Gaara simply blinked at this while looking straight ahead. _However, that power is suppose to have its own source…_an eye looking below and back at the girl who was now doing a weird cry of leadership like the active youthful talking Jonin of Konohagakure, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Gai Might. _Could it come from her life force then…?_

Temari shrugged her shoulders slightly, trying not to be confused in her own distant thoughts at Water Shinobi's words. "Anyhow….about the Tornado Village ruins…?"

The girl blinked as she looked back at her, "I was assigned here yesterday and was also ordered to inspect the Tornado Village's ruins…..it is only natural that the village would be located at the a huge grass field, that used to be the biggest bald spot of the Forest…It was suppose to be flat but…" she started to pout while crossing her arms. "…It, lifted."

The Kazekage turned his head to her a bit more at her word, "…Lifted?"

Temari was puzzled, Kankuro wasn't far from that as well. "….Like, off the ground?"

Mizuumi sweat dropped, "…You'll see it and understand better…I'm not good in describing…" she sighed, blue lines streaked partially at her head, a sign that she was disappointed of herself. Then she looked up ahead, "….._There_…"

She suddenly she and her dragon made a faster run, slightly being ahead of Gaara and the two, she placed her hand on the Dragon's head gently, and her oceanic eyes glowed. "_**Sleep…!**_" she called out as the dragon literally froze in place, making the others behind her stop at the branches around her.

She took a breath and slammed her other hand on the dragon, making a seal. _**"…Within my Current…!"**_ a huge burst came from the dragon, and the ice particles had surrounded her and glowed like glitter, she extended a sharp leg down, as the ice shards encircled her and disappeared once she landed gracefully, the end of her ribbon sash following as the three appeared behind her.

That was when sand siblings' eyes widened at the sight. "That's what I meant…" she pointed out.

She was right, the whole ruins had lifted, with the ground beneath it, floating in mid air.

And they could see it all right from where they were standing, it was like a floating fortress, on the huge land was the old walls, broken towers, abandoned buildings of the now instinct village, wasn't that big, but it was good enough for at least 100 citizens to settle in.

Around it, were metal fences that were taller than the standard houses, and webbed together with metal wiring, there was a huge welcome stand with the Japanese hiragana "Yokoso" meaning "Welcome", to the travelers who would have passed there long ago.

From the view, they can see tall pillars, perhaps not far from the village's gate, perhaps that was the plaza of the village.

But then, Mizuumi said lifted, not floated.

Because there was a huge mass of land below it that was just supporting the middle like the neck of a table.

"And also…the so called Grass Field: Bald Spot…..is now gone…" she told them, moving her head back to see them.

"?—what do you mean?" Temari asked her.

Mizuumi began to walk forward, the 3 siblings decided to follow as they were now out of the shady and shadowy part of the forest.

"!" Gaara's eyes widened when he felt his feet hit the land out of the trees behind them.

Kankuro knelt down, "What's with this ground!" he ripped the grass off, and saw metal, with some linings and markings, some bolts here and there. "It's metal…!"

Temari stared at it as well, the grass wasn't real, not anymore, it seemed to be just alive, but the truth is that some kind of source made the fake ones look incredibly real, even the touch and this twilight's dew was still visible. She turned to Mizuumi who was playing with the now, floating dew water balls around her fingers. "Oy…what's with this place…!"

She turned to her, "…If I knew, I would have told you, but when I came here, it was like this…" with a snap of her fingers, the water had evaporated while Gaara knelt down, placing his hand on the metal.

…It was vibrating…

It was hard to notice for his siblings, but being an earth bound person who practically uses the soil and break down its minerals to create sand just in case his sand had ran out.

"This placed wasn't like this in the hay day of the Village…there was fertile soil around this field, and real grass….some parts are still soil, but it's just to small…" she shook her head at this, "As if the metal ground is growing and stretching…."

"Then, the remaining soil part, is that where the Village is perched on?" Kankuro asked, now standing up and stepping closer to them while Gaara did the same moments later after the Water Shinobi had nodded her head.

"I want to see the village…" Gaara began to say as she turned to his presence.

"…Well, it's now called by a different name." She said while rolling her eyes, a back note was wondering if that was offending. "…It's now called the "_Cursed Ruins_"…"

"_Cursed_? Why?"

"Well for _obvious_ reason _around _you….There _were _rumors about the village having experiments and also annihilating the forest around them because the electricity needed to operate them, they get it by the earth's magnetic field or in other words, they suck the life force from the trees and plants around it." She began to explain, walking towards it while the others followed her, "…Once one fertile spot has been sucked dry….it turns into their facilities."

Kankuro tilted his head, "Wai-wha?"

"She _means_, like the old soil around here that was now sucked up dry from moisture….it had turned into metal…and I presume that the 'facilities' means, there's an underground lab?" Temari explained, ignoring the urge to hit the slow brother beside her.

"But that's a theory mixed with rumors and supported by rumors…..there was no reports of this metal ground ever being present once the Village was gone or living….it only happened once the disappearance of last, last week's victims were reported, was when the metal had shown." The girl nodded to her as they looked up at the village above them, with one powerful stomp, they all appeared, landing before the gates.

She brought her hand out, not for a hand shake but as a welcome, "Welcome…to the now "Cursed Ruins"…." A part of it was a joke, because she felt sympathy for this village that was now beyond repair.

Gaara seemed to flinch, and this wasn't the second time.

"_**..It's now called the "Cursed Ruins"…"**_

He replayed it in his mind. It somehow kicked something within the depths of his memory, and went even deeper that it disturbed him. _Cursed…Ruins…_

"Gaara…Gaara…!"

His eyes squinted as he was now in deep thought. _It can't be…._

"GAARA!"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((({{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Don't worry, it's not a cliff hanger :D**

**I had a hard time thinking about the village _ _|||||, ok, so basically they go to this place, and went to where the village was and noticed that the grass around it was fake, and the soil was now metal and all the craziness of the village.**

**Sorry if there are any errors but please rev-**

**Gaara: SAND COFFIN….**

**Blackeclipse: UWAAAHH!GAARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THE READERS?**

**Gaara:…..If they don't review…I will…..**

**B: WELL DON'T! JUST **_**DON'T!**_** THEY MIGHT NEVER COME BACK HERE!**

**Kankuro: In THAT CAS—**

**B: NOT EVEN YOU, KANKURO-SAN….!**

**Kankuro: _ _||| *mumbles while talking to his puppets***

**Temari and me: ….O_O|||||||| THINKING: (….SCARY….)**

**Gaara: *glaring at you guys while pointing his hand and sand to the "Review This Story" button*….**


	2. Chapter 2: Cursed Ruins

**Blackeclipse: And here comes the second chapter! :D :D**

**The first chapter, I had introduced my friend's OC, which is the weird-cheery-bubbly-and-some-times-serious-when-explaning-something-weird-girl.**

**She's serious when she needs to be, but that's only on her account, she just speaks her mind and is very cheery. That's Mizuumi Hino, Mizuumi means Lake, while Hino is something like Day.**

**The first part of Chapter one, was a text coming from a weird story book Gaara had read, that disappeared when Yashamaru and him walked out of the small library they were in. at that time, perhaps something happened that made the book disappear, who knows? :D :D keep reading to find out!**

**Summary: Gaara had found something that could either be a clue, a survivor, or the cause of the disappearances of the Village.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTOOOO~! DX DX DX DX DX.**

**Just the OCs and the concept of the weird information~**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

_**Chapter Two: Cursed Ruins.**_

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

"?" he flinched as he blinked, looking up at them who were now looking at him, his sister and brother looking at him with concern. "Sorry…I was in thought…"

"Huuh…" Temari sighed as she placed her hand on her hip, "Well then, let's get going…you sure you're alright?"

"Aah." He nodded to her, before Kankuro said anything, he walked up to them, taking his place infront of the two, and almost ahead of their guide, Mizuumi. "I would like to go and investigate the village….is that fine?"

"Yup, but be careful…I haven't been around these ruins but I guess you can handle the trouble you run to!" she gave a cheesy grin, that was weirdly, similar to Naruto.

He looked at her, making sure this wasn't Naruto in a disguise, and then turned to his siblings, delivering his orders. "Temari…you had brought the camera correct?" he received a nod from her as she showed him after taking it out of her string bag. "I want you to capture the ruins….the gates…fences…pillars and any traces that seems strange…" she gave a nod again.

"Got it, Gaara." She said as Gaara moved his head to the eldest.

"Kankuro…you and I will investigate this ruins…however in a different direction as I am….when you find anything….I want you to tell Temari or I, if I may ever be near by…" his voice was filled with authority that Kankuro nodded in affirmation.

"Yosh! BOSS~ BOSS~! GIVE ME AN ORDER!" this girl had sparkly around her with fully determination that Gaara ends up staring with an emotionless face, his sibling sighing, as this girl had ruined their serious-ordering-cool moment.

Gaara turned away from her as a sweat dropped fell from her head, "I will go on ahead." And there he goes disappearing and is now seen far away from them inside.

"He's cold…" she pouted as Temari gave a chuckle, she pouted twice.

"That's our brother…he's always like that…" Temari grinned, knowing Kankuro was agreeing with her. "Anyhow, you, girl, GO LEAD."

"YES MA'AM!" she saluted and marched right in like a soldier, "THIS WAY!"

"ALRIGHT!" weirdly enough, Temari was suddenly influenced and walked with her with her arm up and her hand on her, girlish muscle? Whatever you might call the upper part of her shoulder.

_Only I and Gaara aren't infected…_ Kankuro stared at them, shaking his head as he snapped out of it. "Alright, I should do my work too…" he placed a hand on his puppet scrolls, adjusting them slightly as he made a step.

"…?" there was a weird feeling that surrounded him, it was like a wave, but when he blinked and looked around, it's as if it never happened. "Must be my imagination…"

**+++Somewhere within the Cursed Ruins+++**

The place was really a waste land, a ghost town to his perspective, the rusted metal that used to have supported in walls by the inside is bended, the walls of houses and old shops from the sides of the 4 way intersection he was in was very hollow, it almost looked like a horrifying event happened.

Houses were crushed, the old tables that used to have held crops and food are now crushed and being eaten by termites, webs were formed at woods that must have fallen by a powerful force, once a stand for the shade of the market place.

Yet the ground was hard and dry, it was almost sound like from the color, he knelt down and placed his hand on the ground.

…

…

It was fake.

He stood up, rubbing the dirt between his fingers, the dust was mixed. There were evident mineral particles of the real soil, foreign soil and now the fake one, fake because it didn't feel like dirt, it felt like particles of plastic or metal.

The foreign soil must have brought here years ago by the shoes of travelers or by the wind when an occasional tornado comes.

He looked around again, there have been signs that a tornado has hit, and causing some weird designed English houses to have turned their roofs, the wood on it crushed to bits and decayed, a wasted lumber.

Glass and plastic were also around the crushed homes, anywhere he went, it was almost the same thing, some taller buildings had a strong structure, since only a few walls have crumbled and crushed with cracks, but the root was still there.

The door though was made of dark wood, was simply hanging from the rusted metal that held it together, the knob was lost.

He remembered the reports of it; it was if the people around the place had simply disappeared.

When some Investigation Teams came from other villages, they found nothing, no bones, no skeletons or any signs of footprints back then. There was no blood splatters, there was nothing but the ruined buildings, it's as if people evacuated, but if that was the case, why was there so many house supplies left in houses?

Usually houses will be stripped of belongings when evacuating or moving, but nothing was ever removed, unless it had been knocked over.

The one hundred citizens of Tornado Village had disappeared.

It could be that the Tornado had taken them away, but, everyone to be exact in one night was highly impossible, and they would have been thrown away to villages, savannas or parts of the deserts, if there were survivors, the teams from the nearby villages would have saved them.

The Village heads and other officers had even computed and search in places where people would most likely be thrown, whether a dead body or not, but there was nothing, if there were Shinobis in this village, there wasn't a slight chakra trace or essence left…

There was nothing, no evidence into leading where the villagers had gone, not even their Village Head, nor the so called scientist or alchemist that the rumors have once told, existed somewhere within the village and settled there.

The reports coming from this place gave Gaara a headache; he never knew he would have to looked back to it again, reading through it after huge chunks of paragraphs had paid off.

But what disturbed him, was the rumors rather than the facts.

Illegal experiments…

The mysterious metal within this area, fake grass and soil, weird said rituals and advance technology.

It was also rumored that a different kind of "Transfer" Jutsu was enhanced and only used here.

But before it was even taught or grew popular, one night at the twilight of the world's New Year, an unknown disaster fell upon them, and the next morning, as people in different places celebrated the New Year.

The town was now dead.

**+++Temari and Mizuumi+++**

"I think I'm nearing the limit of this film…" Temari sighed, after snapping the pillars with a flash of the camera.

Temari and Mizuumi went to the Plaza, where the said lighting bolt that recharges the energy reserves of this village used to strike.

Temari went to the middle of the 4 pillars that were made of silver, at the middle was just a symbol of a moon, and 6 wings, one wing was white, the other black, and around the symbol were crosses or swords pointing to it and an X was at the top, bottom, right and left side of the, what she now thinks, used to be a crest or a unique seal she hasn't seen before.

She made sure to capture it as she traced the design lines that lead to the pillars, she predicted that perhaps, when the lighting had hit this spot, it lit up these lines into the pillars, and perhaps pillars were actually some kind of machine that charges the barrier that might have protected the village.

Noticing the poor gate and fences, even though if they were in their best state, she couldn't imagine that defending the village, the village wasn't that big after all, it's rare to expect a Shinobi.

"Hey, Temari!" a rough voice came, recognizing it; she turned her head to see Kankuro at the steps of the plaza.

Wait, steps?

This whole plaza was elevated like a stage at his side, from her side, it was flat.

It had to be slanted by an inch.

She looked and went to him as Mizuumi stretched to wherever pillar she was looking at.

Kankuro and she looked off from where they were standing, there was a small part of a dome, and unrecognized walls that must have been like a building to cover something infront of the half dome, but there was nothing there.

"Perhaps the Lighting coming it was like some kind of ritual the old elders did here…" Kankuro muttered, looking at it and try to make out of its purpose."From the evidence here…and the poor walls and fences they built around this place…perhaps it was made to create a barrier for defense."

"You think so too huh?" Temari tiled her head with a tired look as she sighed, "This whole village is freaky, and nothing in their structure is making sense to me…nothing at all…!"

Kankuro scratched his head, pushing the pointy hood slightly to his discomfort, "Geez….another weird place…..There's not a single sign of any human activity anymore, so I guess not even the travelers passed here…"

Temari shrugged, "Gaara did say there was also Akatsuki activity…." She shook her head, her eyes glaring at something unknown. "At any rate…we mustn't let out guard down…..not to mention."

She suddenly gave a chibi bored look to him, **"…You have Sasori as**_** your puppet**_**…"**

"It's not called _Sasori...It's now SCORPION...!" _Kankuro sweat dropped, "_What_'s with that look!-WHAAAT!"

+++**Gaara**+++

Gaara sighed, he looked at the tall tower, which seems to be where the Elders or the Village Head had stayed for a meeting, well, and it perhaps must be taller before, since half of the tower was gone, but it was still a bit tall for him to see, the debris was covering the top.

***buzzzzzz***

"!" he took a step back one, what was that weird feeling? It came from the ground.

It was within arms reach if you were standing infront of the two rusted sealed doors, where the area had been silently vibrating.

If it is vibrating, there must be something active going on.

He took another step, and this time he removed his food quickly when it begins to ground him by a few volts.

He looked at the tower again, when he was walking towards it, the sound of the ground changed and got even stranger when he came to this spot.

He begins to flick his wrists, making the sand platform, form beneath him, enough for him to float, avoiding the ground as he approached the doors.

He placed first his finger tips, and till he was convinced that it was a normal rusted metal door, but from the structure, it was very strong to prevent anyone in…

Or out.

One ball of sound begins to float around him, and slammed to the door, making a huge

*CRASSSHHHH*

It crumbled.

Well, Gaara had been expecting the door to fall off, but it had crashed to bits, no it wasn't because of the small sand ball that hit like a bullet out of a gun. But the metal had lost its durable structure to the eaten rust and moss.

He looked further inside, entering the tower; it was just a lobby and stairs…

Well, he expected to be one but, either there isn't at all, or it had crumbled like the stones around the place and broken tables, chairs and desks. Closets, drawers that perhaps fell from where the 2nd floor was located. The papers were now too old to make off the writing and what it was about.

He knelt down on his sand platform, and felt the ground, it was normal from the inside, was it like a small warning for people not to try and approach the tower, like some kind of defense left on?

If so, then perhaps the Elders were still here when they disappeared.

Gaara made his platform break down and return back to his gourd, looking around for more clues.

Just when he was walking around the place, deciding he should leave, he paused when he stepped on something that made a *klank* sound.

Like metal being stepped over, he turned back to it and commanded the nearly like sand particles to move away, revealing a metal cover, and the handle at the opposite it.

Around the square floor door was scribbles, perhaps it was some kind of seal.

His hand gripped onto the curved metal handle, strangely, he sees no signs of rust, but only dirt because of the dust around this ruined tower.

He then lifts it, making a huge eerie sound as it slams open when he pushes it away, revealing a stairway to the darkness. He reached into the small bag he had belted on him and also held by a sash, he took a flash light, remembering also to thank his sister for forcing it to his pouch.

He pressed the switch and pointed down there, about 20 steps until it reached to a floor, and he could see a metal wall or a part of a door, he can't make out of it much. _Something has been hidden here…_ He looks around first, seeing if any of his siblings had passed by or the girl. Before making a decision to go in, his gourd releases lots of sand infused chakra, slowly forming his sand clone.

"Inform them." Gaara commanded it, and it began to walk leisurely out of the tower. Gaara looked back down and then finally heading down the stairs, carefully entering whatever underground p—

*CREEEAAAAAAK-BAAAAAAAAMMMMM!*

"!" Gaara's eyes widened when it turned darker, he flashed his light to where he entered, the floor door had slammed shut automatically.

He walked back up, trying to push it open but it wouldn't budge, he tried using his sand, but it wouldn't even flinch. That was when he saw the seal scribbles around it.

He mutters and sighs, perhaps that was a one way entrance. He turns head, pointing the light to 15 more steps, _Perhaps the exit is somewhere here…_ he began to walk down, it was dark, a bit cold and but dry, the smell of earth that should be there, was replaced with metal and other scents he doesn't recognize.

He finally reached the last, pointing the light to the metal door infront of him, it looks like it is input with technology, a sliding metal door, he looked to the side, seeing a switch with buttons around it.

He walked towards it, pressing it, but there were no sounds nor light, it must have stopped working.

_What is beyond this door…?_ He thought to himself while sand had tried to go to any small space to enter, there was none. He looked at it again, the sand now encircling him and then went to the side, trying to whatever it can to move it, and then it budged roughly, he made an harder attempt, finally slamming it open to the side, he shined his light to the room, the sand returning to the gourd.

It was hard to see, his light flashed, some kind of machinery, screens, then he moved to his right, seeing a button there that could have been the main switch or the lights.

He decided to gamble as he pressed it, and a various of sounds was heard, an electric sound.

The floor begins to glow, and a light making a passage way more visible, the placing lit a few light, but some were still broken, but enough for Gaara to turn off his flashlight and looked around.

He saw a place that held hangers, lab coats, gloves and boots were on the floor, as if people were hurrying to remove them, some coats and goggles were scattered around, even paper that might have been reports.

The dimness of the light came from the circular wall lights, he counts only 4 in each wall, and the room wasn't that big, about on 5 out of the 8 were working.

He saw tables, a control panel and drawers. He walked towards one of them, and saw a board, having a long paper clipped onto it.

_Experiment no.: 01. X_

_**D**__at__**e**_

He tried to make out of the date, but it had been smudged from the dirt.

He continued on.

_Heart rate: Normal._

_Condition: Healthy._

_Development/Improvement/Changes: Irises had changed in color from the right eye._

_Regression: Abnormal color growth of the Foundation's wings. Unstable Psyche._

_Status: Merging._

_-Still in progress._

_Type: Human Being._

_Project: Eden's Key._

_Eden's Key?_ Gaara's eyes lingered on the word, what kind of project was that?—and also, the other words had disturbed him, the unstable, abnormality in a source which is still unknown to him. However, the paper had another date, it was dated a few years ago. No wonder it had the hue of pale brown yellow, and the ink was weird.

He turned the paper over, there was another paper there, with an even older date.

_Experiment: 00 X_

_Date: Januar-_

At least he knew that month now from this paper, but it is older than it is, the date beneath the Experiment's name was when it started. Perhaps the date at the lower corner shows when it was taken.

However there was another name as well, it was more of a 'type'

_Status/Purpose: Source._

_-Panic._

_Type: Fallen Angel._

The information above and below was nor in a blur and covered by dirt, some parts were chipped away.

But he paused at the type, _Fallen Angel…._

"_**She is now, a Fallen Angel."**_

"!" His eyes widened when a part of a long forgotten book had reappeared in his mind, his own voice reading it when he was a child. _It can't be._

He looked further, but there were no more papers that was readable, he turned back to the board in his head, reviewing it.

_Status: Merging._

_-Still in progress._

"_**The soul somehow changed when combined with the other,"**_

His eyes looked through it again.

_Regression: Abnormal color growth of the Foundation's wings. _

"…_**and the wings turned black.".**_

-_Unstable Psyche._

"…_**and everything was collapsing, their soul was unstable."**_

_It's matching…these reports, and that book….it can't be, it can't be real._ He shook his head. He looked at the control panel he was standing infront of, and scanned the buttons and controls.

That was when he noticed a red light, a small red light blinking under the web of a spider, a few torn pages and dust, he took a step approaching it, leaving the board at the turning office chair that was standing beside him.

There was a small switch, and he pushed it as the screen before him glows, sounds and light all in a static appearance, till he recognize the sounds.

They were screams.

**[Video on Screen]**

**There was a scientist infront of the screen, at the background was black and white, but it looked like a more furnished lab than what it is now.**

**But behind him, the people were panicking, but sooner or later, lots and lots of people were blocking or helping, doing something to someone at the man's right, which to Gaara, looks like the left from where he was standing.**

**More and more people screaming as some ran away, some came back with guards.**

"**Hello! I-is it on Hiko!"**

"**Yes Sir! It's on!"**

"**Alright!" the man named Fuko had himself turn to the screen again, he had a small military cut, and glasses, he looks middle aged and in a panic state. "This is a message coming from me, Iraiku Fuko-san. I am a scientist ordered to document everything that happens in this Lab. The Experiment 00 X was a success to the Soul Merging method….However, test subject, Experiment 01 X, once soul had made contact had gone berserk and now in surge of having too much power….Some of us had ran to contact the Elders to aid us as we restrain it."**

"**Fuko-sama!" another person yelled in the background, as some waves of wind was seen passing the man, a sign that the Elder, one of the Elders were helping, the background sounds were very noisy and static, that Gaara can't make out what they were saying.**

"**Just as we thought! We can't continue to experiment when the test subject is awake! It's going completely berserk—for the time being we are going to operate, "Coffin Rest", to conceal and seal the powers of 01X, which is what they are doing now!"**

**There was a huge blast from behind as people were thrown, the man before the screen was trembling in fear. But he continued, "We are to seal half of the unstable and destructible power to one eye until the subject is fully aware to how to control it….For the time being, we are also going to put her to "Rest"—This is a part of the operation "Coffin Rest" wherein as the Experiment will be unconscious till we activate her to awaken so we can observe 001 X without any harm!"**

Then the screen suddenly went blank, and black and white static pictures were too static that Gaara doesn't know what was going on, perhaps it was another video loading up, but it went clear again as the man's hands were on the controls, perhaps to make the video's duration in the recording longer.

"**We are able to operate Coffin Rest successfully….And Project Eden's Key is to be now on the go!..." behind him, the people seemed to have calmed down, and walks towards, perhaps, a door to another room that is unseen in the video.**

**Soon the man was alone, and he made sure of it as he looked around.**

**He looked back, sweating. "I want to say this to whoever sees this….it's only a matter of time before this Experiment 001 X is able to give this village too much electric charge that it needs….the Experiment 001 X in all honesty will end up as a Failure and a mistake!"**

Gaara's expression had suddenly gotten darker from the words.

"**This Experiment should never happen, in my own opinion…we have created a Being that has fallen from grace and turned into a monster….that is beyond any comprehension and is highly unstable in any rates…..This Monster, this isn't the first time it had went berserk…It had killed my wife and my brother….and my children, and some citizens around town with those demonic wings that is no longer the "Source's" wings like we've seen then….. We have created a monster that is uncontrollable and should be executed!"**

_Even back then, you adults are so selfish, and only see to it that…._ He didn't finish, he was too angry at the words, he was used to it, but, he somehow felt so angry and the urge to destroy the screen.

But he can't, he need more information, he just has to endure it.

"**Even though he had placed a seal, who knows what will happen?—we cannot be so sure, so please, whoever gets this hidden message-"**

_Hidden?—I see, he must have hidden this portion so the other scientist won't be able to see it…and then deactivated it when the time was right._ He thought.

"—**DO—NOT—RELEASE EXPERIMENT 001 X!"**

**The sounds starts to get static. "NOT ONLY THE EXPERIMENT I—S-D-DANGEROUS-B—UT-IT'S—E—XTREMLY POWER—FU-L—I—F-FA-LLEN—TO—T-TH-E—W-RO—NG—HA—ND-S-W-HO—K-NOWS—W-HAT WILL HAPPEN!" even the voice was already being cracked.**

"**S-SHE WAS –MA-DE TO BE-L-LIKE—A-N-J-JINCHUURIKI—A-AND-A-LS-O—A—HYBRID—OF—HUMANS—AN—D-A—N-GE-"**

******

The screen then went permanently blank, signaling the end of the broadcast, leaving Gaara to reflect on the words.

A hybrid, a result of merging humans and angels, their souls.

"**Just as we thought! We can't continue to experiment when the test subject is awake! It's going completely berserk—for the time being we are going to operate, "Coffin Rest", to conceal and seal the powers of 01X, which is what they are doing now!"**

"_**They had her into her own vertical coffin. For her not to wreck havoc."**_

Gaara flashed back at this,

"**I want to say this to whoever sees this….it's only a matter of time before this Experiment 001 X is able to give this village too much electric charge that it needs….the Experiment 001 X in all honesty will end up as a Failure and a mistake!"**

"_**It was a failed experiment, and everything was collapsing, their soul was unstable."**_

Gaara looked away from the control panel, looking around at the place that it was now after the events on the screen. Trying to put his own feelings down for awhile and focus, _the video had shown the people going to this direction_. His back facing the control panel, it means to his left.

He walked there, but it was a wall, he placed his hand on it, and rubbed the dirt off, revealing a bigger metal door, he turned his head till he found a box on the wall to his right, his hand reached for it, and it opened it's cover, revealing a button that could be an emergency button for it to close.

He hit it with his fist, and the ground felt like shaking as the huge metallic door creaks open, and slowly opens as the dust made a small cloud of smoke at the two openings, the air hitting his face as it revealed a badly lit lab, which perhaps used to be so lit with all the broken light bulbs and glass shards around, he took a step on the floor path, and the path lit up automatically.

He looked around and saw more control panels, he approaches the one far off in a corner that had 3 seats and turned like a circle extending control panel, he saw a paper on the ground nearby, and decided to pick it up.

_Experiment: 001 X _

_**FAILURE**_

A big red boxed word was stamped across the paper, something must have happened here, he looking around, but nothing was deemed to any connection of it, but he was wondering about the broken lights.

Perhaps the part about "too much energy" was this, causing an over rid of power.

He looked back at the paper, and flipped it again, then putting it down as he walked around.

He was about to walk out when he found nothing, before his foot kicked something.

He looked down, seeing a small book, was it a diary? An observation notebook?

He bent down, his pale white fingers holding onto the torn leather of the notebook, and flipped through the pages, it was an observation notebook.

But the pages were ripped, everything except for one page that had writings,

_We had tried to activate it, even I tried to but some force is preventing us to open it, the person who can open the official seal has disappeared…!_

_Even though she was an experiment, she was a human girl before we did this….I didn't want to leave her, but we had no choice, we had to evacuate. We had to leave her, for t—_

The pen seemed to have slipped, perhaps someone had knocked over him causing the broken line, he flipped through the pages, they were blank, at least someone was there who didn't think ill of the Experiment victim.

"…Switch..?" he muttered, as he turned his head around, he thought again. _Perhaps the capsule said in here is under there._ He began to walk towards the wall, when he stepped on an uneven flooring, he crouched down, and also grinned, he was right.

There was a line forming a circle, something was there, some wires were around it as well and tubes, and when he looks at the circle's center, there was a broken rusted chain, he looked up, and saw the hook, and a wheel that had a small rusted chain left hanging.

_There is something here…._He told himself, he looked around, wondering where the switch was, he decided to follow the tubes. That were surrounding it at first before leading to the black wall before him, he walked towards it.

It was black…

Because of an ash…

He looked at it closely, and saw a form protruding the wall, he looked at it hand placed a hand on it, he pulled his hand back, now all dirty with ash, placing it near his nose to smell, it is ash.

Was there a fire? He looked around, there were no melting metal results, like deformed metal, bending, nor any burn marks or ashes around, only on this wall.

Why was it?

_Perhaps something was going on with the wall then…._ He reasoned in his mind, looking back at where his hand had held, it was metal, but it seemed to be deformed, the burning must have come from this wall.

It looked like a lever, he decided to push it down, but it wouldn't budge. It was stuck.

He tried again, with more force and it finally snapped., it was a good thing it snapped once it was already down.

Gaara threw the broken handle to the side, nothing had happened. "…." He felt himself sigh, it was a disappointment.

He looked around, nothing had worked.

He walked back to the circle, it wasn't moving.

That was when he listened carefully, there was a hissing sound from below.

He looked up at where the chain was, there was a square cut behind it, perhaps it backs up to pull whatever was in the circle.

Maybe that's why it wouldn't move.

It was worth a try, his sand starting to move and morphed into a chain.

_***CRACK***_

_SHIMATTA!_ Gaara's eyes widened when the small hook had broke, it had aged to the point that it would break at any force. He grit his teeth, what was he going to do?—If the experiment, was here, and perhaps, still alive—he can't afford to abandon it.

He stood up, trying to control the frustration he had, he pulled his hand out in an open hand gesture, pointing to the wall as the sand rushed it covering the wall.

Then he jerked his hand for the sand to retract, the ash had gone with it, revealing a wall full of buttons and switches, small bulbs that used to give off light, wires that traveled across the wall like a web.

He looked at the lever, he wondered if that lever had a different purpose, but that doesn't explain the buzzing he had heard at the circle metal form on the floor, with the empty space forming the line which forms the circle.

The Kazekage wondered, if there was something more, something more to it than just pulling the damn lever, but what?—He walked to it, examining it, there were numerous of switches surrounding it, he's not sure what to do.

He turned away, and picked up some papers for clues on how to operate this thing, but all the papers had that he gathered, were just reports and maintenance checks, some lists of doctors, medication, officers, guards, orders, and scientists that deemed no importance to the activation here.

He turned his head and now stands before the place where the capsule is said to be, and yet he can't reach it….

But then he wondered, why were there symbols around it?—It was like scroll writing symbols, was it to support it more?

_Support in its sealing…_Gaara added in his mind, he looked back to the lever, and saw the writings on it as well.

He looked back at it and looked up, there were also the symbols surrounding the pulley, the big mechanical pulley. _…was chakra used as an activation key?_

He knelt down, it was worth a try, he began to clasp his hands together to call out the cancellation. His hopes went up when the symbols had lit up. But still nothing worked. Why?—Why wouldn't it work? He was sure he did it right, he felt his chakra transfer into the symbols, he knows because it was glowing, but it wouldn't go up.

Why wouldn't it go up?—was 'it' trying not to come up?...did it know he was here and doesn't want to come out?

"_**Xirelle is doomed to be all alone".**_

He winced at his memories of those paragraphs.

"_**With no one with her…**_

_**With no one who will come to her."**_

He sighed, looking at the circle and now the fading light of the symbols, was it going to be like this?—Does this experiment, no—does this girl, do not wish to be rescued?

_Aren't you, alone…all these years…?_ He thought in his mind, even though this maybe the girl from the book he read, was it possible?, but that wasn't important whether it is a fact or not, he need to get her out of there, and he will not leave this girl.

He was alone too, terribly alone, he didn't feel needed, not even by his siblings…

Until Naruto came…and smacked it in him.

It was his turn, to do the same for others.

His eyes, softened, something people wouldn't see him do normally, he felt sympathy now. "….I came here….to you…." He began to say, looking down. "….You will not be alone….anymore." he said to the air, not caring if the person beneath this place was listening or not.

He looked back again at it, the symbols were hidden Japanese kanjis, but he can make out of it slightly.

Since it was glowing faintly.

'_Koe' it meant 'Voice'_

'_Namida' 'tears' it could also symbolize a cry._

_The rest, he couldn't make out of anymore._

…_._

…

_Password?_ He begins to think, _Voice, must mean a voice call…cry out, or tears isn't taken literally as a symbol._ In other words, what could the password possibly be? Could it be a number? And access code within the lab data?—or a name?

"_**And Xirelle, was now called, the Fallen Angel."**_

Was it Xirelle then?

No, it wasn't, because on Earth, they do not know her name.

Then….perhaps it was.

He clasped his hands together, his spindrift eyes glaring. "**Unseal: Fallen Angel…**.!" A huge gust of wind blew from below.

***-!***

The Kazekage jumped back from surprise as the whole place shook, so much in that area that it made him lose his balance and fall back on his back, his elbow preventing him from laying down there.

There was smoke, steam that came from the opening circle lines, it had fired so much to the wall, he wondered if the ash was made to be there as he saw it slowly melting the wiring there, electric currents buzzing here and there as the something begins to rise up from the circle, the symbols, below and above it had glow to the fact it was like forming a light bars around it like a cage, he stood up as the shaking subsided, puffing the dust out from his clothes.

The green light shined on his shocked face expression, looking what it was before him.

The capsule was huge, the cylinder though seemed to be in perfect condition, wires were here and there, the sound of noisy machinery was heard as well, inside was green liquid.

And a girl….

Looking more like a teenager from the body structure, it had black wrapping of black cloth, like some sort of sealing cloth because there was chains all around the chest and abdomen, covering the sex organ as well and extending to the legs, there was a collar on her, and a chain that binded her arms and hands behind her, there were 3 black wings on each side, but they were small in size.

There was a black blindfold on her eyes, but he could see a bandage being covered by it and messing up the hair when it made a cross way in the wrapping. It was on the right eye, perhaps the seal the earlier scientist, Fuko, had talked about and the reports he had read. But why was there a blindfold?—to prevent her from seeing what?

She was floating in the huge and tall cylinder of green liquid, bubbles were here and there, some parts were red, must be coming from her monthly cycle, indicating she was still alive in there, but Gaara thought it was from old injuries that was inflicted.

From below her collar bone, he could see the tattoo symbol **01X**.

He walked towards it, especially at the face, the mouth was partially open, her hair was short and messy, with long side bangs floating making the bandage and the blindfold more visible, but he could count 2 sets of lock that was left from her long hair when she had before this happened to her, perhaps she was struggling when they cut her hair?—it was obvious, the hair cut was very messy, even the two locks of hair that was thick enough to be considered a pig tail, was also badly cut, some parts were short, some were long, but what disturbed him was the way they wrapped her body.

The black cloth had small etched symbols from an unknown seal binding, it had wrapped hard around her chest and body, but it only covered her points on the breasts, it was wrapped side ways down missing her belly button, then covering her abdomen and torso, making it look like a short now, and chains were evident, even its hooks, perhaps she had broken them?, he looked up to see the black wrapping led to the collar, and the chains around the collar was binding something behind and it lead to the arms that was also binded by the black wrapping.

It was painful to look at, she was tortured wasn't she?

He didn't notice, but he was gritting onto his teeth already.

His hand slowly went to touch the glass wall, it was vibrating as well, and almost automatically, a screen grid had appeared, showing a heart rate, it was still normal.

He had to get her out of there, but how?

***Swish***

"?" He blinked, the girl, did she just moved?

She had reacted to his touch on the glass? He saw the head tilt slightly, she was alive, the wings on her back had flapped slightly, then dispersing till only 2 were left, the feathers floating around her.

He tapped it, and she moved again, her shoulders moving as if she was trying to break free.

"Can you hear me…?" He begins to call out to it. And his eyes widened when he watched her mouth move, but he can't read it well. Gaara looked around and found a red switch, he bent down and pressed it.

*BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!*

"!" His eyes widened when the girl suddenly moved around violently, like she was in pain, the sound around him wasn't pleasant either.

This wasn't good, what has he done?

She was moving widely as if she was trying to break free.

*****Activation: Denied….Commencing Execution of the Subject…*****

Gaara's eyes widened, _Execution!_ Why was the activation denied?—was it programmed that when someone tries to activate it again, the subject would be destroyed?

He did recall the words of the scientist, if it were to fall in the wrong hands, it would be disastrous, so that it would fall into the wrong hands, they had it to be eliminated before it awakens.

_BUT THAT SORT OF THING!_ Gaara's sand encircled him as he glares at the capsule, enraged, even more as he watched the girl inside thrash in pain, in such pain that he even saw the chains breaking from her wincing, when her arms were free she grabbed herself as she shook her head in a refuse gesture. The sand had grown bigger as he flicked his hand before him, and sand following its master as it crashed into the capsule, that was slowly, and slowly cracking, the black liquid slowly forming around her. _I WON'T LET YOU DIE!-_ He yelled at himself as he let out his other hand, the capsule was harder than he thought.

"**HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** He cried out as more sand began to crush the glad completely, the liquid bursts out as the girl fell head first, he acted quickly, coming to catch her before she clashed into the glass.

She was breathing breathlessly, and her whole body was cold, the skin was pale. He let her lay on his lap as the sand beneath them lifted them up for elevation, preventing the harmful liquid and glass from staining them any further.

He removed her blindfold, revealing the face that was hidden, even the markings it held were still there in red, they must have tied it forcefully and angrily making it too tight, it revealed a beautiful face that was wet, her wet bangs plastered on her face, her eye lashes were wet and a bit long. The bandage was made from a weird frabric material that must have been water proof.

His hand went for it, but he had heeded the warning of the seal, he can't afford to do it now.

He let her lay on his sand platform, the sand making the space for them to sit on wider, bringing out his kunai, he swiftly cut the collar on her throat letting her breath heavily, the wings on her back was now covered in sand because of the liquid.

He begins to unfasten and removing his gray vest, putting it down beside him so he could unzip his maroon long coat, revealing a black turtle neck, there was a net sleeve visible at the end of each long sleeved that extended only until his wrist, he moved to put the coat on the girl, letting her wear it as he zipped it up.

"**Who…"**

His eyes widened when the picture of her lips moving to form those words began to flash with every movement of her lips made.

"**..are…**

…**you..?"**

His eyes seemed to relax now, "…My name…Is Gaara…a Kazekage."

Slowly, he could see her eyes slowly opening, and his widened again slightly, her eyes were so mysterious, even though it was half opened, it seemed like it was glowing, it was dark royal blue, with light blue lines forming rings around her pupil, it was beautiful and deep, it was almost similar to the Water Country Shinobi's eyes, but these eyes were different, it seemed go deeper and deeper, he felt like he was sinking into it.

"**Gaa…"** her eye moved to look at him, **"…ra…?"**

"I will bring you somewhere safe…I assure you…" he told her.

She moved her head, looking around the place that she was used to be binded to for ten years, "…Where exactly…is 'safe'…?"

He seemed to be taken back.

"Either way….since you awakened me….people won't stop anymore…." She looked sad, staring at the ceiling. "…You should have left me in the capsule to die….along with this place."

At first Gaara didn't say anything, but then he lifted her, his arms under her knees, and his other arm behind her back, "If that is true the…" he moved his unreadable eyes to her, "…Why did you struggle?"

Her eye widened slightly at his words, a sign that he got through her.

"Why did you break the chains that binded you?-why did you fight back…?" he continued as he turned around. "…..Is it because, you wanted to get out of there…and live…?"

"…" she didn't know what to say, and decided to look away from him, her bangs covering her eyes, she really didn't know what to say. The past of hers, she knew was full of torture, yet it was so vague that she can't remember all of it.

They began to move, passing the machinery as he finally found the door he forcefully opened with his sand, into the dark space.

Before Gaara sighed at the dark, the door that led to the outside opened up, revealing the stairs, the light, his siblings, the girl and his sand clone.

"SO there you are, Gaara!" Kankuro and Temari both grinned, in the background, Mizuumi was creep out by the sand clone as it slowly goes back to the gourd of Gaara.

He blinked at this, until his mind recalled that he had sent his sand clone there to inform them.

He began to walk up the stairs. Not minding the gasps and expressions of surprise when he rose from the hidden passage way from the floor, with the experiment 01X in his arms.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Well here's where I'm going to end the 2****nd**** chapter XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**I think I was torturing Gaara there in how to make that damn thing work.**

**Gaara: *sighs***

**And so that girl T A T is my OC, she's just 15. It was, again, very hard to describe her body in the capsule, if you know Persona 3 FES and see the Persona named "Angel" her body looked like that there, but with more chains and black wrappings around her body.**

**Anyhow please stick around for the next chapters! :D :D :D**

**Blackeclipse: Gaara, you're no good in machines after all! You nearly killed her by pressing the RED BUTTON—REMEMBER,-RED BUTTONS ARE EVIL!**

**Gaara:…At least I got her out.**

**Blackeclipse:…=_=;;….You did know…there was a switch with the label 'Release' at the lower left side of the capsule?**

**Gaara:…*facepalm*….**

**Mizuumi: *POKES* COME OOONNN! I KNOW U GUYS WANNA PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS IT! IT~~~! XD XD**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life

**Blackeclipse: here is the 3****rd**** chapter! :D :D :D give it up for Secret Eden~!**

**Oh yeah, if some of the people who knows about my other fanfics that seemed to have froze…I'm sorry D: I couldn't find anymore inspiration to continue, D: it just died D: BUT I swear that I will try to write something very soon DDDDD:**

**Well here it :DDDDD **

**Gaara: T A T…she's all wet and sandy now.**

**Blackeclipse: You didn't think twice when u gathered all that sand =_=;**

**Kankuro: Somehow Gaara….that sounds wr-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! *GOT CAUGHT BY SAND BURIAL***

**TEMARI & MIZUUMI: NO GAARA! NO STOP IT! DON'T DO IT! *HOLDING GAARA FROM BEHIND AND HIS ARMS AS WELL***

**Gaara: LET-ME-GO-DAMMIT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing Manga/Anime (Naruto) Just the ideas of where this story is going, and my OCs.**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_**Chapter Three: A New Life.**_

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Everyone around him was speechless as she was held in his arms, wearing his coat., her badly cut hair was still wet, the locks that was left and proof that she had long hair, hanged from her head, her eye half open, almost making them speechless of what it looked like, her skin was pale white, partly because of the capsule, the other, perhaps, was her original skin color.

One of them tried to speak, but it didn't come out properly that they intended. "I found her in the laboratory below this place…" Gaara broke the silence, "Temari, Kankuro" he looked at them as they snapped out of their thoughts and looked at him. "Go down and document anything you can find, papers, boards, there's even a recording that lead me to her…"

"O-ok got it…" she looked at her older brother, and he sighed from it. "But Gaara…who is she?"

"….You will know when you discover it by yourselves." Gaara said to them, his voice almost strict, a part of him doesn't want to explain.

"U-Understood!" they both straightened, like they got electrocuted as they head down there.

Gaara looked down as the girl in his arms didn't say anything, the sound of something moving was heard in the background. "Um, Kazekage-sama…?"

"?" He turned his head to see the Water Shinobi bringing some wood and rocks together to at least make a place for them to sit. He nodded his head, "Thank you."

She nodded in return as he approached, what used to be a part of a table around here, to sit, he transferred the girl to his side, as she wobbly sat up, she almost fell to the left until Mizuumi had got a hold of her, "Hey there! Be careful now!" she smiled brightly as the girl looked back at her with her visible eye, Mizuumi's mouth widened as she blushed, "WOW she's SO PREETTTYYYY~~! XD" she found herself holding the girl tightly.

"? ? ?" The girl was only confused to the sudden action, and didn't like it as black aura emanated from her, Gaara moved his head when he noticed and Mizuumi gave a hand gesture of surrender.

"S-Sorry, ahaha."

"Who are…you…then?" she began to say, her voice was soft and gentle, it was a bit boyish in tone, but nevertheless, it was a female voice to them.

Mizuumi's voice was higher in pitch tough, "I'm Mizuumi Hino! The great Jonin from my country and Village!"

The girl stared at her, her brain registering it, the information that was forced in years ago is proving to be now useful to understand everything.

"What's your name…?" Mizuumi swings her legs as she looked back at the girl, Gaara though was looking somewhere else.

"…..I don't know." She said.

That was when silence came in, and Gaara moved his head to look at the two girls who were at the same age, Mizuumi tilted her head. "…Don't know?"

"I don't have one." She said to her, "It's not like…I forgot it or anything….._I don't have one_…"

Mizuumi sparked, "AH! so can I give you one then!"

She looked at her, almost expressionless. "…Ok." She said anyway. Then looked away, down at the ground, "…anything except Xirelle."

Gaara's eyes widened but it was so fast that it wasn't that noticeable, _…She does not want to be called by that name, huh?_

"Yuki?: she stared.

"No." she rejected, with a bored chibi face, as the who scene appeared like that.

"Haruka?"

"No."

"Momoka?"

"No."

"Myra?"

"No."

"Haruhi?"

"No."

"Yuuki?"

"No."

"Sakura?"

"No."

"Hinata?"

"No."

"Tenten?"

"I have a feeling someone is named with those names already."

"…Then a yes?"

"NO."

"Mimi?"

"No."

"Momo?"

"No."

"Mama?"

"I'm not your mother."

"Kira?"

"No."

"Umi?"

"No."

"Yume?"

"No."

"Yumi?"

"No."

"Ami?"

"No."

"Manami?"

"No."

"Minami?"

"No."

Gaara sighed at the constant names Mizuumi was making up, either way there would be no success at this. Knowing that nothing important was going to happen to the two, he looked off back to the underground passageway, wondering what does his siblings think about everything?. But he can't help but to listen to a part of the conversation. _A name, huh?_ His eyes moved to a corner blankly, _…It has to be something unique though._ He stopped himself there, why was he also thinking about it?

Sooner or later, she would pick her own name, it's not his decision to pick it out for her.

_Besides…I didn't have the chance to choose my own name._ he thought to himself, then blinked at his own thoughts. _…But yet, I didn't change it…_

*BASH!*

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts to face the two, he kind of went pale blue in a kind of manga chibi way when he saw black feathers around her and a huge crack between the space of the girl and Mizuumi, the water Shinobi was being comical in a way too, having the weird panic stance.

"Ah…I missed." The girl said simply, it was a joke of course.

Gaara almost found himself smirking, if it weren't for the sound of footsteps coming from there.

Before Mizuumi said anything, she turned to Temari and Kankuro, who were now, have pale faces. "Gaara….that…." Temari began to mutter.

Kankuro looked at her, beneath his clothes, he felt himself having Goosebumps all over, "We even watched the video…." His eyes moved to the girl. "…..L-let's g-"

***BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!***

The sound and the huge shake was huge, making them all go on their feet.

Temari had panicked, "**NANDA DAYO! IMA WA?**" [What was that just now?] she was yelling mostly at Kankuro on knowingly.

"**SHIRUKA**!" [Like I know!]

"**Shiranai….**" [I don't know] Gaara calmly stated as it stopped, it was like the whole place was hit.

Mizuumi was panicking. "**Uaaahhh! IT MUST BE AN ENEMY!**"

"**DAMARE!**" [Shut up!] Both Temari and Kankuro yelled out to her as they both pound her head.

"…Nn…" the girl suddenly grasped hold of Gaara's sleeve, making the Kazekage move his head to her. She had a worried yet serious expression. "…We must go…"

"?"

***! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!***

"W-WHAT THE!" everything was shaking so violently as Temari fell on her back, "Augh!"

"T-TEM—WOAH!" Kankuro fell to his side as the very earth beneath them shook, Mizuumi was screaming as she fell on her butt.

Gaara was trying to resist the shake, but he ended up falling to his knees.

The one who wasn't falling was the young teenaged girl who had his coat on. She was standing there.

"W-WHAT THE? H-HOW C-CAN S-SHE…!—KH!" the shake was growing more violent before Temari even finished her would.

Kankuro had one eye closed, trying to see well but his very vision was shaking that people were going up and down and up and down, he felt like vomiting, everyone does except for her, what the fuck is going on here!

Gaara had one eye open as he looked at the girl, now he understood, she was floating by an inch off the ground, she had acted fast, did she felt the ground shake before it really happened? "…!" he tried to say something, but it only resulted to his suffering intake of breath.

*C—CRACK~!*

"?" Gaara's eyes widened when he looked up, Temari, Kankuro, the girl and Mizuumi all did, and saw the concrete above them breaking. _Kuso!_

***!***

"**!"** that was Mizuumi's scream as the two siblings gasped in shock.

Gaara had one eye open, his teeth gritting as he tried to control his sand, but something was infront of him.

"**!"**

The girl was infront of them, her hair being blown from the slight gust of wind as light begins to emanate and her black wings sprouts out in a huge size, it covered them all as the concrete fell on it, she had shielded them all, but she seems to be suffering a bit because it has been sometime. Her visible left eye glows as black feathers had rained around her. _**"Wind Blade" **_she suddenly called out as everyone watched, she turned to the side, the wings had spread, the feathers turning into swords as it slices the concrete till it was dust in a flash.

_A-AMAZING…!_ Temari's eyes widened in flabbergasted moment, Kankuro and Mizuumi though were speechless.

Gaara and her made eye contact, and this wasn't the time to be awed, he instantly forced his hands to move up, making the sound below all of them move and lifted them.

"!" Kankuro recognized this skill, _Desert Suspension!_

The sound now finally covered them, as his ultimate defense made a roof above them, allowing the girl's wings to retract to normal size, but she limped and fell to the side, "Ah! Blackfeather-san!" Mizuumi grabbed hold of her. "Blackfeather-san!—**Blackfeather-san!"**

Gaara wanted to go to them, but he had to focus on his sand as he lifted them up, he could feel them burst through the remaining concrete of the tower and now they were at the sky, he made an opening for all of them to see what was happening.

Temari's eyes widened, "T-THE CURSED RUINS!"

Kankuro sweats as he watched the whole ruins sink down. "Is sinking…."

"….." Gaara said nothing as they watched the whole place break down.

"WAIT…!" they snapped their heads to the voice, and noticed it was the girl trying to get out of Mizuumi's grip, "THEY WILL FALL IN TOO!"

_They?_ Gaara blinked, and before he knew it, Mizuumi was pushed away to his feet as he watched in shock the girl was going to jump. "TEMARI! KANKURO!"

Even though he didn't say it, the older sand siblings had gone towards her, but it was too late, she jumped off, "WHAT THE!" Kankuro gasped, his eyes widening.

"BAKA!" Temari yelled out almost going for her before Kankuro grabbed hold of his sister and as Mizuumi gathered herself together.

"**BLACKFEATHER-SAAANNN!"**

"_KUSO_!" Gaara moved his other hand as it tried to reach her.

From the outside, she had used his sand to step on and lunge towards the sinking ruins.

From her sight, the metal field was now cracking, everything seems to be sinking, like an earth whirl pool.

She closed her eyes as everyone above her watched, that was when their eyes widened, 4 black wings sprouts out of her back, actually, she forced it out into a burst making the feathers fly about, and the whole she made earlier even bigger into the coat of Gaara.

She began to land, land on one of the pillars with an inch of space in her floating, the wings displayed on her elegantly as she brought out her hands. Then lifts them making the metal ground around her lift so high that Gaara had to move the group away.

The now metal walls were suddenly surrounded by black feathers.

"SINCE WHEN?" Temari gasped, as they 3 of them could only watch from afar.

The feathers were so many, that it almost reminded them about Itachi's own jutsu.

But this time it the feathers had turned into huge shurikens.

"_**Mysterious Wings Techinique: Piercing heavens…"**_ she pointed to the sky as more feathers that were swords begins to rain down on the metal and the scythes begins to slice the metal.

The whole metal ground was suddenly opened wide after being lifted, it was like a metal box being lifted and cut open.

The shinobis in the Ultimate Defense, widened their eyes once more, they saw so many people in their.

"I-IT'S THE MISSING VICTIMS FROM THE VILLAGES!" Kankuro and Temari yelled out in unison. Temari looked back from the sight and back to Gaara, "Gaara!"

"**I know**." He nodded as a huge wave of sand suddenly came like a tsunami, although he could hear their screams, he wasn't going to hurt them at all as it lifted them all up.

One of them yelled out, "IT'S KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" some cheers were heard as well.

That was when the other huge metal solid was also sliced, revealing the other remaining victims.

"Kh…" Gaara winced, there were too many of them. That was when he saw a flash of blue passing him and jumping out of the sand platform.

"I'M GOONNNAAAAA HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPP!" the annoying yet cheerful voice smiled as the pressure of the wind made her clothes flap, she began to form a hand seal, and her eyes began to flow. _**"Oceanic Heaven Technique: Frozen Rain Fortess!"**_she said with a smile as the sky suddenly turned dark and clouds grey, rain suddenly poured on to them.

"BAKA! IF YOU DO THAT—GAARA'S SA-"

"No, _look_!" Gaara interrupted Temari's scold, the two siblings looking confused, till they noticed that the sand doesn't seemed to be touched, they looked closely outside the opening and saw that the rain was missing them, as if they had a force-field around them.

They sat there and sighed, "At least she gave it some thought…" Kankuro voiced out their thoughts.

But to Gaara, this wasn't the time to relax just yet.

Mizuumi's eyes glows brightly, she was nearing to the crushing ground that was still sinking. _**"Unseal!—Lord of the Ocean….TSUKISHIRO!"**_ that was when her body emanated a huge light and water suddenly came out from no where and surrounded her as the rain reinforced the making of the dragon, the dragon grew bigger and bigger and she landed on it's head. "GOOD BOY TSUKISHIRO! _GOOOOD_ LORD OF THE _OCEAN~~~!_" she praised it, and the dragon seems to like it.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMM!**" the people below her called out.

"OH YEAH! HEHEHEHE SORRY~~! SORRY~~!" she sweat dropped as she scratched the back of her head, as she pointed to them, "HEHEHE! **WATER** PLATFORMS FOR EVERYONE!"

"**!"**

The people's screams as a sudden tsunami wave was going to devour them, with a dragon and a happy Mizuumi on its head.

From the sand platform, Temari and Kankuro had sighed about this. "….She's like Naruto…"

"Yeah…" Kankuro nodded his head.

"!"

They turned their heads when they heard Gaara gasped, before they knew it, he too jumped out, the sand he had surrounding him as it made himself another sand platform.

Mizuumi had noticed and flicking her hand, trying to prevent the rain from not touching him, at the same time helping everyone out, she extended her other hand. "**OCEAN BRIDGE!**" and with that, the whole wave had split and extended for the survivors to just slide to the next side.

"Nn…gh…" from afar, the girl had used too much energy, and her eye sight was getting blurry. _Dammit…_ the wings on her back was slowly dispersing into feathers till it suddenly bursts out in an instant, making her flinch and fall limp, she used her chakra on her feet so she wouldn't fall off the pillar. But it was no use, she had also drained her energy, from the years the capsule didn't give her enough to have the energy, it sucked her energy in return to keep her alive. "…Tch…" the chakra finally disappeared and she was about to fall before.

***THUMP!***

"!" her eyes widened when she felt an arm around her waist and struggled to move her head enough to see over her shoulder, she saw a black turtle neck, and red hair with sand now surrounding them. "Gaa…ra…?"

"….." Gaara only looked at her before finally tightening his grip around her waist and pulled her up so he could put his free arm under her knees [bridal style]. His sand had surrounded them as he rose back to the air, looking down to watch the ruins finally sink. _Quick sand?_ He wondered, it had looked like it, but this was no time, he had to return to his friends.

The girl in his arms was falling unconscious and limp, she had used too much energy and he knew it, when he was at the same level at where he left the earlier platform of sand, his siblings were gone, helping with Mizuumi to assist the victims.

_She knew they were in there,…that's why the ground was vibrating…had she captured them? _He thought, but stopped, he didn't want to accuse her if she hasn't explained herself.

It wasn't long before she had lost consciousness. And him looking at her when she did, "….." he looked away, what was he thinking?—No, she had a reason.

He had promised he wouldn't leave her alone, he can't just assume things like that.

**+++?+++**

**Sound of machines….**

**Smiling faces that was of their own happiness…**

…**Pain…**

**Torture….**

…**Suffering.**

**She opened her eyes, she was on a metal table, being strapped down as shinobis and other people unknown to her had surrounded her,**

**She felt herself being constricted, she was cold, it felt so could, and everything was moving, her eyes were blurry from the tears she was crying out, and soon a bandage had covered her right sight, she felt it burn, why was it burning? Why was it hurting like something was being gouged out from its place?**

**My mouth opened, screaming, calling out to something, but I can't even hear my own words, something, someone, someone had to hear me.**

**Please….**

**I called onto the name again, I'm not sure if anyone had heard it.**

**I felt my own throat bleeding from my screams, my breath was going down, I felt the people around me wince from my screams, of pure horror and fear.**

**I'm so scared….**

**Someone….someone, anyone…**

**Please….please help me…**

…**Someone…..!**

"**SOMEONE **_**SAVE**_** ME!" was the only words I heard myself scream so much.**

**My eyes shot up, there was a cover, a orange like glass tinted cover, where was I?—I finally noticed that the people's hands weren't on me, but my body was wrapped up into something.**

**Then the glass closed, I was inside of something.**

**I went wild, trying to fight back as I pounded on the glass, screaming.**

**I wonder if my ears went deaf for a moment, I can't hear my own voice.**

**Or was it because I had lost my voice for a moment?**

**The glass had turned into blue, looking like ripples.**

**My mind registered the word "Ocean"**

**And the wetness I was now feeling rising from my legs was "Water"**

**The belts from behind me suddenly had a mind of its own and slammed me back to the mechanical wall of the capsule, the water rising, my eye was widening.**

**The water was rising till it was finally to my neck, my eye looking at the glass, there was nothing but blueness, it was giving an illusion that was working to me.**

**An ocean.**

**Being now surrounded by water as it covered my whole head, I was submerged in it.**

**It felt pain, but I didn't know where it was coming from exactly, everything was painful.**

**I was loosing breath.**

**I was growing sleepy.**

…**.**

…**I…**

…**Was…  
><strong>

**+++Sunagakure/Sand Sibling's Residence+++**

"!" the girl woke up, her eye had widened from a nightmare, she was sweating hard, and had clung onto the sheets, nearly tearing it, she felt her body relax at something soft, she knew it was a bed she was on, the color of pale orange or pale brown was the ceiling, a white window curtain was moving, a sign of wind and air. She was in a room, but where exactly? She sat up, what had happened? She held her head, it was aching so much from the nightmare she had. "…No." her lips clasped together. _It was no dream_ she told to herself…

It was, a real memory, a flash back in her sleep.

She felt scared, not trusting anyone anymore, but, except those people…

Yes, those people who had helped her, she wondered, if there were many more out there?

She held herself, _But…what if they are like those _people_?...Did they save me because of my power?—did they want me for that?_ She thought again, she was confused. She didn't know if she could. _…I remember everything…_she said to herself, she felt her bandaged eye with her pale white hand. _How to use it…how to unseal and seal…everything about myself…_ she closed her hand as she closed her eyes. _…To be safe…I will pretend I know nothing… about "that" particular power I have…_

"…?" but her eye opened, looking at her hand, there was a crimson sleeve.

She recalled, the flash back of the red headed young man, strangely with no brows but the Kanji of 'Love' on the left side of his forehead, had given it to her when she had nothing to wear.

Those black bindings, she unzipped it and looked, her eyes widened. "…It's…" it was gone. She had a free body.

She opened the zipper more, revealing her upper body, it felt relaxed, smooth, and free. She hasn't seen her body like this, not ever, not even when she was small, she doesn't even need to see her lower parts.

It was finally gone, did they do this? Did he do this?

_I'm…free…?_

The door suddenly opened, by instincts she had the blankets cover the front of her breasts, "I've come t-"

Her face blushed, recognizing the voice, her shoulder, side, neck, a part of her breasts and back was very visible for him to see, she had beautiful skin.

It was a good thing she covered most of her front. Her face was now red, it was weird, why was it red?—why was there heat? What is this?

The young man looked down, "….I apologize….I should have knocked…." He was unsure what to make of this situation though, but he knew he had caused her, great discomfort. His eyes looked away, squinting a bit, the door knob still at his right hand. "…I will….return again later…"

"Ah…." her mouth opened when she saw him moving away. "…Gaa….ra…!" she had suddenly said something, making him stop in his tracks.

What was that she said?

…"Gaara….!" She called out again.

Ah, it was a name…

The young Kazekage turned his head to her, his body moving at the slightest sound of his name, he looked back at her with a solemn face, hiding the reaction of surprise that she had remembered his name. "….Yes…?"

"…." Her mouth opened, she didn't know what else to say. What was she going to say? "….Stay." she said it, the first thing that came in mind. She didn't want it now, the part that he will close those doors, her being in an enclosed room, trapped, like in that capsule. With no one there with her.

Alone…

She felt herself tremble as she turned around, for her to put back the maroon turtle neck coat he had given her, the holes on her back was evidence that her wings came from her.

Gaara looked at her when she was fully clothed, at least, covered anyhow.

He knew she didn't want him to go, but yet why was he still standing here for?

He sighed to himself, barely noticeable as he walked towards her, not bothering to the close the door behind him. "…How are you?"

The girl flinched when he sounds close by and turned to already see him standing beside her bed. Her deep blue eyes were still in the same description in his mind earlier, beautiful, and he almost stared at it, "…." Her mouth tried to open, and it did, but she couldn't tell. There was nothing coming out, no sounds, no words. "…"

He tilted his head. "?"

She was growing nervous, why can't she talk well when she's near him?

She did a mental shook at herself, and gathered her breath again. "….Where…?" was barely a sentence, but it works.

The handsome Kazekage blinked to this, "…You are in Sunagakure of the Land of Wind…" He began to say, "…you are in my residence…at an open room we have…" he continued, adding again when she nodded and looking down to the sheets. "..How are you feeling…?"

"…" she didn't know how to respond, she doesn't feel so much now. "…Nothing." It was an honest answer.

Gaara had his eyes on her, now replying when she gave the unsure answer, she looked small in his coat, and almost fragile, the bandage that messed her hair up and covered her right hair was a bit loose, the bed looked so messy, was she struggling in a dream? A nightmare? It was better not to ask when she won't talk about it. Her porcelain skin contrasts with her black hair, her eye was like a hole in the wall showing the sky and the ocean together, rivaling the ones of the water shinobi they had met yesterday. "I see." Was the only thing he could think of as he sat down on her bed.

She didn't flinch anymore, maybe adjusting to his presence beside her, he didn't expect her to say anything yet. "…Why?"

"?" he blinked.

"How…and why…did you find me?" finally, it was a sentence, but something he was expecting to hear, but nevertheless, it was a question.

"I wanted to see on the disappearance of the victims by the Forest, my siblings, Temari and Kankuro, had accompanied me as we ventured through the forest, the female shinobi from the Water Country. Hino, Mizuumi, had helped us in the search for them till we found the Tornado Village." He told her, and she seemed to have winced at the village's name. he continued, "…Everything didn't seem to make any sense so we investigated…I went to a tower, found a hidden way underground, and found you then….."

"Then why?"

"..?"

"Why did you release me?" she looked at him, it wasn't anger or frustration, but wonder.

She wanted to know….

Why does this person, who doesn't know her…

…a complete stranger that might even be an enemy….

Had helped and saved her from her solitude?

"…_**Because you were alone."**_

"!" her eye shot back at him, her eyes still had confusion.

"…You were once like me…." He began to say calmly. "….You _wanted_ someone to save you…didn't you?"

"**SOMEONE **_**SAVE**_** ME!"**

Her eye softened, when she had recalled her own plea in despair, when no one had come to her when she was in danger.

Yet, here comes someone who saved her.

The only question was, why did he save her before? When she was a child?

But she pushed those thoughts away, he didn't know, he never knew it.

And perhaps, if he didn't know what were the people like then, he wouldn't do anything…

That's just how it is…isn't it?

All she had now, was this time.

She was grateful, but she had to remember, she can't let herself go yet.

_Maybe…only to him._ she thought to herself with a smile in her mind but her face didn't do it. _And the people he trusts so much…._

"Thank you."

Gaara's eyes blinked when she looked at him, the smile now forming at her face, her eyes were sharing a soft and gentle expression. She repeated it. _**"…Thank you…Gaara…"**_

He felt himself softening at her warm words, the girl who looked like she had lost the light, when had seen her there, she was full of pain, no light was to be seen, only darkness, but there she was, a smile he didn't know that would come any sooner, much more, to be seen first by him, it was so bright, like an angel's smile, somewhere in there, the angel was crying out to him to help her.

He looked at her, wanting to smile but somehow he didn't, he didn't know why, but he knew there was one thing he must swear to her, before she fell into despair.

_Like me_…When Yashamaru, the only person who Gaara thought had loved him, betrayed him, will there be a time when she thinks that he had betrayed her?—No one, was there for her then. Yet she managed to smile.

He wanted… to see it again.

"…" Unknowingly, he had placed his hand on the side of her face, her eyes widening, his hand was at the side of her bandage, she felt his fingers on them.

He felt sympathy for that eye, to be hidden, he knew, he knew that she will keep secrets since they only met but.

He need to make one thing straight to her….

He doesn't want her to be like him, she, no, he wanted, to be someone like _him_, someone that people would rely on.

Gaara, wanted to be like Naruto, who was always there for them, and for him.

This girl never had Naruto in her life yet, it just so happens he was the one who came to her first despite the numerous of chances that Naruto would be the one to save her.

But it was him.

He wanted, to be relied on.

"…Gaara…?" she began to wonder as he looked at her with an unreadable expression, but something, something in his mysterious spindrift eyes, were something like determination.

"_**I will….never betray you."**_

Were the words Gaara had said in a calm soothing voice, that was deep enough to pierce through the slowly forming walls of the young 15 year old girl.

Her eyes widened by his words, she wanted to cry for some reason, but she felt so happy at the same time.

She wanted, she wanted someone to trust…. And yet, here is the person who would…never think of her as a monster.

_I will never be like Yashamaru…_ he told to himself. _I will not leave this bond I have created…_ he was already doing a pledge inside of himself.

The girl, had smiled again to him, making him somehow, relieved, it was a sign that she had accepted his words of trust. "….Thank you…" she said again, with a voice rising from her boyish tone.

Heat and warmth had suddenly filled his face as he put his hand away. He suddenly felt uncomfortable by the flush inside of him, he decided to move the subject away and replace it. "Temari and Mizuumi had helped in removing the Black Seals around your body."

"..I see.." she nodded to him, adding. "Where is that, talking girl?" meaning annoying blabber mouth yet cheerful Mizuumi.

"She had helped in returning the citizens into their respected villages….she wanted to wait here till you woke up…but she was called into another mission and had to leave…..she left this morning, hours from now." Gaara explained, looking away. "…How did you know they were there?"

"…I protected them." She said honestly, making him face her with a question. "…Even though I was in that capsule….I can feel soul pulses.."

"Soul…pulses'…?"

"It's like a Chakra signature…" she began her explanation. "….Each person has a unique soul and chakra signature…put them together, and you get their 'pulse'…..I felt bad pulses going near the good ones…..and I presumed that they were being attacked…..so I protected them by moving the metal and extending it." Then she lowered her head, "…I was in the Half Awake state….so when the bad ones were gone and gave up…..I wasn't able to release it, but instead, sealing them within those metal walls with holes of missing bolts and bury them…I didn't want that to happen….so I tried to move it again. It made it only shake…it was the same thing when more people came…..It was like I was trapping them down with me." She had a pang of guilt inside now.

Gaara looked at her, "…But, why did you save them?" even though he knew, he wanted to know if she could reason.

"It's because…no one was there for them." She began to say in a soft tone. "…..I…..am not…a monster…" weirdly enough, she added those words into the sentence.

Monster…

Bakemono….

Beasts…..

Kedamono….

Whatever language or phrase you do, it still holds the same meaning.

Gaara knew, fully well, just how people were like that to him….

He only thought the Jinchuurikis were the people called like that…

To think, so many people have felt that pain….

"…" he closed his mouth, what was he going to say? No you aren't? it was very predictable, but he knew, that somehow, she wouldn't mind what he said, serving it useless. "I know." Before he stopped himself, he had said that to her.

She didn't look back at him, like he just predicted.

"I believe you." He closed his eyes, half of him not wanting to see an expression, there was a sigh of irritation to himself from mouthing words in his mind without control. He stood up, looking back at the door, "…Temari will show you around if not Kankuro or the both of them…"

She moved her head as he began to walk away, "…What about…you?—Where are you going?"

He moved his head over his shoulder, "…I am going to tell the Elders your story." He looked away as her eye widened slightly. "…They….thought wrong….but now, since you had said it….and there are eye witnesses to support the story…..I will tell them."

"….." She watched him leave, the door closing shut as she looked down. She placed a hand on her face, at the ends of her mouth, she had smiled without knowing it. She had remembered his words, his words was what made her smile. She had used words that she didn't know she would ever say, or knew she knew those words at all.

…It was… a thank you….

**+++A few Hours later+++**

There was a knock on the door, "Hey, hey~…you awake now?"

It was a boyish female voice, but it was rougher than hers, she was on the bed, staring at the floor when she sat at the same place as Gaara did, she wanted to say yes, but she didn't.

"Oy, maybe she's still asleep…" there was a manly voice then, a male, the voices were familiar, who are they?

"Nonsense, Gaara said she was awake…"

"Maybe she fell asleep."

Gaara, they said the name Gaara.

Were they his siblings that he talked about? "…I'm…." she called out to them nervously at first. "…I'm awake…"

They heard them stop, wondering if they left, that was when the door opened. There was a grinning face appearing there, a blonde lady with green eyes, "Good morning there…!"

She stared at them as the two began to reveal them, entering the room and leaving the door open wide.

They were the two from before, who had tried to grab hold of her before she jumped off the sand platform that Gaara controlled, they were wearing the same clothes, but the big rectangular thing, that must be a fan was gone from the female's back, and the two huge scrolls weren't on the man either.

But his kabuki face pain was still there in another weird fashion. "Ka-buki." She muttered.

"She talked!" Kankuro jumped, and grinned slightly. "At least _someone_ knows these kinds of styles!"

"It's not a style." Temari looked bored, directly to her brother, then moved to her. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded nervously while the blonde female was walking towards her. "I'm Temari…this guy he-" she pointed a thumb to him.

"I can introduce myself!" He said irritatedly, interrupting her as he walked nearer to the bed, beside his sister, "…I'm Kankuro….you?"

She blinked, and shook her head, making their heads wonder. "…I don't have a name."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. "Why don't we give you one?" Temari looked back with a smile, then stopped herself there. "Ah…but since Gaara was the one who found you…I guess he should be the one?"

"Don't make her sound like a puppy!" he nudged his sister while sweat dropping, "But I guess you're right…" he turned to her. "For the meantime…how should we call her?"

She blinked again, as the two began to discuss about it, she felt like a child in the room, but somehow, she didn't mind acting like one.

She never did have a time when she did act like one.

After some arguments, and her sweatdropping at the two, they made a decision. "For the meantime, we'll call you Ojou-san!"

She tilted her head, "O…_jou_…?"

"It's "Lady"…in other words…" Kankuro nodded to her, "For the time being then…! Now then Oujo-san…we are going to bring you to Sunagakure's best town!" he pointed a finger up.

"Yup, to find you some clothes too!" Temari had smiled as well.

_Why?_ She thought to herself, looking at those two discussing about where would she go and why and so on. _…Why are they doing this for me?_ It was only like yesterday, which it was, when they looked so seriously and scary, almost like Gaara himself. But now, they are smiling, trying to cheer her up.

Perhaps Gaara said so? To them? He is the Kazekage.

…If that is true…. She shouldn't turn them down. They were told to anyway.

She nodded. "…Ok." She began to say, kicking the sheets off, showing her only wearing the long maroon coat of Gaara.

But, th—

"GA-!"

*BAM!*

Temari slammed her hands on Kankuro's eyes before Kankuro had screamed and blushed all over. She gave an uneasy smile while sweat dropping, "I—I can lend you some of my underwear!"

_Oh_ was what the girl thought as she quickly covered her legs, her long, slim, white, smooth, sexy legs.

Wait, that was coming from Kankuro's mind. _HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT IT'S A GOOD THING GAARA ISN'T HERE TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!_

**+++Hours later/Sunagakure Market Place+++**

She almost winced from the sun's rays as she went out of their residence with his two siblings, Temari and Kankuro, and before she knew it, she was walking through the busy streets.

Her eyes softened, it was a sight she never saw before, well, saw walking, she was always running then.

It was filled with people in shops, stalls, filled with food, cloth, medicines and weapons for people to buy, she saw people who had a head protector, shinobis were all around too like them.

She looked to her left and right, left was Kankuro, right was Temari, who were also in the watch for people eyeing on her, and for the first time, she felt safe.

She had to wear black shorts that Temari gave her for now, and some sandals on her feet that covered and supported her ankles. She also had a bandage wrapped around her whole bust, but it didn't hurt unlike the back ones on her that made it hard to breath when she remembered, unfortunately for her, she was an inch smaller than Temari, making her look like the youngest, which she is.

And she received some stares because of the coat she was wearing.

Either that, or the two holes on her back that was caused by her wings bursting out from yesterday.

She looked down, seeing the sand, hearing it, the crunching noise everytime they stepped was like a pattern, she gave a smile when she walked while looking at her feet, feeling some sand coming in, and the warmth of the air around her. "When I was in the Tornado Village…" she began to say, making the siblings turn to her, not expecting her to suddenly talk. "….I was always forced around…carried around….running around to escape…." She looked up ahead with a small smile, "….I never….walked casually like this…._never_…"

Temari moved her eyes to Kankuro who was looking at her too, and they both smiled, at the same time.

She felt two hands on her head, ruffling her hair as her eye closed from their actions, a small bubble of blush on her face, "…?" she opened her eyes to blink at them like a child.

Temari was grinning, "Well….you'll have to get used to it now…because you'll be doing that a lot."

She turned to the young man with the purple kabuki marks, he was grinning widely. "Got that right." He nodded.

She stared at them while walking, almost in wonder, as a smile slowly grew on her face.

Warmth, was also coming from the inside of her….

The two older siblings looked forward while walking, both of them had looked back to what their younger brother told them, only a few hours ago.

**+++Flash Back+++**

"**You want to bring her out of the village…?"**

**The voice of the Kazekage was in question, adjusting the robes he had put on before setting out of the house on foot, his two siblings by the stairs infront of the entrance. **

"**She can't go out with your coat on…." Temari shook her head, shrugging her shoulders, "And she **_**has**_** to get some sunshine…"**

"**Hey, we just got here….aren't we rushing things, Temari?" Kankuro said as he approached the front entrance from the blonde's left, which lead to the kitchen. "…I mean, seeing from what she'd done there yesterday…..she used a lot of energy…."**

"**If she's that strong, then something in her body makes up for it…like Gaara does." Temari said to him, glaring at him.**

**Kankuro glared back, a spark firing in between the siblings. "Stop comparing her to Gaara..!"**

"**Oh shut up!—you're just uncomfortable with someone younger than you living with us here!"**

"**Tch—That's not the point here!"**

"**Fine."**

"**!" the two older siblings turned their heads to Gaara, who's looking over his shoulder, a hand now opening the door. **

"…**Do what you think is needed…." He said simply as he turned away, "…she's awake…so…if possible…I want her to see the village as well before we get to lose the chance to…." closing the door behind once we went out, the siblings were staring at it, wondering why did he add the extra sentence when he just gave them the go signal?**

"…**I wonder…if Gaara was planning to show her around the village himself…." Temari muttered, a hand on her hip as Kankuro looked back at her.**

"…" **he then looked back to the door with a sigh. "…If Gaara says so…then fine…..then so be it."**

**+++End of Flashback+++**

"Ah! Here we are Ojou!" Temari called out as she walked ahead of them, revealing a door of a shop named 'Tailor Mark'.

She tilted her head as Kankuro faced her to explain, "This is where clothes are made. We get ours from here as well….this is a special place for shinobis, like you, me, Temari and Gaara."

She blinked again, "…Gaara…?"

He nodded, "He gets his clothes here too…usually he decides on his own."

She looked back at Temari, who was now beckoning them, "Let's go…" she heard Kankuro said, placing a hand on her back.

"!" her eye widened as black wings bursts out from the wing holes, surprising Kankuro as he fell to the ground on his butt, the feathers were pointing at him.

Her eye was wide, images of a terrible memory were being played back in a rewind in her head. She can't hear their pleas.

Temari's eyes widened, "KANKURO! OJOU-SAN!"

Her face, from Kankuro's perspective, was that of fear, _She was startled and reacted almost like a self defense…like Gaara._ "I-I'm sorry Ojou! I didn't mean to startle you!"

The feathers were going nearer to Kankuro's face, he wanted to fight back, but he knew he couldn't, without his puppets, and first of all, he didn't want to.

Temari went towards her in a rush, "W-!" she instantly paused when the girl moved her eye to her without moving her head, and the feathers from the other wing to her side had extended to Temari. Her eyes widening in fear, _It's like the Ultimate Defense of Gaara…_ she commented on it as it was going nearer by centimeters. "Wait…Wait Ojou-san!" she struggled with words.

"W-We will never hurt you! We swear! Even Gaara won't right!" Kankuro yelled out nervously.

The girl shook slightly, more like a flinch from the looks of it, her eyes were glowing, and it seemed like the colors were moving around, like light blue and oceanic blue colored Northern Lights. She was trembling, and the two knew it. She was still jumpy, it was to be expecting from everything that happened before, she was still wary of them.

However, she seemed to have flinched, from Kankuro's words, however the wings on her back grew, more and more feathers were surrounding the front of the shop, pointing at the two very, very deadly.

"WE-WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS OJOU!" Kankuro yelled out as he was forced to lay on his back, the feathers slowly turning into blade, inching closely to him. He soon felt the longer feathers scratch his left hand, making the wound longer as it bleed.

Temari's right hand was being severed as well as it corned her to the wall, her eyes widened, she was frozen.

He repeated as he closed his eyes shut, "_**WATAS'TACHI WA, ANATA NO NAKAMA DA YO!**_!" [We are, your friends you know!] _**"MAMORU!"**_ [We'll protect you!] he yelled out again, not minding the people slowly running away by the scene, he grit his teeth, glaring at the feathers going nearer to him as he lay flat on his back. _**"DAKARA!-NA~KUNA!" **_[SO!—STOP CRYING!]

'Ojou's eye widened, not realizing that she was crying, the tears falling from her face, even from her other eye, she felt wobbly, _What did I…do?_ She asked herself, her hair covering her eye as she fell to her knees, at the thump the black feathers bursts out and disappeared with her wings, the two had came to her, holding her.

Kankuro's hands were on her shoulders, Temari's hands were on her hands that were laid on her lap, she called out to her. "Ojou-san…Ojou-san!"

"Ojou!" Kankuro too called out.

That was when they both froze at her action. She had held the their hands that were bleeding, Kankuro's left hand was held by her right, Temari's right hand was held by the girl's left, she was holding onto them as she cried, the tears falling on their hands as they looked up at her.

Her eyes were like pouring water, she looked like a child crying about the mistake she had done, "I'm…" she cried softly, "I'm sorry…!" she finally said, holding the hands next to her cheeks, smudging the blood on it. _**"I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm sorry…Temari-san….Kankuro-san….I'm sorry!"**_

"…Ojou…" Kankuro looked at her with a soft but sad expression, Temari had the same expression as well.

She was still, a child in the inside after all.

He should have known better, and he smiled softly, "It's alright….we forgive you…" his free hand had patted her head, remembering the time when Gaara was little, crying when he fell somewhere, when Yashamaru wasn't around, when he was being a big brother.

Temari had done the same, when the girl lowered their hands off her face, but still holding onto their hands, Temari's free hand had wiped off the blood of her face. The girl looked at them, and the siblings were both giving a soft expression at them.

_Why?..._ she question as she looked down. "_Even if I just met you guys…why?_"she doesn't even know she was voicing them out, but at the sametime, she didn't care. "…Even though you were just ordered too…"

Kankuro hit her head playfully.

"I_tte!"_ the girl winced as she looked at Kankuro,

He was still smiling, "BAKA….who said we were ordered?"

"We brought you out because we _want_ to…!" Temari continued with closed eyes, "We asked Gaara permission….that's why he knows."

The girl's eye widened, the tears, the last ones, fell off when she blinked. Then she begins to smile, "…." But she didn't say anything, her hands had gripped onto their hands, they looked at her as her beautiful eye opened slightly, they were glowing.

"!—Kankuro look!" Temari gasped as she looked at their hands, their hands were glowing as Kankuro looked at it too.

Their wounds were completely gone.

"…How did she…..it doesn't look like Chakra…!" Kankuro shook his head as the girl let their hands go.

She smiled at him, and the two had dropped it with the questioning, there was no need for those things now.

They all sat up together, Kankuro's and Temari's hand were held infront of her to take as they walked ahead, turning back to look at her with a welcoming smile.

"Come on, let's get those dirty garments out of you ok?" Kankuro grinned.

Temari nodded, with a boyish grin as the girl looked at them both.

_Why?_

Was still in her head as she took their hands, and they walked in, the sun seemed to be too bright, because it was blinding her, everything around her.

_Why does it…feel so warm?_

The moments of them helping in picking an outfit for her.

The arguments of the two siblings as the tailor tried to calm them down, then the two diverted their anger to the tailor.

The girl was just watching them with a soft smile as she looked through the rows of hanged clothes. Turning her head for her to meet a full body length mirror.

She didn't even know what she looked like, when she smiled, she was amazed.

She smiled even more, the light seemed to even extend in here.

_What do you….._

Her eyes softened when she watched from the mirror, the 2 of them fighting, arguing that this would look better on her.

_Call…this feeling….?_

***CRASH!***

"**DAMN YOU KANKURO! IT **_**NEARLY**_** KILLED ME!"**

"**I WAS **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO!"**

"C-Calm down pl[***sound of things breaking again*]** aah! My_ shop!_!"

…_**What do you…..call this…feeling?...**_

__**Evening/Sand Sibling's Residence+++**

_What is taking them so long?_ Gaara impatiently asked himself, sitting on a sofa chair at the living room, reports, scrolls and books were on the coffee table, but merely for a review, this was his 100th time now. No exaggeration there, Gaara is a fast reader, but he doesn't have that of a keen memory so he had to make sure he makes sure whatever was in his memory was the exact same thing. A hidden perfectionist, was another title you may give him.

Then he heard some voices, mostly two loud voices from the outside. He gave a sigh while closing a book with one hand, he sat up from where he was, letting the book fall to the coffee table when he let it go above it, he was wearing his casual clothes for comfort in his home, a black round neck shirt, and black pants with black sandals on.

He turned around just when the door opened and a chuckle came from the front entrance, he wondered why was Temari chuckling?

"Gaara! Hey Gaara look at this!"

"?" he tilted his head as he walked towards the voice of Kankuro.

When he turned, walking through the rectangle hole on the wall that was suppose to be a door for passage, to the left. His eyes slightly widened, but it was very hard to notice.

Temari and Kankuro were grinning as they showed the girl behind them.

The young 15 year old girl, was wearing a long white dress, it was layered, satin silk with frills on each end of the skirt, the strap was made of 2 materials, the satin silk covered strap and the blue ribbon.

The dress was pearly white, with it's radiance and shine on it making it look a bit like bright silver, it was until her knees, and she wore white shoes that compliments it.

There was a cross ribbon on the chest part.

He looked at the girl's face, the bandage was still there, but the hair seemed neater, being combined to where her bangs were pointing was his guess, there were ribbons at the two long tail locks of her hair, she also had her left ear pierced with a cross dangling there, a silver cross.

The girl's face though was nothing, no blush but like his, expressionless, her eyes complimented everything.

Unfortunately for him, he was nearing a blush, _W-what…the…_he felt the heat surging through his body, approaching his face, endangering his cheeks. "I thought…you went out…to look for battle clothes…?"

"Oh we did!" Temari had shown him paper bangs, and a few more, "Since she is now going to stay with is….she needs more clothes right?"

"Well? what do you think?" Kankuro grinned at his brother, "She looks cute doesn't she!"

"…..I would be lying…if I said she isn't…" Gaara said, trying to make his stuttering unnoticed.

Temari and Kankuro were giving a cheesy grin at him.

But the girl, she was looking down, there was a small red tint at her cheek, that the bandage was hiding, she was thankful for that. "I …"

"?" the three of them looked at her.

She was looking away like a blushing little boy even though she's a girl. "…I did something bad….so I let them do whatever they want with me…"

That sounded wrong, but they know she didn't mean it in that way.

Gaara tilted his head, "…What did she did?" he turned to his siblings.

"She nearly killed us, but only managed to cut our hands…" Temari and Kankuro showed him the healed once, before he replied, they continued, well, Temari did. "She healed them."

"…Why did she?"

"Um, well we were hur-"

"No, not that." He blinked as he stared at them, "Why did she hurt you two?"

"Aah…well…" Temari scratched her head as she sweat dropped, looking at Kankuro who was grinning uneasily. "He…"

"…I touched her…" he confessed.

NOW THAT SOUNDED WRONG.

There was suddenly sand pointing like spikes around Kankuro who was now going pale.

"NO GAARA! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE _THAT!_ HE MERELY PLACED HIS HAND ON HER BACK!" Temari yelled back, explaining the situation.

The girl though was simply watching.

Gaara sighed lowering his guard as the sand was going away, back to wherever his gourd was around the house, he looked at the girl who has nodding. "Is that so?" he looked back at them.

"S-sorry" Kankuro bowed his head in apology.

"But…it was fun though, Gaara…" the girl said in all honesty. They two siblings sighed as Gaara crossed his arms.

"The Ojou is so honest…" Kankuro muttered, Gaara turning to him.

"Ojou'?" Gaara repeated, wondering if they had already named her, and if that was true, then he doesn't feel happy one bit.

"Well she doesn't have a name…" Temari rolled her eyes, closing the door behind them due process. "We think that Gaara should name her."

"**She is not a puppy."** Gaara and Kankuro both said as Temari snapped.

"I'M BEING _FAIR_ HERE OK!"

_A name, huh?_ Gaara thought as the 3 infront of him moved passed him, Kankuro and Temari muttered about dressing up and heading straight to bed, while his eyes unknowingly followed the girl to the living room.

He blinked as he followed her there, but she wasn't there anymore, he slightly panicked when he moved his head, and found the door he had left opened. He noted that he shouldn't leave doors open so often like that, but he relaxed, knowing it was just the garden back there….

Were the cacti he cultivated during his free time…

…

…

….

…

**CACTI!**

"!" he rushed immediately to the open door, worried that she might have fallen onto them or pricked her finger o—

…

…

Watering them…

He face palmed himself at the sight of the beautiful dressed angel now pouring water to the cacti he cultivated with a hose. "…Do you like cacti?"

She flinched when she turned to him, "….." she looked back. "Before I knew it…I rushed in here because I felt something was calling out for water…." Looking softly at the plants, she placed a finger on the hole of the hose, making it split and sprinkle to the sides, spreading to all the cacti that even had flowers on them. "…I wonder….if I usually did this when I was younger….before I was…" she stopped herself there as her grip weakened at the memory.

She didn't notice as it slowly lowered, endangering to hit her feet or the skirt of her beautiful dress.

That was when she felt a warm hand on hers, she looked up, surprise, to see the Kazekage taking the hose from her, "You will get wet." He said as he redirected the hose back to the plants. "…If you are tired…you may sleep…good night." With that he turned his head away to look if he was watering them right in their pots.

The girl had shifted uneasily, the wind blowing at her dress gently with her slightly messy hair. "…" for some reason, she didn't want to, she looked at him, all she saw was his back facing her. For some reason, she had to say something.

Wait, now she remembered it, Temari had said she will be staying here with them. "…Am I?"

"?" Gaara blinked, moving his head back to look over his shoulder. _She hasn't left?_

"…Am I, really going to stay here…?" She asked him again, looking up at him even though they were nearly the same height.

Gaara turned his whole body now to face her and nodded, "I have talked with the Kages regarding your position and purpose….reasons and everything that they needed to know…I am granted permission to allow you to live in my residence and to care for you…."

She stared at him, and he did as well, "…Is that ok?"

"Yes." He nodded his head, he turned to look to somewhere else in a force of habit, "However….the Hokage of Konohagakure would like to meet you personally…"

"Hokage?" she blinked, wondering who might that be from now?

As if he had read her thoughts, he answered it. "Tsunade, is the Hokage of now…"

"Aah…" she nodded, "Ok…..when?"

"…" Gaara paused for a moment, "….I haven't replied to her yet…she just told me during our meeting…" he paused again, making the impression that he just remembered something.

…?" she tilted her head. "Gaara…?"

**++Flashback/Kazekage Tower, meeting Room+++**

"**I have heard from Hino Mizuumi, one of my best Jonins in our Country that she was found, and had grown more sane when you were around."**

_**Sane…she was sane even before I released her from that coffin she was in.**_** Gaara wanted to voice it out, but it was his own comment, only to be causing trouble if he were to say it out loud.**

"**I agree….from our previous documents, reports, and the evidence that you and your siblings have gathered….without a doubt, the mysterious happens, was caused by the 'Experiment'." The Tsuchikage nodded in agreement as well, looking at the pictures that Temari took when they were there, the broken machinery, the remains of the capsule when Gaara had broke it open. "…But I've heard…that the whole Village was swallowed?—Care to explain….?" He looked at Gaara with a questioning eye. "…Kazekage?"**

**Gaara closed his eyes in a gesture of a 'yes', "…There was a sudden earthquake about a few minutes, perhaps even close to an hour, after I have brought her to the surface and sent my siblings to the hidden laboratory…the earthquake was that of an intense magnitude….we were saved by her when falling debris were about to fall on us…. I was able to bring the party up to the air in safety…..the whole ruins was beginning to sink into the earth." He had finished his explanation, opening his eyes at the last sentence.**

"**Sounds like a huge quick sand to me….perhaps the constant tornado events had weakened the ground during the rain, and the lighting that comes to charge their electricity had also assisted in the making of that ground….hidden by the metal that vibrates, sucking the minerals and earth energy of the nearby trees." Tsuchikage looked to the others, wondering if they had anymore explanation. "…then from our discussion earlier, you claim the girl was 'protecting the missing victims' by incasing them in the metal of the ruins?" Gaara gave a nod. And he continued, "From the 'bad souls' she had sensed…"**

"**..." but he paused in a blink, **_**But..**_** recalling the time he had landed to set foot on the metallic field back in that Forest. The trees seemed to be still healthy. **_**Why were those trees..?**_

"**Perhaps bandits?" Gaara snapped out of his thoughts when the Raikage spoke up. "I did received some reports on a large number of them now hidden within the Forest, making the travelers pass a different and long passage way." The Raikage leaned on the back rest, thinking deeply. "…If that is the case then…the girl won't be there to save them now would she?"**

"**Which reminds me." The Hokage, Lady Tsunade had finally opened her mouth as they faced her. "…Gaara, you've also received reports on suspicious Akatsuki doing…didn't you?"**

**Gaara faced her and nodded in reply. "…Although, I haven't seen any signs of their activity…" **

"**Maybe…" Tsuchikage muttered, "The 'bad souls' the girl was talking about….was one of them?"**

**One dismissed the idea, "No….she sad 'bad souls', an Akatsuki possesses intense amount of chakra, maybe even a kekkei genkai…..I presume that soul is more outrageous….she would then, say 'there a bad souls…and even worst souls' or something that had distinguished the separating of the bandits and Akatsuki."**

"**I don't think she would bother to make a difference." Tsunade shook her head, "…From Gaara's words…she described it like a simple child….even though she may contain outrageous amounts of power, possibly rivaling that of a Jinchuuriki…yet, think about her psychology….her psyche….she was taken in her childhood, perhaps not even experiencing one….the child in her is still in her, despite the fact she may be hiding it….She's like Naruto… a child inside a teen body….when she says 'bad souls', she includes even the worst souls so far…." She looked down to the table as everyone looked at her, Gaara too had moved his eyes in the Hokage's words. "….I suggest we send teams to search if any of them are about…..the only fastest way out is if you head South…and that is the direction to the Sand Village, deserts,….Gaara haven't received any unwanted visitors, did you?" she turned to him.**

"**No, I haven't…" Gaara shook his head.**

**She turned back to all of them, "The grammar of this girl is not important….from what had happened before, causing the death of Chiyo from the Sand Village….we can't risk anything now." Even though she didn't make eye contact with Gaara, she knew that he had some thoughts into it.**

**And she was right, she felt him blinked, from that simple blink she knew he had been affected by her words, despite the sand armor covering his skin.**

_**Indeed…**_** Gaara closed his eyes. "…I support the Hokage's decision….indeed, we cannot risk anything, anymore….if the Akatsuki ever get their hands on the last Jinchuuriki…..it would be troublesome for all nations…" they moved their heads to him and looked down, thinking about it as the others agreed to it instantly.**

"**How about the girl?" one asked, making them face him, "….Tsunade-sama had said that she is like a Jinchuuriki…." She gave a nod to this, then he turned to Gaara.**

**He answered, "…When I was watching, even her defense was something I've never seen before…..her technique and Jutsu is unrecognizable…" he looked down at the table. "…Like the Hino Mizuumi….she has extraordinary power, that doesn't drain her chakra reserves…"**

**Everyone's eyes widened, some of them even gasping at his sentence. "Is that even possible…!"**

"**Nonsense, of course it is….if Hino Mizuumi can do it….then of course there would another like her."**

"**However, this girl is a **_**failed**_** experiment…" Gaara flinched at one's word, but wasn't able to distinguish to whom that voice belong to so he couldn't give a glare of death.**

"**Judging from the reports…there was another test subject who seems to be the 'Fountain' or 'Source'…she was the foundation of the powers which this girl possessed…but the information is either, lost, unknown, or destroyed…"the Raikage had said, looking at the hold stained papers they brought to him. "… 'Soul merging'….so indeed this girl is the combination of the Source test subject….without a doubt she maybe a strong weapon for Japan."**

**Tsunade and Gaara flinched, their eyes sharpening as the other 3 kages continued with their selfish talk.**

"**However, it would be even more troublesome, since she seems to be even stronger than the Jinchuuriki…." The Tsuchikage shook his head, "….A weapon against the Akatsuki is very affective, but the fact that possibility if her going berserk is out of the question."**

"**Not to mention the damages of the villages she would be in one wishes to capture her, like what happened to Konohagakure and Sunagakure…" the Mizukage crossed his arms. "This might even end up as a**_** mistake**_**…."**

**That was the time Gaara had snapped, he stood up, his hands slamming to the table pushing himself up in anger, the Kages had turned their heads in shock while Tsunade sighed, knowing this would have happened. "**_**I prefer that you would stop referring to someone Jinchuuriki-like, as a monster, an object, a failure and as a weapon—For I was treated as such ever since I was born."**_

**The 2 were silent, while one talked up, "You're too young to understand this, Kazekage!—sit down!"**

**The aura Gaara had emanated was frightening, making the kage who had yelled out swallow. **_**"…I would, if only you weren't in my Village…"**_** he said in a low deadly but serious tone, a sting of irritation and anger was somehow visible in the blood thirsty eyes he had, perhaps the effect would even worsen if he were his old self. **_**"I refuse to make her a weapon for own problems…..I refuse to make her the answer to our troubles….she is a living being, regardless to what she is, she's still living like us, she is still human in her soul…"**_

"**SOUL!" the Raikage stood up, "That **_**thing**_** merged with another **_**thing**_** to create something we can't even put an account on!"**

**Gaara gave a sharp look, forcing him to step back, but just as he suspected, the Raikage had maintain his composure the moment he flinched. **_**"Isn't that the same with how you people treated me?"**_

**Everyone went silent as Gaara was flaring with anger, but still remained calm, in a way of him not making his sand rise, since it was now encircling the table. "**_**I apologize if I have caused any problems in the past if you still hold a grudge against my actions and being—However, I will not let someone become who I was now…..ever since Naruto had taught me this I have decided to move on…A Monster who used to be me is now seated amongst you all as the Kazekage…the next possible Hokage might be even Naruto himself."**_** His voice went deeper. "****Don't assume, that I do not know the feeling of being used, regardless of the age I am, among you all, only I and Naruto feels the same way with her."**

**That was when the room fell terribly silent, uncomfortable air was around them as the Raikage fell back into his seat, Gaara though was still standing. "Instead of deciding her future….let her live it." He said as he looked at all of them. "….If you are **_**that**_** afraid of her being in your villages…..fearing to wreck havoc into your townspeople…. Not being accept by anyone…" his fist unknowingly clenched onto his long Kazekage robes, he had known the feeling better than anyone else, even though he sounds so selfish now. He had made a promise to her, he can't let anyone like him go through the same pain. "Then …I…" his face slowly returning to the unreadable expression as he looked back at them straightly. "….I will be the one who will take her in…."**

**Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, some gasps and whispers were heard as Tsunade smiled while closing her eyes momentarily. She stood up, her hands on her hips, "I too accept that decision and thus, Konohagakure will willingly accept that girl to our village…"**

"**Tsunade-sama!"**

**She gave a horrifying look making them not question her. "I've dealt with Naruto, Sasuke and the worst bunch of them, don't underestimate my taming…!"**

**Gaara gave a mental sigh on 'taming' but it was her words that he knew she didn't mean it in a bad way.**

**There was silence among the room, as the two standing kages await the selfish ones.**

**Gaara now gave a real sigh, "….As for my actions….I apologize for my rudeness…." He wanted to say that as he bowed to them, making them all flinch and Tsunade giving a soft look to the youthful Kazekage, such etiquette was forced to him when he was a child by the blonde orange shinobi she had cared for.**

"…**Indeed….you both of a point." The Raikage muttered. " We too wish to apologize for our words….but had to take this in a professional attitude."**

"**Hmph." Tsunade looked away stubbornly. "Do you **_**need**_** to be a professional in dealing with children?"**

**There was a small chuckle in a background as the remaining seated kages finished some of their mutters to each other.**

"**Anyhow….we live it to you both then…." The Tsuchikage sat up straight, announcing their affirmation. "…We all support your decision….and give full support on her protection as well…."**

**Tsunade grinned as Gaara bowed his head in gratitude.**

**It wasn't long before they all left, and Tsunade was heading for the door as the sun began to set, making the skies orange in pastel colored yellow. "…Oh and which reminds me Gaara…"**

"**?" he turned to her before looking off to the window in reflection on what had happened today. **

**She grinned, "Why don't you bring her to our village?—I know it's a rush however, I think seeing her in person and her seeing people will benefit the both of us…" she turned her head as a hand came to her hip, and another in a gesture of a wave. "Perhaps I suggest you let her see Naruto, since you said that by meeting him you've changed a lot….it might to us, and her, some good."**

"…**.." Gaara watched her leave with a wave of hers, he blinked when he thought back at it. **_**Let her…..go to Konohagakure village…?**_

**++End++**

"….Actually, if you want….we can go tomorrow…" Gaara began to say to her, looking back at her face making he blink in surprise. "….There is also, someone else I want you to meet…"

She looked back at him again, thinking about it. "…." Then she nodded, "….Ok."

He nodded back at her, "Then…best of you to take a rest…" he turned away, putting the hose back to it's place and turning of the water as she turned around, walking to the door. "…I…"

She paused at his voice, turning her head slightly.

Gaara wasn't looking back at her though, "….I will….have thought of a name by tomorrow…." There was something in his voice, that she can't really make out of. "…If I can't think of one by the morning…..then I will think about one before the end of the day….."

The girl felt heat again back into her face, and gave a smile that Gaara knew she would, "….Ok." she nodded again, looking away to move back inside.

Moments later, the Kazekage turned back, a hand on his face, the fingers feeling the heat in his cheeks, wondering why was he suddenly feeling heat inside of his face, his eyes were casted down on a flower one small cactus in a brown clay pot, his mind and speech had gone blank to what to think.

Was he feeling, embarrassment for talking like that?

But why did he even feel nervous?

**++The Girl's Bedroom++**

She blinked at the moment she saw, the clothes she was to wear for sleeping, she had to change again?—More importantly, how did those clothes…?

"Ah, you're going to bed now, Ojou?" a voice came behind her, but she didn't pull up her defense when she paused, making sure it was the presence of someone she knew.

She turned to see Temari, wearing only her black kimono, her gloves and head protector wasn't in sight, she gave a faint nod.

"Those clothes are there for you to wear, you can't sleep with a dress like that on…" Temari grinned boyishly to her, the girl nodding faintly again, turning to get changed as Temari stood by the door way. A caring face was on her when her one eye brow lifted, unknown to the male siblings, Temari had always wanted a sister.

Despite her mean and blunt personality, she found herself, almost automatically softening up to this girl, this girl was just 15, she's mysterious and doesn't talk much, although this girl looks so mature around others, keeping a poker face when they were outside, when you get to talk to her casually, she begins to adjust and softens up, like a shy little girl that was sealed inside of her.

_She's like Gaara…_ she thought in her mind, by the time she focused her vision, the girl was wearing a dress that was made out of soft cloth, and it was long sleeves, the dress ended at her knees, and the pajama pants were it's partner.

Now she felt like a kid being spoiled for some reason, but she looked down in a slight blush, she doesn't seem to mind it even though a part of her knew she hated wearing dresses and so on with the girly stuff, but it felt nice to have someone in her own gender doing this for her. "..Thank…you…" she muttered.

"Nah, its fine no need to thank me like you did a thousands time at the Tailor Mark." She grinned, "…So…did Gaara thought of a name already?"

She shook her head after a short shift in the conversation that the blonde did in a fast change of words. "…Gaara said he would think of it tomorrow….by the end of that day, I would be named."

"Hmm…" Temari shifted leg, "…Well, it's no easy task….naming a pet is fine however, naming a human…. I wonder if he feels like a dad now?"

She blinked, a father?—A part of her, felt happy, the other one, felt weird at that title giving it to someone who's just a year above her age. She looked up at her, "…Then, if you were to name me, what would it be like?"

"Hn?" the blonde blinked as her eyes rolled, thinking. "Well…." a grin came up, "…Anything that means 'beautiful'…."

The girl felt herself blush a bit, "…D-don't spout nonsense."

"Nope, it's true." She said, chuckling to the girl's sudden boyish features of blushing. "…Well….whatever name Gaara chooses, (or makes up) it would definitely suit you."

The girl looked down, with a hidden grin. "…You think so…?"

"Of course I do!—I _am_ the big sister here…!"

She looked back at the blonde sand sibling, something in her mind was like finding a word to call her. "…. 'Nee-sama'…."

Temari dramatically paused and blinked. "EH?" she looked back at the girl, making sure she heard it right. "…Did you just…?"

"…I can't call you that?"

"Eh?—Ah no!"

"No, I can't?"

"No!—I mean Yes!—I mean…" Temari felt blush all over her face, this was the first time, _ever_, that someone had called her in that title, a sudden rush of happiness was threatening to show on her face. "…I-I don't mind."

Then girl then smiled, making it worst for the hard-on-the-outside-but-soft-on-the-inside Temari.

"W-well then, I'm going to off to the…uh, kitchen…" Temari pointed to the opposite side though.

Nevertheless the 15 year old raven haired girl had nodded to her excuse to leave, "…Ok." Was her response when Temari nodded, leaving without closing the door.

She wondered if the habit of not closing doors were in the family. "…" she gave out a sigh while ruffling her hair, the bandage was somehow loosened.

Her left eye opened, "I just need to fix this then." A hand flickered to the door to make it close shut and locked.

She began to remove the bandage around her right eye, but made her eye closed before it would be ever seen. She combined her hair with her hands, fixing it a little, almost smoothing it out, although it was a bit curly and wavy on the end and here and there, it looked like an angel's hairstyle in a short hair cut, too but she wasn't a blonde.

She slowly wrapped it around her right eye, and covered slightly, the front part of her left eye brow, traveling around her left head, across the upper right of her head and diagonally down to the left, finally wrapping a final white line at her forehead, then she had smoothened the end to the frabric it met, it had closed up almost magically. She fixed her bangs to cover it, making it slightly messy again, but not as messy as before, only a part of the bandage frabric could be seen by her long side bangs that covered her right eye.

She moved her deep ocean blue eyes to the bed she had laid on this morning, then looking around the room.

It was really a normal looking one, just a plain color, just what you expect. The walls were the colors of the sand from the outside, the ceiling was white, and the floor had a sandy texture, but was carpeted by some flesh colored Persian carpets.

Wait.

Those weren't there when she came in.

She wondered if the siblings had given her that, but she was with Temari and Kankuro the whole day…

"….." at first she stared at it blankly, before giving a smirk. "….Thanks." she muttered as the night grew colder.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**WELP! IT'S FINALLY THE END!**

**Pheew~, I guess that was really long, it was suppose to go longer till I noticed the word count and woowzers, well, I've done longer :P LOL XD**

**Anyhow, if you guys are wondering "Is the author improvising for a name?" well! to be honest I WAS in the SECOND chapter.**

**I already have a name for her since her Kanjis are really hard to find DX and I draw her too :D she's an original character from my character named Sire. I'm using her here since I love her so much and Gaara XD**

**Unfortunately my scanner is at my other house in the city and I am in the Province now so no Scanner, just my laptop and limited access to internet since there's mo wi-fi or any connection DX it's hell I tell ya!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaanyhow. Come on guys-You reviewed the other OC based Fanfiction out there! Why not mine! DX DX**

**I want to improve my skills :D :D :D BELIEVE IT!**

**Kami-sama O_O I just sounded like Naruto! *SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAMS***

***_*: Why do I sound like a little girl here? When my personality in your manga was cool, and quiet, very much like Sasuke or Neji?**

**Blackeclipse: I can't help it XD you now reminded me of Yami-chan from To Love Ru!**

***_*: You're….a pervert…?-MILADY YOU'RE A PERVERT!**

**Blackeclispe: I'M NOT *DEATH AURA*…DO YOU WANT ME TO ERASE YOU?**

***_*: *RUNS AWAY***

**Gaara:…This author may be a bit of a dimwit, and loses inspiration quickly however…..Please review this Fanfiction by pressing the "Review this Story"—"REVIEW THIS STORY" button…..-bows-**

**Naruto: He said it TWICE. O_O''**

**Mizuumi: Yeah, he said it TWICE. OAO'''**

**Note: Try guessing her name :D :D :D! let's see who can do some critical thinking in the complicated world of Gaara's mind :D :D**

**Yes, Gaara takes thing too serious, like naming :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Konohagakure

**Blackeclipse: Aaaannnndddddd here comes my FOURTH CHAPTER! XD XD XD XD XD**

**Give it up! Because the Naruto Shipuuden's main star is here! :D**

**OH YEAH YOU GUESSED IT! IT'S-**

**NARUTO: MEEEEEEEE!**

**BLACKECLIPSE: NO, ME! :D**

**NARUTO: :OOO**

**Blackeclipse: LOL I'm just joking~…Yes Naruto, it's you :))) and also, there would be something surprising going on so give it up!**

**Oh, and before it begins, if you guys were wondering where this takes place, it's a few months after Gaara came back to life XD I'M SO GLAD GAARA CAME BACK! XD XD I PRAY FOR YOU~ CHIYO-SAN! DX DX (because Gaara says so, JOKE)**

**BTW, if you want to imagine it more, the Naruto OSTs always helps my writing :D it gives it a more realistic feel in my imagination that I'm watching my character in the Anime XD XD**

**Mostly Sadness and Sorrow, Grief and Sorrow (Hokage's Funeral), Diver~, U can Do It, ect.**

**Oh! AND SPECIAL THANKS TO: ****FALLENANGELFOX-SAN AND KILLERCLOUDKUNOICHI-SAN!**** For those two were the ones who kept me (and maybe Gaara) Happy! (mostly because Gaara now plans to stop going to your houses and threatening to kill you wi*SOMEONE HITS HER HEAD* X_X)**

**Aah, yes, Gaara comes in different forms :D**

**Oh, and if you see these words in these parenthesis ( ) next to a word you don't get, that's the instant translation there…Since I figured it was so cool for them to speak Japanese as well…for more emotions into it :))) yes, I love their Language so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shipuuden…..I only own my characters _(the fallen angel) and Mizuumi Hino.**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_**Chapter Four: Konohagakure….**_

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**12:00, midnight….**

The girl had shifted in her bed numerous of times that she can't count it any longer, she stared up at the now pale blue ceiling because of the light the moon emanated through the dark sky, a hand was raised, like she was reaching for the ceiling, then fell back over her head, making her arm fall on her forehead, she really couldn't sleep.

She didn't have this free of a sleep, ever.

She was usually forced to by an injection, or out of pain or out of exhaustion.

The raven haired girl was happy that she was now free from her Coffin Rest. But somehow, without the blindfold, her face was now flawless with no red markings, but also restless.

She couldn't help but open her eyes after closing them for about 10 seconds, fearing that she would wake up in that _place_ again.

No one could possibly imagine the horrors of it, the pain, the abusing, everything.

She was born from an unknown woman, from an unknown father, at least, to her it was unknown. They locked her up in a dungeon below the earth of the village, a few months when she was 4, aware of the things around her,

But everything then seemed impossible for a toddler to do, but she did it anyway, she was different from the other kids in a young age, they say she was a monster beyond a prodigy.

That scared her.

Why can't she just be born to something, normal?—boring is a good thing to her.

"…" she sighed, stopping her thoughts before it made her more depressed, she looked at the long sleeves that looked like a long white sleeve of a formal shirt that the frilly dress it really was that reached to her knees.

She had long legs, so the pajama pants, wasn't able to cover her ankles so well, she was barefooted.

She looked down to her collar bone, the skin a level blow the collar bone, was where her tattoo was, the **01 X** was.

She knew that it couldn't be removed, but at the same time, she didn't want to.

Why can't she?

*chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp*

"!" the girl's eyes widened, the sudden sound of a continues short chirp made her wings bursts out from her back, the fabric of it tearing off into pieces, making two holes again, it spiked, her feathers spiked like a cat's fur raising up.

But then she paused, she saw something by the window sill. "..Ah…"

*chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp*

She blinked at the sight of brown with streaks of white on top, and white on the underside with gray spots in line, she wondered what it was, but something in her mind, something like an automatic encyclopedia had told it her it was. "…Cactus Wren…?"

The bird looked at her, as if it was wondering what the hell, what kind of bird is she?—judging from the wings.

It soon hopped to the edge, eager to follow, she kicked the sheets off.

Then paused at small torn frabric, her eyes widened when she finally noticed that the clothes Kankuro and Temari had brought for her was torn.

"Oh no…!" she panicked, making her wings disperse, going back within her body. She thought of something, anything, till she finally blinked at an idea. _I can reverse its condition._ She told to herself, as her blue eye glowed in a deeper color of blue, some light blue and violet could be seen as her back shined with a blue white color, till the holes finally closed up, like a wound closing to heal while the pieces came back to it. She looked at it, her eyes still glowing as she mutters. _**"Once in Time: Time Reversal…"**_

She sighed a bit, like she said, that kind of skill she used could only be used once every month. _I have to make sure I don't rip it again._

*chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp*

"!" she turned her head, the Cactus Wren seemed to be talking to her, finally flying towards her, she almost fell back, since the huge window was just a few inches above her bed on the left wall, it flew around the room. She seemed to smile at the sight, wondering if she would have done the same, perhaps she should have waited.

Then the Wren had made one smooth curve flight out of the window, she hurriedly move to place her hands on the window sill. Watching it as it flew infront of her, then flying up.

"…?" she looked down, below was the Cacti Garden she was in before she head to the room, she scanned it, and no red spot, which was Gaara, could be seen, but so many birds began to fly towards the Cacti, she smiled at it. Some of them flew up in sync that it made a breeze before her, the moon had shined on her as she felt so amazed at it, her sad ocean left eye gazed at them flying above head, wondering where they went.

Till she realized they went to the roof. The roof was made of sand cement, like most of the houses around the place, hard and sturdy like real cement, but for this residence, the shape was triangular like, imitating the plate covering of regular roofs.

She began to wonder, if Gaara had built this big house?—It was in a design of almost a western one, but in the shape of sand, like a sand sculpture. Perhaps when he traveled, some houses had influenced him on the way.

*chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp*

*chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp*

*chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp*

*chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp*

More and more birds were flying up there, and off to the skies, she wondered why do they like to go there so much?

Without thinking, she stepped foot on the window sill in such agile that she balanced so well as the wind blew on her, since the window was huge, it was enough for her to stand, however she had to bow her head, the white, translucent curtains blew at her sides.

Her eye somehow had shown no emotion as she tilted down, making her fall out, in an instant, she turned while her feet was still in contact with the sill, looking up, she saw the edge of the roof, and with the remaining space of her toes to the sill, she jumped, using some of the air below her to push her up as she grabbed onto it, maneuvering to twist up and land in a ninja graceful way.

At that very moment, the birds around her began to fly in all different sorts of direction as she stood up, it was a sight that surprised her, her left eye widening as the birds flew away above her.

"….." a small sad smile came to her face. She looked around, and her left eye widened but returned to how they were from her startle, the view of this place, even though it wasn't so high, it was beautiful and peaceful.

Houses and tropical trees that grew in Sunagakure was around the place, everyone seems to be asleep, while some seemed to have woke up early for work they need to do.

It felt so peaceful up there, she walked, bare feet on the roof, feeling the sandy texture of the roof, it was rough but yet smooth.

She looked up, the birds landing here and there, and then flying off again as they flew through the night sky.

In the desert, it was cold at night, and peaceful, the silence and everything, it was like they were in an ocean, at the ocean floor were the sand was located, and the black blue sky above them was the ocean, beyond that was something beyond their understanding.

Not even her peculiar intellect mind that acts like a computer, would know as she stared at it, her face showed no expression.

She had never seen the moon this big, nor this bright before, this was the time that she felt most at peace.

Not to stay cooped up in that capsule.

The truth is, she doesn't want to sleep, because if she those, she gets _those_ dreams again, no, they were _nightmares_.

The wind gently blew on her face, she pulled her legs together close to her chest, she hugged her knees, then placing her hands on her cold feet, she didn't even notice that they were cold.

The Cactus Wren landing on her shoulders, making her flinch slightly before smiling at it.

"…_**What are you doing here…?"**_

"!" her eyes widened, a part of herself resisted the wings that wanted to come out in a defensive mode, but that calm low toned voice was familiar.

She turned her head, her two long hair tails moving in a manner that complimented her features as the wind blew again.

There stood the red headed Kazekage, he was standing there with a long white round necked shirt, which sleeves almost covered his fingers, long not so baggy black pants could be seen, black normal slippers adorned his graceful feet that was used to land there without being noticed.

The habit of masking his chakra was still there, it was non-other than Gaara himself, standing there straight and still awaiting her answer.

"I….can't sleep…" she muttered looking away, back to the view. Then looking down, "…or….I don't want to sleep…" _If I dream a nightmare…I might…_

Gaara looked at where she was looking without anything to say. _I felt the same way as well…_ he remembered well, when Shukaku was still in his body and him as a host, he never slept, if he did, the living hell he had hated so much would just because worse and become a reality.

But ever since the Shukaku was now taken from him, he was partially thankful. He was able to receive some slumber, even if it was a nap for one hour, since his body has yet to adjust to the sleeping pattern he was forcefully doing.

But instead, he just found himself awake, he finished his paper works in one night, giving him all the free time tomorrow. And yet, he didn't feel tired at all. "….I see…" he managed to say, walking up to her.

She turned to look at him, before asking how he got up here, a faint glow on his feet could be seen slowly fading. She found herself talking while looking back at the scenery. "…A Cactus Wren was in my room, before I knew it I followed it here…..I couldn't sleep before that, so I didn't bother to come back down yet."

"…." Gaara simply looked back at her, feeling the wind blew against him, something making the long shirt he wore puff, it was indeed cold, but being in the village he grew to love and live in, he was accustomed to it.

He wondered if she was cold, but showed no signs of it.

"…Why are you here….then…..Gaara…?" she began to ask as his mind remembered the moments before he landed here.

**+++Flash Back+++**

"…" **he woke up again, this was about the 4****th**** time, he only slept for an hour, and he had tried to go back to sleep. Back when he was the host of the One tailed Bijuu, he would only sleep once he passed out from too much energy usage, or when he was knocked out unconscious, but he could count a good hour, one hour, before he woke up again.**

**That was when he felt himself flinch, a weird feeling, of something, a presence above him.**

**He looked up, it was just the ceiling however, it felt like someone was there. He glared at it, an attacker? There were possible candidates, either, shinobis who wants the girl, or him dead.**

**Despite him becoming a Kazekage, and had turned for the better….**

**There are those who oppose of him.**

"…**.Uh." he paused, his voice was short in sound, a signal of him noticing something else. He felt this tense body relaxed, the sand coming from the gourd that was propped upward against the wall stopped at the window sill.**

**He examined the presence to be sure, the feeling was something mysterious and sad, and something that makes it like there were two people above him. **_**It's her.**_** Was the answer as he got off the bed and stood there, putting on his slippers. **_**Why is she on the roof…?**_** He asked himself, looking at the window that was rectangular and standing, it was actually a sliding window.**

**There was enough space out at the terrace for two people, and an above rib-level railing. Small cactus pots were on the corners.**

**He walked out in his white round necked shirt, looking up as he saw a midnight black hair tail being blown, it was the end of the hair tail but knew it was one despite the roof from his view, blocking his view.**

**Without knowing, he found himself squatting on the railings, and jumped high and back to land soundlessly on the roof.**

**Seeing her there.**

**He felt himself pause for a moment on the moonlight's affects on her face…**

**Before he knew it, he was mesmerized…before the question came in mind.**

"…**What are you doing here…?"**

**+++End of Flash Back+++**

"I felt your presence above my room…" he answered in honestly, although he had no plan on saying the rest of it.

She turned to him in question, first seeing his legs, and now his face once he sat down with her, his face was expressionless, defeating her own expressionless façade easily. "…?—You mean to say…..my room is just next to yours?"

He gave a nod, "Since I am now going to care for you….."

Her eye widened from his words as she looked away, the side view only revealed her bandaged eye, but in the other view, her face was glowing slightly red.

"Not only I, but Temari and Kankuro as well…" Gaara said while looking at her with his eyes, despite her side view, her raven hair still contrasted her porcelain skin perfectly, a beauty which the Gaara now is confused by. He was still new to this, sure it took so much years after Naruto had converted him, not to mention dying then coming back to life.

But unfortunately, he was still adjusting, it was still hard to turn away from his bloodthirsty self.

It only felt like all those events happened yesterday.

"….Kankuro and Nee-sama….."

He blinked, thoughts pausing as he looked at her, half of him was surprised.

She turned to him, not expecting for her to do that, as he was taken back by her beautiful blue eyes. "….?—Gaara?" she began to blink.

"…You said…" Gaara regained his composure as he looked away, back to the view. "…."

"Aah, Nee-sama, it's Temari…" she smiled while looking at his pale white face, despite the black marks around his eyes, she had to admit, it didn't go in the way of his features. Then she saw him look back at her, in question. "Have you never called her that?"

"…" Gaara's eyes seemed to slightly squint. "When I was younger….I never considered them my siblings…." He began as he looked away. "…I hit them, nearly killing them without any hesitation when they would merely get in my way or anger me….back then….when the Shukaku was still living within the depths of my psyche…. I had no one to teach me in the other way of life. Not even them…" he looked at his hand, remembering all the bloody works he'd done when he was 13. "…Yet…I still didn't understand…" even now.

He had just remembered.

_**They never left me….**_

"_**They never left me….."**_

Both his mind and voice had spoken it out, as if he was in question again to himself despite the fact he was answering her.

She stared at him, "Isn't it obvious…Gaara?"

"?" he blinked, looking back at her.

"…It's because….they are your blood related siblings….." she said, he can't read the expression on her face, her eyes were too deep, bottom less for him to see. "Even though I never had anyone like that…. Those people….are very warm." She smiled softly, looking back down to her feet, her chin resting on her knees. His eyes followed even her movements, he seemed to be surprised. "…I wish I had brothers and sisters….when I was younger…someone, at least one, who cared for me…."

Her eye saddened as Gaara took notice of this, her voice was solemn but full of emotion.

"_**Even if that person were to betray me…."**_

The wind blew hard from her words, Gaara's eyes were wide, he mind blank for words, but the pictures of Yashamaru had flashed in them.

"_**To be able to experience that…..even though there would be pain in the end…..back then, I could have considered myself 'happy' in the beginning…"**_

She continued as she looked far off.

+++Gaara's POV+++

…_..She is right…_

_The "Me" who was so blinded by the love and care of that man…_

_Everything that he taught me, to write…to read…to smile, everything, and not to try and give up on thing I wanted to do…._

"_**Gaara, why are you crying?"**_

Those words and voice that I've locked up away could never be erased, and I've found myself going back to them.

Yashamaru.

That's right…back then, he cared for me.

_Even though it was a fake love that came from him…..back then, it felt so real that I was blinded so much that I couldn't see the reality of it all._

_The reason why I was so enraged by his betrayal…_

_The reason why I was crying…_

_Was because…._

_At the beginning….I too considered myself….a happy child….._

_I was crying because it hurts…_

_Because then…. I felt love that died before my eyes…._

_When intense pain had filled you….and anger enrages you…._

_Before that ever happened._

_**You had felt intense happiness.**_

_Yet this girl who never felt it at all…_

_Tells me, who had felt it all…._

_I…who had never thought about…._

_At times….I envied her….but then…._

_What was there to be envious about….?_

I was too busy in my thoughts, that I haven't noticed that time flew, but she was still there.

She was smiling at me…

I didn't even notice my eyes half open because of myself turning soft… as expression that I had done so much that I'd lost count, into the thought of wondering why did I do that?

It was all because she appeared here, was when I was suddenly doing things I don't normally do.

This expression….it was nameless…

This girl, she was nameless….

But yet it existed infront of me, yet that expression was far that I can't even say anything about it.

Will she go far away if I don't recognize her?—Her name….

If this was true, then I had to think of a name soon.

"…." I opened my mouth with small space parting my lips, I tried to say something, the words that was about to come out, was forgotten when the wind grew louder, but I said something anyway. "….I see…" was the only thing I could say then.

She was still smiling at me softly, her cheek was resting on her knees, as her face faced me. A part of me sometimes wondered if I deserved someone smiling at me like that?

I too, have things I've hid from everyone…. I assume she had as well.

However… it would be best not to force her to say it.

"…But I'm happy now…"

"…?" I felt myself blink, regardless to how times I did it in her words these days, I could careless to such simple gesture I've made frequent.

She looked softly at the view, that to me, wasn't even close to the view he had up at the Kazekage's Tower, however, to her, it might be beautiful to just see things that she never saw.

Trapped, in the capsule…for 10 years…. "…" blinded by a frabric around her eyes, yet she can't see it fully with her other eye covered.

"….I felt…protected now….." she hugged her knees closer as she looked down, her face was a side view, her hair had covered most of her bandaged, I wondered if she had fixed it when no one was looking?—I couldn't tell her expression though.

Then I saw a small smile at her lips, "….I think…I can really let my guard down…..with Kankuro, Nee-sama…" and she sighed while saying it softly. "…And to _Gaara_…"

My eyes widened, she didn't use the term 'you' in that sentence, she had always uttered my name.

Ever since the first time I've met her, after her question, I wondered why she said my name, among all the words and other names she had said, which were only 3, my name had been prolonged, softened, that it makes my stomach tighten, my ears twitch and my hand flinching.

An unknown heat had started coursing through my veins and unto my expression less façade, if I probably looked at the mirror, my pale white skin perhaps were to be stained with a pinkish or reddish hue at both of my cheeks.

I didn't know what was it called, none of the books in my library had contained that word except to how it works, the veins just pumped more blood into the cheeks making it look red.

I didn't know why they would do that in the first place.

….

….

….

I have recently noticed….

… that I've been thinking a lot lately…. That I've forgotten I was still engaged into a conversation.

+++**Normal POV+++**

Gaara blinked when his thoughts served in accuracy in it, he looked to see the girl's head had lowered, and jolting back up, she was falling asleep. And the sun was slowly rising.

"….You should get some sleep." He began to say, his voice sounded solemn, he did a mental sigh from it, it made it sound like she was a nuisance here.

Even though that's not really…..

"….." she wasn't answering, had he angered her? "…."

"…?" he blinked twice before reaching out to her, he paused before proceeding to touch her shoulder and shook it gently. He wanted to call her, but he had recalled he haven't given a name yet. He recalled what his siblings used, "…O_jou_…" his accent was smooth and deep, if a girl like Matsuri would have heard it, she would scream to the mountains and would have probably recorded his voice. "Ojou…." He called out again.

"….." again there was no answer, when he had moved infront of her, crouching to look, was when he sat the long eye lashed closed.

…_Asleep…_ was the next word that described the raven haired girl before him, how long was he thinking to himself?—He placed a mental note to make sure to be more sensitive to others.

He moved to her side, one knee was bent down, the other remained up as he brought his left arm under her knees, the other arm to support her back while using the knee that was up to help him push himself up to stand, he was grateful that she was light.

However, he wouldn't mind, Gaara was used to carrying his huge gourd which weighs only-kami-sama-knows-what.

He turned to face the sun setting, and before he jumped down, he had noticed something.

She had a faint glow on the rays of the sun, she was literally glowing.

That somehow gave an idea to the name….

He gave an inward sight, as the sand coming from his sand gourd flowed out of his window, giving him a sand platform to land on as he jumped off, it lead him to her room, holding her close to fit through the window.

Once he landed he looked back at the window, wondering why on earth did he even make his house so different in the first place?

That was until he remembered, a certain blonde boy saying that the buildings in the Sunagakure looked exactly the same that he can't even remember which house he lives in no matter how many times Gaara told him or even give him a picture of it.

Nevertheless, it was a house. And he sighed before he fell back into deep thoughts.

He was a man with a few words but a noisy mind.

"…" he gently placed her back on the bed, he found his eyes softening when his hands had left her, he was bent down because of this, partially thankful that she isn't awake, for if he had looked into her eyes again when he was this close, he would have sunk deeper to something he can't imagine.

He stood up straight before he did, and looked back at her as the sand surrounds the place like fog, he closed his eyes and sighed, the air leaving his lips and together with the sudden uneasiness he had in him.

He looked at her again, and later on giving a curse mental mark in him because he meant to look back at the window.

He felt incredibly uneasy in her room, alone, with her sleeping on the bed.

Perhaps he's just adjusting to the fact that, this once empty room, is now occupied by someone under his responsibility?

_That has to be._ He told himself as he turned around, stepping onto the thin but strong sand platform as he floated out of the window.

It wasn't sure if he had heard her the moment he came out and the sand along with him.

"…_Gaa..ra…"_

**+++Hours later in the Morning, 6:30 a.m.+++**

"_**DAMMIT KANKURO! JUST EAT YOUR TOFU!—NOW!"**_

"_**NO WAY! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE THE ELDEST I WILL NOT FUCKIN' DO THAT!"**_

"_**EAT IT OR I'LL SHOVE IT IN YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU SLEEP!—DON'T MAKE SOME COOL EXCUSE EITHER!"**_

"_***Sighs*….." [Gaara]**_

_**"HEY YOU EAT YOUR TOFU TOO!" [both Temari and Kankuro]**_

"…" _**[SAND SUDDENLY APPEARING]**_

_***SSSCREEEAAAMMMMMSS***_

"_**OK! OK! DON'T EAT IT!" [Temari screams while Kankuro ate Gaara's tofu…]**_

The girl opened her left eye from the sound of two siblings yelling, she sighed at the noise, turning sideways to see the open room she was in.

Then her left eye widened slightly, sitting up in a jolt. "…" she blinked, she just fell asleep.

She looked at her hand, it looked like she was peaceful when she did, she didn't dream anything.

"…_**What are you doing here…?"**_

Her eye softened in the memory, perhaps she did dream.

Dreamed about, Gaara?...

That was we—

*Chirp!*

She blinked, turning her head but it was too quick, the bird had already launched off the window sill. That was when the memories came back to her in a flash, _Wait…if I didn't dream that….how did I…?_ she felt the weird heat again, when the idea of Gaara carrying her came into her, it was a weird feeling from just a simple thought. She went to the side of the bed, and felt something, like some dirt on the bed when she placed her hand there.

She took the small particle, well, about 4 of them, and noticed.

It was sand.

"….!" She jerked her hand as she felt a blush in her face. Her theory was accurate.

She calmed down as she felt the heat subsiding, she shook her head to regain composure, it was a very violent shook that her hair tails almost whipped her.

She got off the bed, feeling the floor beneath her bare feet while walking to the door, she paused when she saw a yellow note stuck on the door, she tilted her head while taking hold of it.

She looked around to see if no one was there, and began to read the note in her hand.

_Your clothes for battle(going out) is at the closet…_

_Get ready for our leave to Konohagakure…we are already done._

_Come down after, breakfast is ready._

_-Temari._

_P.S.: If you don't like Tofu, then I guess you can have anything in our fridge._

She blinked, recalling the yelling earlier, she was giving her special treatment, she smirked at it, they were such weird people.

She turned to the walk-in-closet that's doors were weaved with some kind of wood, highly skilled in a way that the symbol of the Sand Village was on both twin doors of the closet, nearby were, the shelves that looks like someone had broke it, and then carved the access concrete so it would make a space enough for anything it would occupy.

She opened it, and found a confusing number of clothes out for her. _The Sand Siblings must have million ryous…_she wondered, reaching out to something she had recognized as her 'battle' outfit back at the Tailor's Mark.

She took the hanger, looking at it while she went to the bed, she removed the articles and lay them on the bed, there was a high collared turtle neck, it was higher and the collar didn't fit the neck, the style of the collar was like the Akatsuki's black cloak, although it wasn't really that high, it was belted, like sewn in tiny belts to probably fit the neck for adjustment, the sleeves were long enough to cover her whole wrist, there was a design small belt with the buckle being silver, bigger belts, she could count three, were at the front, one above the bust area, one below it, and one on the stomach.

There was a chain mail build inside of it, beside it was a long jacket almost similar to the style of Gaara's but it was an open folded collar like that of suits, making way for the standing collar of her inner shirt which was the article before this.

It was long and closed in the middle, it was closed by a belt around it, but the belt was silver in colour, the sleeves were long as well, the cuffs had a cross symbol to the buttons, the cuffs were white, while the jacket was gray or silver. It stopped in a rectangular cut just before her abdomen, and extends in a long tail coat. The side of the tail coat had strings that kept it together with the tail coats at the back part of the long coat, a unique design. There was even a hood just in case it would rain.

She smiled at another thing which was common in all of her clothes, there were holes for her wings to burst out anytime, the jacket though had a cover on the hole, and could easily be put back after the wings returned.

The remaining hanging cloth on the hanger was the black short-shorts that made Kankuro look away, along with a pair of long black socks hanging at the opposite end.

She began to remove her clothes by unbuttoning it, her pajama top dress was now showing her bare shoulders.

*BANG*

Was that…the door just now?

"**OY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING **_**OJOU**_**! WAKE UP OR ELSE **_**WE'**_**LL BE LA-"**

"?" she turned around, the dress was falling limp, her fingers paused before opening the button that would lead to the full view of her bra, which was a light blue one with a lacy border of white, blending in with her porcelain skin, her black hair tail was on her shoulder.

She looked at him, expressionlessly, not looking the slightest disturbed since she doesn't what this looks like.

Kankuro's eyes were in circles, and his whole face had turned red, the main colors were now, black, because of his shinobi clothes, red, his skin, and purple, the markings.

She smiled at him, "Kabuki-man!"

Despite that being an insult or a compliment, his face grew even more red.

From out of the hallways, Gaara had noticed Kankuro gaping at something in the room.

He noted his brother being all red, and he tilted his head. _That's her room…_ "Kankuro?"

Kankuro jolted at the sound, but it was too late, Gaara was already walking up to him. "…W..-" there was a pause in him as he moved his eyes.

Kankuro was swinging his arms around. "T—T—T-T-T-THIS ISN'T W-W-W-W-WH—A-A-T IT-L-L-L—O-OOKS LIKE G-GAARA!"

Gaara's eyes were suddenly hidden by the bangs that grew over the years upon seeing the almost emotionless looking girl whole upper body is almost exposed, and most of her bra was now showing for both them to see.

"…**Kan**_**kuro**_**…"** he muttered.

Kankuro had a very bad feeling deep within his gut. "Y—Yes G-Gaara…?"

Gaara turned to him slowly and a look of indescribable fear was smack to Kankuro's face.

Black aura had emanated from the Kazekage, the blonde shinobi who was about to yell at the two for being noisy, slowly went back down stairs.

With the sand, Gaara had closed the door of the girl.

Inside, the girl blinked at the scene, wondering what was wrong with those two?

Moments later she sweat dropped to the blood curling screaming of a voice and some sounds of huge amounts of sand crushing some 'thing'.

"?-?-?-?-?-?-?" question marks just encircled her innocent head.

There is always something that science can never teach one person.

**+++30 minutes later+++**

The girl had stepped out of the entrance door, she wore her battle outfit, wearing a pair of crimson red gloves, close to the color of Gaara's hair, she had a white belt on her waist, for kunais and her shuriken pact, some other equipment necessary just in case they ran into trouble. On her limb at her right leg was a bandaged wrapped around it, on her feet were like Gaara's slippers that covered and supported the ankle of the feet, a design built for ninjas of their kind.

There was even a short crimson cloth wrapped around the left part of the belt, it was maroon in color. Gaara behind her had closed the door and locked it in some kind of seal for no one to invade while the older siblings walked a step infront of her. "Well, let's get going…" Temari said, her fan on the back, Kankuro had a bandage on his cheek, but other than that he looked fine, fashioning another design on his face.

The paint looked like tears falling from his eyes, and then the pain extended across his face like a cross, a circle on each cheek. The pointy hood making it look like a cat was covering his brown hair, the two big scrolls were on his back.

Gaara wore what he had before, the gray purple vest with two straps of the same color below it to help him support the sand guard behind him, there was a chain on his waist that extended to in a call of chakra, it was something Temari insisted for him to try, and never knew why or _when_ did he ever agree to let her put it around her.

"..Let's go…" he said turning around to them, and the three both nodded, walking out to the sandy streets of Sungakure, a few people bowing their heads as they passed.

Infront of her, was Gaara as always, to her left was Kankuro, she assumed that Temari was at her right, since she couldn't see because of her covered eye, they were formed in a way she was always in the middle, and she felt safer that way as she fought the urge to smile.

Despite the fact, that she may be even stronger than anything they ever faced, she was still, just a 15 year old girl after all.

"Ah, Gaara-sama!"

_Gaara..-sama?_ She thought while they all turned around, Gaara was the last to turn as they saw a young kunoichi with brown hair, shoulder length, grinning at them.

Gaara had recognized her in an instant, "…Matsuri…?"

Temari gave a grin, "Hello Matsuri…."

Kankuro gave a nod as the girl between them had stared.

"Ohayo Gonzaimasu…!—Temari-san, Kankuro-san!...Um…" she turned to her, wanting to greet her however. She seemed to be taken back of her unusual look, and sudden beauty. …_This girl….I've heard about her during the meeting yesterday…._ "Umm…" she nervously said as she grinned. "..Hi…!"

The raven haired angel stared at her with an unreadable expression her face. "…"

"Oh, ahaha, sorry about that Matsuri….she doesn't have a name yet but…we're calling her Ojou-san for now." Temari smiled, placing a hand on the shoulder of the Ojou, making sure to let her know she was before her feathers of death came and strike them.

"A-aah, I see…Ojou-san then…" Matsuri nodded, sweat dropping as she did. She looked back at the girl, _She's…a bit scary…._ "I—I—I'm Matsuri, a Genin of Sunagakure…it's nice to meet you!" she slowly reaches out her hand.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other as Gaara watched her reaction.

However the girl didn't take her hand, she looked at her, her eyes were deep yet unreadable.

_She's…scary._ Matsuri had did a mental shook in her head, _no, it's because she doesn't know me that's why._ "Um…s-sorr—"

"!" The brown haired Genin's eyes widened from the contact of a gloved hand on her wrist, she looked to see the girl holding it.

"…This is…a hand shake….right…?"

Matsuri's eyes raised, her voice was making confused to what gender she was, the voice was in between the balance of a boy and a girl. Was it because she was speaking in a low tone?—no boy would wear anything short like short-shorts.

Well…there was this artistic ninja from Konohagakure who…had a very revealing…. Shirt.

She did another mental shook. _NO! !_ She was shaking her head in the real world too.

The three sand siblings were staring as the girl sweatdropped, "…Does Gaara trust you?"

(O_O) that almost sounded like she was being claimed an enemy or an imposter.

"W-wh—I-mean, of course he does!—I was his student…!" she smiled as the girl let go of her wrist in time for Matsuri to placed it on her chest and smile, "In fact, I'm one of his faithful followers~!" admiration and blush was all over her.

"I see." The girl looked at her, _Student._ Was in her mind for a weird reason, a strange feeling was in her. But she didn't mind it, and gave a very small smile that cool boys who rarely smile gives, giving the world a huge crack in it's core.

The girl, Matsuri, had eyes wide as O_O this. She was now utterly confused and scared if she was falling for a boy, a girl, OR BOTH.

"…Matsuri…We are going to leave now…" Gaara's voice was heard in the dramatic chibi scene before him, giving him their attention, he had an unreadable expression.

Matsuri quickly responded with a salute, "Understood Gaara-sama!—I will protect Sunagakure with all I have while you are gone, so please have a safe trip!" and nodded with such loyalty that Ojou-sama began to look at her in a questioning face.

_That sort of gesture…is a sign of utter respect…_ she noted while watching the girl before her take her bows and said her byes, she didn't even notice the words she said, and with that she had walked away from the group.

"Ojou…Ojou…"

"…"

"OJOU-SAN!" both Temari and Kankuro called out to her, making her blink her eye a few time before looked back at them, they were a few steps away from Gaara who was looking over his shoulder.

"…Sorry." She muttered while turning around and walked with the two older siblings at her sides.

As the walked, the passed the huge pot like structure building, with a huge kanji of 'Kaze' on the front, the Kazekage Tower.

**(NOTE: But in the real Naruto, it's called Kazekage Residence…noticing this a bit too late _ _||| I decided to make it the Kazekage Tower filled with supporting officials and Jonin teams, and why not of their small political system for the Village—Sorry for my ignorance _ _||||)**

She stared at it, the shadow covering them for a while before they finally passed it, she saw so many people after that building, perhaps it was the market place, but it was different from where she, Temari and Kankuro went for her clothes and other things for supplies, the sun was still soft on them with its light, yet the people were so busy in their time of selling.

"Yokan! Yokan! Get your Yokan here!"

"Rice! Right from the Village of Rice Fields! Professionally cultivated!"

"Fresh flowers~! The Queen of the Night as well!"

She blinked at that, she turned her eyes to the female florist, the Queen of the Night?

Before she was able to turn to find which flower had it, the passing citizens had blocked her view before she had the chance to see, soon it was blocks away and she continued to look around.

Sales were up, and people were yelling out to the expenses and their merchandise to attract people's attention to them.

It gave a soft feeling of a normal market place.

Children ran passed them, some of them saying a cute comment of Kankuro's weird Kabuki face paint.

Kankuro resisted on hitting their heads as they ran and brushed their shoulders with his legs, almost making her trip, Ojou-san, wondered if he doesn't go well with kids with that.

As she continued on, she could hear at the sides, women or teenaged girls about younger or older than her talking.

"It's Kazekage-sama~! Kyaa~ his party even has a new member~!"

"Is that a girl? Or a boy?—Either way, he or she is so gorgeous…!"

…_Temari and Kankuro..?_ she wondered, without the slightest idea that they were not talking about her, even the men that passed her with a weird grin, causing the three sand siblings to give them a death glare before they ran of apologizing.

A few minutes later, the wind began to blow against their, she looked ahead to see a narrow tall opening, perhaps it was the gates, and the gate, was just a small opening, from the ridiculously huge and tall sand wall surrounding the whole village, it seemed to be thicker as they walked closely.

The guards nearby had bowed as Gaara passed by, although Gaara didn't give a slight gesture of a greeting, the guards moved their heads up and saw her as they muttered.

They entered the huge narrow opening, she was right, the walls were so thick that it could be considered a passage way now.

++**Outside the Gates of Sunagakure/Desert…+++**

The wind blew harder as some sand dust had passed infront of them, the guards at the sides had more numbers than the ones inside.

_Gaara really is putting a lot of security now._ Temari noted, remembering the time they had walked through the streets, she could even feel the guards on the building roofs, 4 in each roof, it was an enormous amount of security considering just how many roofs where there in the village. _It's to be expected…_ she told herself while looking at Gaara's back. _Ever since _that_ day…_

It was by the time they walked away from the fences and into the vast desert sand was when Kankuro sighed, "To think of it…how about the other forest Gaara?" meaning, by the other forest, was where Tornado Village was located in.

Gaara answered, not bother turning his head. "We are to inspect after until Tsunade had sent her troops to investigate….I had sent an Investigation Team and an earlier messenger from my commands….I have also received word that the girl who was with us then is also taking part of the operation as well."

"Ah, you mean that weird Naruto-like Ice water shinobi?" Kankuro noted, looking up to the blue sky. "She may be his cousin or long lost sister for all we know."

Temari's snicker was heard, "Now that wouldn't be much of a surprise, if it were to be a fact…"

Kankuro replied to that comment, as the two siblings engaged in a conversation, Gaara though, may not be looking like it but he was listening.

The Ojou-san had looked around, something in her felt cold that it was making her body shiver, which was incredibly unusual, she was wearing a long jacket cape and yet she was shivering, something about this desert…

This abundant sand, which was just sand everywhere you look.

It was so…

…so

Nostalgic.

Her eye was widening to the sudden flash of pictures of a girl running in her mind. Of a girl with very, very long of hair being swayed by the air as she ran, covering her eyes, she was wearing a gray dress, in her mind, and she was running.

The picture in her mind was on the feet, green, was it grass?—then it turned beige, was it sand?—it had to be.

She suddenly saw that she was seeing through the girls eyes.

She suddenly stopped, but she was too silent, the siblings were busy, talking—which was now turning into another argument as they raised their voices.

She held her head, clutching it tightly, she was seeing it, the sides were moving, as if she was running, she could feel the heaviness of the breath, it took her time to realize, the girl in her mind was herself.

She saw something, up ahead, it was a spec… she can't make it out of anything but she was running, in this very desert sand land.

Gaara paused, wondering why he didn't hear the slightest breath of the girl under his care. He turned his head, and his eyes widened, he glared at the two, **"Where is….she?"**

The two of them gasped, snapping their eyes down to the space between them, the girl was gone. All of them turned back, seeing the uneasy but standing raven haired girl, her hands on her head.

"OJOU!" the two of them called out, but before they ran, Gaara had ran faster towards them in such speed, before they wondered why, he had swiftly caught her before the girl had lost her balance to the side.

That was when the two of them had sprinted to the other two on the sand.

Gaara was looking at her, troubled, but she soon regained and was able to recover quickly, forgetting what had happened moments before, she looked up at the familiar arms around her small frail body, "…Gaa…ra?"

The Kazekage gave and unnoticeable sigh from his nose, but the signs was in his shoulders relaxing, "….Can-"

"Don't let me sleep alone…" she began to say hoarsely, he looked back at her in a startled expression, her eyes didn't seem like her, it was in a plain color of pale blue, with grayish hues making a circle with the small pupil, he didn't remember her eyes being like this. "….It's so cold when…"

"..?" then he blinked, he saw those colors going into a spiral and began to bleed back into the beautiful eye color she had.

She blinked, as she looked back at him again, "…Ga…ra?" he blinked again, a bit shocked, she just repeated, like what she said earlier didn't happen.

He decided to let it like that, "…Can you stand?"

"…" she nodded, as Gaara pushed her up at her back while she pushed herself to her feet, Temari nearly strangling her neck.

"**I'M SORRY OJOU! IT'S ALL KANKURO'S FAULT!"**

"**WHADDYA M—"**

Gaara somehow had something against impulsive actions and the sand bursts against their faces, missing the raven haired girl by a long shot as a red pissed of sign could be seen at the back of his head.

**+++The Foot of the Forest Leading to Konohagakure/ Land of Fire Boundary+++**

At last, the shade had covered them from the now intense heat coming from the desert, Temari had already used up all of her canteen, even Kankuro as well, although Gaara could careless about it, he had taken to notice that the 15 year old teen took a drink from Temari's drink as well every after 5 minutes.

It was already nearing up to 5 minutes, he was wondering if his could party would take a break, and he had decided on this, he can't afford anyone to go fainting, just in case a hidden ambush was there.

Gaara decided, and took a turn out of the path way, "Ah, Gaara?" Kankuro called out in question, but the 3 still followed him, "Hey Gaara! This isn't the way!"

Before Kankuro had yelled out more, he dodged before a tree branch hit him, and he jumped off the slope as a short cut of sliding, and before he knew it, they were infront of a stream, a clear water stream that you could still see the rocks and fished swimming through their world of water. He blinked, Gaara _never_ gives breaks to his parties during a nearby visit.

Well, nearby as, the nearest being Konohagakure of only-kami-sama-knows-how-many-kilometers-away.

Gaara turned to them, only showing the side view of himself, "…We will only take 15 minutes here…."

"A-Aah…" Kankuro nodded, still surprised as Temari blinked while bringing the girl here with her, although the Ojou had no trouble sliding down, she saw the stream that followed infront of them, rocks were here and there.

Kankuro went ahead to refill his canteen along with Temari who took another drink first before filling it in again, Gaara was standing there at the sides of the stream, looking down at the clear water, hands crossed against his chest.

Ojou was crouching down, watching the fishes pass her.

When Temari looked at her from the corner of her eye, she grinned slightly, even though her body was… well, if they knew only how it was, without a doubt she was a mature teen, but with those clothes on, and her shifting façade, she was a like a child who's curious about anything.

She turned away, returning to the Kankuro who accidentally fell into the water from a jumping fish landing on his face, the tail slapping his face silly.

Gaara turned his eyes to his siblings, watching them arguing as always, but this way, it seemed a bit peaceful.

He turned his head to look at the fallen angel incarnate.

Who was playing with dead fish in the air.

…

…

…

…

"…**.."** Gaara blinked.

**DEAD**…_.WHAT?_

It was silent to see _dead_ fish floating around her now, she was controlling them, they saw her feather that turned into a black needle, piercing it as the dead fish skewered by the black needle feathers where now above her head, he was staring at her, she doesn't seem affected by it.

Sooner or later the needles burned in blue flame that Gaara at first, thought was chakra.

Before he knew it, there was a grilled fish on a stic—I mean—on a black needle.

That could be convenient but….

He thoughts were still blank, following the grilled fish flying passed him and stopped infront of Temari and Kankuro, their faces were in a startled expression, the needles flicked, making the fish land on their hands, Temari acted fast to grab it by the tail, however, Kankuro grabbed it by the hands and cried out from the intense heat.

If Gaara had eyebrows, it would have quirked by now, fighting the urge to chuckle at the sight.

From behind him, a soft smile of an angel had shown on her face….

…_Family…huh?_

**+++15 Minutes Later+++**

It wasn't long before they started jumping tree to tree, at first Temari was worried about her, but she grinned, seeing her now infront of her, taking only a step after leaping from numerous of branches below her, she seemed to be lighter than she is because of her built, somehow that made her a bit, jealous. [=_=;]

Kankuro was beside Ojou under Gaara's instructions while he was, as always and ever will be, at the front of them all, his tail coats flapped as he picked up speed to regain the time lost they had, Gaara doesn't want to be late, even if there was o specific time for them to be there. Nor specific day, he just made up his mind for her to be there.

It wasn't long before Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened.

The seconds were too fast, Gaara had turned to them in a glare and swung his arm to the side, signaling the sand to come out from his gourd and at that moment, Ojou-san had jumped up as her black wings bursts out, the pocket cover of her cape flapping as black feathers rained on the sides, turning into stakes, piercing the trees and bushes.

Kankuro and Temari stepped aside as the sand was targeting the shurikens and kunais that was about to target them sooner or later, they heard cries, affirming that Ojou-san had hit her target accurately, landing on the branch, the huge amount of sand surrounding her as her huge black wings slowly retracted into a medium size just like her body height. They noticed that her eye had glow a violet mixture of blue.

Kankuro and Temari had both acrobatically twirled back with their hand supporting the place they used to be as kunais missed them, Temari, while on air had unfolded her fan and gave a loud cry before swing it, a huge pact pressure of gusted air smacking the bandits on the other trees off, Kankuro was also on the air throwing circle pot bombs down there, giving them their doom and also to the other pathetically hidden bandits there.

*CLASH!*

They heard it as the two looked back to see Ojou-san clashing the kunai they gave her with a short sword of a bandit with dark skin and a torn jacket and shirt, she grabbed her other kunai with a free hand and slashed his stomach, turning to use her wing to slam him to the tree bark, grabbing shurikens suddenly appearing when she widened her fingers and throwing them accurately to the vital points violently.

Her wings extended and black feathers were around her, electrocuting the ambush above her before they 3 siblings had called out to her from the sight, she looked up at the faces in pain, she had no expression in her face.

The feathers around her had turned into a double bladed black sword, and with a twirl, she flung it up, tearing their stomachs and cutting their bodies in half as she unknowingly made a cool pose, the blood stopped around her as she used it to stab the bandits coming from below her as well.

Gaara was watching while the sand around him suffocated the 7 bandits from behind, taking note of her attacks while the older sand siblings were standing there, amazed, she wasn't even calling out a single jutsu or drawing any chakra.

It wasn't long before the short group of bandits were finally all executed, and the blood the girl used had evaporated to a red mist to the tree bark at her left, standing there head down as the feathers and wings bursts out, the cover of the wing pockets snapping back in place. The double bladed sword disappearing in her hand as well.

Temari and Kankuro appeared before her but it seemed like she was surprised as she brought out her kunais to glare at them,

"WAIT!—WAIT! OJOU-SAN IT'S _US!_!" Kankuro panicked again in a sense of De JA Vu inside of both him and Temari.

She blinked, "Ah…sorry." She muttered coolly as she placed the kunais back into her sleeves, having a softened expression, with a small smile almost giving them the chill, as if this wasn't the girl who even used her own enemy's blood to manipulate as a means of an attack.

"…." Gaara made no comment in this, but without a doubt he was looking at her expression of this.

He decided to shook the thought off as he turned around his sand to return to his gourd, "…Let's go…." He said, his voice was like nothing happened.

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other, there was something bothering them as they nodded, she waited till Kankuro and Ojou had gone first then she followed them.

…_Back then…_ she thoughts, as she looked before her at the flapping tail coats of the girl before her. _She seemed to be an entirely different person to her usual frequent smiling self…her attacks showed no intention of going easy to the weaker ones…._ She felt troubled, her hands closing into a fist. _She even had her guard up when we approached her…It seems we still need to remain cautious after battle when she's around…_

She sighed as she looked at her from behind, after all, she's not a normal girl….

**+++Konohagakure Gates+++**

Right there, the quarter had landed on the part, before them were the huge gates, two hiragana characters A and N. beyond them was an entirely different village, looking more modern than the Sunagakure in its design of houses and buildings.

When they approached, they saw two shinobis before them, Gaara recognized him from his old visits here, the gate watchers, the young man with hair covering his right eye was Kamizuki, Izumo, the other one with black spiky hair, adorning a bandage over his nose and cross his face was, what he could recall correctly, Hagane, Kotetsu.

The party of Gaara had stopped before the, the girl was beside him as his siblings were on either sides of them.

"Oh?—Isn't it the Kazekage Gaara-sama…" Kotetsu said, his hands at the back of his head with a grin, "Welcome back to Konohagakure…"

Gaara gave a nod to the both of them, seeing that Izumo had taken in notice with the girl beside him, he looked back at both of them. "…I presume Tsunade had inform you on my reasons here…"

Kotetsu flinched at the sound of Gaara's deep voice, Temari and Kankuro moved their eyes to him, while Izumo pulled his laid back partner back and went forward in his place. "Y-yes we have….Forgive Kotetsu…Kazekage-sama." He gave a smile white a bead of sweat went down.

Gaara blinked, a sign that the small flame inside was now blown away. "No flames intended…" he said to calm them down.

Temari tried to change subject, her hand on her hip as she acted impatiently. "Well then—Not going to greet the two of us—that's fine…" the two guards was surprised at this as she looked at them. "…Well?—Are you going to let us in or NOT?"

Kankuro was giving a rather pleasant frown at them as well, the guards moved to the sides and freezing with a salute like a bendable branch snapping back into place. "F-F-FORGIVE ARE RUDNESS!"

"Hn…" Gaara muttered, walking passed the guards, however making sure the girl was close by, his older brother taking his right side while his sister as at Ojou's right side, together they walked through the calm village.

From the gates, the two guards looked at each other, then back at their visitors. "It looks like…..something big is coming up any time now…." Kotetsu muttered while his partner sighed, a hand went in his pocket.

"…Aah…" he agreed.

**+++Hokage Residence+++**

Tsunade looked back at him as he looked down. "…From what you told me….all those things…when Gaara, Temari and Kankuro went there…all those things…!" his teeth gritted as he slammed his hand down to the pictures and documents showed to him. "…This is…!"

"Naruto…control yourself." Tsunade said as she looked down from her fingers, "…I too couldn't believe it…it's worst than any case I've seen before—But I vowed to support her being…..for now….I believe your influence will help her."

"…Huh?—Me?" Naruto blinked, looking back up at the Hokage before her, at the room, he wasn't the only one, her assistant, Shizune. Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and even Jiraiya was there to listen.

It had been around 6:00 in the morning, when they were called to her office by Shizune, all of them were silenced from the information they had received, leaving their imaginations to wander to what had happened to the girl when she was in that place, leaving Naruto to express fully their discomfort.

"It is my, and Gaara's decision to bring her here….." Tsunade said, leaning on her chair. "…We do not know her so well, the information we had so far received, were very little and only gives us the conclusion that she's just a very unstable being…" Naruto's teeth gritted again. "From the documents and journals he had discovered, she was recognized as a monster, a failed experiment with a very unstable psyche according to it…an ultimate weapon that could snap and turn against them, killing her own comrades if she were to lose it."

"…But….at that young age…!" his hands gripped into tight fists, the pain of not being able to do anything. And the feeling of, even though he knew, he would be about at age 6 or 5 then, 10 years ago. He felt useless to prevent it, it was just like Gaara and him. No one was there for her, Gaara had Yashamaru, Naruto had found friends and great teachers and mentors. She…she had nothing. She had stayed in that kami-sama-kuso (god damned) capsule for 10 years, looking like she was strapped down from torture and abuse. For Naruto, he can't imagine the methods and scientific torture she went through for that damn mysterious project that doesn't make sense to anyone at all, the last of the information was lost when it sunk down suddenly, but from the things that could have happened… he was even afraid to imagine the pain greater than he had experienced.

Yet there are still people out there for them to get her.

"Kh…" Naruto cursed but it wasn't heard clearly, the room fell quiet again as Sakura's sympathic look was on him.

"Naruto…" she muttered.

Kakashi transferred his look to Tsunade, "…So you think, by having her around those whose like her…might make her more stable and in control of her own psyche?"

Tsunade nodded at this, making them face her. "…Gaara, seemed to be like in the same situation, and when he let him be, he went out of control—We do not want to face it again…whether or not she may be the cause of the sudden disappearance of the citizens in the village—We cannot say for sure…" she gave a pause, when she felt Naruto held himself back before he yelled, but he was restraining himself. "…We are not doing this as a _leashing_ or taking _control_ of her _power_…we are not Gaara's father who took him like that…." She gave a small smile, "…Understand Naruto?—Your mission now is."

He looked back up at her. "_**Is to be her friend.**_**" **His eyes widened at this as Tsunade turned her light brown eyes to the rest, "Same goes to you all as well."

"Hai!" Sakura nodded as Kakashi nodded in unison.

Sai nodded in affirmation, "Perhaps giving some of my books will be a good form of 'Sharing'…" Sakura and Naruto looked at him in disgust. Sai just gave, a solid smile that they can't tell if there was any emotion or not. "…It is from a book I have read…. That if you share with people the things you like, then they become more comfortable and accustomed to your presence and soon do the same actions a—"

"OOOKAY!" Naruto raised his hand up in the air and grinned his usual grin, his anger subsiding, he was always the emotional one. "I am going to give her one HELL of a GOOD TIME!-let's even go to the hotsprings!" *BAAAAAAM!* "EEEEE-YYYYEEEOOOOUUWWCCH!" Naruto screamed, grabbing his head from another violent punch from his beloved Sakura. "Don't even TRY any perverted tactics!" She yelled out as a giggle came from behind them, and saw a girl with brown hair, and beautiful oceanic blue eyes, her gamblers kimono lightened up the place with the colors it adorned. She blinked, "…Huh?—Areh, is that you Mizuumi-san?" "In the flesh Sakura-chan!" Mizuumi saluted with a grin. "A—aah! Mi—Mizuumi—ch-_*BAM*_ OW!" Naruto was smashed again when he was crawling towards her by the foot of Sakura, who didn't notice (or didn't mind) the face she had stepped on him when she went towards their childhood friends. Yes, Mizuumi Hino was originally a Konohagakure kunoichi, but she had to move away until her powers were now being used in the Land of Water of the Glacier Hidden Village, she had possessed an apartment in both places, she was a close friend to Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto when she was assigned there, she was one of the very few prodigies, although she doesn't seemed like it as she screams a lot and laughs a lot, explaining the reason why she had a very close resemblance to Naruto's personality. Tsunade, happens to be her godmother, who had assisted her mother giving birth to her when she was trapped in the Training Ground Zero, the Death Forest, unfortunately her mother had died then, her father was long gone, and her clan had vanished from a hidden massacre. Tsunade grinned at her godchild, "Welcome back to Konohagakure, Mizuumi." "Hai-Hai~~!" she smiled as she bowed, "I'm back! Obaa-sama~!" there was a sweet and heart warming scene there.

This girl had a sweet and warm smile.

Her god mother had one as well.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi who had pulled Said went far away from Mizuumi as Shizune moved away.

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**0**_

"_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN OBAA-SAN HUH! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE MY GOD CHILD DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO INSULT YOUR GUARDIAN RIGHT INFRONT OF EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS DAMN MOMENT! DON'T EXCPET ME TO GO EASY ON YOU DURING YOUR TRAINING SESSIONS MIZUUMI!"**_

"_***SCREAMS SO MUCH***_

_**++Five Parental Block minutes later+++**_

Tsunade sighed as she massaged her temple, Mizuumi was knocked out at the corner while Naruto was poking at her, Sai making notes on the insult that was fired towards their Superior. Kakashi and Sakura just gave a sigh, along with Shizune who was now healing Mizuumi along side with Mizuumi's water coming from her gourd. "Anyhow…I assume they would have arrived any moment now…Whatever happens, do not let her get captured by anyone…"

Sakura and Kakashi nodded in their mission. "Understood."

"Oy, Mizuumi….you ok?" Naruto muttered while poking her, then blinked, realizing the Hokage's words, "Ah, which reminds me **Tsunade-obaa-sama-"**

***BAM!* there goes punch to Naruto's face.**

No one even questioned how she punched that far from her table. She returned a smile as everyone went pale, "What?" she asked.

"I—Itte—tte…" he held his head, an eye closed as he stood up. "…I was going to ask….what's her name?"

Now that's something everyone haven't heard of for awhile, usually Tsunade would have told them her name by now, actually, they thought she did, Sakura thought of that before she over to pummel him in realizing she too didn't know.

"About that…." Tsunade said sighing, "Gaara haven't named her yet…"

They blinked, Naruto asked, "..Hah?—Doesn't she have her own name?"

"Basically, she was born to be a test subject…the name they called her was 01 X." Tsunade took it in detail and literally from it, she looked at him with her strict look. "….She was never given a name from her parents…no one did….." Naruto looked down at this, almost finding the anger he had subsided growing, but knew there was nothing to be angry about and that he was feeling, sadness for her. "…It was decided by the Sand Siblings that Gaara would name her…since he was the one who saved and discovered her…So basically-"

"**I don't have a name of my own."**

"**!"** Everyone jumped from a voice, that mixed with a boy and a girl**, **they turned around, and saw the girl infront of Gaara, next to him was Temari and Kankuro.

Naruto first recognized his close friend, "Gaara!" he walked closer to him in a rush. "How are you!—and wait, what do you mean?" he turned to the girl who was at an inch shorter than them by their hair, yes, she was that small.

The girl looked up at him, her expression was unreadable.

"Ah?" Naruto gave a childish voice as he tilted his head, and grinned, "Aha, your so cute!" he pinched her cheeks.

"She's 15….an—"

"**EEEYAA!"** Naruto screamed when feathers began to pin him down to the floor and a black sword ready to pierce him was seen. Tsunade and the rest sighed.

"Aah, you've done it again…" Kankuro sighed.

"Now you know how it feels to be suddenly attacked." Temari muttered while looking away.

"S—she's almost the same height as us…" Naruto side commented which showed no connection at all. "Please! Please don't kill me! I'm your friend! Gaara's friend!—I don't know about Temari and Kankuro—but still! Believe it!"

She blinked at that, the wings and feathers disappearing as Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were staring, shocked, amazed, at her defense, Shizune was speechless as well.

It went worst when Mizuumi had woken up and saw her, she smiled, jumping and stretching her arms, "**BLACKFEATHER-SAAAAN~~! XD"**

***SMACK!* **

This time, it was the girl's fist that smashed to Mizuumi's face, she had punched her without looking who it was, by the time she noticed, Mizuumi flew back to the position she was earlier, in a comical unconscious state once more. **"Ah….Sorry."** she apologized late.

Gaara was sighting while his two siblings sighed, knowing that would happen.

"It seems she's still cautious about everything about her…." Sai commented.

Sakura sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, "That's because **baka-no-naruto **(of stupid Naruto or Naruto's stupidity) had surprised her!"

Kakashi was chuckling in the background as the girl looked at them all, her eyes gleaming. _All of their souls are strong___she turned sharply at Naruto, seeing something even deeper. _Even him…_ before she thought of something to avoid him, she had recalled that Gaara was his. "Friend.'…?" she blinked, looking back at Gaara who looked back at her.

"…Yes…they all are…." He quietly admitted honestly.

And she nodded, her question was answered as she looked at Naruto who was being scolded by Sakura during her thoughts. She turned to Sai, he wasn't that much taller than her though, but still, she was an inch away.

She read them, the one with pale white skin and somehow a fake exterior smile, almost like hers was, according to his soul pulse that spelled h—

"Your eyes are glowing ya know!" Naruto said bluntly as he stared right in them, making her blink from him being too close.

She looked up at him, forcing herself not to smack him off the window. "…Who…are you then?" that seems to be a question she would say first to everyone she would meet and seem to have slowly get along with, that was noted by the siblings, and even Gaara who was still silent. Tsunade on the other hand was observing them.

"Eh?—Ore? (me?)" he grinned as he pointed his thumb to his chest, "I am _the_ great Ninja!—soon to be Hokage—Naruto Uzumaki!"

She blinked at the introduction, and thought it was funny inside of her, but she resisted the urge to smile, before he said anything else, the girl with pink short hair had went to his side, she glared at her before Naruto blurted about saying that she's his girlfriend and her smacking him out of his consciousness.

"Don't listen to this idiot!" she smiled sweetly as she looked at her, "I'm Haruno, Sakura! That there is our sensei, Hatake, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi brought up his free hand to give a care free smile to her. And then he continued, gesturing to Sai. "..And he's—"

"I'm Sai." Sai said as he gave a smile to her, walking to her as she stares at him with an unreadable expression. "…Let me share with you some of my books…They have taught me all sorts of things." He gave one out from his bag out of random, not caring to read the title.

She took it, looking at it, "How to Trust Others'?" she blinked while looking at the smile Sai had, and bluntly said. _"…Bookworm."_

Everyone, except Gaara and the unconscious two and Tsunade had began to laugh so hard.

But Sai was looking at her with the same poker face, then suddenly gave in a smile, a weird illusion of flowers sparkled as she made a small smile, almost making Gaara cringe if it weren't for years of emotion suppression.

_These people are Gaara's friends…and they are like Temari Nee-sama and Kankuro…_she told to herself analyzing the moments before she put them in her trust list, it seems like, anyone who trusted or befriended Gaara or vice versa would be a friend of hers as well.

"So you must be the girl Gaara and his siblings were talking about." A rough woman's voice was heard from the table, making her move her eyes, her frown disappearing as she looked at her.

Gaara was still silent as Tsunade gestured for her to come forward.

"…." She continued to, feeling uncomfortable, until she saw Temari and Kankuro walking front of her and looking back at her with a grin, that was when she sighed as she walked with them towards Tsunade.

_So she's a shy type as well…_ Kakashi thought, while Gaara took a step to remain behind the girl. _It seems the Sand siblings are protective of her…. It is to be expected from her saviors…but for her to suddenly change her cold exterior when infront of us and even to smile at Sai…usually, she really is different from Gaara at some point._ He thought deeper about it, wondering why did she suddenly change in a split moment? Split personalities?

He stopped, he doesn't even know if she could read minds, and if she did, he would be with those two unconscious shinobis at the corner of this room.

He was too busy thinking/or reading while thinking that he didn't hear what Tsunade was talking about to them till he heard the word, "DISMISSED!" a sign of the mission being activated.

**+++At the Streets of Konohagakure+++**

Naruto was grinning all the way as he turned to face the girl, "Well I find it hard to believe such a pretty girl like you don't have a name yet!" he said, his grin was wide enough to show his white teeth.

Ojou was looking at him, her eye was a bit startled.

The blonde turned to Gaara who was right behind her, "Hey Gaara—Why'd you though of a name yet?—I mean c'mon, parents give their kids' names at the spot!" the Kazekage simply looked at his friend, having that kind of thing said, instead of hitting him in the head, he wondered about that too.

"Naruto!" Sakura pounded his head just when Naruto leaned in too close with his fox face to the Ojou, "You perverted bastard! Do that and you'll scare her!—She's younger than us by…uhh…" she paused, there weren't any records of her birth though. _Shit_ which gave her an embarrassing pause.

"Well I have to agree with Sakura…" Kakashi began to say, looking up at the sky with his right visible eye. "…Gaara said that he found her the day before yesterday—So it could be considered that she was born on that day as well…" then he grinned looking back down at the teenaged group. "In other words, also based on her appearance, she does look like the serious version of Hinata—Who seems younger than Sakura."

Sakura snapped, "ARE YOU SAYING I'M OLD HUH! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi, Sai and Naruto moved away about 4 steps from their female teammate.

The words above them had been written in a Japanese calligraphy brush: **THEN 2****ND**** TSUNADE.**

"Aah, aah, as noisy as ever, you guys…" Temari commented bluntly as Kankuro shrugged his shoulders to agree with it.

Ojou was just watching them with Gaara. "….."

Temari and Kankuro just stared at the two. One side as Naruto's noisy team, the other was Gaara and her with their dead serious and dead silence attitude around them,_**They're like two pees in a pod.**_ They both thought at the sametime.

"Tte-tte yo!" Naruto complained holding his head, "And wait—aren't we gonna think of what to do now? I mean—it'll be troublesome if there were so many of us here…GAAH DON'T PUNCH ME!" he cried when Sakura was about to lift her fist.

Before Kakashi thought about it. "Actually, that doesn't sound so bad…" Kakashi said, "…Obviously, we can't show her everything in one day…" then he closed is book shut. "YOSH" he announced, catching everyone's attention to his decision. "…We are going to assign each one of us to spend time with the lady…."

Temari cringed, "Hah?—Wait, but that means…"

"We're going to stay here for about 4 days by the looks of it!" Kankuro yelled out in complaint.

Kakashi held out his open hand with the usual carefree smile. "Actually 5—for a day in the hotsprings like Naruto was saying—Iin na~? (doesn't that sound great?)"

_**YOU OLD GEEZER**_ Temari and Kankuro both though with flames around them.

"But Kakashi-sensei…..perhaps they can't afford that since they might be busy." Sakura said uneasy about it, a hand on her hip. "I mean…I wouldn't mind but….about that sort of thing…"

Sai agreed. "I have to agree with Ug-*pausing when he felt the rising flames beside him*-I mean—Sakura-san…."

"On the contrary…." Gaara finally spoke up, turning his head to them. "….I have dealt with the papers and reports needed for this month's operation since last week and finished in my reports and declarations last night."

Everyone froze again. _**A SADIST TURNING INTO A WORKAHOLIC?**_

Gaara blinked. "Sore ni…(and that also…)…" he looked away, like he feeling uncomfortable with their stares but his face was hard to tell. "….I want her to see this place…"

Everyone broke into a small sigh, Sakura and Naruto gave a warm smile as they looked at each other.

Temari quirked an eye brow in her smirk, "It can't be helped…if Gaara says so." She placed a hand on her hip. "Anyhow…I'll have to go somewhere to get some supplies if we're going to stay here for awhile."

Kankuro then noticed, the plan of Team Kakashi was really pushing through, and he sighed. "Deh?—Where are we going to stay?"

There was an awkward silence as Kankuro raised a brow, "Whaat?"

Naruto broke a sweat, "…Uh…I forgot about that detail….Kakashi-sensei?" he turned to the silver haired adult.

He looked up as he thought and then shrugged, "I guess I will have to talk to Tsunade about this….I will let you all know then."

"But, how do we decide on it?" Sakura asked before he began to walk off, her teacher looked back at the sky again, she was wondering if someone was spelling the answer in the clouds for him.

Sai on the other hand had a hand on his chin, in his usual thinking gesture, "Why don't we do a traditional game of straw draw?" he suggested, and for once, it made sense.

"Eeh?—Well that doesn't sound so bad Sai!" _For once_ Naruto grinned, hiding the other comment in his mind before he blurted it out.

Temari sighed at this childish thing, as the, now 3 of them since Kakashi had left them with a nod, began to play that deciding game, she turned to her youngest sibling. "Gaara…I'll be off alright?—Kankuro, you're coming with me."

Gaara nodded while Kankuro complained, "Haaah?—Why do I have to?"

"You're a guy, I'm a girl, guys carry stuff while shopping." She bluntly said.

"But I don't think you're a gi-*SMAAACCKKKK!*-Ow."

With that, after a huge fight and Kankuro failing miserable from her fan, since he couldn't use his puppets here, they began to walk off as Gaara watched them go, Ojou was waving at Temari who waved back.

_I guess I have to guard her alone._ Gaara told to himself while looking back at her, he seemed to be a bit affected with them leaving. _She's still adjusting._

"_**NOOOO!" **_

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts as he looked back at the three shinobis, guessing Naruto had caught the day next to the last day judging from his despair and disappointment. It seemed like Sai had one with his poker face, having the stick with the number 1 on it, Sakura was grinning with the 2nd while Naruto had the 3rd., but wait, perhaps Hatake would be next to the last in this, since that would make him the 4th.

"Hehehehe, too bad for you Naruto." Sakura grinned as he did some water works.

"But at least change places with SAI!—I'M WORRIED! HE MIGHT SHOW HER HIS HENTAI BOOKS OR DRAWINGS!"

"Hentai?" Sai was new to the word.

Sakura face palmed, "…Although I hate to admit it, I'm worried too…" then she put her hands on her shoulders while sighing. "But…Look—Gaara's here so there's no need to worry!"

"Eh..Ah.." Naruto cursed, so his plan didn't work after all and made it worst. "…I guess you're right…" sighing as blue streaks came down as he slouched in distress.

Sai had a smile while Naruto popped out from his blue world and grabbed his shirt collar. "TEMEE! YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING HENTAI TO HER! OR CALL HER WEIRD NICK NAMES!"

_Nicknames?—And…?-_Sai blinked, "….Hentai?—What is that?—Ah…" he remembered. "Don't worry Naruto." He grinned fakely. "I will not discuss matters of your **** being-*SMMMMMMMMMMACK*"

"TEMEE SAI! YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO FOR HER TO HEAR!"

"Ow…why did you hit me?"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!"

"I've read that when people say those kinds of things…they are what they say themselves."

"HAH! DON'T SAY SUCH CONFUSING WORDS!—WTF—ARE YOU SAYING—I'M A PERVERT!"

"I said no so things-However I did read that by saying the things their adversary didn't say—Meant that their adversary's thoughts were true."

"**BAKA UMAE! DATTEBAYO! (You're an idiot!—Believe it!)**

Sakura flamed up as she hit both of their heads with her chakra infused fits. _**"BOTH OF YOU STOP ACTING SO SELFISH!"**_

"…Are they always like this…?" Ojou asked while Gaara nodded to her question.

**+++15 Minutes of that Later+++**

Sakura began to knock Naruto out and caught his shirt collar, "I'm going to send this idiot to his Grave…..Sai, make sure to not do anything weird alright?"

_And you said you didn't need to worry._ Sai said with a smile, "…Alright."

"Oh yeah…there would be an evening sale starting at 6, be careful alright and not to go nearby any streets leading to the Super Market!" her voice now seemed distant, that unfortunately, Sai didn't hear it and was already facing the two behind him.

He found it that both of them were scowling, and a sweat drop came down. _They act the same, like twins._ "Well then…are you hungry, Ojou-san?" he started.

She looked up at him, "…What are nicknames?" she began to ask him.

He blinked, looking down at her. _I see—she's like me who has still yet not know the slang of this world-Judging from the information gathered…she is as intelligent as a super computer…however, slang doesn't exist in such data._ "I've read in my books that it is about giving names, special names to the ones you are close with in order to become closer with them." He smiled. _I should bring her to the library then._

"…"

_She doesn't get it._ Sai told to himself, as he remembered the incident before this at the Hokage Tower. "Like…how you called me, a _bookworm_ back then!"

"I see…So should I call you bookworm then?"

Sai sweat dropped, "No…just call me Sai."

"Sai-san?"

"Sai is fine."

Gaara had the sudden urge to hit something for some reason as he looked at her with a weird grin. His skin was pale, very much like hers, and she wasn't far from his height.

That was when she turned to Gaara, he blinked at this as she stared at him. "…?" he blinked again.

She must be searching for a name, till she finally said with a soft smile. "**Sand man."**

…

…

**..**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -(CANT HELP BUT TO LAUGH THERE)**

There was darkness coming out from him as he glared at Sai who was holding his hands up with an uneasy smile. **"Teach her something RELEVANT…" **he said in a voice full of venom.

"A—Anyhow…" Sai said in a soft voice, "…There is a place that can teach her a lot of things." He held out a hand to her.

And she looked at his pale white hand, then back at the young man with the purple turtle neck shirt. "…Hand…shake?" she tilted her head.

He blinked, he doesn't know that, pulling back his hand to search in his book. "Aah." He nodded, putting it back. "Yes…a Handshake is a form of friendship or a bond, in other words, a form of alliance and trust." He held out his hand. And smiled once again. "….Now then…let us shake hands."

With that explanation, weirdly enough she had understood completely as she took out her hand, and grabbed his wrist instead. Gaara was gripping onto his other hand's sleeve from his crossed arm position.

_I see, she shakes hands with her hand on her friend's wrist…interesting, it is also very firm._ Sai had observed as he moved his hand to hold her hand. "…Let us proceed to the Library."

"Li..brary?" she muttered as Gaara bent his head down for her to notice him.

"Konohagakure's Archive Library….a place filled with books like he gave you earlier." Gaara explained to her, and she nodded. _Perhaps I could also find something for her name there as well…._

"…Ok." She nodded when she turned to Sai, he nodded back as he held her hand.

Gaara grabbed Sai's wrist suddenly, and gripped it, "Do not get too physical….I appreciate it if you would let her hand go for awhile…before the citizens around this place would think differently." His voice was low and commanding, Sai had looked at his expressionless face with his own.

_He's become more protective to the people under his responsibility._ He noticed as he gave a smile. "Hai…_Kaze_kage-sama." That was mock and they knew it as they exchanged looks, behind them were glares as Ojou sighed on the sight.

Well, wouldn't this be fun?

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii GUYSSS~SS! And here ends the 4****th**** chapter.**

**Sorry if some of them were a little bit off character! :((( I wasn't used to having so many characters at once so I decided to make them split :))) yes, our beloved (used to be a blood thirsty sadistic bishounen) Gaara is a workaholic :))) so he is very reliable and thinks ahead in so many ways just like in the battle field~.**

**If you were wondering where Mizuumi is….**

**Mizuumi: *unconscious at the corner***

**Tsunder: ..Oy….oy Shizune, she isn't up yet?**

**Shizune: She has fully healed however, she seems to be in some kind of deep slumber.**

**Mizuumi: ehhehehe~~… Naruto-kun~~..*mumbles***

**Tsunade & Shizune: _ _|||||||||||||||||||**

**Pig: uyy uy~~?**

**And that's what it was :))))), sorry if I had said her height so much in here and her age (My OC, the Ojou-san), no matter how I imagined it, I came up with making her look like a kid who's a bit shy and at the sametime at times emotionless. But if you want to know, perhaps she's the same height as Hinata :)) so she is not a kid, forgive me from describing her to be an inch away from Temari, I think Temari's even taller than Gaara :O so DO NOT MIND THAT! :) so I moved it to an inch below Gaara's own height.**

**Aah, now that's done :) Gaara is growing more protective of her because of Sai's actions, that cold smile, yuup~ and she has no idea why is he suddenly being a bit off.**

**I made this like that so it won't be a dead tour, considering Sai's personality and Gaara's together with the frequent smiling and speaking Ojou. With them, and yes, she's younger than them, and in truth, by a few days than Gaara. She was born at somewhere in December and January :D can u guess?**

**I pysched out when Gaara's B-Day was at the 29****th**** of January :D dammit! :O he's older then me!—I'm at the 30****th****! :D :D and I'm 15 now, *sighs* D: he's just a day earlier DX.**

**Anyhow! Please Re—**

**Gaara: SABAKU NO KY—**

**TEMARI & KANKURO: AAAAAHHH! NOWAITGAARADON'T!**

**Gaara: Tch…..there are only two reviewers who bothered to listen to me…..If the others who had seen this still ignore my commands….then I…**

**Blackeclipse: LIKE I SAID NO SABAKU NO KYUU AROUND HERE! (Sabaku no Kyuu = Desert Coffin.)**


	5. Chapter 5: My nameis

**Blackeclipse: Hi guys again : ) and here comes the next chapter of when Sai goes on around the village with her : D : D : D : D : D**

**Hey, do you always hated it when people make such an angry fuss about everything you do?-*sighs*… I just wish they would cool off…. _ _||| when you apologized…they still don't accept it even though it isn't such a big deal. At least I'd done my part, and now time to go back into writing!**

**I did a drawing in a pose of Gaara and Ojou-san during their collaboration attack, you will see soon in the story to what it's like : ) I'll see if I could get it done and scanned, I'm not sure If I' can color it though _ _||| I wish I had a tablet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Naruto except my 2 OCs and this fanfiction's story plot. However, the story plot of Naruto is not mine : ) ….. TT W TT**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_**Chapter Five: My name….is.**_

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

_**Konohagakure Archive Library…. 7:30 a.m.**_

It had turned quiet around the 3 of them, Gaara was a bit thankful for it as he was, also, scanning the books he had chosen from the nearby shelves, his sand gourd beside him in an upright position, beside him was the raven haired teen and the other teen was seated infront of her at the other side of the long rectangular table, reading books about how to get along with other people, in other words, manuals.

He turned his eyes to see the girl, also reading some manuals, he was getting worried if she would fall under his influence, he looked again to see what kind of book it was.

And read **"How to trust others."**, he remembered that this was the book the shinobi artist had given to her, she seemed to be absorbed into it so he decided not to get in her way.

He turned his attention back to the list of kanjis that would suit girls in their country, it was almost a headache to see so many of them, but seeing the mountain stacks of reports and papers around his office, this wasn't the closet one to it yet, he scanned it quickly, he can't think of anything from the list in the scroll he had. This was about the 10th scroll he went through, he resorted into using, again, back to his own name, and wondering if he could use some of his favorite words like 'Jiai' and another word with the same sound but written in a different Kanji 'Jiai', or simply 'Mirai'.

But he could recall several citizens with those names, and it didn't interest him for people confusing his call to them and thus causing a crowd.

No, he wanted something.

Something very unique.

His siblings were named uniquely, and even his name was out from a quote, a saying. Although he wasn't sure how his mother got the name Gaara from that quote.

Nevertheless, he wanted a name that had the words Light in them, all he got was Tomo, Hikari, Akari and so on, so common names of women who had served under him as loyal kunoichis in securities, he knows, he had approved of their graduation at times in the Academy, or even one of his students, before, they ran away from fear, before he became the Kazekage.

"I will."

"?" he instantly turned his head to her voice.

"I will get another book." She began to say while standing up, placing the book down on the table.

Gaara was about to follow her but Sai called out, "Let her look for one…."

The Kazekage turned his head to the midnight black iris, "…"

"You're not a body guard who should follow her even in an enclosed place…" Sai said to him, "There are guards under Tsunade's order to not let the girl, who she had described, out of the building, any building, without any of us by her side….She would be fine…."

"…." Gaara thought about it again.

Sai, seeing that the red headed Kage was skeptic, gave a smile. "…She's stronger than you think…..so don't treat her like he's weak over small matters."

The hand on his chair twitched, gripping slightly harder. _Was I, doing something that seemed that way?_ He asked himself before letting it go, he sighed. "…Hn." He muttered, not bother saying an 'ok' or something as he sat down, despite him being Naruto's friend, he was still wary of this ANBU.

It wasn't long before the Ojou-san came back, but this time, she was holding picture books, Gaara moved his spindrift eyes to the paintings and sketches as she looked at them, a small smile was at the end of her frown, her eyes were softening.

"You seem to like art, Ojou-san." Sai had voiced out his thoughts, the young shinobi smiled. "…I draw as well."

She looked up at him, and saw that he got her interest. He took out something from his small bag, it was a small drawing notebook and hand it over to her, she took it, this time he noticed that she didn't hesitate to take it.

She opened it, and was surprised by the talented drawings her had.

Gaara though, secretly agreed to it but remained quiet and uninterested.

"…Can you teach me?" she began to ask as she showed him his drawing of trees and a stream through the middle of it, similar to where they had a break earlier, but there were no rocks. "Take me here….!"

Sai grinned. "Most certainly."

"…" Gaara said nothing at this, but his mind went blank to the girl's enthusiasm.

+++**Woods Nearby the Training Grounds+++**

"Here…. Although it may be moving, picture as if time had stopped before you." Sai said, who was crouched beside her, she was sitting on the grass slope, holding the sketch pad, Gaara, had bought for her (before Sai came up to pay for it). And the pencil, which Gaara, (who also paid for it before Sai) bought for her.

She looked at the scenery in soft eyes, the trees and greens were soft on the eyes as the stream seemed calm and flowing, that was making the place bright with variety of monochrome colors of green.

Gaara was leaning on a tree not so far from where they were, keeping distance, his gourd leaning beside the other side of the bark next to him.

He had taken into mind Sai's words, perhaps she was feeling uncomfortable if he was too near, but he can't help himself.

_I feel restless._ In his mind were the thoughts, he didn't know why exactly was it that way.

Perhaps he wasn't used to socializing around people he has grown, a slight (that being the understatement), acquaintance with.

"See?" Sai smiled at her rookie drawing, he felt happy slightly, for some reason, perhaps it was his first time teaching as the girl smiled gently on her own creation, it wasn't really a cartooned style, it had consisted of strokes, almost nearly a professional sketch. Sai pointed to one part, which had a grid of lines, "Instead of doing this for the lightness…" his thumb began to smudge it, making an effect of smoothness or light hitting it. "…do this instead….it gives a more realistic affect."

"…." She looked at it in amazement, and turned her left eye to him, and smiled angelically.

Making the artist's eyes widened, when he saw those eyes up close, in his mind, he could think of numerous of ways to color them but yet, will not achieve the exact mesmerizing affect of them, it was like an unknown ocean that seems to go deeper with no ending, it was sad yet beautiful, his artistic mind had given him even more words to describe it, he also then took note of her porcelain skin, that was white was pearls, her might night black hair showed it's shine by the sun and contrasts to her skin, the bandaged around her other eye didn't damage it.

Her looks were indeed confusing if she were a male or a female, however in up close, such beauty was the only thing people were sure of.

"D-d.." he stuttered while looking down at her drawing, a red tint plastered on his cheeks. "Please do not look at me like that."

"Hn?" she blinked comically, wondering what was wrong with him this time. Then she looked around at the place, the trees were so tall and higher than the ones she passed, there weren't any people here and it was just so peaceful.

She wondered what it would be like at night.

"Uhh…." He gave a small sound in his uneasiness as he tried to think of ways from his books to avert her questions. _The most common questions after work would be…_ "A—Are you hungry?"

She blinked again, and nodded, "..Yes."

He sighed out of relief when she did. "…What do you feel on having?"

"Feel?" She tilted her head, thinking about it. "…I do not know." She wasn't really a choosy person however, somewhere in her mind, she had pictured some BBQ to her surprise. _What was that about?_ "..U-Um…"

"Hmm?" Sai looked at her, and she blushed from embarrassment.

She doesn't even know why. "P—Perhaps…something with….grilled meat…a-and sauce…or something."

"?" Sai blinked as she saw her slowly shying away.

"B-but….if you had something else in mind…."

"Aah, I see." Sai nodded, something in mind came in after a mili second of searching a photo copy memory of the map around Konohagakure. "Yakiniku Q."

"…Hm?-Yaki?" She tilted her head as Sai sat up.

"You'll see it soon…"

**+++Yakiniku Q+++**

"Huaa…." Her eyes widened in amazement of the aroma filling her senses, looking at it half surprised in how big it was.

Gaara was already eating his own share of cooked meat stripes with sauce and sesame seeds sprinkled on it, there was egg in the middle along with rice at the bottom, he was new to it, but ate it anyway.

Sai had the samething, although the girl got chunks of grilled beef tepan and a bowl of rise, she was simply staring at it.

And then the chopsticks.

Staring mostly at the two sticks, and looking at her sides, Gaara was at her right, Sai on the left, other people and shinobis occupied the other remaining circle seated seats, and the rests on other tables.

She was staring at it, wondering how to use it as she watched Sai and Gaara using them, she felt her acid inside her stomach bubble and grumble.

Sai noticed this along with Gaara, but he was more vocal than Gaara. "…Here, Ojou-san." He gave that smile again, showing her the proper ways to hold it. "and then you maneuver it in a way to catch the substance/piece of meat…" demonstrating it as he does it. "And then this is how you let go."

"U-Unn.." she nodded, Gaara watching as she tried to focus her fingers at the sticks.

_She doesn't even know how to use them._ Gaara noted, remembering that she took only some meat buns that Temari heated, he looked at her, clumsily holding them and slowly moving her fingers before her hold got too tight and the sticks fell back to the table. _Back then…how did they feed her?_ He stopped himself there, if he would think more about the depressing subject, he had a feeling that his composure will break, or perhaps the sand at his gourd would have strangled a random person out of his impulse, that's why he had to suppress it somehow. And she wasn't making it any easier.

"Ahaha…it seems you need a lot more practice, Ojou-san…" Sai said with a gentle smile, it somehow made it looked like he was amused at her childish ways. "I shall lend you one of my books on etiquette before we leave…."

Gaara looked at her again, making another (cute) fail effort on holding it, and saw he being disappointed and hungry, she has been trying for the passed 10 minutes now, and Sai seemed to think the same way.

The Kazekage saw Sai's chopstick picked up one of his meat, but he seemed to have paused, not eating it.

Before he himself knew it, his voice called out. "…Girl."

"..Hm?" Ojou-san had turned around, and before she knew it, one hand was on the bottom of her jaw, a thumb and a pointing finger were on the either sides of the jaw bone, making her open her mouth as she felt meat enter her mouth and sensation of something she never tasted made her eye widened.

The taste blinded her at the very actions her guardian did to her.

Gaara had shoved a piece of his meal, which was supposed to come to his mouth seconds before, and shoved it to her mouth, his other hand pressing onto the sides of her jaw for her to open her mouth, he just fed her.

HE

JUST

DID!

Sai's eyes were wide in this, _Now that is interesting._ He began to think back when Sakura had hand fed Naruto an apple when he was in the hospital (which infact, she slammed the apple to his mouth.)

Gaara had small pink and reddish lines on one side of his face, but he maintained his composure so fast that it was like a blink of an eye, "….She can't learn it in one day…..there's no other option…" he began to say as he saw her looking back at him. He suppressed a smile, but failed, there was a small smirk there, making some of the girls blush around them (actually, some fans were already gathering around Sai and Gaara ever since they came there.). Sighing through his nose, he began to pick up her own meat and began to feed her.

He felt his hand slightly twitching when she felt her bite on it.

It took him time to realize that she liked it, too much that she was tasting the chopsticks for the sauce.

_However…_ Gaara felt like he should stop it, there was heat going inside by the fact that….

She was tasting the chopsticks he used.

_I should have used her own…_ he gave a mental sigh as he fed her the last of her meat and rice.

"…Thank you." She smiled like a child to him, only making the heat worst, he turned away instantly, almost coldly but she didn't notice as he proceed to pick up the remaining meat at his bowl.

He stopped before it entered his mouth, recalling that she used this and perhaps her….

…

….

"Gaara-san…are you alright?" Sai began to ask, looking at him as the girl stared at Gaara.

He didn't answer.

Seconds later, Gaara asked for another pair of chopsticks.

**+++Around the Streets, 6:00 p.m.+++**

After that weird dinner, the three of them were now walking through the streets, "Where do you want to go next?—Ojou-san?" Sai began to ask.

The girl was smiling this time to him, making Gaara cringe slightly for some apparent reason he could not think of. "…I'm not sure….I want to see where you live, Sai…!"

Such innocent words, are they sure she's only 15?

"Aah…well…I don't really live nearby this street…" he recalled, it wasn't this crowded as he looked around, people seemed to be suddenly rushing at the same direction.

Gaara blinked, wondering too, why was it the case?

Perhaps people were just as busy here than in Sunagakure. "Sai.."

"Hm?" Sai blinked, turning his eyes to her as she looked at him innocently.

"What does 'hentai' mean?—none of the books you gave me told me the meaning."

Sai placed his hand on his chin, as Gaara who he felt his vein throbbing in sudden irritation. "…Hmm…for the looks of it, Naruto had compared Hentai to the equivalent of 'Pervert'…."

Another vein had throbbed in his head, but it didn't show on his expressionless face.

"Pervert'?"

"…" Sai was quiet, then blinked. "Ah… I see….!" He looked up ahead, thinking of the perfect DESCRIPSTION AND EXPLANATION for the TOPIC. "-" he took a breath.

And in an instant Gaara had covered her ears as she stared up at him, casting a genjutsu before he did in such speed that she didn't notice.

As he covered her ears, she was listening to Sai talking about this is a subject for maturity and suggested to ask someone else about it like Tsunade, and not to talk about it with him, Naruto, Kakashi or any guys she may ever meet.

Then the genjutsu wore off once Sai looked back, wondering why was Gaara's hands on her ears, "…Um…May I ask why are you covering her ears?"

Gaara plainly said as the girl blinked. The genjutsu was actually in a slow rate of turning off. "I have suddenly heard something unpleasant that I had to cover her ears in the middle of your conversation and explanation. Excuse me for my rudeness…." He didn't even move a muscle in his face when he talked as he finally removed them before the Genjutsu finally ended.

"I see." She answered while blinking. "Thank you for that then."

Sai smiled back at her, "I should find some books regarding on those topics for a better understanding and lend them to you."

"I rather you not." Gaara told him in a deep voice and Sai just wondered why was he all fumed up about?

***Crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble***

"!" Sai and Gaara's eyes widened when they suddenly felt the ground vibrate, Ojou was wondering as well.

***Crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble-crumble***

It was getting stronger, "A earthquake!" Sai gasped as it got stronger.

"Ii..ya…(No).." Gaara muttered as he looked back over his shoulder, and saw a huge crowd of people going towards them, they weren't enemies, it was housewives and other civilians with baskets as well.

"Eh?" Ojou muttered, staring at it.

"We s-" before Sai said anything, the noise came from both sides and began to shake.

Gaara's eyes widened in realization. _SHIMATTA! (Dammit)_

_WE'RE IN…!_ Sai continued as they were soon surrounded by a stampede of citizens, they couldn't even hit them because they were civilians, Gaara tried to stand firm, but people were knocking his gourd, causing him to turn slightly, he resisted the urge to hit them with it.

There was too little space for either of them to jump out.

"Kh…!"

Gaara's eyes widened from the sound of a female voice, he turned his eyes to where she was before, and his eyes widened, she wasn't there anymore, it took him to realize she was being pushed by the passing civilians. "Ojou!" he called out, an eye closed as he tried to go through the crowd.

"Tch!" Sai cursed as he reached out his hand, him being the nearest of the fading image of the girl, he was able to grab a part of her sleeves as she threw them up in an effort to push of them away.

_What is this—why are there people like this?—are they attacking!_ She reasoned in her mind, wondering if she could attack with her wings, however. _These people…_she looked around her, there were in just normal clothes, some even having no shirt but pants on, they were farmers, family housewives her mind computed. She can't hurt them and being risked called as a murderer or a monster. _Kuso_ she cursed in her mind, it took her time then to notice the more violent grip on her sleeve, she turned, but it was at her right, she can't see who it was. But either one of them were grabbing hold of her. "Gaara…?" she called out but her voice was being covered by the yells of people saying to move out of the way.

Soon, she moved her head and saw it was Sai, "Sai!"

"….Tch…" Sai was already losing his grip, as people began to hit his arm.

Gaara was having an even harder time with his huge Gourd (=_=;; poor Gaara)

***THUD-THUD-THUD!***

Sai's and Ojou's eyes widened when they both turned around to SEE A HUGE LADY COMING THIS WAY INBETWEEN THEM. (Holy shit.)

"_Ku_so…!" Sai winced, he had to pull her in somehow.

"_Tch..!"_ Gaara was at the point of killing everyone out of frustration, it would be worst if the beast was still within him. He was looking at Sai holding onto her, he was half relieved and grateful, the other was another feeling he did not recognize.

_Sai's going to get hit by that oversized woman if I don't move away…and also_ She was resisting something, suppressing something as her eyes were close into a glow. She smiled at Sai, and his eyes widened, even Gaara noticed as she flicked his hand off, the passing citizens unknowingly helped in flicking his hand away.

"OJOU-SAN!" Sai gasped as they pushed him away.

"!" Gaara's distress was in a sound of him being greatly affected as he pushed people out of his way but they were still so many, the gigantic woman had blocked their view.

It moments, she was completely unseen.

He grit his teeth, not knowing what to do, either to go with the crowd, or fight it, but as the Kazekage, it is against his policies. Sai was there as well, being men with a different built, they could easily withstand it, if he uses the platform now, the sand will only get to the other citizens, not to mention they were in a 4 way intersection.

This is why… he hates being a social person.

"**OOOOYYYYY! GUY WITH RED HAIR AND SAI!"**

"**!" **the both of them turned to the sound, and saw a 13 year old kid on a roof, his hair was spiky and standing in the color of brown, he was wearing a long blue scarf, he was waving to them, behind him were his clones, holding an end of a rope.

Sai had recognized him when Naruto passed him by. If memory serves him correct, his name was—"KONOHAMARU?"

He grinned, something Gaara had noticed very similar to Gaara.

"DID YOU FIND THEM KO-CHAN!" another bubbly girly voice was heard, as a female water kunoichi appeared landing beside him with his clones gracefully.

"IT'S NOT KO-CHAN!-AND MIZUUMI HELP ME PULL THEM UP!" he yelled out as he threw the rope to them.

Gaara's instincts were to catch it, and it was the same with said before it got pushed away and stomped on.

"SEEE—NNOOO! (All together now)—PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLL!" both the young shinobi and older kunoichi began to cry out, pulling the two males up.

Gaara and Sai looked at each other while holding onto the ropes and nodded at each other.

In one instant moment, they jumped to whatever little space that had them standing, it was a small jump because of the citzens surrounding them, but they managed to get their feet off the ground for a second, it was a good thing Mizuumi and Konohamaru was very fast in noticing the signal and infused chakra into their hands as they heaved.

"YAAAAAAAAHH!" the two of them yelled out together in unison, even his clones as they pulled them up.

At one full and strong tug, Gaara and Sai were now on the air, his sand poured out to give them a leverage to step on as they landed at the roof beside the sitting shinobis, the shadow clone poofing as the original panted.

"Wow, you guys are he~a~vy~!" Konohamaru complained.

Gaara's sand returned to his gourd as he stood up, "…You are…" noticing the two as Sai stood up after him.

Mizuumi grinned, "Hello Kazekage-sama!—It's a good thing me and Konohamaru went looking for you when I couldn't see Naruto or Blackfeather-san, Tsunade-obaa-sama told me that you would be with her!" then blinked as she looked around. "Areh?—Where's Blackfeather-san?"

"…Well." Sai sweat dropped, Gaara was already scanning the crowd. "…She got swept away in the crowd…we lost sight of her."

"Hee~h, well then you're lucky I, Konohamaru, happens to live nearby the Supermarket, didn't you guys knew it was a Sale day?"

Sai paused.

"_**Oh yeah…there would be an evening sale starting at 6, be careful alright and not to go nearby any streets leading to the Super Market!"**_

He sweatdropped, recalling only now, of Sakura's words; however he has no intention on saying his embarrassment, unless she was here. "…No I haven't..." his poker face on.

"Heh~…" Konohamaru's hands behind his head, "Anyhow, isn't that guy?" Mizuumi bent down to him.

"Sou~ yo~! (that's right)—He's the Kazekage now, Gaara-sama!"

"EH! SOMEONE LIKE HIM!—HE'S SO YOUNG!" Konohamaru yelled out in surprise as if he wasn't younger than him.

"About earlier." He muttered, turning around, making the 13 year old shinobi jolt. "…Sorry for causing you trouble…And I am grateful for your help."

"N-No need to thanks us! Ka-Kazekage-sama!" both Mizuumi and Konohamaru had saluted to him like soldiers.

"…I need to be on my way." Gaara said as he turned away, with his sand coming up from his feet, the Desert Suspension activated.

"Me as well…" Sai grinned as his paint brush flickered with some ink staining on the empty space to his blank side. He made a hand signal, _**"Nippo: Chojuugiga**_"

In an instant, there was a huge bird coming out from his scroll, Gaara looked at it, it was very similar to that of the blonde Akatsuki he had fought with in Sunagakure.

"Ah—we'll help as well!" both o them said all together.

Gaara bowed his head. "…I appreciate it…." He looked away as he and Sai went off to find her.

"Ok Ko-chan! Let's go!" She grinned, but then she scratched her head before Konohamaru made a comment of not calling him 'Ko-chan'. "…But…why are they both wasting their Chakras?—they can simply jump roof to roof."

"Eh?" Konohamaru had thought of it, and saw her point. "…Who knows?"

**+++Meanwhile+++**

"Uh." She sighed, so far, she managed to escape it by grabbing one's head and pushing herself up when she lifted her legs to someone's sholders when kicking that person's chest, making him fall, in other words, she had done something painful to them without her knowing, but she made sure she didn't kill anyone in the process.

Well…she hopes so.

She was now sitting on a bench, she found herself back to the place they ate, and planned on sitting there to wait, she didn't really want to fall into the crowd again.

Which was her view, numerous of people running over something she doesn't know the reason why.

She closed her eye, _Mysterious wings: Sight._ She opened her eye again, it glowed in a bright color, almost scaring the walking passer bys. She was scanning throughout the place, the souls of everyone was very unfamiliar, actually, there were too many that she can't distinguish any of them.

She sighed, recalling what had happened to her, she was carried by the crowd to her, right, or was it left?—she can't remember, but she was carried to either intersection, and she felt another course changing, like she was making a turn before she had recalled the familiar buildings she had walked with Sai and Gaara.

She looked around, feeling uneasy with the unrecognizable people surrounding her.

"**I'm alone"**

Her eyes widened when she heard a voice in her mind, she felt herself shiver for awhile as she looked around, no one was with her, to top it all, there were so many people around her.

_I—I need to go somewhere…somewhere else…_ she thought to herself, but then she shook her head, gripping onto her long tail coats, "No…." if anyone of them could track her chakra signature or anything leading to her, she would give them more trouble into leaving.

"…" she decided to sit there, sighing as her long messy bangs covered her bandaged fully, letting the people pass by.

**+++At the Air+++**

Sai sighed, looking below him, "There are too many people….I can't find her anyway…" Sai announced.

Gaara's arms were crossed, he doesn't look like he had found a clue to where she was as well, they had flown away to where they were earlier, the water shinobi and Konohamaru had split up to look into the temporarily vacant streets of the village.

_This isn't good—If anyone finds out._ Sai thought in his head, sighing mentally then as he swooped down to have a closer look, Gaara wasn't far from him, looking around as well.

_Where are you?_ He thought in his mind, regretting the time then, he should have grabbed her and jumped off instead of staring at the crowd, he did not expect or even notice that they were in the middle of a four was intersection, he secretly gritted his teeth, his grip on his arms tightened as he looked around, making sure not a corner was left unseen.

**+++Yakiniku Q+++**

She was still waiting there, debating on whether not to go or stay here, it was like having a mental battle with herself, but just being there is making her nervous, people raised their voices here and there making her jump, she could have sworn people were whispering about her.

"Come on…let's go.."

She FROZE. _I KNEW IT!_

She saw 2 men go infront of her, her face was expressionless, but she was panicking in the inside. "Here gal…what are you doin' here alone?—you've been lonely huh?"

"Hey, want to come with us?—you don't seem like you're from here." The other who was bald grinned at her creepily.

She resisted the urge to stab them, or to hurt them.

Unknown to anyone else, when she starts to hit someone, she has to finish them off, she didn't want to do it, but her body does it anyway, that was something she didn't want to do.

She didn't want to be trouble for Gaara, especially he did so much for her to be accepted in this new village she'd been.

"Hey? What's wrong?" the bald middle aged man placed his hand on her shoulder.

By reflex she had flicked his hand off, almost painfully as the man gasped, the people nearby started to panic and move away from her. "Why you bitch…!" but before the bald man punched her, his partner halted him.

"Well that isn't nice little lady~-that's not how you treat people being friendly to ya~" he said as he walked closer and closer.

"…" she was glaring at them, and they seemed to like her looks, especially when they focused on her torso, the shorts she wore wasn't helping the situation either way.

"Come on~…you must hate crowds huh?" his hand went towards her.

_No_ she told herself, resisting the wings that was trying to come out, why were they doing this?—can't they just leave her alone!

"**Soko made…(that's far enough)"**

Her eye widened when she saw a hand gripping onto the thug's own hand that was reaching for her, it made a cracking noise, a sign that the grip was breaking his bones as the thug cried out.

She looked to see who it was, it was a tall young man wearing white garments and a string bag over his shoulder, he had long brown hair with a hair tie down half way on his hair from behind, a metal head protector on his forehead, his eyes were lavender pale.

_Who is he?_

"WHY YOU!"

The young shinobi glared at the other up coming thug, and in a fast movement, he hand sent his finger darting across the arms of the two.

"W-WHA—THE! I—I CAN'T MOVE!" the both said in sync.

"Of course…" he said, his voice lower than Gaara's as he did a swift turn, "Hmph!"

*BAM!*

He had hit their stomachs, sending them to the crowd which had swept them away, their cries were being swallowed by the citizens' excited yells.

He gave a sigh as he turned back to her, "…You're a shinobi aren't you?—shouldn't y-" he paused before he gave a scold to the person he saved, he noticed no head protector anywhere on her body, but she wasn't dressed normally. _…Ah_ he noticed the raven black hair, porcelain skin, the bandages around her right eye, and her unusual beautiful left eye. He blinked, thinking back. _I see, I had over heard Hatake and Tsunade talked about it._

**+++Flashback+++**

Neji had just returned from his Solo mission, and headed to report to Tsunade's office, before he had noticed some voices in her room. He knew it was rude, but he can't help but to listen.

"Hm. I see your point….well then, we'll have them stay here, there are extra rooms in this Residence…" Tsunade said, Neji was wondering if they had some guests.

"Thanks." Kakashi's voice was heard, "I think this might work good for the Ojou-san."

_Ojou-san?—a princess here?_ Neji wondered, continuing to listen.

"However, it is Market Day….I hope they don't run into trouble…"

"?—Well, are they going all at once?"

"Last time I checked, they were doing a draw, one person for each day."

A sigh was heard, and Neji had to move away because some officers passed by chatting away with paper work at their arms.

"Did you see him?—Kyaa~ ain't he gorgerous?" the short haired kunoichi muttered to her gossiping friend, not minding the papers that fell from her when she turned to her.

The paper had landed to his feet, when he used an Genjutsu to make an illusion that he apart of the wall, when they two gossiping kunoichis were gone, he picked up the paper, which was stamped and signed by the Hokage.

His eyes widened, _These are.._ he thought, it had continued the permission for an experiment to enter this village, together with the Kazekage and his siblings to come alone. _Kazekage?—Anyhow…what is this?_ He just left for a week and now these things happen.

The door opened behind him, unaware that Kakashi had noticed him and almost jumped if it weren't for his composure coming back automatically.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as Tsunade crossed her arms.

He sighed, sweatdropping. "….Forgive my rudeness…"

**+++End of Flashback+++**

_After their explanation…everything seemed clear to me now—So this is the girl._ Neji looked back at her again, "Why aren't you with Naruto and the rest?"

She stared up at him, "…I got lost because of the wave of citizens…"

Neji turned when she pointed to the stampede, and sighed, "…Aah, I see…"

"About earlier….thank you…." She said moving her eye back to him, as he turned back his head to look at her as well.

He nodded his head as an acceptance of her gratitude, "…Um…you are…"

"…" she looked at him, until she realizes what he was trying to say. "Ah, I don't have a name yet." She said to him. "But Gaara, Nee-sama and Kankuro both call me Ojou-san, even Sai….so.."

"Ojou?" Neji muttered, _I knew it was her._ He confirmed in his mind. "…I'm Hyuuga Neji….Neji is fine."

She looked at him and nodded, "…Thank you…Neji…-san." She almost forgot to add the suffix, although Neji didn't really seem to notice, he was used to his non-suffix-and -who-calls-everyone-by-their-first-names-using-friends.

_Maybe…he knows Gaara…if so, then could he be a good guy too?_ She wondered in her head, "…Excuse me."

"?" he blinked, diverting his attention back at her as the noise became louder.

"Do you kn-"

"**UAAAHHH! OUT OF THE WAY!" there was a scream of a girl from their side, both of them turned, for Neji he had recognized it instantly.**

"**TENTEN!" he gasped, seeing the girl with two brown hair buns up, behind her was the drunk Lee and Guy who was trying to catch him.**

"**NEJI **_**RUN!**_**!" she cried out.**

"**HELLO MY HANDSOME **_**YOUTHFUL**_** HAWK OF **_**YOUTH**_**!—I SEE YOU ARE HAVING A **_**YOUTHFUL**_** CONVERSATION! GOOD FOR **_**YOUR **_**SOUL!" there was a signature grin with his pearly white teeth and a star with his wink as he seemed, to be the only one having fun there.**

"**Gai-sensei too?" he sweatdropped, "WAIT—WAIT BOTH OF YOU STOP RUNNING TOWARDS US!"**

"**HEEEEEELLLLOOOO NEEEEEJJJIIII!" Lee cried out as he ran faster, forcing Tenten to scream and run even faster towards.**

Neji's vein popped, and at the split moment before he and his team had clashed, he bent down and twirled. "**KAI—TEN!"** he yelled, making them fly away and screaming their lungs out, and some people panicking, the shop owner telling him to stop that before he threw a knife to him.

"**Ah."** He stared at the 3 twinkling stars at the sky, an arrow pointing at each star with the names, Tenten, Lee and Gai-sensei. "….." he sighed, a hand on his hip as he turned to see the girl was one. "…!" and black feathers were only left there.

He took one and sighed, "….Now what…?—I felt like I scared her off…."

"Neji!"

His head perked up from another voice, and turned around to see Mizuumi there, panting after landing off the roof. "Mizuumi?—I thought y-"

"Have you seen this girl!" she has began to do some weird gestures, "Who's about this height (forming the level of her hand) with this body (doing the curves with her hands) and this face? (doing an out of character serious poker face with her hair covering her right eye) and suddenly smiles (smiling) then frowns (frowning) and this! (expressionless face)!"

Neji was just staring at one of his childhood friend doing an incredibly unnecessary gesture of description, a sweat dropped as on his head as he looked at her with a face saying you-never-changed, his earlier question was ignored. "A—aah…" he nodded anyway. "I was with her earlier…but she had disappeared…" he showed a feather, "All what's left on her seat was this black fea-"

"THANK YOU NEJI!" Mizuumi cried out with flowers appearing ever in a blink as she hugged him close to her and just as fast and began to jump off.

"O-oy…!" Neji blushed from that rude and awkward greeting he just received.

**+++The in Air+++**

"…" Gaara blinked, he just felt something had changed in the air.

Sai flew to his side, "Did you feel something?"

"…" Gaara wasn't sure about it, but he nodded nonetheless, "However….I am not so sure about it…"

Sai looked at him, then looked up as the clouds, "We need to land…" he looked back at the shinobi riding the cartoon bird, and at first wondered why, that was when he felt the wind blow colder was when he had agreed.

They landed down to a roof top, the bird disappearing as Sai made another realistic drawing of bat, it's wings had formed into an umbrella as it's long legs hold as a handle, he knew Gaara won't be going closer and the bat had extended as if it had read its master's thoughts.

That was when rain began to pour, Gaara tried not to mind that fact that Sai had saved him there, he was completely defenseless against the pouring rain in his sand, however over the years, he did develop a certain taijutsu. But that wasn't important now.

He tried to focus in the weird shift of feeling in the air.

It had already been hours in the search, it seems like she was moving place to place, and they kept missing her, Konohamaru had come by saying he haven't found her anywhere and said he needed to come back home. Gaara thanked him and Sai, and with that the young Naruto like boy had disappeared in smoke.

He wasn't sure, but he thinks about 10:00 in the evening now. It had been 3 hours and 30 minutes, and there was still a flow of people coming in and out and in and out from the super market, he was glad there wasn't one in Sunagakure, otherwise he will never bother coming out. EVER.

Sai suddenly let the bat umbrella's foot grabbed his arm, giving him the umbrella as he made another one, Gaara looked at it, and then away from it. Only Kami-sama knows what these two were thinking for that moment.

"Let us continue." Gaara said to Sai.

He nodded, having one in the same design but it was on his shoulders and had two legs to perch above his head, the two legs gripping on either of his shoulders. And off they went skipping , scanning areas the had done numerous of times, they even checked the borders, and the gates, all they found was Naruto and Sakura, but agreed not to jump down and talk to them, they seemed busy with the other people who were talking to them.

Lately, he haven't seen Temari and Kankuro, he wondered if they too got caught, but that wasn't the case now, it was raining, and he started to worry more if she got wet, if it weren't for the memory of seeing her clothes with a hood on.

But it was slowly getting heavier.

Wait…

He found himself blink at his own thoughts, _Why am I?_ he started to ask himself. _…It's just rain…it's not an enemy…_ he told himself again, he was being over worried about things again. He closed his eyes and sighed as he skipped off to another roof, Sai about 3 houses away from his left. _What is wrong with me?_

"AH! KAZEKAGE-SAMA! SAI-KUN!"

They both stopped before they took another step, turning around as the rain avoided the water controlling shinobi, who made it look like there was an invisible barrier, the rain not touching her automatically.

Gaara was impressed by it, but there was no emotion on his face. "…You're…" he had recognized her again.

Sai landing beside him as he stood up straight. "Mizuumi-san?"

She landed infront of them, panting, they both tried not to mind her bust line being…well.

At any rate they just avoided the sight of it and killed their thoughts invading their minds. "I finally found you!" she panted as she stood up straight, Gaara had noticed the thing in her hand that was clasped in tightly.

"That is…"

"Blackfeather-san's feather!" She continued with a nod, Sai stepped forward slightly.

"How did you get it?" he asked her as her aquamarine eyes turned to him, it seems to be brighter and lighter when any form of water is near her.

"I saw Neji-kun by the front of Yakiniku Q—He said he was talking to her a moment ago till she disappeared, what's left of her was this!" she showed it, mostly giving it to Sai but Gaara had taken it first. "She must have got scared or surprised…"

His grip tightened by the thought of something happened to her, but he tried not to show it. He didn't hear the two of them talk as he got absorbed in this thoughts, _…If what Hino Mizuumi said was true…then she would have retreated to a place with no one present…a vacant place…_ he looked up at the sky. _…But where…?_ He began to look around, not minding Mizuumi's worry call on his title.

Somewhere where there aren't anyone around…

Somewhere where she might feel safe….

Somewhere….

….Somewhere which is high…

Very high…

Like…

His eyes widened at his realization, and began to dart off, all they saw after his intense speed was his tail coats passing their eyes, and now watching his shadow skipping miles away from where he was. "AH! KAZEKAGE-SAMA!"

He didn't mind their call, actually, he didn't hear or even notice the bat letting because of the speed, as he infused his feet with chakra, making his speed increase, the bad flying back to its creator and landing on Mizuumi who nearly screamed her heart out.

"…" his eyes softened slightly, "Mizuumi-san….let us go back to Tsunade-sama."

"Eh?BUT-BUT-BUT!"

He gave her a smile.

"…ECK." She froze at the creepy smile as she nodded her head. "H-Hai…! (yes.)"

**+++Woods+++**

Far off the in the woods, not so far from the stream, and high in the branches, could be seen a figure sitting, her back on the wood bark, a hood on her head, and her knees close to her chest as the rain poured on her, it was dark there, the rain was getting heavier by the minute.

She had fallen asleep on the spot, she had came here because she couldn't take the sudden number of people, and without her even knowing, she had teleported here to this spot.

**+++Dream+++**

**Screams could be heard as she heard the sudden thunder, the lighting striking above, what was happening?**

"**I need to…" her child voice shivered as she looked around in her dark dungeon, she looked up to see a vent on the ceiling, water pouring down from it, and suddenly it got stronger.**

**She screamed at it again, as the water poured into her cell, she was enclosed in a room, the room was grey and dark, the door was a sealed shut metallic door.**

**And the water was filling the room, like a flood rushing it, her eye widened, her right eye being covered by her long midnight hair bangs, her hair was so long it had reached her ankles, the clothes she wore was a gray dress, now the hem was soaked with water, she leaned on the wall, frightened as the water, by minutes grew, and from her height, it was on her waist.**

"**No…noo!" she cried out, "I-I don't….I don't want it in here!" she cried out panicking as she struggled to run towards the door. And started to pound on it. "SOMEONE! SOMEONE HELP!" her fists, her small fists bled from the friction, the water now at her chest level as more thunderstorms was heared.**

"**ANYONE!-SOMEONE!-SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**

**+++Real Life+++**

She felt a sudden touch on her wet sleeved arm, her left eye widened in fear as her wings came out like spikes and feather surrounding whoever was infront of her, she had grabbed a kunai hidden at her sleeve as she looked who it was.

Her arm was almost covering her face, a common stance in using a kunai, her pupil was like a dot, her eye glowing and wide, from intense fear from the dream.

She did not recognize who was infront of her.

His wet red hair was plastered closely to his face, his bangs almost covering his scar on his forehead, he was panting, as chakra still glowed from beneath his feet, he was kneeling down infront of her, one knee up in his position, he seemed to have calmed down when he found her. "…Ojou…" he called out as he reached for her.

"!" she threw the kunai before him, making him retract his hand instantly before it went throw it.

_She's in a state of shock._ He thought.

**+++IN her mind+++**

**Something was infront of her as she was being held down on the wall like a crucifixion.**

"**NOOO!" she screamed but a hand covered her mouth, the monster, or person, whoever it was, was a deformed being with an injection and weapons all around going towards her like she was a frog going to be dissected.**

**She was screaming, yet no one heard her.**

**+++Reality+++**

She grabbed her hand, clutching to it as she continued to scream.

Gaara's eyes remained in a moment of shock, what was going on?

Her wings were twitching, as if it didn't know what was it going to do, the feathers were turning into spikes, stakes, and back again to feather on and off, his mind remembered the word unstable from the pages.

_Her memories._ He wondered, as he heard her scream, clutching hard to her head, almost tearing her bandage and pulling some strands out, the hood had fell back into place when she did.

"NO…NO!-SOMEONE—SOMEONE SAVE ME!" she cried out.

"Ojou!" he called out, his hand going towards her, but he had to jump back before the black stakes had pinned on where he knelt, she was glaring at him.

His face had calmed down, "It's alright…" he called out to her as she grit her teeth. "It's me…Gaara…!"

She was confused, her mind was killing her like a sword was slowly and painfully slicing it in half, she could barely hear his words. The rain was getting in the way as well.

The images from her mind were flashing, replacing Gaara's image to the deformed figure, "STAY BACK!" she cried out, in his every movement, was the same was the monster going closer and closer to her.

"_**Don't let me sleep alone…"**_

_So this is what she meant.___He remembered her words, he knew they were warnings. Back then, she seemed scared.

He looked at her eyes, who was wide in fear like he had saw death before her, she had the same color of eyes, a single color like his own, small dot pupils, a gray hue around the ends of her iris, staining the pale blue of it.

"…_**.It's so cold when…"**_

_Cold?_ He thought to himself, not knowing what she meant, he looked around, indeed the rain was beginning to cool the surroundings, making his sand armor on his skin, feel very uncomfortable that he wants to get out, but without her.

"GO AWAY—DON'T GO NEAR ME!" she cried.

_She's in an illusion of her thoughts._ He told himself that, observing her weird behavior, her wings were getting bigger and more spiky than before that it looked like black crystals. _She must have fallen asleep when she had came here…_

Gaara took a step forward, and in an instant, there was a kunai centimeters away from it.

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" She cried out in almost a scream in a high pitch voice.

_She reacts to every moment I make, but won't attack…_he noted in his mind, he began to move his hand slowly to his belt, and she flinched but didn't fling anything. _When I move forward, is when she reacts in a defensive way._ He looked up to her swings almost looking like a spiky shadow from behind her back. Noticed that the feathers aren't surrounding her anymore.

Then something flashed in him, this morning, something similar had happened. _She was able to regain control when Temari had confirmed her identity…_ he looked at her intensely. _However, when I stated my name, she didn't react…_the rains sound got louder as he thought, standing there, his caution up just in case she might snap any moment, which he doubts, she was crying in pain now as she held her head. But yet she was still seated there. She would normally stand any time. His eyes widened slightly, _Could it be that she's half awake?_

He looked back at his wings, comparing it to the times she had put up her defense after battle, the wings now seemed to be frozen. _She's controlling it out from her consciousness, she's still half awake…the dream she might be having might be over, but her mind had a shock when I touched her arm, not being able to retract the image in time for her to fully wake up from it…causing her to go in the state of panic._ He analyzed, understanding the situation quickly from his memory and observation.

He bent down, and idea coming in his mind. _…I can do this._ He was determined.

In a swift movement he suddenly lunge towards her, he ignored her screams as her feathers and kunais darted towards him, he instantly jumped up and landed on the bark vertically, but his eyes widened.

The feathers suddenly surrounded him, everywhere into a freeze

It turned into swords.

_SHIMATTA!_ And stabbed straight through him.

But then a huge poof of smoke was seen, surprising the girl who was watching from below.

"_**Ko**_**chi **_**da**_**." (Over here.)**

"!" She gasped as she saw him right infront of her, she stood up-before she ran off, the chain that was now beginning to bind her to the tree was preventing that. _SINCE WHEN?_ Was in her comment as she struggled to break free, panicking as she grabbed kunais, gripping it at her hands but Gaara had grabbed her wrists, slamming them and pinning them over her head, gripping hard to her wrist to force her to let it go, and she did.

***BAM!***

She was struggling so hard as she cried out.

Gaara remained that way, still pinning her as he looked at her. His face going nearer and nearer, tilting to whisper in her ear. _**"I won't hurt you."**_ His voice was deep and caring, a tone no one had heard, he looked down to her shoulder.

He knew the feeling so well.

Everything, the pain…

She was just like him, scared to sleep.

Scared of everything, yet she does not admit it.

She… was just like him.

"…_**It's alright."**_ He said softly, gripping harder to her wrist as he felt her slowly calming down. _**"Wake up…..**_"

The wings behind her had dispersed, disappearing as her eyes slowly came back to normal, but despite this Gaara didn't notice, he had felt his body against her at the rain, she felt his body heat.

_It's not cold._ She thought, as her eyes tried to focus. _It's warm…?_ She thought again, wondering what was happening. Until she saw red before her, and the memories finally flooding in as her eye widened in surprise.

A small light began to shine through her, a sign that she had calmed down.

But Gaara didn't notice, or perhaps didn't mind it, he was still in the same position, and she was too shocked to move as the rain slowly subsided till it had disappeared, a drop of water pouring on them a bit.

He didn't know why, he had calmed her down, he had stopped her from going berserk, the shadow clone Naruto had taught him had finally paid off however.

He felt his body to close to her, his head was beside hers, he felt his cheek on her ear, he was looking down at her shoulder, his grip remained there on her wrists, and he didn't know why.

He can't just let go of her.

"..Gaa…ra…?" she muttered, obviously scared, not of him, or what was happening if he was attacking her, but.

The fact that she had attacked _him_, after such a cheerful day.

_Why does it always happen like this?_ She asked herself. Why does it have to be him as we—

"_**Mi…eihi."**_

"?" her eye widened again as he slowly, and finally, let go of her, looking at her directly in the eye as she looked back in confusion. "Mi…eihi?" she repeated.

He looked down, then away. "…It's…..your name…"

Her eyes widened as he looked back at her.** "…I've decided….." **as he placed a hand on his face, wiping the rain water that was dripping from his chin, and then wiping his left cheek, which where his cheek had made contact with her ear. It felt awkward as heat suddenly came up to him.

Then he looked back at her.

"_**To name you….**__**Mieihi**__**…"**_

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**And here it ends :D :D :D this chapter I mean! :D :D :D :D**

**And at last! Gaara had given her a name! :D**

**When you spell her name in Kanji, the character of Mi means "Beautiful, and Eihi means "Eternal Light", pronounced together as. MEE, ei-hee. The "Mi" is pronounced like the word  
>"Me" or from the word. Ei came from the Japanese word, Eien which means eternal or forever, Hi came from the word Hikari, which means light.<strong>

**In other words, it means "Beautiful Eternal Light" awwwww! XD XD XD XD**

**Yes, it looks like she has, uuh, was it like, war shock or something?—So if she ever goes to sleep, alone, just like the memory of staying in her cell, she would have her nightmares, and if she doesn't wake up on her own, or if you forcely woke her up, even though poor Gaara had just placed his hand on her. She goes into the 'State of Panic', it's like her defense, but in her mind she thinks she's still in her dream, and with the reality images before her, it makes her even more confused to what was going on.**

**In order for her to snap out of it, yes, Gaara had discovered it. It was to bind her down, initially, you have to wake her up, or tell her to wake up. This relates to the time she was in the capsule, since she was in there so much, the words "Wake up" was always used in her childhood for her to, well, wake up by force. So she was so used to the command.**

**SO her sudden defense, which I think of naming it Shock Defense, is when she's conscious but in the moment in battle, when her enemies are all dead, she was pause for a moment to scan if there are anymore, so do not go near her or touch her for a minute without telling who you are. Unless, she already knows you, she still has time to control herself, but if she ever goes to Shock Defense, then that's the time to identify yourself to her again if you wanna live! :OO**

**Her other one, "State of Panic" is when you need to wake her up by force. If not, she would go deeper and deeper into her sleep to the point of her going berserk as she relives the living nightmare, literally.**

**I feel sorry for Sai :D I guess your not meant to be a tour guide.**

**Sai: *sighs* At least I taught her things.**

**NARUTO: WHAT KIND OF THINGS!**

**Gaara:….I'm soaking wet. *sighs***

**Mieihi: Me too…*sighs***

**Mizuumi: YAY! WE FINALLY HAVE YOUR NAME! :D-BUT CAN I STILL CALL Y—**

**Mieihi: NO. *glaring***

**:D Review please!**

**OR ELSE MIEIHI WILL HAUNT UR DREAMS :DDD**


	6. Chapter 6: Blue Roses Suit her

**Blackeclipse: Heeeey guys! :D I feel like I'm a roll since I've written these new 3 chapters in one day O_O that's what happens from drawing and playing Naruto Shipuuden on my PS2 :D Gaara's JAPANESE VOICE ACTOR IS SO AWESOME…THAT IT GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION JUST BY LISTENING TO IT XD.**

**Up next, would be Sakura-san's turn :DDDDDDD oh dear oh dear~ :D**

**Lee: Why DID I APPEAR AS A DUNKARD LAST CHAPTER!**

**TENTEN: WHY WAS I BEING GROUPED WITH THESE IDIOTS!**

**NEJI: WHY DID MIZUUMI-SAN GAVE ME A DEATH HUG? -(he likes it XD)**

**GAI: AAH~~! ANOTHER DAY WITH THE YOUTHFUL AUTHOR USING HER YOUTHFUL DAYS OF HER LIFE FOR A WONDERFUL SHINING INSPIRATION OF WRITING A FANFIC OUT OF PURE YOUTH AND A BLOSSOMING UNIQUE COLOR OF A YO—**

**BLACKECLIPSE: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND GET BACK INTO PLACEEESSS! *BLACK FLAMES***

***SCREAMING IN THE BACKGROUND***

**Aaaand, que the music! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, except my two OCs, Mieihi and Mizuumi Hino :D :D :D**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_**Chapter Six: Blue Roses Suits Her.**_

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

It was a wonderful sight.

Temari's eyes were big, her mouth was open and felt like having a heart attack, Kankuro, being the same expression gaped as well, Sai had a big lump on his head when he told Tsunade about it, Mizuumi and Shizune were sharing the same expression with Tsunade looking at it with flames, directed at Sai, again.

Gaara came back, with the girl, now named, Mieihi. Both soaking wet.

Both of them had poker faces like nothing happened.

All of them took a breath for yelling.

"_**WHAT-THE-FUCK-HAPPENED!"**_

**+++A few aching heads, explanations, drying up, and Sai going home with 20 wounds around his body together with Mizuumi, later+++**

**+++Tsunade's office+++**

"I see then." Tsunade massaged her forehead, the Kazekage had finished his explanation and observations of today, he wanted to rest as well, he was the one who also got rained on as well, but his duties were always ahead. "But thanks to this…..we are able to find new information about her behavior…we should be careful from now on…."

Gaara nodded, standing up straight to the Hokage, even though he is the Kazekage, he had shown more respect to the elderly.

Although, he knew very well not to say that part.

He was wearing his round black shirt and another pair of black pants, he had assumed that Temari must have came back to their house using a Teleportation Jutsu to pick up some clothes for the stay. That would explain why she and Kankuro weren't around, and despite him and Sai looking forever hours ago, they haven't seen the slight sign of them as well.

"It seems like she is easily responds to you and your siblings, coming from your explanations." She filed up reports, setting them as she looked back at him. "And seems like she would be at lost if one of you weren't around with her…..it would be best if, especially you, not to leave her side."

"…" he didn't say anything to this, but he had agreed to her decision.

"As her founder, it would be only natural that she has grown attached to you…." She looked down, "That is why, you two will now share a room in your stay here.

Ok, he blinked there, had he heard her right? "…Share a room?" before he could stop himself, he had asked her.

She nodded to him, expecting the reaction coming from him. "I presume this is your first time?—Well, if she were to wake up suddenly with weird occurs….you would be the first one there before the others came in. Our rooms aren't room to room. The next room to hers is the stack room, the next one would be the other side, which is now Temari's room, a floor below them is Kankuro's room, the rest below there are the other officer's rooms. Those three rooms are the only vacant we have so far…..and some your data, you have the highest defense if she would ever attack."

By hearing that, he agreed to her terms and nodded. "Very well then."

"I had discussed this with Temari and Kankuro, and they asked no questions about it." She nodded back to him when she added that. [That's because she threatened them. =_=;] "Which reminds me…who will be incharge of showing the girl around the village?" 

He recalled, "…Haruno, Sakura." He replied.

"I see, so what Kakashi said was true with their draws…" she sighed while face palming, "Sorry for this."

"No…it's fine." Gaara muttered as he blinked. "….Mieihi haven't complained about her stay….so there are no problems present…" he added.

Tsunade blinked at his words, looking back at him. "…?—Mieihi?" she tilted her head.

The red haired kage replied, "…It's the name I've given her…."

She grinned at him, even though he showed no reaction, she sensed he's feeling awkward now. "I see—so you finally gave her that name….it's beautiful."

Gaara turned around abruptly. "I will take my leave then if there are no more matter discuss-"

"Gaara…" her voice halted his feet.

And he turned to her, "…?"

"…Our Investigation teams have returned." She muttered seriously, looking at him. "They had shown evidence of previous Akatsuki activities…"

The Kazakage was stunned, his eyes had shown it, it had been sometime since he had heard news about it, a part of him was ashamed that he had spent some blissful days without thinking about it at all, and yet here was the Hokage, dealing the situation, when it should be him who should have done a lot.

The Forest was in the Land of Wind, and to add in, it was located at the territories of Sunagakure's Desert area, thus, making him the closet one to be handling it, and yet it looks like he was leaving it to her to work on it. _It's disgusting me._

Tsunade showed no interest on the dead silence slowly forming, "I will gather more Intelligence to the Forest…" [Intelligence: another term referring to the Investigation Team.]

Gaara was still facing her, half of him was facing her as he waited for her to continue.

Knowing that he wouldn't say a response, she did response. "...If Akatsuki had already discovered that she is now under our supervision, especially under your care…this would cause you problems. I cannot afford that since from the last invasion you had lost considerably, a lot of soldiers under Deidara's attack….and the previous casualties during your fight with the other trouble bastards around here."

"I do not mind handling my own problems, if you will."

"Gaara…admit it." She sighed, holding her head like looking at him. "You were _defeated_ even if the Shukaku was still within you—you were still defeated by Deidara."

"I am not someone who would openly ask the monster within me to aid me in such battles if it risks, I, destroying my own Village…."

"Even so it does not change the fact that you were defeated."

"And your point is."

"My POINT is." Tsunade's voice raised. "…Gaara…regardless the facts that you indeed have gotten stronger—You will not stand against them….nor will we be in time to come to your rescue…again."

Gaara moved to face her, his glare being solid. "…I did not ask anyone to rescue me…Nor have I EVER urged it."

"Gaara-"

"For the things that are deemed the most important in my life." His voice was low, dark, yet she could hear his protectiveness in the way his voice had darkened. "I _will_ fight and protect-I will die a second time if I have to…"

Tsunade sighed at his words. "Such bold words Gaara…however I have to inform you…" she looked at him. "We cannot AFFORD you…as the Kazekage of YOUR land to be KILLED….TWICE—There isn't someone like Chiyo to be out there to save you again!—Even though you might depend on Naru-"

He snapped. "I DO NOT DEPEND ON ANYONE!" for the first time, he had yelled before the eldest Hokage in their political council.

His glare was upon her, sharper than any claw he had formed, however Tsunade didn't fall back with her own glare. "…Depending on how you easily get emotional….is the proof that you are still very young…"

"…Tch." Gaara's hands gripped into a fist, clenching and clenching yet no blood had gushed from his grip. "Are you implying that I am too weak and valuable to be lost?"

"…" Tsunade simply looked at the youthful Kazekage. She had no response to his question, although she was unsure if it was rhetorical.

He looked back at her, "Isn't that the same with Naruto and Mieihi?—Stop treating us like tools or treasure…!"

"We aren't d-"

"Do not say such foolery…" Gaara said angrily. "…Deep down…all you adults, are just as selfish as the next one….you are all just the same!"

"LORD KAZEKAGE!" Tsunade yelled out as she slammed her hands on the table, nearly cracking it as she glared at him, but he didn't flinch at her threatening movements. "STOP YOUR CHILIDISH ANTICS AT ONCE!"

"…" His temper was still growing.

"Adults, Teenagers, children….All in all it's just an AGE DIFFERENCE….who are you to be judging us adults when no one is different at all?" Snapping at him she sat back down. "Stop SULKING!"

"Stop being so rash!" she glared at him, "…Ok, so let's take it if you CAN defeat ONE of the Akatsuki—what will happen if she suddenly loses her OWN control and WRECK HAVOC to your Village Gaara?—Even if you were somehow to restrain her back to her usual face like how we did to Naruto—It won't stop the fact that people will continue to think that way—thus making it more depressing and even more terrible to continue in their acceptance on our decision!"

"!" Gaara cringed at the fact, as he looked down, trying so hard to just calm himself down. "….She's not…like…"

"Gaara…she _is_." Tsunade sighed again, holding her head. "She is _exactly_ like you, Naruto, Sora, and all the Jinchuurikis combined….she's actually, even more threatening than the Akatsuki here…." She looked down. **"..Are you sure that in that lab, that was **_**all**_** you ever saw?"**

Gaara's eyes widened. "…?"

Tsunade glared back up at him. "…We had found the villagers'…corpses."

_Corpses…!_ Gaara's mind sparked.

"…We found them….beneath the whole field the Village was sunk in…." Tsunade mutters as the Kazekage listened in surprise, "…Yamato had helped in raising up the village, but it was gone, as if it had sunken to the deepest parts of the earth making it unreachable and vanishing from the world. However, we have found that after that….everyone, village heads, scientists, villages, infants, children, elderly and even some of our shinobi and from other countries are all buried deep underground with…"

"**Black feathers on them."**

_**What…?**_ Gaara could barely speak.

"….Gaara." Tsunade muttered, looking back up at him. "…I know what you must feel…I'm sorry but….do not treat her as a _child_."

He blinked, still stunned at everything. "..What do you mean?"

"…" she looked at him, not breaking eye contact. "….She can _deceive_ as well….She can _hide_ things as well….Gaara, even though it may look so weird for us to do this to her—She may not understand however, it seems like she gets swayed by her feelings so easily that when angered or saddened…it seems like she would go into this state as her memories would continuously flash in her mind—If we do not make memories, good memories, for her…then there are no way that she could be stopped…Understand?" she took a breath. "….Mieihi can't be trusted _yet_….If Akatsuki was there, I find it impossible for her not to be found first by them before you did….From what she had said, I assumed that the Akatsuki had found her before you did but had left her."

She looked at him sharply. "She may be an Akatsuki for all we know, in disguise, we are not sure…But Gaara…"

"…" _It's….hurting…_

"_**Do not form a close **_**bond**_** with her yet…."**_

_Why…?_ He bit his lip. _…Why is my head….and my chest…hurting?_ "Why?"

Tsunade was growing irritated. "I've already sa-"

"Aren't you….just treating her as someone like them?" Gaara began to ask her, his voice now calm as he looked at her. "….She did not attack us…she had suppressed herself from nearly killing us like how I did when I had the Shukaku within me….She had smiled…she had formed bonds with everyone else, including me, and even you haven't she?"

"!" She flinched.

"…How can you say that I shouldn't form a bond with her….when the bond has been made, not by us… but by her?" Gaara asked as he didn't break eye contact to the Hokage before him. "…Isn't she…just someone who's scared about being alone—like the rest of us?..." he clenched his hand into a fist, he felt something hurting again. "…Are you saying that she shouldn't be trusted just because she's that powerful and threatening?—Isn't it that how you treated me and Naruto in the first place?—Well then, tell me…..even when I had the Shukaku within me, I, has the host….why is it that they made me into the Kazekage?—Why is Naruto being recognized by nearly every village he passes through when he and I posses the same threat—She…maybe be different than us, she, maybe stronger, even more bloodthirsty than us." He turned around, looking at the door, he just doesn't want to look at the one who seems to be blinded by something he cannot put his finger on.

"…She maybe unworthy of anyone's trust yet, however, she has mine." He said, as he lifted his head to look slightly up. The memories of when he had saved her was still clear in his mind.

"…_**Where exactly…is 'safe'…?"**_

_Back then….she was scared…..not having the slightest feeling safety at all…_

He closed his eyes, "…Mieihi…..is just….a _living_ being." He muttered as he turned his head to look back at her. "…She is a being, who feels things, who fears things, who cares, she may deceive, she may lie and hide, she may kill or save…..but isn't that….how it is these days?" he raised his hand, a sign of an open hand not closing into a fist, it looks like an open claw. "…In the end….doesn't she just resemble _everyone_ in this village?"

Tsunade's eyes widened as his comparison as he continues.

"She's fragile like every citizen….yet she is threatening, like the nation's people coming up against their leaders, she is scared like the citizens being frightened by an attack, she reacts like everyone one of us, when threatened she protects herself, when offered kindness, although not immediately, she smiles….when you offer her trust….she replies with her own."

He turned around, going to the door and finally opening, revealing Shizune who was just standing there. Frozen, he didn't mind it as she stepped aside.

"….She is no different than a Village being threatened….and we are just all the protectors of that Village that could even turn against us." He moved his head enough for him to glare over his shoulder at her. "…As a Hokage, as any other Kage….._Can you turn against your own village_?"

And with that had stormed off, Shizune was just frozen, stunned by everything as Tsunade heaved a big, tiring, sigh while facepalming. "…That kid." She muttered angrily as she glares to the table.

"Tsunade-sama…?" Shizune called out but she gave no comment.

…_I know that—I know exactly what you meant!—In fact, I too can say that, I know that already!_ She gripped onto her side bangs as she closed her eyes. _…I'm doing everything I can….I'm doing everything I can to protect her….Everyone is!—Don't make it sound like you're the only one who understands her!_

"…Tsunade-sama…" Shizune mutters in a sad expression as Tsunade brought up another hand, holding her head as if she's having a huge headache.

_Why….Why is it that you can't…understand…?_ She grit her teeth. _Even I am trying to protect you and Naruto….that makes you 3 Villages and I as only one Hokage….I cannot do this any longer. Just when you all are still so very childish…I need to do everything before I…._She gave another sigh.

She knew it…

This Jutsu she has only keeps her young, her body back into good condition for her to fight like she was in the age of her appearance.

But it does not stop her from aging.

And soon…

There would be a time."Those…damn brats won't understand us…!" she spat as she held her head. "…Is it just because we're adults? HUH!"

"Tsunade-sama…if you keep on getting angry like that—you'll get wrinkles despite your Jutsu…" Shizune smiled jokingly before screaming at the flames of the Hokage.

From behind the door, Gaara had leaned against the wall next to it, his arms crossed, sighing at it. _…Suman nai. _[I'm sorry]…_.But...I can't just be someone who can just watch by the sidelines without doing something to help her._

He turned around to leave. _I can't betray our bond._

+++**Mieihi's room+++**

"I see." Mieihi nodded when Gaara had finished explaining, she was already dressed into the dress pajamas she had wore last night, except this time they were teal blue. There was another bed beside hers, her bed was beside the wall like back at Sunagakure.

He recalled that bed being at the other side of the bed, facing the door.

Perhaps she wanted it that way.

His bed was beside her in the same position, enough space for them to move in the middle without bumping into each other. Both beds with pure white sheets, she was seated down at her own bed, seeing the books Sai had around her almost made him glare at them as if it were to burn the items by his eyes.

She began to wonder why was he silent, and just standing there, "Gaara?"

He blinked, moving his eyes back to her and sighed, sitting back down at the side of his bed, he didn't reply to her call, and proceeded to change the subject. "…How are you now?"

"I'm fine….Temari had helped with drying me…." Something was off in her voice, and he knew it.

He looked back at her directly, and she felt it, it was as if he could see right through her.

"A—about….awhile ago…" she muttered, her hands gripping onto the sides of the book she was reading, her right side view of her face was the side seen by him so he can't see her eyes, not see him as well, her head tiled forward, into a slight bow of it, not noticing the small dots of water staining the drawing she was doing. "…I'm sorry….I…I'm sorry."

"…" Gaara was just staring at her, watching her, his face showed nothing at all.

In reality, he didn't know what to do, he was never someone who gives comfort to someone, he wasn't like Naruto in that way.

Even though it sounds so ridiculous, he was now asking himself, at a situation like this, what should he do?

Should he let her cry it off?

Or say something…?

"….You didn't do anything that makes it your fault…."

He had said something without knowing it, or knowing if it was the right words to say simply, 'it isn't your fault'

She was silent for a moment, and inside, he was urging to turn her face to him so he could see what face was she making now.

The silence was getting longer.

And for the first time…the Kazekage…

Felt nervous…

Did he say something that had made it w—

"Say it again…"

"?" he blinked, looking back up at her.

"…My name….what was it again?" she began to turn around, and he was relieved to see her back to her usual self.

He on the other hand, still remained uniform, nothing was there in to express any emotion. But his voice gave away the tenderness in his voice, at the name he had given her. "_Mieihi_"

She listened to it, and finally began to write it down in kanji.

His eyes widened for a moment, she was going to figure out what it means. He maintained his composure but, somehow, he felt weird if she knew he had made that name for her.

He heard her in some sort of a happy gasp, and smiled at him.

The weird heat, was rising up from within him again.

He said something before she did, fearing that it would worsen the heat inside of him, "…I thought about it….already…..from last night." His sentence was even broken, and found himself looking away when she turned to face him again. "….I…wanted to make sure….that it wasn't…common." He said again, utterly disgusted at his pathetic broken sentence. "…and also…I found it hard…to say it…to you."

Why

Why did he just suddenly say that last sentence?

He felt like stabbing himself from it and he didn't know why, he doesn't even know why he felt like it as well, he felt just as confused as she was at the rainy hour.

Mieihi stared at him, and smiled gently, he was looking away from her, his hands were gripping onto the sheets and he doesn't seem to be aware of that, scanning through the books in her mind, thanks to Sai. She had recognized this behavior. "…Gaara….you are really a shy person."

"!" His eyes widened dramatically.

And for the first time, they stayed there when he swear he felt steam coming from his red, and hot face as he looked back at her.

She, as well, was shocked at his expression, she had forgotten on that last note of the book, to perhaps, keep the comments to herself. _I see, so this must be the affect._

He finally found himself stuttering. "D-don't say ab-surd things." He felt the urge to deny it so much, his way of speaking had worsen, and he didn't know what was going on.

He looked down when he stuttered, he can't believe it all, what was going on with him?, he had a strange feeling of just being here with her in this room by Tsunade, and now, he had the sudden urge to go out of this room and even share a room with Kankuro.

They were in the lower floors so he can't even go to the roof to escape, but knowing that it might rain again, he declined that thought. _This behavior is so…_ his composure was breaking by the minute, and the heat was getting worst when he looked back at her, and he felt like shattering beneath his sand armor when she looks back and smiles a smile she only gives to him.

She smiles to everyone she had befriended, but there was always something in that smile, that was different.

He was so confused.

"Gaara…?" she tilted her head as she reached out to him.

He flinched from her touch against his face and moved back to escape it. "…I…" he looked away. "…Forgive me….It seems I am still adjusting in sharing a room with another person…"

_He is also honest._ She added in her mind as she retracted back to her bed, which he was incredibly grateful for. "Um…it's fine…"

Gaara gave a nod, as he laid back down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Now he was really wishing he would sleep straight away to next morning and not wake up every hour.

She saw him went to bed, and decided to put down the books around her, she turned back to look at him, noticing a small crack at his fingers, perhaps it was when a chip fell off, a part of his sand armor softening due to the rain. "…You must not like the rain…don't you Gaara?"

He blinked, he didn't know how to answer at that. Indeed he didn't like it at all, once his sand was down, then, he had to focus his chakra into solidifying his Sand Armor to prevent it from sogging down like some kind of weird wet skin peeling off of him.

"I don't like the rain too."

"?" he found himself turn his head to her, who he know finds laying on her back, and also staring at the ceiling.

"…I remembered…when I was younger….my cell was a four enclosed wall room with a metallic door….the only means of light and air, was a vent with bars that showed the sky." Her eye softened at the memory. "…I was alone then…only staring at the birds that lands on its bars…but was too scared to come down…."

"…"

"When I was there…I always hear various of sounds…only leaving the date they had put into my brain to tell me what it was…." Images of her small self, was in her head, staring up at the vent on the ceiling. "…I wanted to go out….and I hated it when it rains…the water pours in, and levels, like I was to be drowned, I cried out until my throat bled, I was surprised that my voice was still, with me….perhaps it has something to do with the things they did to my body." She gave an unsure smile to herself, something Gaara knew, was a fake one. "I didn't know….I didn't know what was it like out here…..not even to use chopsticks…nor even the simple slang around me…I don't even know when to smile to whom…."

She sat up, hugging her knees as she looked down, "…Sometimes, I would smile without me knowing….and smile with no emotions or reason at all.." her eye softened, staring down. "…everyone around me….feel so weird and scary… everyone, when they go closer and closer…. I had a weird feeling, like hours ago." She looked at her hand. "I could have sworn I heard myself….to kill everyone I see….to kill everything I see."

Images of blood scenes were inside of her, "…everyone…who tries to come closer…who touches me with no warning….my body says to kill them…" she held herself in tighter. "…I was better left in that Coffin Rest…I feel like, when I get too close to anyone….I might just end up-"

"Like this…?"

Her eye widened at his voice when she looked before her, he was already infront of her, seated on her bed, before she knew it, he had pushed her down the bed, and she stared at him as he remained untop of her.

His face showed nothing, but a serious expression. "…Did you kill me?"

Her eye widened again, as he went closer, his face was so close that she felt his breath, before he tilted his head to move his head to her ear, "Back then…you never attacked me even though I was this close."

He looked back at her. "…Do not be like that. Do not blame yourself for what happened to the past….this isn't Tornado Village…and we aren't those people in your memories." He began to say, his voice deep and serious. "Do not compare us with the people then…do not sound like you _want_ to kill us even though. You didn't mean it…your comrades will become afraid of you."

Her face remained startled, she looked up at his own expressionless face she could not maintain, but she knew he was dead serious in his own tone.

His hold was so strong and firm, that she can't even move an inch in his grasps, he was warmer than she thought, yet there was a small line of space between her and his chest.

Something inside of her felt like bursting out that the distance, his breath was gently brushing her lips and her face.

…_It seems like…I could relax, and be restless when he's around me._ She was confused at her own thoughts.

"I'll ask you again…."

"!" her eye widened as he continued.

"…If what you think is entirely true….then why didn't you kill me back then?" his voice seemed gentler at this as she didn't respond to anything. "….Wasn't it because a part of you was resisting?—if that too is correct…then why did you resist?"

"…" she felt her own hands gripped, unable to answer was frustrating to her.

Somewhere in his eyes, it was slowly softening at her. "….Don't underestimate yourself…." He told her as he began to move back, sitting beside her as she propped herself up with her elbows. "Isn't it because you don't want to hurt others?—Instead of complaining and giving up. Do something about it to make yourself, control yourself."

_I'm being lectured._ She sighed, looking down as she gave an expressionless frown. _…It…doesn't feel bad…_ being lectured, was something no one did to her, _ever_. She closed her eye, _I'm pathetic._ "…I understand…"

"…." Gaara looked at her, blinking as he realized his own actions were a bit too forceful or straightforward. "…I apologize….It seems I have done unnecessary actions to make my point clear." And now the heat was getting into him.

But then she grinned to herself, "…But those actions….helped me listen to you even more." She looked at him, who wasn't looking at her direction, she looked at the back of his head, and her eye softened. "…Thank you…."

"…." She saw his head lower slightly, "_**Sou ka…(I see…)"**_ was what he said before he stood up and went to his bed. He said anything else I he faced the other way, the blanket covering his body.

She smiled again, turned her head to reach the switch just above her to her left, clicking the lights out as she too went back to bed.

The redness in Gaara's face, was making he scowl at somewhere he couldn't see in the darkness. _I too…have to do something about this…_

**+++Morning+++**

Gaara opened his eyes, from the slight sunlight that hit him, his eyes were open half way, till it widened as he sat up, startled. He looked at his hand, _Did I…_ he blinked, then scratching his eyes, they were adjusting to the light, he felt his whole body relaxed, fresh. He even felt his warm body heat on the bed, in the sheets, and felt recharged, he can even feel his whole chakra reserves filled up. _Sleep?_

It was something he never knew he would ever accomplish, he had just slept straight throughout the night, without waking up hour by hour. He just, fell asleep. Like, a normal person would.

This was something, that had surprised him.

_This feeling._ He was knew to the rest, he had studied that in sleep people give out a certain chemical or something from the body to make them feel recharged, something that still doesn't make sense and debated but however. What was important that he had experienced the after effects of this 'sleep' he had just done.

He sighed as he gripped his hand, because of this he felt even more sharper, so is this what it does to your body and senses?—Then that solves the reason why that shinobi who controls shadows in Konoha had always be seen sleeping here and there.

He turned his head. "!" _Mieihi!_ She wasn't there, her bed sheets were fixed, and her dress pajamas were on the bed, the books were still under her bed, but the Ojou-san wasn't.

He quickly jumped out of bed, but before he could rush to the door, he heard some laughter familiar to her.

"**Well—don't be shy! I'll take you wherever you want to eat, my treat!"**

"…**Um…..Yaki…niku Q…"**

"**Hmm….barbeque for breakfast?—Well, shouldn't that be for lunch instead? It's not really healthy for your body in the morning, Ojou-san!"**

"…**Really?—Then…where do you usually in the morning?"**

Gaara relaxed in his tension, he was by the window, looking down to see a pink haired kunoichi, hands on her hips, wearing a red shirt with yellow colored short sleeves, and a light coffee brown pencil cut skirt with some shinobi slippers on.

He almost didn't recognize Mieihi beside her because of her clothes, she was wearing a high turtle neck that covers her whole neck in the color red, and she wore a black jacket with a hood on the back and 2 white stripes down the sleeves, it was open as she wore a dark denim skirt with a brown belt, on her legs were black tights and her boots/shoes that covers up to an inch above her ankle. She still wore the red gloves she had, and had a small shoulder bag that he guessed might have contained the sketch pad from yesterday.

Something tells him that it was the pink kunoichi's idea to put that black hat on her head, perhaps to cover the bandage that messes her hair.

He sighed, and something tells him that Temari had something to do with Mieihi's outfit.

**+++Outside the entrance Of the Hokage Residence+++**

Sakura smiled brightly at her, as the raven haired girl tried to fix the hat and her bangs in the way Sakura had told her to. _Even though she may be dangerous, a bit scary looking—She's actually very beautiful._ She blushed at the thought that she first she was a beautiful boy then and shook at it.

"Haruno-san…is this ok?" she began to ask in a calm voice.

"Huh?—Oh yeah it's cute…!" she grinned as she put up a thumbs up. "Oh, and **Sa-ku-ra** is fine with me!—No need to be so formal." _She's also very polite._

She gave a small nod like she was sleepy, actually, her left eye makes it look like she is sleepy. "…Ok…Sakura-san."

Although she was expecting her to drop the suffix, she didn't mind it so much.

Sakura wondered, why did she suddenly perk up when she saw her?—It was about early in the morning, she was actually a bit nervous to handle a scary serious looking 15 year old girl like her, who says in the documents that she is incredibly unstable.

But by the looks of it, when she gets near her, she wants to remain with her and talk, couldn't help but to blush and smile when she gives a small smile to her. The girl may not know it, but she actually likes to smile quite often, but after the smile, she always returns to the emotionless face or the sad looking one.

_I wonder what's going on in her mind when it happens like that…?_ Sakura asked herself as the girl looked around, then back at her. Just when she was about to ask her a question, "..Um…so, how do you like it so far?—Sorry about Sai yesterday, he can REALLY be an idiot, sometimes, even more of an IDIOT than NARUTO."

"Sai…?" she looked up at him in a calm and almost quiet voice that has no feelings in them like she's dead. "…He taught me various of things, he brought me to the library and taught me how to borrow books from them….then he taught me how to draw and brought me to Yakiniku….he also let me experience "Market Day"…"

_**THAT DUMBASS! **_"Oh really? Ahahaha." Sakura's inner self had an urge to slam Sai down to hell. "Sorry if he did that…"

"Why sorry?"

"?" she looked at her, and her emerald eyes widened slightly at it soft expression on her face.

"…I enjoyed my time with Sai and Gaara…."

She blinked, _Gaara?_ That was when she remembered, only Temari and Kankuro had left, leaving Gaara there with her. She had assume he left her with Sai, despite what she said, and went somewhere else. _TO think that Gaara would go out of his way to join them.._ she gave a small smile at the thought. _That guy…really changed huh?_ "Well then.."

Mieihi looked back at her as Sakura placed her hands behind her back, "Shall we get going?—Ojou-san!"

"**Her name is 'Mieihi.' From now on."**

Sakura's eyes widened as she screamed, "UAAAHHHH!" the red headed Kazekage had appeared out of no where behind her. "W-what the…i-it's just you G—*pissed* KORA! (you!) DON'T GO SNEAKING UP BEHIND OTHER PEOPLE'S BACKS TEMEE!(also means "you" but in here, it is used as a slang for anger)" her fist was held up with a vein popping on it.

Gaara remained solemn at her actions, a blink was the only sign that confirmed that he wasn't frozen. Unlike them, Gaara still wore his long red closed collared coat, the purple vest was there, although she was wondering why was there a chain as a belt for his pants?—Anyhow, he was wearing his usual shinobi outfit, just that his gourd wasn't to be seen behind him.

She paused before she made a comment, and realized what he had just said earlier. "Mieihi' tte?" she asked him as the girl called out his name as a greeting. She turned to her, "…?"

"That's my name now." Mieihi explained, "Gaara gave it to me last night."

Sakura smiled, "Heeeh…Is that so?" she turned to smile at Gaara. "That's a beautiful name Gaara!—I thought you were going to give something else but I never knew you had such talent in putting up a unique one with 'that meaning'."

Gaara had his arms crossed, looking away with a "Hn.." sound escaping.

That just almost looked like Sasuke's reaction at some point.

"Mieihi-chan huh? It suits you!" Sakura grinned as the girl looked away in a small blush.

"It does?-A—arigatou…(thank you.)"

"Aww, you're so cute." Sakura placed her hand suddenly on Mieihi's head, Gaara saw this with his eyes startled.

But nothing happened.

Mieihi was struggling, he knew that, as he saw her hand in a fist, Sakura was patting the girl's head like she was older than her. A small smile slowly grew from her, as her hand slowly relaxed.

Gaara resisted the urge to smile. _So she listened to me after all._

"**Ooy~!"**

The three of them turned their heads to the sound of a male, the young man had a black band on his forehead, with dark brown spiky hair, his eyes were a bit slit, and he had a fang like red markings, which was paint or something like that, on each cheek, he was wearing a black jacket, and inside was a black shirt, and perhaps inside that black shirt was like a net, he also wore black pants and shoes, he had a worry expression on his face.

Sakura recognized him before Gaara did, "Kiba?"

"Hey!" Kiba had stopped infront of them panting. "H—H—Ha…"

"Ha?"

"Have you seen AKAMARU!" he began to panic, Sakura had then noticed, his, very, very big dog, was no where to be seen either.

"Oh, sorry I haven't…" She shook her head as Mieihi looked at the, somewhat, wild looking man before her. Gaara was just watching from beside her.

"Akamaru?" she asked as Sakura turned her head to her, meeting the bottomless blue shades of her eyes.

"This is Kiba, and Akamaru is his dog…." She grinned a bit, "That dog is a bit different from the normal dogs these days…very different." Miehi gave a nod as Kiba noticed her.

"Heeh, so this must be the girl Naruto was talkin' about." He scratched the back of his head as he let out another hand to her. "Hey there!—Ya can call me Kiba!"

"Kiba-san."

Kiba looked at Sakura who was smiling, again. "She's….very polite."

"Aah I see…" he looked back at the shorter than him raven haired, girl. "…What's your name?"

"I don't….." she paused, as she felt herself smile in the inside, removing the usual answer she gave to people she had met. She began to smile softly, not knowing the affects it was giving off to the animal lover before her. "…_Mieihi_…"

Kiba blushed a bit as he tried to brush it of, "I-Is that so?—Ehem, anyhow…sorry but if you do see Akamaru, tell me alright?" then he finally noticed Gaara, who seems to have daggers in his eyes, "…U-uh." He felt a bit overwhelmed for some reason at his stare on him.

"Where was the last time you saw him?—It's rare for you guys to separate." Sakura asked, her hand on her hip as she wondered if this was Naruto in disguise to come and snatch her turn with her.

"Aah…well." Kiba began to look back.

**+++Flash Back+++**

"**OK! AKAMARU!—WE ARE GOING TO SEE IF WE CAN BREAK THE SCIENTIST'S FACTS AND MAKE YA FLY!"**

"**AWWWWOOOOOHHH!" the HUGE dog that maybe even bigger than an Irish wolfhound or more had returned its reply as the tail wagged in excitement, they were by the forest at this time, nearby a small dango shack after they had their breakfast there. His master was just as energetic as ever.**

"**Ok Akamaru! If we get to do "Gatsuga" (Fang over Fang) and appear high in the air than you will have to maneuver and focus chakra on your paws!"**

"**BARK-BARK! (Alright!)" Akamaru had replied, the bark was deeper than the first one.**

"**OK! LET'S DO THIS!" he began to take his position. "BEAST MIMICRY!" with a sudden poof there was another Kiba above him doing a symmetrical position as they jumped up and twirled in the air, both of them landing on another branch to push up into the sky. "GATSU—GA!"**

**And with that, they were spinning like crazy as they went through the woods cutting down trees, Kiba landed on one tree, the real one as he looked up to see another Kiba tornado spin above him. "THAT'S IT AKAMARU! GO HIGHER!"**

**[Wait…can Akamaru call out Chakr-]**

"**AKAMARU!" Kiba sweat dropped when his dog had tried to stop, but somehow he didn't as he began to in another direction like a dart. It seems like Akamaru wasn't able to stop for some reason and went to another direction.**

**On the other hand, Kiba was happy. "WE DID IT!—IT'—WE DID IT BOY!"**

**Then he sweat dropped, even his fist of victory did. "Wait…." He had noticed he was all alone. "OY!-"**

"**AKAMARU!-WHERE DID YOU GO!"**

**+++End of Flash back+++**

"**Ahahaha, at least we prove those scientists wrong!" He punched the air**

***BAM***

While Sakura smacked his head with her fist. "That was must be the most _ridiculous_ thing I haven_ ever_ heard."

"OW!—hey! It's true!" Kiba growled as his hand rubbed on his head. "Anyhow…sorry for getting in your way, but if you _do_ see him, please tell him to stay where he is or bring him to me or even tell me!"

Sakura sighed as she held her head, "Alright, alright."

"Thanks!" he also grinned while winking at Mieihi. "See ya later Mieihi!—Gaa-.." he paused when the Kazekage doesn't seem pleased at him winking at the girl _WHY THE HELL IS HE SO ANGRY AT ME FOR?_, he sweats as he began to run off to look for his best friend.

Sakura gave a heavy sigh as she gave a small grin at Miehi, "Shall we get going?"

**+++Hours after eating in a place and Sakura gaping to see Gaara feeding Mieihi later…+++**

_I can live with the shock of the sadistic Gaara being all nice and going out of his way to be with her BUT WHO WOULD EVER BE COOL WITH THE FACT THAT I JUST WITNESSED THE SADISTIC KAZEKAGE, WHO IS INDEED, GAARA HIMSELF, FEEDING A YEAR UNDER HIM, GIRL WHO IS MIEIHI LIKE SHE IS SOME KIND OF CHILD!—NO-NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, IT MAKES THEM LOOK LIKE THEY'RE…!_

"_**Open your mouth…"**_

_**Mieihi nods.**_

_**[In Sakura's imagination.]**_

_***Flowers were everywhere in the background* "Open your mouth…Mieihi…"**_

"_**Aah~…" a blush on her face as she closed her hands in a clasp and Gaara coming dangerously closer.**_

_UAAAHHH! NO!—NO THAT'S CAN'T BE IT!—THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!—NO WAIT THAT MIGHT BE!—OH WAIT!—SINCE SHE'S IN A CAPSULE AND TRAPPED THERE FOR 10 YEARS AND A FEW DAYS OR MONTHS, PERHAPS SHE HASN'T EXPERIENCED EATING OUTSIDE *REMEMBERS MIEIHI SAYING THAT TO HER ON THEIR WAY THERE* __**YES**__ THAT _HAS_ TO BE THE CASE! AND GAARA HAD EXPLAINED THAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HOLD CHOPSTICKS YET SO IT'S NORMAL AND NOTHING ABNORMAL ABOUT HIM FEEDING HER WITH HIS OWN CHOPSTI-__**OH KAMI-SAMA! GAARA USED **__**HIS OWN CHOPSTICKS THAT HE HAD USED TO EAT WITH IN THE FIRST PLACE TO FEED HER AND THEN HE USED IT AGAIN TO EAT WHEN SHE WAS FINISHED!**__** OH KAMI-SAMA! IS THE WORLD NEARING ITS END? HAS GAARA BEEN POISONED! ABDUCTED! REPLACED BY SOMEONE! OR HAD THE AKATSUKI KIDNAPPED HIM AGAIN AND MADE A WEIRD GUY IN HIS PLACE USING A TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!**_

_**OR IS THIS A GENJUTSU!**_

_**SINCE WHEN DID MY LIFE TURN INTO SOME KIND OF MANGA! [actually…ever since you were born…or even before you were born….]**_

"Sakura…"

"!" her eyes widened as she snapped out of her thoughts, they were still walking through the streets, Mieihi was staring at her as Gaara was beside her, glaring at anyone who was staring the raven haired girl. "Aah…sorry, I just had something in my mind…." And then she grinned, pushing the thoughts away with a sweat drop down her head. "Um...say, do you like flowers Mieihi?"

She blinked, "Flowers…?-I had read them and seen them in books…" looked down at the ground before her as she walked, like she was thinking, her head now looking ahead of her. "…I do not know if I like them…but I want to see one for myself."

"Then it's settled!" Sakura grinned at her as Mieihi turned to her with question in her eye. "…I know a place for some flowers for you~," then she made a dark face, stopping at her tracks as the two did the same. "…**Even though that Ino pig runs the place."** Then returned with a smile that almost makes the girl freaked out by her face. "Let's go!"

"A-aah.." she nodded uneasily. As they began walking to the place.

It wasn't long before Sakura had done another glaring match with the person by the counter, Mieihi looked to see who it was as Gaara followed her in.

It was a beautiful kunoichi, wearing a purple sleeveless turtle neck, her long blonde hair bangs had covered her right eye, and her hair was tied up in a pony tail, her eyes were in the color of sky blue, she noticed her, and she blushed. "Oh my gosh what a gorgeous—OH MY GOSH IT'S A GIRL!" she gasped while she jumped out of the counter swiftly, by this actions, Mieihi knew she was a skilled kunoichi.

She went to her and smiled, "She's so pretty!"

"HEY YOU STOP DOING THAT TO SHOW OF YOUR SKILLS, INO PIG!"

Ino had a vein popping on her forehead. "SHUT UP! BILLBOARD FORE HEAD!—I WAS JUST SURPRISED BY OUR VISITOR! THAT'S ALL!"

"I'M SURE THAT TSUNDE-SAMA HAD ALREADY SHOWED YOU HER PICTURE BEFORE SHE CAME HERE TO KONOHAGAKURE SO WHY ARE YOU SURPRISED!—PIGGY!"

"IS IT SO WRONG TO BE SURPRISED BY SEEING SOMEONE FROM THE PICTURE IN **PERSON! HUUH BOARDY JOE!"**

_They are like Kankuro and Temari. _Gaara and Miehi just stared at them, they had a feeling that this will take 15 minutes so Mieihi decided to look around on her own.

Gaara blinked, not minding the noisy girls before him, turning to see Mieihi looking at each flower that she had seen in the book.

But to his surprise, she mostly passed them by just looking at them. _Perhaps none of those interests her._ He guessed in his mind as he tilted his head back to avoid a Wolfsbane flower from hitting his head by mistake as the two girls freeze.

"I'M SO SORRY-OH MY GOSH!" Ino gasped, her hands clasped together until she paused to see who it was. "….Wait…is that Gaara?"

Gaara moved his eyes to her, he was wondering why is she so surprised and startled?—She did see him by the time he had been revived.

Wait…he can't really remember though.

_OH MY GOSH HE GREW HOTTER!_ Ino flamed in her thoughts as she moved back before Sakura slammed her fist to her blonde head. "WHAT THE HELL JOE!"

"MY NAME AIN'T JOE—YELLOW BOAR!

Gaara sighed he looked away._ They say that it's noisy where there are three women…but I beg to differ._ He also sighed mentally before looking back to watch Mieihi.

Who, was no where to be seen for the meantime.

"?" he blinked as he walked away from where he was to find her inside the traditional looking flower shop, just in time to avoid the flower pots of daisies being thrown by the two rival kunoichis.

He passed by a great number of flower pots, as he walked to a small hallway that perhaps leads to another room of the shop, and saw camellias around the place, together with some other flowers he does not recognize himself.

He was about to go to the sight of a cactus he doesn't seem to have yet till he saw a black head among the blue roses that had covered a lot of room to his far left. "..?" he took a step closer, and looked down to see her.

She was crouched down there, surrounded by a weird color of roses around her, blue roses. To her, something was, a bit familiar with their sight, she was staring at them, her mind was scanning through her memory, she had seen them before. She just doesn't remember where or when did she ever.

_Perhaps __**she**__ did._ Her mind told her that, as she felt something within cry out that it almost pained her chest.

Gaara felt uneasy when he looked at them, _Blue roses._ He thought, _they were in that book as well._ He cringed on the thought, but looked back at her, she was looking at them with her beautiful eyes that seems to blend perfectly with the roses as her surroundings, the cringe was now disappearing into a relaxed expression, soon he had forgotten what he had thought about as silence settled in among them.

Well…it was about to settle i-

"Looks like she got a liking to the newcomers here!" a cheery lady like voice was heard as Gaara turned his head to see the two, who are keeping a huge distance away but nevertheless, is beside each other, walking towards them.

"Heh?—Blue roses?" Sakura blinked, as she walked towards Mieihi who turned to her in a sleepy look. "This is the first time I saw this hue of a rose…"

"That's because it's artificially made." Ino said, a hand on her hip as she continued to explain. "Although they look real, they were given a special kind of chemical to grow in the water they gave it to make the petals turn into that certain color…..sooner or later it became a popular color in the roses…and now it had made its way to my shop." She smiled sweetly. "It looks like Mieihi had taken a liking to it!"

Mieihi turned her to face the blonde kunoichi. "…What do you call these again?"

"Hm?" she raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Blue Roses."

"Blue…" she muttered before turning her head back to the blue roses facing her. "…roses."

Gaara had the sudden urge to get them all for some reason he easily burned inside of him, to grow roses is unfitting. And also, they live in cold areas.

Cold and _wet_ areas. Is what he added in the statement, and even though it was for her, he didn't like the feeling of his sand sticking into every part of his body at all. Nor the fact, that his gourd was soaking wet when he last checked it. He left his gourd there, even though it was dry, he doesn't want the incident from yesterday to happen again if Konohagakure was suddenly becoming even more populated by the months coming by.

"Do you like Blue Roses, Mieihi?" Sakura grinned, the girl had her nod as her reply, with a small pink blush at one of her cheeks, sadly for her, having such white skin makes it very obvious.

Ino bent down at them, her hands resting on her knees and maintaining balance, partially showing off her body as Gaara was too busy staring at the blue roses, lost in thought. "Well, for you, you can have a bouquet of blue roses—on the house!"

Mieihi looked back up at her from where she crouched, and began to give a warm smile, initially confusing Ino if she really is a girl or a young boy in girl clothes.

Ino blushed, her expression was still in surprise state as Sakura waved a hand infront of her, and Mieihi simply wondering what's wrong with the people she smiles to?

"They seem to freeze when I smile…" she said quietly as she turned to Sakura. "…is there something wrong when I smile?—do I give off a frightening appearance?"

"Ah…no…it's not like that…Hahaha." Sakura grinned uneasily, her brows brought together in her sweat drop. Unsure into how to explain it to her.

**+++A few moments later+++**

"PLEASE COME AND VISIT AGAIN MIEIHI-CHAAAN!" Ino called out with a huge happy face and sparkling, uuhh, sparkles surrounding her being as she waved good bye to the three, who were now walking away.

Mieihi had waved without looking, so boyish like that Ino found herself squealing.

Sakura was deeply troubled.

And Gaara felt like shutting that blonde kunoichi up for some reason kami-sama-only-knows-what it was.

_I hope did get converted into someone who goes __**both ways!**_ Sakura was almost disgusted at the thought, she gave an inwardly sigh. _Why does Mieihi have to look like a boy and a girl combined?—and even her voice is very confusing…!—Maybe I shouldn't have brought here there…what was I thinking?_

Mieihi was busy hugging the bouquet of blue roses with her against her chest, the right side of her face was feeling the softness of the rose petals, till. "!"

Gaara paused when Mieihi did, and found that she was bleeding against her chin, Sakura noticed and got inflamed, "THAT DAMN INO MISSED A THORN!"

Mieihi's eyes were startled, she looked at the thorn, the single thorn there, the green had something on it.

What was that thing?

_My face feels wet, and there's a small tingling feeling…_ she placed her finger on it and senses an opening from the tips. She looked at her wet finger, and saw a red hue of liquid. Her mind had told her it was blood. _Blood…my…_ her grip was slowly loosening to the hold of the bouquet, she had ignored Sakura's calls for her of concern, and Gaara's glance on her.

_My…blood._ She thought to herself as images of her being tortured…and an enormous amount of red was seen before her. _**No…stop it.**_ Her hand before her closed into a grip, a sign that she was fighting the fear within her, she could hear her inner screams inside. _Don't…_ her eye widened even more. _DON'T!—_

"_Mieihi._" A voice called out for her, and instantly she snapped out of it and turned her head to look at Gaara's eye glancing on her.

"Ah…" her eye slowly went back into it's normal sleepy looking ones as the sounds around her finally came back.

Sakura called out. "Are you alright?...It seems you got cut by a thorn." She walked infront of her, and her eyes widened when she saw the small cut come into a close. She froze in place. _What was…that…just now?_ She felt herself shiver.

_She heals in an intense rate._ Gaara commented in his mind but showed no clues of his surprise on his face.

Sakura held a small grin as she wiped off the blood smeared on her cheek, in the inside of her, she was, shivering. _What is this?_ Her mouth was partly open as she closed it in a grit of her teeth. _…What is…this feeling?—fear?_

"Thorn…?" Mieihi asked her.

Sakura blinked, snapping out of it. "A-aah, well, it's a part of a rose that helps it protect itself from predators and idiots." She tried to make a pun, and it seems to only work on her and not to the two poker faced beings before her.

"I see…" she muttered as she looked back at the rose with a thorn and her eye softened, she had a frown on it. _That rose…is like me._ She began to pick it up, and give it to her. "Here."

Sakura paled in a comical way, wondering why did she gave her the thorn one? "Um…thanks." She took it, in two reasons, the other was obvious.

The 2nd was, because of Gaara's look of take-it-and-be-grateful-or-die.

She began to change the subject, although her brows were still scrunched together. "Aah, have you ever tried dango, Mieihi?"

She blinked, a sign of a no as Sakura took her hand and marched, "Let's go then!"

Gaara sighed, following them from behind, wondering what is just wrong with that pink haired kunoichi.

And she says Naruto's the weird one.

**+++Dango Shack+++**

"Well?—does it taste good?" Sakura grinned, her eyes closed to add in the expression as the girl smiled, she had finished about 5 sticks of them, Gaara was still eating his second one, seated, AGAIN, beside Mieihi and AGAIN glaring at the men who were staring at Mieihi.

"OH LOOK IT'S BLACKFEATHER-SAN!"

_That voice._ The three of them both thought, with those words right behind them in a huge font style in a dramatic away.

It was none other than Mizuumi who had fallen on the attempted glomp-tackle to the girls.

The three of them sweat dropped at the same time at her fail, especially when she did it again, only to be dodged by Mieihi.

"My name is not Blackfeather—it's Mieihi…" said coolly.

"MIEIHI-CHAN!" Mizuumi sprout back up, like daisies, which somehow scared Mieihi and making Sakura bang her head.

"Geez girl!—you're just like the girl version of Naruto!" she grit her teeth as Mizuumi giggled with a sorry expression on her face.

"Well th—WOW!"

_Will she ever stop shouting?_ Sakura asked herself in another irritated expression when Mizuumi had seen the blue roses Mieihi held close like a teddy bear.

"It suits you! WHERE'S MY CAMERA?—Miehi-sama! Blue roses really suit you! You should be a model for both girl and boy fabrics!"

No one knows if that was just a compliment she just blurted out.

More importantly, she seems to be scaling up with the suffixes now.

"…It…suits me?" she blinked as she gave a faint smile to her, and Mizuumi smiled even more.

"Here, give them to me!"

"?-!" at an instant, her black feathers (which are now black spikes) were around the panicking water kunoichi, making Gaara quirk an invisible eye brow at this.

_Her wings didn't burst out this time—Perhaps her control is improving._ He noted, wondering if this would be necessary on the reports he would be sending or telling to Tsunade by the end of the day.

"C—calm down Mieihi-sama!—If I don't put those roses in a face they will wilt and die—!" she quickly spoke as the spikes turned into feathers falling and disappearing with the question escaping Mieihi's mouth.

"…Die?" she asked her as she nodded, taking a deep breath and a heavy sigh of relief.

"If they're not in a vase, they'll wilt fast!—you knew they need water!" She said with the matter-of-fact face, her finger pointing out with a chibi-like expression on her face.

She, on the other hand, had the bored chibi-face. "I see." Then she had an idea as she nodded, making Gaara and Sakura turn to her. "I understand—I shall take care of it!"

*POOF*

"EH!" (O 0 O)

"AH!" (:O)

"…" **(Insert dark and scary chibi face here.)**

There were feathers left on the space where the girl had sat seconds before she had disappeared. Without a doubt she had teleported, as Gaara had another feeling of De Ja Vu.

Sakura flamed up, with fire behind her as she yelled out. **"MIZUUMI-BA-KAA! (Mizuumi you idiot)**

**[Insert a very long scream and numerous of exclamation points here.]**

**+++?/Woods of Konoha/River Bank+++**

"…." She frowned. All she got was now wet roses in her hands, _But at least they won't die…yet._ She nodded to herself, hugging them close, resulting into her making her scent into roses and her clothes being slightly wet.

*Whimper, whimper*

"?" she blinked as her eye moved up to look around from the water, she heard something, a sound but it doesn't sound human, _what is that?_ She looked up ahead and focused, there was something huge and white over the bushes.

She put the roses down, just in case she would get into a fight, and looked back at it, it was on the other side of the river.

She began to remove her jacket and tie it around her waist using the sleeves, it would be alright if she would make a whole on this turtle neck, and cover it with her jacket until she gets back to fix it.

Then she re-think of that plan, and shook her head, she was going to bother tearing it up while she can use some chakra.

Her feet began to glow, as her eyes shined in the almost same hue of the roses on the ground when the light hits it.

She walked on the water as she made it to the other side, and looked over the bushes, her feathers slowly falling from now where was surrounding her in caution, it was something she only know discovered, that she can do.

She looked over, and at broken bits of branches and a huge broken branch on a white furry body of an animal.

It seems to be a huge canine, a wolf perhaps?

She blinked, the dog seemed to be in pain, saw it licking the front paws, and the leg of it, she walked towards it, and the dog perked it's ears to the sound, it began to bark at her, then whimper when it tried to move.

_It had injured both front paws._ She analyzed it as she went closer, the dog was now snarling at her with huge teeth.

When she knelt close to its paws, it was barking and snarling louder.

Her left eye suddenly slit like a sharp cat eye, making the huge dog sound like it just got scared or hurt again. "…I'm not here to kill you.." she muttered as she looked back down.

The dog was on its side, the back of it was against a tree stub that must have snapped when something happened, was it a fight?—no, it looked like this dog had fallen from a high place.

She looked closely at the canine's front legs, and finally realize that the brownish hues around it, was dried up blood. "It's broken…" she muttered to herself.

"*Whimper*" it whimpered in a high pitch, then it seems to be sniffing her.

She looked back at it, and saw the expression changed into a more happy look of security, _did my scent calm him down?_ She recalled the roses on her, but, that wouldn't be the case.

She move closely to it and the dog was giving an illusion of it smiling, barking a bit as the teeth bared and the tongue sticking out, she hesitantly place a hand on his head, warily, just in case it suddenly bit her. But it didn't, she felt the soft fur, and knew this dog was being owned by someone, it was so clean.

"_**Have you seen AKAMARU!"**_

_Eh?_ She blinked at the suddenly flash back.

"_**Akamaru?" her voice echoed**_

"_**This is Kiba, and Akamaru is his dog…." Sakura's grin was seen.**_

"_**That dog is a bit different from the normal dogs these days…very different."**_

_This canine certainly is huge…and from Kiba-san's story…_ she began to call out to it. "..Are you…. _Akamaru_?"

"*BARK! BARK!*" it barked loudly, she could see the tail trying to wag, but it was very faint, it seems like it had other injuries as well.

_So he must have recognized Kiba-san's scent on me…_ she guessed as she began to look back down at the paws, then Akamaru's whole body. "…I am going to help you….ok?"

"*BARK! BARK-BARK!*" he seemed happy as she stood up, and placed her hands before her as she closed her eye.

She took a deep breath while looking up, the black feathers suddenly showering the huge canine instead of her as small blue flames were upon him.

The dog yelped in surprise and whimpered in fear, "…It's alright…" she said softly as Akamaru's body was fully engulfed in light blue light of chakra, perhaps it was the dogs own chakra. And that was exactly it, she had made it seem that Akamaru was healing himself, the blue flames were from her, instead of healing it in an instant, by doing this, the dog had learned how to heal itself.

She smiled softly as she put her hands down, the feathers returning back to her as the dog slowly sat up and shake, stretching as it barked happily at her, she smiled back at her as the dog suddenly nudges at her limb, asking her to face there.

She unknowingly did and looked at the direction of the river, before she knew it, Akamaru had appeared below her, and now she found herself hiding the huge canine like a horse and began to walk out of the bushes. She was worried that her weight might snap this spine of this dog.

"Ah!—there she is!"

She heard that annoying sound again and looked, it was Mizuumi who was having at her, holding the blue roses in her hands, a glass material vase was holding the roses together with water within it.

Gaara and Sakura quickly rushed to Mizuumi's location and saw her. "Hey, isn't that Akamaru?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Mizuumi grinned as Akamaru jumped over the river and landed beside Gaara, letting Mieihi down as he lay on the ground, it began to turn on its tummy and Mieihi began to rub it, feeling the fur as the two girls began to smile at the scene.

"Aww! Mieihi, it looks like you made another friend!" Sakura grinned as Mizuumi nodded at her comment.

Gaara was watching her with nothing in his mind, face or words, but his arms were crossed, and can't help but to feel relief from knowing that they found her quite fast. "….."

**+++Moments Later+++**

"I'm glad Kiba and Akamaru are finally back." Sakura grinned as the three of them walked back into town. "Kiba really seemed desperate back then…" recalling the times there were water works with Akamaru's master.

Mizuumi had gone back to the Hokage's Residence to place the face at Miehi and Gaara's room, and the sun was already setting, the sky now deep in pastel orange.

"Aah!—sou ka! (I know)" Sakura clasped her hands together as she smiled at Mieihi's direction, "…Mieihi, you don't have a kimono yet don't you?"

"…Hn?" she blinked turning to her. "…What's a…kimono?"

"Aah, a kimono is a traditional Japanese clothing."

"Japanese…" her mind soon calculated the word for her as the dictionary meaning had made her understanding clearer. She nodded when she understood it.

Making Sakura sweat drop at her computer scanning process of her mind. "Well then, why don't we get you some?—Konohagakure has the most beautiful ones in the whole Land of Fire!"

"…" She found herself nodding before she had anything else to say.

"Gaara, you're also going to help out too!" Sakura turned to the quiet Shinobi who doesn't look like he was listening at all.

"Very well then. I shall assist." Yes, he wasn't really listening at all….

**+++Kirei Hana+++**

A shop, not so far from her house was called "Kirei Hana", where most of the females in Konohagakure had come over and buy their clothes, it was very popular, especially for girls who were looking for beautifully made kimonos.

According to Sakura, the Fire Fly Festival, "Hotaru Matsuri", would be coming after a few weeks. Since Miehi haven't experienced one, she should and so she won't allow her to miss any joyful celebration such as this.

Gaara though, was just standing there infront of the shop, he had refused to come in, ignoring the complaints Sakura had thrown on him that he had agreed earlier, and the threats of her telling everyone that the Kazekage is a chicken, he knew that was something she wouldn't even _dare_ to do to _him_.

There was no way he would promptly enter, a pink, shop. With lots of girls who, by the looks of it, might be one of his fans, there were even some kunoichis from his village. Although he has no idea, why in hell, were they all squealing at the sight of him.

He told Mieihi that he would just wait outside and she agreed, going in with Sakura, who somehow looks like the owner than a customer to the place, from what she was wearing.

"Oy~!"

Somehow he felt De Ja Vu, but he knew who's voice was that. Turning to see, what he just expected to see, his fellow friend, Naruto.

"Naruto…?" he blinked at the blonde shinobi stopped infront of him with a grin, he had a black shirt on with the Konoha symbol in red on it, and his usual orange pants.

His head protector was no where to be seen, perhaps he has no missions today like the rest. _After the calm comes the storm._ Was what he thought in his mind, although it seems this situation was the reverse of that saying.

"What are you doing here in this…" He seemed to pale when he looked exactly where Gaara was standing infront of.

Gaara replied coolly. "Haruno and Mieihi had entered this place to purchase a kimono for themselves, in order to attend the Hotaru Matsuri." He made sure his point was clear. "…I decided to stay and wait for them."

"Aah—Eh!—Hotaru Matsuri!" Naruto gasped before he went to his relaxed pose, "I forgot all about that!—Aw damn…"

"?"

"Ah, well, it is now asked for everyone to wear the traditional kimono for such festivals." Naruto made an irritated face while ramming a hand through his blonde spiky hair, a sigh came before his words. "…Although it's not really mandatory…anyway. If Mi—EEHH! WHO'S MIEIHI AND WHERE'S OJOU!" Naruto in mid way of his sentenced had suddenly panicked.

"Naruto….Ojou-san, _is_ Mieihi…" Gaara said, not at all surprised by his reaction, although he wondered how big can his mouth and eyes get to a small surprise of his own realizations.

"W-wha?-oohh, Ahahaha." Naruto scratched his head with an embarrassed grin, "…Mieihi-chan huh?—that's an awesome name!—Anyhow…if Mieihi-chan's now going to attend…then I'm sure Sakura-chan would want her to experience it traditionally and stuff like that—Anyhow, it means-"

"**You're saying that you and I should wear a traditional costume on the night of the festival."** Gaara had gave a shot gun response, interrupting his friend who froze on the spot. "…datta…na….?(isn't it…?)" he ended with very little emotion in them.

"Ahahaha—ya got me!" Naruto sweat dropped while scratching the nape. "—Yeah but you should really go and wear one got it?"

He again, wondered why he should e-

"Besides!—I think Mieihi-chan would be happy to see you in one as well! _Datte ba yo!_(You know!)"

He takes it back. "….." Although he was looking away, he had considered it.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked as he turned his head to him, "Hey—Hey Gaara are ya listenin' at all! Oy! TEMEE!"

"I am." Gaara muttered, still looking in another direction.

"OY!—FACE ME WHEN YOU DO!"

He faced him. "…What?"

Naruto sweat dropped even more. "Will ya move a muscle in your face when you move? It's creeping me out!"

"We're back!—Ah, Naruto?" Sakura's voice was heard from behind Gaara, and turned to see them having two shopping bags, BIG ONES, he wondered if the female kimonos were really that big.

Mieihi had noticed the person with him, although Naruto was always the one who comes first in the greeting. "Yo!—Mieihi-chan!—I head that your new name!" he gave his usual fox grin. "It suits you!"

She found herself smiling at that shinobi. "Thank you."

"What are you doing here, by the way Naruto?" Sakura placed her hand on her hip, raising a brow.

"Aah me?—well I was on my way to Ichiraku Ramen till I saw Gaara along this way!"

"Ichi-raku Ramen?" Mieihi asked, tilting her head as Naruto nodded to her.

"It's the best Ramen Shop—EVER—I'll bring you there on a date tomorrow-*SMACK* GAAAHHH! MY HEAD!"

"WHO'S GOING ON A DATE WITH WHO!" Sakura yelled out as her usual demonic flames came from below her, her chakra infused fist still gives off light at the dark streets as the street lights began to flicker on. "Ah…it's already getting late." She noticed.

"Aah….it's starting to bleed." Naruto mumbled, referring to his head, which has so many bandages by now.

"…Are you alright?" both Mieihi and Gaara had asked their fellow shinobi friend who seemed to pass out anytime by now.

"He's fine!" Sakura humped back to standing tall.

"You're so mean…-owww-…Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled while holding his head as he stood up. "Anyhow…I'll see you and Gaara tomorrow…" he smiled weakly. "Konohamaru and Mizuumi are waiting for me by the Ichiraku Ramen….night guys!"

Even with the throbbing pain, like a true shinobi, we walked bravely away to the streets.

That was when Mizuumi had accidentally landed her foot on them on a fail attempt to hug him from above.

Sakura sighed at the scene, "Geez…Mizuumi and Naruto are just like two peas in a pod!" without her noticing, the other two peas in a pod had nodded their heads at the sametime.

"SAKURA-SAN!—SAKURA-SAN!"

"!" Sakura's eyes widened when the three of them turned around to see a raven haired adult, Shizune. "Shizune-san?—What's wrong!" noticing the panic in her face.

"I'm glad I found you soon! *pants* *pants*-You are being called into Konohagakure's Hospital Stat! sorry to interrupt your time but this is an emergency!" she panted, from the looks of it she has been running all the way, and she had used to much energy.

"M-me!—U-understood!" Sakura nodded as Shizune ran off ahead, she turned to Gaara and Mieihi, "I'm sorry you two but I have to go—I had a great time—Bye!" she called out as she made a ninja sprint with the assistant.

There was a small silence before Gaara and Mieihi turned their head to look at each other, unsure what to do next.

"Gaara…..!" she broke the silence as he blinked, she placed her hands in her jacket's pockets, it seems like she wore it back up instead of the one by the river. "Let's go and eat at Yakiniku Q!"

"…" he tried to remember the place, but didn't want to worry her. "Wakatta…(I got it/Understood.)"

**+++20 minutes of walking around Konohagakure+++**

"Gaara….I think we're not in town anymore…" Mieihi said as she saw the closed Dango Shack to her left.

Gaara was, well, embarrassed but he showed none of it, will not. Ever. And he doesn't even know why he's sighing which was a clue to his own discomfort.

"Areh…?"

There was a shy voice coming from the woods, and finally saw two people coming out.

One had long bluish black hair that her bangs covered the whole forehead, she was wearing a jacket, her metal head protector at her neck, next to her was someone Mieihi had already met.

She remembered well, in fact his name was. "Neji-san…?" she called out, catching their attention.

"You know him?" Gaara can't help but to ask and she nodded.

"He had saved me from two men yesterday."

"I see."

"You did?" the shy voiced girl turned to him, and he crossed his arms.

"Aah.." he nodded remembering that time as they walked up to the other two by the shack. "What are you guys doing here at the outskirts?"

"We're lost." Mieihi said instantly.

_At least she didn't say it was my fault._ Gaara commented on her honesty.

The girl beside Neji was at the same height as Mieihi, they looked at each other and she smiled. "Um…could it be, that you're the guess Tsunade-sama w-was talking about?"

"…" Mieihi nodded to her, "My name is Mieihi now." She added, informing Neji instantly.

"I—I'm Hyuuga, Hinata…n-nice to meet you…" Hinata smiled, nodding her head in a greeting. She saw that Mieihi had noticed it, and explained before she might say something embarrassing. "I am Neji-kun's cousin."

"Oh I see." Mieihi nodded again, "..Hinata-san…do you know how to get to Yakiniku Q?"

"Y-Yakiniku Q?" the other girl tilted her head.

As the two of them discussed about how to get there.

Gaara turned his head to the male Hyuuga, who noticed and looked back at him. "….From the looks of it…you seemed to have been attacked." He noticed a couple of rips here and there at his clothes and Hinata's sleeves.

They were also wearing the battle outfits, "Aah." Neji shrugged but saying yes anyway. "Once I came back, I was asked to patrol the area by Hinata….who was asked by Gai-sensei, since he is now taking care of our imbecile in the team."

Gaara blinked, so there were a lot of Narutos around this place?

"They seem to be bandits, making pranks on the training grounds around here…Hinata and I were able to silence them before they do something more than just pranks." Neji explained even further, "…and why are you here? With her?"

"I thought it was made clear by Mieihi that we have lost our way through this village." Gaara said to him, not bothering answering the other question, he still doesn't seem to get along with other people.

Neji seems to be almost the same as he didn't reply and turned to Hinata, "We have to go and report at once Hina-"

"…" Gaara and Neji both blinked as the cold breeze passed them by.

Those two were not where they used to be.

Neji sighed, holding his head. "…She has to go without telling me…"

For once, Gaara had thought the same as him.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Phew….my head huuurts! DDDDD:**

**It's going to be a lot of emotional scenes in the next chapter :O that I'm laughing at it XD but meh….Everyone in Naruto are ALWAYS emotional, don't you agree? Aah~! But that's the beauty of it! :D**

**Well then, Gaara and I discussed *evil grin* if you don't REVIEW…..**

**GAARA: …KOROSU ZO.**

**Don't understand? Awww. :O JOKE XD XD XD**

**Gaara: Sabaku Kyuu—**

**Mieihi, Temari, Kankuro & Me: GAAAARRAAAA!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

**Blackeclipse: Oh yes, and I also give my special thanks to 100ratseminA-san! :D :D Your long review had given smiles to my face :) however I do hope I can continue to keep them all I character D: So please forgive me when it seems like things are getting out of hand! **

**I appreciate that fact that you are fascinated with Mieihi :) She's one of my favorite OCs who aren't that tomboyish in personality, she's the childish :)**

**OC :D I've done so many chapters and when I've read your review, it makes me re-edit them :) thank you very much for your reviews!**

**Other readers! I appreciate it so much! :D**

**On a roll~ again! :D And yes, I think I gave myself a headache with Tsunade, Gaara losing his temper, Mieihi having a split personality and all the weirdness this story has =_=; Even though it's just for 2 days…I say Mieihi DOESN'T LIKE GAARA GOING AWAY for just 2 days T A T Whoever agrees with me, say "Aye!"**

**People: AYE!**

**MIEIHI: WHY YOU-**

**Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNNARUTO—RUNNNN! *MIEIHI CHASING ALL OF US***

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_**Chapter Seven: Confusion.**_

_**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

**+++Hours later…+++**

Yes, hours later of eating, scolding by Neji and Hinata, after reviving her of the enormous blush explosion of Gaara's, ahem, feeding and habit of using his own chopsticks to feed Mieihi, had said a million apologies to her cousin who was frozen in the spot, before she smiled back at her new friend and waved a goodbye before the cousins walked away to the Hokage Tower.

Gaara and Mieihi was infront of the Yakiniku Q after their meal, Gaara turned his eyes back to her without turning. "..Do not go without informing me, is this understood?"

She sweat dropped, "O-ok." Feeling the tension growing from her right side, which happens to be where he was standing right now at this very moment, it wasn't long before they both began to walk aimlessly through the busy streets of the village, the night growing darker.

She can't help but to feel the weird tension or heavy dark atmosphere at her right side. [Which is actually because of Gaara glaring at the people who were eyeing her around.] "..Are you….angry?"

He seemed to pause but not on his steps, but on his glaring and blinked, _Angry…?_ He knew that feeling too well, since he mostly had felt it when he was his younger teen years or even earlier than that. But this, doesn't feel like it. Why should she even ask that? "…No." he simply replied.

"…Ok." She seems to be contented with that answer.

Somewhere he wanted to ask why she asked.

But he decided not to, or that his mouth just wouldn't move resulting to the curses coursing through his brain.

It wasn't long before they reached back to the Hokage Tower after more hours of walking around in dead silence, somehow, Mieihi was surprised they didn't get lost this time.

When they came in, they haven't realized how long were they out and Temari had began another lecture before dodging an irritation of sand from Gaara, who, by mistake, accidentally knocked Kankuro from where he was standing.

The three sand siblings seemed to be arguing, although Gaara didn't say anything but just a few "Hn." As an answer, Kankuro and Temari were the ones who were mostly yelling.

Gaara sighed as he muttered about how mature were his siblings, walking away as Mieihi tried to make them stop fighting, before Temari suddenly threw kunais to her brother and accidentally some of them that were deflected by Kankuro's kunai headed to Mieihi.

She grabbed her own kunai and deflected them as well, but before she knew it, Kankuro yelled out to how a troublesome fan it was and showing Mieihi's almost-hit as an example.

There was a huge BAM and THUD after that.

"Kankuro….are you alive…?" Mieihi was poking him with a kunai, which he happens to cry out in pain and woke up, accidentally hitting his head on the nearby table's edge. [They had to drag him to his room since he wasn't moving.]

Temari bent down to kick him. "…Yup…he's dead…"

He seemed to snap back awake when he noticed candles around him and incense before him. "OY! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Areh…He went back to life." Temari propped up her head on her palm, while leaning her elbow on the table, with a cup of tea before her, having a disappointed face.

"**DAMN YOU TEMARI…"** He said while wearing the shining I-will-so-kill-you-kabuki paint he just applied about a few minutes before they arrived.

"**Heh….what?—did you honestly expect…ANYONE…to want you ALIVE?"**

"…**YOU..!"**

_There you guys go again….and here I go as well._ Mieihi talked to herself in her mind, moving away to the up coming battle between the two sand siblings, AGAIN.

**+++Hallways of the Hokage Residence+++**

…_I've seen this door before…_ Mieihi thought, glaring at the door in dark green hue. Her hand gripped into a fist. _…I knew it…I am….!_

_LOST—DAMMIT!_

From the normal sized body she had turned into a chibi version of herself and sweat dropped while looking around.

She had passed numerous of floors, and had lost her count to which one had Temari and Kankuro's in it, perhaps when the floor is entirely destroyed, but they could have resorted into fighting out side. "…Ah." she blinked, _Perhaps I should find Gaara._ She nodded to her head.

By none of these doors, she had heard Gaara, perhaps she should use her skills.

…

…

_My actions might probably be felt by the Hokage and any officers who nearby, and mistaken it as an act of an attack instead of navigation… Gaara would surely be involved and everyone else as well._ She sighed, it seems like instead or setting aside of the reasons.

"…" her eye gazed upon her hand, opening it and closing it. Her eye had softened, _No…it's not because I'm afraid about that reason…it's because._ She closed it as she began to walk forward, cutting her thoughts of it before she finished it.

It was just a few minutes when she suddenly found herself leaning onto the wall, "Uhh?" she held her head, and eyes widening to the images that suddenly flashed at her mind.

There was blood, and bodies.

The first images was making her shuddering at an instant, her breathing hinted her voice in a gasping breath, the bodies, they were pinned down to the trees, it was too dark to see what was pinning them, so she presumed it was night.

_These trees…this place….!_ She recognized it immediately.

It was the forest.

And the dead people, where Konoha ninja, their eyes were white, their mouths were opened from a scream that perhaps echoed through the woods before their demise. Blood splatters, inners, and every disgusting gore was made visible in her mind.

For reasons she did not know why….

Then…

Then she saw a huge fan at one tree, with no owner.

Dolls all shattered…

….and a broken sand gourd.

"NO!" she gasped grabbing onto her head, and with that, the images had faded away, listening to her plea as her eyes stares at the floor as if she had seen a ghost emerging from that place. _What was that?—it's not a memory….no…..it is no memory._ She shook her head, as she forced herself to walk on ahead.

It was….

_A vision….!_

**+++Meanwhile, a floor below where Mieihi was+++**

"Sorry about making you help me with this, Gaara." The pink haired shinobi quirked an eye brow and a worry smile at the Kazekage who was holding two stacks of reports that had passed his head level by 4 inches.

"Its fine….." Gaara muttered, showing no signs of difficulty in his part of carrying the medical reports for her, Sakura on the other hand only has one stack but at the same height of reams as the ones he held at his palms. "I was just on my way to the Hokage Office anyway…." He silently said.

"Heeh…so you basically report about everything to Tsunade-sama regarding about Mieihi, huh?" Sakura said as she turned her head to watch where she was going. "So that's why you always hang around with her…to observe her…" she nodded while walking.

Something inside of him twisted, that didn't sound right, although he knew that's the perfect way to describe it.

Was there something else that prevented him from parting with her? "…It's not only that." He felt himself sigh, _I said it unknowingly again._ He cursed when the kunoichi her him and turned her head to him from his words. Although his face showed no answer, he hoped she w-

"…What do you mean?"

"…" now he was entirely regretting the idea of not declining a comrades call for help… perhaps being mean, or going back to a bit of his old self, wouldn't be so bad after all. He remained emotionless, regardless about the things going on his head. And honestly, he just though the best way was to leave it in silence.

Sakura looked at him in a scanning look, but knew nothing will come from it as she looked back, seeing the stairs slowly coming into view.

Then she grinned, "…Perhaps it's….because you _want_ to go with _her_…"

Gaara blinked, that seemed reasonable. "…Of course….I want to go with her because I had to….I have no interest to d-"

"I didn't mean it in your interests of dealing with your political business." Sakura said it straight out but in a calm care free voice, to not demean him in some way unknowingly. Gaara though blinked twice, a sign that he his paying attention as she continued, the stairs now a few steps before them. "…It's not because you had to but—In your own words…" she took a step on it. "You just _want_ to be with _her_ don't you?—Even if Tsunade-sama doesn't order you…or if she were to be a normal kunoichi or person….you would still have hang around with her….right?"

There was silence as she took a few more steps, noticing there wasn't a following sound of her footsteps, she turned cautiously and saw Gaara at the bottom of the stares, he seems to be blank.

"Gaara?—You ok?" she tilted her head, seeing him blink for the third time.

He frowned, "…I do not understand that…however I will try to understand it…."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, but before she received another answer, Gaara had taken his steps and another one.

"We should not waste time in idle chattery…you too wish to go home." Gaara muttered, although something in his tone, she could sense.

Something was a bit.

Off.

…_I guess, Gaara could be an idiot as well._ A random thought came into Sakura loudly, and held her breath and breathed again making sure she was still alive, fearing that Gaara may have heard it.

"…" Gaara paused, his voice box making a sound that he had noticed something silently.

It was enough for Sakura to hear and pause to look back at him again, "Something wrong?"

"….Mieihi." he muttered, moving his head to the right and to the left.

"Mieihi? Why? What's wrong?" Sakura asked again as Gaara turned to face a green door, staring at it and then looking back at the pink haired kunoichi with him.

"…She was here." He finally said, looking deeply at the door and then transferring his eyes on the floor then around.

"Eh?—At this floor?—isn't your room a few floors below this one?" Sakura asked in confusion, "Perhaps she's lost…" a sweat drop came and a rush in a worry.

"Well, don't worry…the last floor is where Tsunade-sama is." Sakura grinned, changing the subject, sensing Gaara to suddenly do a running sprint out of where he was making the papers he perfectly balanced without the aid of chakra in his two palms.

"…." There was a pause in him before he agreed, nodding as they continued on.

Sakura's eye brows scrunched in thought. _…Which reminds me….._ for some reason, the memory of her skin suddenly healing was replaying with along the shinobi who had lost a leg due to an accident in training back in the hospital, she tried all she could to heal it. _Even if the person with the highest control of chakra…can't heal that fast unless you're a Jinchuuriki….however, you must be in that _stage_ to heal that fast…_ she found herself gripping at the papers below. _…Why am I feeling so scared?—She's a friend…she's a bit younger than me by a year, almost the same height as Gaara or Hinata… she isn't that small nor is she too tall…she seems to be shy, calm, smiling yet sad and a mysterious person like anyone else…_

…_Why am I getting scared over a small wound healing?_ She shook her head when in the corner of her eye was Gaara walking ahead infront of her at the stairs. "…." She stared at him from behind, his pace had quickened. A small knowingly smile reached her face. _…..So he _is_ worried about her. Huh?..._ she thought as she climbed up the stairs as well.

…_A mission…to become friends with a dangerous being, huh…?_

**+++Moments before Gaara and Sakura entering the next floor+++**

She looked around, seeing there was no more stairs, she had sighed, she was hesitating to look over into the doors, she had decided to walk back down stairs.

She shook her head when worry came back to her, perhaps it was just her imagination… "It _has_ to be…" she told to herself.

Turning at her blind spot, she had bumped into someone's chest. "Woah!" she heard a voice before being caught at her hand and pulled up before she fell to the ground.

She looked to see the silver haired Jonin before her, wearing his hitai-ate and his Jonin green vest, a black turtle neck rolled a bit to a cuff at his sleeves and gloves, his mask covering the lower half, including his nose. "Huh?—Aah…" his brow lifted when she soon regained her standing position, him letting go of her hand as he pulled his hands back to his pockets. "…If I'm not mistaken…hearing from Tsunade-san you're…." rolling his eyes, till he finally gave a carefree grin to her. "Mieihi-chan' tte…deshou?-Ii na….sono namae… (Mieihi-chan….am I right?... That's a nice name..)"

She stared at him almost coldly without any response with her emotionless poker face.

Kakashi felt himself paled and sweating from this look. _She's giving me the killer and 'I-do-not-trust-you' together with the 'Who-the-hell-are-you'…look…_

"…Are you a friend of Gaara?" she suddenly said, making the Jonin blink, almost jumping from his thoughts of terror.

He gave a grin, "Well yes…I am…my name is-"

"Hatake, Kakashi…"

"Ah…so you do know my name…" he blinked again and smiled, "Well then, Mieihi-chan…what are you doing here?"

She looked away, a small blush appearing as Kakashi guessed. "…You're lost, aren't you?"

"…." She couldn't say it, but had nodded.

"Aah…well…if you're looking for your room…it's just 4 floors below this one-" he paused, because she saw her eye widened. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"Window…" she silently said.

"Eh?" Kakashi blinked comically as he turned his head, seeing a bird on the window sill at the end of this hall. "Ah…it's a Cactus-"

"A CACTUS WREN!" she began to dash off, passing Kakashi in the dust, when she had jumped off the window sill, the bird flew away. "AH!"

"OY!" Kakashi gasped as he ran out of the window, finally noticing it was a looong way down, the both of them both panicked.

**+++Hokage Office+++**

"I see…it seems to be that she is meeting every shinobi you, Sakura and Naruto had befriended." Tsunade nodded, her fingers netted together as she leaned her chin on it, Shizune grinning, standing beside her superior.

"Well, isn't that nice?—It seems like she's making a lot of friends, just in two days….!" Shizune said in the supporting and cheerful voice she had always given.

Sakura smiled while nodding, Gaara had no response as always.

"So who's turn is it next?" the blonde elderly asked.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama." Sakura had politely said with a smile.

"Aah…Naruto huh?" Tsunade muttered, sitting back in her chair, "…I just hope things won't grow in a big trouble…he had already influenced Sai and LOOKED what happened to their day….I just HOPED Naruto's influence won't give off that certain influence on her…."

"Maa, maa..(Now, now..)" Shizune gave an uneasy smile to that, turning her head slightly to the Hokage before her. "I'm sure Mieihi-chan will just dispel those bad influences…but take in the good ones…besides, she needs to smile much more frequently." She turned to Sakura, "Am I right, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah..." she blinked while nodding, "A-aah….(yeah…)"

"…" Gaara didn't say anything, but had agreed in his mind, not knowing why he didn't want to voice out his support in that subject.

"Anyhow…Mieihi doesn't look like she's in the point of turning to the worst…we can let it be then." Tsunade nodded as she looked at Gaara. "Gaara…I want you to go with Temari and Kankuro, along with the investigation teams to the Forest ahead…This will only take two days to achie-"

"Eh?" Sakura blinked as blonde Hokage continued. "Tsuna-!"

"—We can't afford to have a the leisure rest when we haven't done anything to assure the reasons to…." Tsunade turned to Sakura in a strict eye. "Why Sakura?—Is it a bad idea?"

"But…well." she felt her presence, backing up a bit.

"…" Gaara though knew it can't be helped. _She'll probably be disappointed however…_ he closed his eyes. "...Very well then."

"Gaara…!" Sakura turned to him in surprise.

"It is my duty as the Kazekage to ensure safety of my people….since the Forest is very close in range of Sunagakure….I-"

"But wouldn't Mieihi be sad?" Sakura raised her voice in slight volume, the two older females to be startled at her words.

Even Gaara's eyes had a slow retract to their normal size when they widened. "…" he didn't know what to say. _I can't think of anything to reply, why?_ He was asking himself, but at that very moment he didn't know how to respond. But he had to say something, "…As the Kazekage…..I-"

"—Isn't it also your _duty _to _be __**with**__ her?_" Sakura argued in him.

"…" He made a small growl as he glared back at her, his temper from before was beginning to come back, making Sakura to back away in fear.

_No matter how dramatic is she saying in this topic…_ Tsunade said, still having her strict façade on, watching the two as Shizune tried to calm down Gaara's growing temper, bits of sand particles rising from where he was. _As like Naruto or anyone made to be as strong as the Jinchuurikis…they are still an unstable psyche, snapping at any moment…_ her eyes hardened as she thought about the situation again and again. _However…we need Gaara to go and lead the Investigation team through it with Hino…_ She had her sigh.

Making the 3 before turn their heads, wondering if she was going to say anything.

She had held her head, her eyes closed. _No, it's too risky to send her with them when it could be the Akatsuki…..but it is also risky if she would suddenly be distressed at her founder not being with her.._ "Perhaps I should cancel this….."

Gaara had spoken, his duties before him. "…I decline to that cancelation." He opposed, almost startling the women in the room. "I would go and participate over this….even if you do cancel this mission I will go back to Sunagakure to commence one of my own instead. Indeed we cannot afford to waste time in walking around the Village carefreely…." His face was emotionless, his words were cold.

Sakura was unsure but she felt like punching him, but something was holding her back.

"And I do not believe it would be just 2 days to take over the mission….from the size of the Forest, it might take 3 days, the 3rd day being the day we return for a few more added hours to return from where we are…it would also help if we manage to find a path way…..However, if we rethink it….it's not exactly 3 days but perhaps even a week." Gaara muttered, his arms crossing over his chest. "…It is my duty to be with Mieihi…But my duty of protecting Sunagakure is still much more at large...If you are in worry of the reports, you may ask someone else to accompany her or even Naruto himself…" he held so tightly, something that seems to be breaking. He didn't know why he had suddenly said it, somehow it sounds wrong. However it was a fact, it was true. _I should be clear of my decision….this isn't something to be overly thought about with reactions of Mieihi….A mission is a mission. If I do not do this—_

"Besides…" Gaara muttered as he eyes unknowingly casted down. "….Protecting Sunagakure, is like protecting Mieihi as well…"

"_**Please don't make it sound like I am a child who will cry over trivial things."**_

"EH!" Sakura had voiced everyone's thoughts as they turned to see who was on the window behind Tsunade, the voice was somehow more lower, almost making it sound like a boy's serious voice, Gaara's eyes widened at it as Tsunade turned around, Shizune having the same startled expression.

There, her black jacket had flapped from the wind as she sat there on the window sill side ways, in a very boyish manner with one knee up and one lying together inline of it, her right, huge black wing was blending in the dark of the night, her other was small and folded to not make it use the room to where Shizune used to be posted at.

Kakashi was there on the opposite end sitting there with a hand up and a sweat dropped.

"Mieihi!—Kakashi did y-"

"Before you make that conclusion…let's just say I was about to report about the preparations for the mission tomorrow was but a twist of events had made it come to this position I am in now with her." He smiled unsurely behind his mask as Tsunade had the angry icon she was crowned for.

"…" Gaara suddenly felt comfortable, had she overheard them speaking? He was looking at her, there was a hint of sadness, but she had a frown as always, her eyes were half open as always as if she was gazing at something softly and sadly, it was almost an expression of sadness if it weren't for the fact that he could still not read or predict what she was thinking. _What is she thinking now?_ He felt anxiety.

"M-Mieihi-chan…" Sakura had suddenly felt the discomfort as well, while Shizune became quiet.

"I'll be fine on my own." Mieihi began to say she looked at them, something, something was off with her tone.

Everyone seem to freeze when they saw her face.

Her whole right eye was covered by her long bangs that curls and curves at the end, against her porcelain face, but her face was so straight, so serious, so dead that it was hard to look away, if you don't look at her clothes you will be deceived of her gender. "…I'm not a child that cries….Please do not treat me like I am some kind of 5 year old who can't stray away from their parents…" her voice was deeper as well.

Gaara felt himself flinch as well as Tsunade who was cursing in her mind about this being a bad time for her to hear things.

_What is this?_ She felt her fist tighten, as the pink haired shinobi looked at the girl she was with only a few hours ago. _The air around her, is entirely different…it feels as if she's another person…._

Mieihi looked at all of them, and sighed. "What is with all those faces?-This is a _duty_ isn't it?" she looked at Gaara at the word, making him freeze in the spot. "…Gaara is right….Tsunade-sama though is wrong." She turned to the blonde. "Do not underestimate my suppression….infact, the reason why they call me _unstable_ isn't because I _can't_ control it…it is because I_ can_…" she muttered.

Kakashi seemed to raise a brow, Sakura voicing his question. "What do y-"

"There's no need for explanation on such things when there are no needs of it." Mieihi silenced her, stepping down as the black wings slowly coming into a small size, black feathers surrounding her. She bent down, looking down the table, Tsunade had suddenly felt a force urging her to move and she did.

She knew it because somehow, the feathers were pointing at her when she went nearer to Mieihi, Kakashi moved to stand inside.

Mieihi turned her eye to Gaara, well, Gaara's foot from her view as she looked for something under the table. "…So everything was just only because you were _told _to?—or you _had_ to?—Well then,…I don't want to be a bothersome _tool_ that has to be _observed_ for EVERY reactions I do infront of people."

"!" Gaara's eyes widened. _No…_

Mieihi stood up, her back facing them as she turned her bandaged side face to them, making it even harder to read her emotions since her eye was covered by it. "….**It makes me feel like a lab rat told to run through a labyrinth of tests…."**

Her voice.

Was so venomous that made Gaara grip his hands into tighter fists, some sparks of stand coming out instead of blood gushing. _No…that's not what I…!_

Sakura stepping infront of him, her hands gestured for her to notice her. "Mieihi!—It's not what you think!—Gaara's just-" while she was talking, Mieihi turned to Kakashi, giving the green book that had owned.

Kakashi was even surprised that she knew that he was just making an excuse to come in here to find it.

She was going back to the window, her knee on it.

"MIEIHI!" Sakura yelled out to her as she walked to the office table, "Mieihi wait!—Gaara's words aren't what it-"

She turned her head, enough for them to see the deadly venom that was striking them from her eye. "…Either way…it's the truth….am I right?" she turned her eye from Sakura to Gaara again, who was gritting at his teeth.

Then suddenly her eyes widened, it was suddenly blinking like a broken flash light, she instantly looked away holding her head. _Dammit—I told you to wait till I'm finished!—I'm still in control…Mieihi…!_

'**No….!' ** **somewhere within the raven haired girl's body, within her soul, something was crying out. '…I don't…want to say those things…!**'

"Gh!" it was too late when she made the sound of struggle that everyone turned their heads to her, a hand gripped onto the window frame, the other was at her head, the side of her right eye. **'No…**.stop it…!" her voice seemed to echo, to blend, to change. **'Gaa…**ra…!'

He froze at the sound of his name as he looked back at her, unsure to what to do.

"_Dammit_…" the other persona of Mieihi cursed beneath her breath, glaring at all of them as she turned away, jumping out of the window and disappearing to the window.

Sakura cried out as she stopped at the window, "MIEIHI!"

"**DOKE…(MOVE.)" **a voice just as deadly as before was heard, and before she knew it, Kakashi grabbed her to move aside, her eyes seeing a flash of red.

Time had to be stopped to see the angry expression on the Kazekage's face, he had jumped from where he was, landing on the window sill for more power to push his legs, lunging him forward to the night.

"GAARA…!" Sakura called out even though he was no longer there.

The three adults behind her sighed as the kunoichi gripped her fist. "W-what was that…just now?"

Tsunade was also in shock, Shizune barely uttering any words.

Kakashi on the other hand remained calm. "…I wonder…if that's what the unstableness of her psyche is about."

"What?" Tsunade turned to see the Jonin's Sharingan revealed, his arms were crossed as he looked at the 3 kunoichis. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, looking hardly at the window. "…That….may be _Mieihi-chan_ and at the same time _not_ be here."

Sakura stayed shock at this, but at the same time confused. Her mind trying to bring out words, "…You mean…like that's not her…but her?"

Shizune blinked. "…..Another persona." Looking down as everyone looked at her. "…Another 'Mieihi' within her mind….another split personality." She seemed somehow, scared as she looked up. "…Am I right?"

He nodded, "…Her chakra was over flowing, but it seems to be extremely disturbed….and what disturbed me more, was the color of it."

Tsunade asked, wanting to know why was he suddenly making a pained face. "That color _is_?"

He looked back at all of them. "…_**Black**_**…**"

All of their eyes widened in surprise, as Sakura's fists clenched. "…Black…?"

"And white." He added as he lift a hand for a gesture, "…the 'white'…was within her….in other words….she's fighting something _inside_ of her." He shook his head at this, "…She is not to be blamed….when I came here with her by the window….she was showing signs of struggle…at first I didn't understand however." His crimson red eye looked passed the Hokage, and to the window sill that she once sat on. "Somehow…it's making sense to me."

"And…she reacted to Gaara-kun's words…" Shizune shivered, "If….we part them even further."

Tsunade sat back down in a tiresome manner, "God….." she held her head, "…It seems like we have no other _choice_…" turning her eye to Sakura who she commanded next, "Sakura….have papers ready for the changes of this mission—STAT."

Sakura snapped out of it as she nodded to her, "W—wakarimashita! (U-understood)"

The Blonde Kage turned to her assistant who almost jumped out of her skin, the Hokage was glaring fiercely again. "…Shizune!"

"H—hai!" she responded.

"Write down all the names and orders I shall announce this instant!"

"H—hai!" she nodded as she hurried to the cabinets of files to get an empty scroll and a calligraphy brush.

Kakashi sighed while putting his head protector back to hide his Sharingan. _Aah, aah….._ he talked in his mind as his charcoal eye looked back at the two females without saying another word. _How will this end up like?_

**+++Training Grounds(?)/Woods Behind Konohagakure+++**

Gaara landed at a branch, almost breaking it when he did, he held his head, something was wrong. _It's hurting…_ he told to himself, _it's as if the Shukaku had never left my body—that I suddenly felt the urge…_

He looked up ahead, then looked back down to see the small stream above the tree branch he landed. _….the urge to…_ he shook his head, looking forward as he lunged forward. Searching for her, her chakra signature, any signs that she had crossed here.

But it was as if he was chasing a phantom, he doesn't even know if he was going the right way, she could have gone the opposite way, but somehow, he was just going this direction.

Could it be instincts then?

*Crack*

"!" Gaara's eyes widened, turning his head 2 o'clock forward from where the sound was heard, he instantly stopped when he saw a larger shade of black moving in such grace under the moonlight. "Mieihi?" it was moving away even faster, it had reacted. "MIEIHI!" in an instant he was now chasing after the black figure.

Till he was at its tail, and now he had confirmed it was her, the black jacket's white stripes could be seen from her sleeves, her two long hair tail was swaying, the black wings were just making her faster.

"!" his eyes widened when he saw black feathers darting towards him, making jump back in a flip and bringing out a hand to block the other feathers before they came for him.

"…" _she's off aim._ He noticed, she had missed in purpose as he only caught small amounts of feathers in his sand. He looked forward, and noticed that she was gone. He cursed slightly, but before he moved, he had noticed the small shadow below. He moved his head just in time to make the kunais miss him as he landed down on the ground.

He suddenly paused when he heard muffling sobs, turning his head, to see a figure sitting down under a tree, her knees were folded and against her chest as her hand was on her face, like a child.

Mieihi was…

Crying.

He slowly go towards her, until he saw her head flinch and threw her hand before him, kunais soon came into a figure but he didn't do anything but walk forward, the kunais barely hitting him as they missed, only managed to scratch his cheek, which gave a dust of sand from his sand armor. "Mieihi…?" he called out to her as she glared.

Something, was wrong.

Her eyes were turning on and off, the glowing effect was like a broken light.

"No…!" she shook her head. "It might….say something bad again!"

_It_'? he wondered in his mind as he continued to walk towards her, stopping a few steps before her.

She held her head, "Why did I…say all those things…?" her voice was shaking, "….I don't remember anything but….those words….it's not like me….it's not me….I'm not saying those things!." Shaking her head as she clutch onto her head, she didn't like it memory.

She wanted to bite her tongue out. The tears was slowly coming out from her eye, "…Don't…go near me…!"

"…" he felt himself sigh at this as he knelt down to her, her eye widened as she desperately moved back, only to stop as her back hit the bark behind her, she shook her head as her wings spiked. And yet the Kazekage did not flinch.

Her eye widened as she looked at his expression, it was deeper than his usual expression, when his expressions are usually nothing in them, his spindrift eyes were endless and looked at her with…

…care.

He cared, he was looking at her worriedly.

His face seemed to soften as she looked at him in horror of this, she didn't want to see it, she didn't deserve it, it made her feel so weak.

"Don't…" she shook her head, her wings growing bigger and getting even sharper, in an attempt to scare him of but he didn't move, he didn't flinch, he didn't blink.

He was just, looking at her, and when he did, all the anger seemed to be gone, it had melted away.

_Don't look at me…_ she cried in her mind as she stared at him, _with those eyes that are gazing upon a monster…_ she shook her head as she closed her eye, wanting to shut the world before her as everything turned black, her head was hurting, everything was hurting. "Don't….!" she muttered. "Don't go near me…!"

"…" he didn't say anything as he reached out for her.

By her sensors she had opened her left eye and slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me…!—I might….!" Pain.

Pain… was what he could hear in her words.

It was confusing, it was confusing to him, but.

He can't…

He can't leave her like this.

He can't leave her alone to calm down.

Closing his eyes, he gave a sigh and began to grab hold of her to his chest, "DON'T TO-" ignoring her scream that was cut by his action as he held her tightly to his embrace, he could hear her uneven breathing and shivers from her lips by his ear, her chin resting on his right shoulder, he could imagine the look on her face.

She was scared.

But it wasn't because of him. "…It's….alright…."

"!" her eye widened at his soft voice.

"…I do not care…about what you said back there…." He said, his voice somehow full of monotone. Staring at her wings that were slowly turning into their softer version of feathers, "….Whether or not it was you or someone else….." he felt her flinch when he did, but he continued. "….**I'm sorry**…."

Her eye widened even more_ he knew…?_ She asked herself, as she slowly felt herself being welcomed by his warmth.

"…You felt like…we were going to…abandon you….am I right…?" he began to mutter, softly as he looked down. "…when you heard what I said…" he sighed.

_Alone…_ her mind showed her an image was when she was a child, looking up at the blue sky above her, the only vent that led to the outside world, the only air way and light that was given to her in that huge metallic cell.

She remembered sitting there, her head up as she stared at it for ages, not caring if her neck was going to snap.

"_**I'm…alone…"**_

The words of her child self had echoed within her.

Reaching into herself for her realization.

She wasn't angry…nor sad because she thought she was a burden and a duty.

No… it was something even more selfish, and she was guilty of.

The child self of her being, was still the _real_ part within her, as she slowly lifted her hands to clutch onto his back, crying. "…I don't….want you to go without me!" she began to cry, like the child she was within her body. Holding onto something that was feared to disappear before her.

Those visions, these memories, and his words had made the illusion that she was going back to that place.

Her instincts had told her to fight this and she was overwhelmed by her own being.

She didn't like it.

She hated it.

She hated it all.

"I hate myself…" she mumbled on his shoulder. Holding onto him tightly, "….why am I always like this?—It's so…" she knew it, she knew it was a disgrace.

She was about fifteen, at least, that was her body, but her mind, her soul, everything.

She wanted so much.

To be like him, who seems to be indifferent by his inner emotions that even she cannot read.

He could maintain them so well for no one to notice the pain he had held for years, that was slowly being revealed when she looks deeper within those sea foamed eyes.

She was so jealous of it.

Her child self was still herself, it was in her, and she has not matured, everything within her shows potential of becoming like someone who can just shrug things off.

But she can't… no matter how hard she tried, her emotions got the better of her, and turning her selfish desires to be voiced out, if not by her, but by the other _Mieihi_.

"**..It's alright."**

She suddenly froze in her thoughts.

"It's alright…to be like this." He began to say softly to her, sighing again, "….it's alright…to be scared….to be childish…as long as it is _you_…There are no crimes to being yourself…." He closed his eyes, searching desperately words of comfort that he knew he wasn't good at, but hoping she would get his message. "I'm sure no one will blame you for being concerned for everyone else…and to being selfish."

"….Gaa…" her voice was merely whisper that he didn't hear it, "..ra…" her eye softened as the tears slowly dried up. As she buried half of her face to his shoulder, smelling his scent, and feeling his warmth, it was something she thought she would never feel so close to her.

All those times in the cold.

Where she was isolated by everyone and by everything.

"…You're so…" she mumbled, feeling her whole body calming down. "…warm…Gaara…"

"…." His eyes open slightly at her words, and he knew it. Her body when he had held her, was freezing cold, as if she had been frozen in an ice berg. Her eyes were showing the fear that he could imagine her wearing when she was a child. _I've been uttering words that have hurt her…_ he told to himself. _…I'm ashamed of myself…_

"Do not…be angry…"

"I'm not angry at you." He said with another sigh, that was until he felt her pull back and looked back at him which seems to be some kind of pout.

"…I didn't mean at _me_….but _you_!" she pointed to his forehead, "…I should have never said so those things…." She looked down, not seeing the startled expression at his face as she leaned her head on his chest. "….I promise to…understand your words….a bit more."

"…?" he blinked, still a bit shaken by this.

Her eye softened at the shadow she made above his lap. "….If I…am like Suna….then that means…you're just trying to protect me…" she said softly, sighing as she closed her eye. "….I misunderstood everything…I'm the one…who should be saying…" she looked back at him, "…Sorry."

His eyes widened at her face, _She was able to pull herself back up…_ he thought, as his mouth remained shut. Not knowing what to say next.

"…Gaara…"

"?"

"….Can we…go back to the Office of Tsunade-sama..?"

**+++Hokage's Office+++**

"I'm sorry for my actions….I let my feelings get the better of me…" she began to bow, much to the 3 adult's surprise as they stared at her shocked, Gaara was just beside her.

And thing is.

_WHY DON'T THEY BOTHER USING THE DOOR BEFORE SUDDENLY COMING IN TO GIVE US A HEART ATTACK!_ Tsunade yelled out in her head as they all tried to calm down. "….It's fine!" she said almost in a ignorant sound, but she was smiling at the end, making Mieihi sigh from relief as the other two adults had sighed of relief as well.

_It wasn't even an hour and Gaara had brought her back…and even he, himself, seemed to have calmed down._ He began to wonder why, "…." _Ah-perhaps he—_

***ssshaaaaaa***

Sand was suddenly surrounding the silver haired shinobi as he held his hands up and laughed uneasily. "Ahahaha…my bad, my bad!"

"….." Gaara was just staring at him leaving the females wondering what the hell was wrong with them today.

"Anyhow, Gaara…" Tsunade's voice had snapped them back to their situation as the Kazekage and Mieihi walked infront of her table. "…You are going to participate…are you?"

He gave a nod. "I am." Mieihi though still felt a small discomfort, though it wasn't noticeable, he knew that well.

"…We are going to put you together with the Command, Yamato, Kakashi, will be in charge of the Support Teams."

Now Gaara, didn't hear this before. "….?" His blink was his means of question as Kakashi stepped forward to explain.

"What she means is….There would be an extra Shinobi team together with the Investigation Team just in case they get attacked or need any back up or medical conditions." Kakashi said, his hand returning to his pockets, his face indifferent as Gaara's own expression. "…And I am captain of the team, while we will be assigning another captain to the other team."

"And those members…?" Gaara suddenly had a feeling he didn't need to ask that when Shizune had shown signs of her continuing the explanation.

"**The other team, would be the first 1****st**** team up front: Neji-san, Kiba-san, Shino-san and perhaps I will be of assistance." **She looked over to Tsunade, who doesn't show signs of opposing to that idea.

"That's good, we have a medical and a captain in the 1st team." Kakashi nodded as Shizune continued, Tonton making her whines at her heel.

"**Team Kakashi would consist of: Sakura-san, Sai-san, Naruto-kun and Kakashi-san himself."**

…_?_ He didn't hear what he expected to hear, was he wrong to expect them for that to happen?

"And so….that consists of the Support team. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro will be allowed to lead the Investigation Teams to the Land of Wind into the Forest….while their Guides, would be the female kunoichi from Glacier Village, Hino, Mizuumi-san." Shizune continued, rolling the scroll down for her to read, and for the rest to only notice now that she had it with her, they were perhaps to busy thinking about her words that their eyes went blank.

"And…"

Gaara's eyes widened, _Don't tell me…!_

Shizune closed the scroll as she looked at all of them seriously. "…Mieihi-san!" announcing the girl's name for everyone to hear in the room.

She blinked at this news, Tsunade talked up for the explanation before any sudden reactions, again. "Even though Mieihi was in her capsule then during her Coffin Rest….I presume it gave y-"

"-Enough time to memorize the map of the whole forest floor." Mieihi had continued as she lift her head slightly to look at the Hokage, almost making Kakashi raise a brow and Gaara's grip tightening at his arm from his cross armed position, Shizune scrunching a worried brow as her expression. "…Thank you for letting me take part of this….I will do my best."

The Hokage sighed as she leaned on her chair, "…We all know how you feel, Mieihi…so I'm sure you will do your best."

She blinked at her words, for somehow, it felt softer than before, she looked back at the lady infront of her, making sure she was the same strict, cold and hard Hokage than before, but now, her brows showed softness like she had an apology within her that she can't speak out. She simply smiled at this and nodded her head without any other words.

"You will also be helping anyone out…but you are forbidden to stray off on your own….you are not allowed to be separated under any circumstances, nor are you allowed to lose yourself. The mission are only finding clues, show signs, but when you engage in battle, use it as a defense….you are only with the Investigation Team and not a capture or an ANBU team….when faced with an Akatsuki, if they have not noticed you, then escape…..we can't risk any efforts you all have done during this mission, _if_ you have accomplished it yet." Tsunade's voice came back to a more demanding and commanding tone, "You, by Gaara's words, will all be given 5 days to accomplish this starting from tomorrow morning at exactly 12 noon. By then, all would have exited the Konoha gates and on their way…..you aren't that many, 8 members in the supporting teams, 8 more shinobis in the Investigation Team….3 shinobis who will head them. And 2 kunoichis to guide them through…..all in all, just 22 shinobis assigned to this mission…I want you all back, still being 21 members…._Is this completely understood?_"

The three of them before the Hokage nodded in affirmation.

"…" then suddenly she had a change of mind, and she shook her head. _No, Kakashi and Shizune's team together with Gaara and his siblings, Mizuumi and Mieihi will be enough…at this rate. I am risking too much. _

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune noticed this, while the three of them turned their heads to her.

"…No…" she shook her head turning her head to Kakashi. "Cancel the Seiki Butai….we are just going to send the Support team out with Gaara."

Kakashi blinked, thinking though it was reasonable. "….Understood." and with a puff of smoke, the Jonin had disappeared.

_Indeed…having too many of us are highly risky of being noticed…._ He sighed though, she had only changed her mind right after giving him a trust of keeping 21 ninjas alive through the team. Although he wouldn't mind that responsibility, he was also, secretly relieved. He did not like too many soldiers to command of.

Yes, he was still a bit anti-social.

A bit' being the understatement of the year

"…" although there was a heavy atmosphere at the seat of the Hokage, she didn't mind it. **"…DISMISSED!"**

…

…

…

It wasn't long before they walked out, to get ready for the mission tomorrow, Shizune was sent out to tell her fellow members, while Gaara had left Mieihi, making sure she was brought to her room, he left to tell the news to his siblings—

**+++Mieihi & Gaara's Room+++**

**-returning with….a huge basket of…..**

"Gaara…."

"?"

"….These….have too many….."

"…?"

"…Too many…uh." She began to show him the huge black, ball, pill, thing. "…..What exactly _is_ this _thing_?"

He blinked, turning from his small sachet to look back at her. "…If I recall correctly….Sakura had called them her 'Homemade Soldier Pills filled with nutrient and grace of a fair maiden.'…." _…Why does she give her recipes such long names…?_

When she looked at it, she had made a comparison that they look a lot like mud balls. _But…if Gaara eats this too…then…_she shrugged her head, including it in her small stringed shoulder bag, packing more bandages, a small first aid kit, a flash light just in case, and everything else Gaara was putting (because she had never ever been to a mission before, and so decided to just copy whatever Gaara's putting in his own bag) in his own bag.

She turned to take her long coat out of the hanger, inserting hidden kunais within the sleeves, (which she had asked the tailor to put when Temari and Kankuro were busy arguing =_=;, explaining their surprise.), making sure everything was read for tomorrow.

When she turned around, she paled to see he was already done, he even dressed up to sleeping clothes when she had her back turned. _He's fast._ She sweat dropped at this, she was still in the clothes she was wearing hours ago during their tour with Sakura. She sighed at the thought after she finishes up her preparation and sat at her bed, the bed made a slight creak, making Gaara move his head in way for him to look over his shoulder.

And his eyes widened when he saw her hands reaching to her bandage, slowly untying it, he turned his whole body unknowingly to see, her right eye though, was closed, preventing whatever was hidden there by the bandage still remaining a mystery. Her left eye blinked in feeling his gaze, she turned her head to look at him before he had the chance to look away.

"Ah…_suman._ (sorry.)" He muttered as she shook her head.

"It's fine….anyhow it's not like its bad for you to see me redoing my bandage, is there?" she grinned while fixing her hair again, now making a proper bandaging, she had bandaged her forehead, wrapping it a few times before doing the same to her other eye, then finally, to Gaara's surprise, had extended down to wrap around her neck, she flattened the end of the bandage to its own fabric, and it had blend in, making him even more surprised at the particular bandage she had.

_A Sealing Band?_ He wondered in his head, he had read them before, but they weren't used in a long time.

This was, it made her bandage around her forehead almost unnoticeable, and her messy hair was almost neat.

He thought back, there were times when she had changed her bandaging from time to time, although he had no idea way she does so. And also, he just wonders, what was her other eye like?—did it have the same unearthly color as her left? Or something like Kakashi? With a different eye?

"…You must be wondering…." She finally said, making his eyes widened slightly, she looked back at him in a slight smile. "…about my other eye."

"…" he didn't answer as she faced herself to him.

She pointed at her right eye, "….This is where my 'Seal' lies….although there was no need of it anymore….I didn't remove it…I'm trying to make it active again…."

"?" He blinked as he asked. "Why?"

She blinked, her eye softening as her voice melancholy. _**"….It's because even I….am afraid of myself…."**_

Gaara was speechless after that, her smiling didn't look like she had said those words. "Although I can control my powers.…..I had never experienced myself in my limit…and also to what happened only hours ago…" she looked at her own hand, closing and opening it as she stared at it. "But…there's nothing wrong but being scared…" she grinned, almost jokingly as she turned her head back to him, making him a bit relaxed. "Right?"

He found himself nodding. A part of him, just wanting to say something to her.

The night had ended for them, him going to bed earlier than her. The confusing fast events from before was still replaying in his own head.

**+++Meanwhile/Kakashi's Apartment+++**

He scratched his head, looking at the book Mieihi had handed to him at the office during the heaviest atmospheric event then, he still didn't get on how she was able to figure out, since the book was really, below the table, not even he and Tsunade knew about it, not even Shizune who usually cleans the place as well.

He sighed, laying down his bed, red and black eyes stared at the ceiling. _More importantly…I can't really categorize her as a kunoichi…_ it was confusing on what to call her, but he knew she was still a human being, regardless of what the scientists have done to her.

**+++Flash back++++**

"**!" Kakashi was supposedly, catch her and grabbed the edges of the window with his free hand, but resulting into slipping and putting too much body weight at his front, causing him to fall along with her who was now falling with him.**_** This isn't good-we're falling from a 10 story building!**_

**Indeed, that would really…HURT.**

**He tried to regain his posture, but somehow the pressure was hard on him, before he managed himself, he felt something grab onto his wrist before he grabbed hers.**

"**What the?" his eyes widened when she saw her, the one who had grabbed his wrist, turn in a twirl like he was pulling her into him as he saw black wings bursting out the moment she appeared facing his chest, grabbing now his vest to pull him up as she flew up, just before they were about to crash into the hard concrete ground.**

**Black feathers began to form below him as she let go of him, for him to balance on his own, standing on a platform made of feathers, it reminded him of Gaara's Desert Suspension when he uses the sand to make the sand platform. "Um…thanks…" he muttered, only discovering she was merely staring at the flying Cactus Wrens at the sky. He looked up at it, and back at her, "Do you like birds?"**

"…**Like?" she asked him while looking back at him in question. "….I do not know if I 'like' birds…but…they are interesting." She grinned, making the Jonin almost jumped from his balance, heat raising from him when she just did. "Are you alright?—Hatake-san?"**

"**A-aah, yeah I am." He nodded, quickly regaining his composure. "…and Kakashi-san is fine over here, no need to be so formal Mieihi-chan."**

"…**..But isn't it also formal in the way you address people in suffixes?"**

"…**Eh?"**

"**I've read from books tha-"**

"**I'll be sure to scold Sai for teaching you." **_**FOR SURE.**_

"**!" then suddenly, he noticed the quick change in the air when the girl's eye had widened and spun in her feet to look up at the open window.**

"**Aah, I guess there are people having a meeting now." Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "What's wrong Mieihi-chan?" noticing that she was staring at it.**

"**Gaara is in there…." She muttered, but it was too soft for him to hear, before he asked he was suddenly lifted by the platform, and by her command as she landed at the small top of the roof on the window.**

**She began to peek first, a smile urging to emerge from the girl's face, "Ga-"**

"…**I decline to that cancelation."**

"…**?" she blinked from the voice, Kakashi adjusting himself at where he was, not saying anything but looking at her as she froze.**

"**I would go and participate over this….even if you do cancel this mission I will go back to Sunagakure to commence one of my own instead. Indeed we cannot afford to waste time in walking around the Village carefreely…."**

**Her eye widens at this as she lay on the small line that would reveal her image to the ones inside. "…This voice…" she mutters.**

"**And I do not believe it would be just 2 days to take over the mission….from the size of the Forest, it might take 3 days, the 3****rd**** day being the day we return for a few more added hours to return from where we are…it would also help if we manage to find a path way…..However, if we rethink it….it's not exactly 3 days but perhaps even a week."**

**She flinched, **_**A mission…in that…place?—no…No Gaara…!**_

"…**It is my duty to be with Mieihi…But my duty of protecting Sunagakure is still much more at large...If you are in worry of the reports, you may ask someone else to accompany her or even Naruto himself…"**

_**What…?**_** She paused, **_**…I'm just….a 'duty'…?**_** She felt something shatter within her façade, it was something she wasn't sure but she felt like crying. **_**…I'm a child….I'm just being a burden to everyone here….Gaara…Gaara only wants to…no…he does these things because he has to…I'm just… a…a 'duty'…**_

'That's right….'

"**!" her eyes widened as her hands suddenly covered her ears. **_**This…voice…**_

'You're nothing more but a **burden**…A **child** trapped in a 15 year old body…acting so blissful and ignorant to reality….'

"**T-that's not…!" she shivered.**

**Kakashi raised a brow at this, and then his eyes widened when he saw something in her expression changes. "Mieihi…-chan…?"**

'…Let me take over….'

…_**You…?**_

'…Knowing you…I don't think your stuttering cry baby self won't say anything….don't let them do what they want to you!'

_**But—but…!—w-who are you!—who are you!**_

'Aah…me?...I'm_ you_…'

**Mieihi froze, she felt herself shaking, her legs threatening to give up as her wings twitched slightly, she felt her right eye burning.**

'You're worried….about _him_ right?—crying won't help!'

_**..You're….me…?**_

'…I'm _you_ the _you_ who's being kept in chains in your heart!—Don't be such a wimp!'

**She shook her head, what was going on?—she never recalled anything like this…. She never knew that there are voices within her except **_**her**_**. But this wasn't **_**her**_**. The voice sounded more deeper, more, more boyish. It sounded like a boy.**

'…Stop crying Mieihi!...Or you want them to do things with out your _consent_?'

**Mieihi clutched onto her head. It was hurting…**

"**Oy…Oy Mieihi-chan?...!" Kakashi was just about to place his hands on her shoulders till a spark of electricity came from her body, a warning for him not to come any closer.**

'…_For once-Let me take over….'_

"_**Nnghh!"**_** Mieihi muffled, as she felt her very image, her psyche, splitting. Not minding the worried Jonin before her, as a small smirk suddenly came from her expression.**

**Sending shivers down to his spine. "…Mieihi…-chan…?"**

**The look from the girl, the shy child was suddenly gone from her face, she looked more serious, more devilish.**

**She had a frown and a different aura. She looked down at him, and the deep feeling of her eyes were deeper and endless, and painful.**

**It was as if, to his description, flames bursting inside as she moved to the window sill in silence. Sitting there and finally saying in a voice.**

**That didn't sound like her own. **

"_**Please don't make it sound like I am a child who will cry over trivial things."**_

**+++End of Flash back+++**

Kakashi sighed at the memory, holding his head slightly, she was a handful, yet she was so familiar to him by personality, a part of him was thankful that she wasn't under his team.

…

…

A part of him….didn't.

But somehow, the sudden change of her character, he didn't know what to make of it.

_The depth of the girl's eye seemed to have gone deeper…and the feeling of her presence made it even worst for me to stand…it was if darkness was going to engulf me when I looked further into her eye…._

_What the heck was that…?_

He held his head, feeling a headache slowly crashing into his brain. "Ugh…I guess no midnight reading tonight…"

**+++Uzumaki Naruto Apartment+++**

"No~~!" Naruto on the other hand was still utterly disappointed.

**+++Flashback+++**

"**Yess!" Naruto grinned as he began to plan out that, he, Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, would give a tour to his new friend. "I don't care if it is a mission!-I'm going to be her friend anyway!" he grinned to himself, and looking at the plan he had made with poorly drawn chibi characters with sticks for a body. "I'm going to give her and Gaara a blast!-"**

"**Although that would really sound **_**fun**_**—That'll have to wait after 5 days Naruto-kun!" a happy Kakashi had said at the open window Naruto had forgotten to close.**

**Naruto screamed like a girl at the top of his lungs before his shinobi mind registered it was his sensei. "DAMMIT KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTA-WHAAT!" he snapped before he finished his sentence. "WADDYA MEAN 5 DAYS!"**

**And so Kakashi gave an explanation with a pleasant background music, a smile still on his masked face while Naruto's eyes formed circles and his mouth a standing rectangle, don't ask me about his face.**

"**Well! that's all so please prepare for the mission tomorrow! See you at Konoha's Gate!" and with that he had jumped back into the darkness.**

"**G—g-g-a-a-a—k-k-k-k-gg-g-g-aaka-a-aa-k" he sounded like he was being choked as he finally let out a wail. **

"_**YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS![*INSERT NUMEROUS OR HUNDREDS OF EXCLAMATION POINTS INDICATING ECHOES OF NARUTO'S DESPAIR*]"**_

**+++End of Flashback+++**

"_**Ku~so~!**_" he slumped on his seat in just the memory of it, and he was really looking forward to it too. He ruffled his golden hair as he stood up away from his desk. "Maa…ii ka! (Oh well!)—I'll just have to wait after this mission's over and back to Ichiraku Ramen~!"

Then he blinked, "Waai~t—Kakashi-sensei did say it would be 12:00!—Hehehe! That's plenty of time to bring her to Ichiraku Ramen!" now he was back to his perky self, then suddenly a thought gave him blue streaks, an image of a frowning Gaara was above his head as he imagined his words.

"_**I would rather for you not to get in the way of our preparation of this mission…..Uzumaki, Naruto."**_

"Cih!—That-workaholic-Kazekage Gaara!-Hmph!" he crossed his arms in an attempt to imitate him saying those very words. "Bleh!—Mieihi-chan needs to take it easy!" he then gives off his excited grin, and makes his hand into a fist. "I got an idea!"

And the night ends with the worries of tomorrow.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**XD XD XD I've shown the overly worried and slightly(over)protective side of Mieihi! XD XD XD XD**

**Explanation is that, Mieihi had this weird 'vision' of her friends being massacred at the forest she used to be held by, and when she heard this, she was worried and also irritated that they are making a huge fuss about her being lonely LOL XD. Well, that's because Mieihi is highly unpredictable and seems to be unstable in her own personality(?) and not her powers (?) :D that though is still in question :). You've seen the smiling Mieihi. The pissed Mieihi, the emotionless Mieihi, and now the dramatic Mieihi!**

**Mieihi: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH MY PERSONALITY! IS IT SPLIT!**

**Blackeclipse: Maybe? XD**

**IF you guys have any questions, feel free to ask me :) ok~? Any kind of reviews are accepted! Anonymous reviewers as well~**

**Gaara: ….**

**Everyone in the cast: DON'T—EVEN—THINK ABOUT IT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mission: Setting Out, Day 1

**Blackeclipse: I'm on a roll~ even though there aren't so many reviewing D: why aren't people reviewing? :( is my story that boring? :( Am I a terrible writer DX!**

**Mizuumi: Ano~-Blackeclipse-sama, are you alright? OAO?**

**Blackeclipse: ….*emo corner* _ _|||**

**Disclaimer: Aaaannnnndddd I do not own Naruto, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. And this fanfic is owned by Blackeclipse :) me!**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_**Chapter Eight: Mission: Setting Out Day 1.**_

_**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

*Tap*

It was early in the morning.

The window was closest to Mieihi's bed, and a tapping sound was heard, mostly something you would expect to hear in Konoha, if you were to live there.

*Tap-tap-tap!*

"….Nh?" Mieihi, being a light sleeper, slowly opened her eyes to the sound. She sat up, turning her head to the bed next to her, seeing that Gaara wasn't there, his sheets though weren't fixed, as if he had woke up a few minutes ago. She looked around and saw the door that led to the bathroom was closed, and the light was coming from below it, indicating that perhaps he was in there, using it.

*Tap-tap-tap-tap!*

"?" she blinked, she had heard it again, turning her refreshed head to the window, there was a hand. At first, thinking it was an enemy, an enemy won't be that stupid enough to do that. _Or maybe the enemy is stupid…?_

"Psst!—Mieihi-chan…!—you there?—you awake?" there was a whisper like male voice coming from the window.

"Mieihi-chan~~!" another whisper like voice was heard, a soft female voice.

She kicked her covers to get off her bed, wearing a white dress pajama as she went to the window, and blinked at the sight of two blue eyes and golden hair clad in black and orange jacket and pants, with a Konoha leaf head protector. She recognized the face, but this was the first time she saw him wear that, next to them was a very familiar kunoichi with long brown side bangs and brighter oceanic eyes.

A grin greeted her as she opens the window silently. "….Mornin' Miehi-chan!" Naruto greeted with a fox grin.

"O~ha—yo~!" Mizuumi saluted as she blinked.

"…Naruto-san and…Mizuumi-san….?" She muttered quietly, wondering why are they even whispering.

"We're going to treat ya before we go on the mission!" Naruto said in a quiet did-you-know-tone with his hand in a gesture of a whisper, looking cautiously inside. "Where's _Gaara_?" Mizuumi too looked inside chibily, wondering if there was sand going towards them any moment now.

"…He's the waterloo…" she said.

Her replies were blank 'whut' faces.

"…The _bathroom_…" she sighed to them.

"Oh!—We _mean_—_oh_~…!" Naruto and Mizuumi exclaimed, then suddenly going back down into a whisper, covering each other's mouths with their hands.

Mieihi started to wonder if they're related somehow, she looked passed them with her eyes, seeing blue and almost translucent platform below them, she wondered if it was ice that end them up here. Although it wasn't that high to begin with, since there were no trees nearby their window, it made sense.

"Get dressed…but _very_ quietly _and_ quick!—we _can't_ bring you _there_ when _Gaara_'s around….!"

"_Pwease_~?"

She didn't know about that, feeling uneasy on going without Gaara with her or telling him, the last time she did that he gave a scary dark tone to his voice. But to their pleas, she knew he had a special bond with Naruto and sooner or later nodded to them.

"Meet us _there_~" Mizuumi pointed to the fences that acted as gates to the Hokage Residence. "We'll be hiding there….!" She had a determined tone.

"….Understood." she nodded anyway, as they nodded back and sooner or later disappeared with the ice evaporating in a poof rate. _They might get in trouble if I don't hurry…._ She looked at the bathroom's door, the sound of running water assured her that he didn't hear them.

She quickly removed her clothing, changing into her bandaged bra that Temari taught her how to do on her own, slipping into the heavy high collar belted black shirt she had with her battle outfit, inside of it, she didn't feel itchy at all when she felt the cold chain mail that was made under it, she put on her black short-shorts and putting onto her long black socks/stockings, her shinobi black slipper/shoes, as she fastened all the belts in her current clothing.

She suddenly heard the creaking sound of the faucet, she panicked, quickly grabbing her gloves, a glove hanging at her clenched mouth as she put one at one hand, next the other.

Suddenly heard the tapping of feet on the wet tiles, she searched frantically for her small shoulder string bag and jumped out of the window, leaving her long coat jacket at the bed.

The door opened, with a half naked Gaara coming out, a towel at his shoulders, his hand using one end to dry his hair, he was already wearing his battle outfit pants, his hair spiking as he dried it out.

He blinked when he noticed a faint trace of chakra, and turned his head to see the window open, and the person sleeping at the other bed, gone.

With a long coat jacket left there.

"…Mieihi…?" he muttered looking around the room some more, and sighed,_ …Matta…_(Again).

+++**Behind the Fence Gates of Hokage's Residence+++**

"Aah!—there you are!" Naruto grinned when she appeared in black feathers before them, he scratched his head while smiling down at her. "That's a relief~!—I thought Gaara caught you for a moment ago!"

Mizuumi nodded as well in that thought.

"He almost did….I was able to jump out in time…" Mieihi said in her boyish girlish voice, again striking a doubt in their minds, but from her outfit, they had no doubt.

It was really cool, with the belts to make the wearer fit, long sleeves covering almost her whole hand, her red gloves fingers contrasting with the black fabric, the small belt had went around her wrist, hinting the shape of it, the other belts had also fit her shape, outlining her curves and the high collar was the only thing free there to cover a part of her chin and her neck, but those short-shorts….

"**UGAAAHHH!"** Naruto suddenly had a nose bleed.

"NARUTO-KUN!—NARUTO-KUN!-_NARUTO-KUUN_!" Mizuumi panicked as she grabbed, well, supposedly she would have grabbed his collar but, instead, was his neck. Thus, strangling him. _**"DON'T DIE!—AAH! SO MANY BLOOD!-NARUTO-KUUNN! WAAAH~~!"**_

"…If you won't _stop _**strangling **him….he _will_." Mieihi sweat dropped, but her shake grew more violently. She sighed again. "She's_ not_ listening…."

**+++Outside Temari's Room+++**

Temari came out of her room, sighing as she adjusted her Tessen from behind, pulling her black finger-pocket-less gloves, adorning her usual black short sleeved kimono with a more revealing neckline unlike the usual kimono designs, although it wasn't as revealing as the water kunoichi's outfit, Mizuumi though had a sleeveless black turtle neck to cover inside, there was a red sash to tie around her waist, a pale brown belt was also around it, with pouches and a small bag of medicine herbs, soldier pills and the rest needed like her shuriken pouch and kunais behind her back, and the Sunagakure head protect worn no her head proudly to her grin,

She had grown worry of not seeing the youngest in their small family, especially when they came home with a welcoming entrance to give her a heart attack, being the eldest isn't really fun when you see them like that. _Kids._ She wondered if she sounded more mature when she just said that to herself.

…or old.

"Oh you're up!" a tougher voice was heard from her side, turning to see the second eldest of the group, wearing a black long top and black trousers with a red tie around his waist, his hair completely covered by his pointy black hood that looks like a cat from its design. The two black scrolls were behind him at the base of his spine, gloves in the similar design with hers was also worn. A proud Sunagakure head protector was also on his forehead, and back again with another new design of purple face paint. "We just got enough time left to go and get something to bite…Let's go and get Gaara and Mieihi…!"

"Kankuro…?" Temari grinned nodding to the idea, "Not a bad idea…!" as her back faces the door, her brother going infront of her with a thumbs up.

Both of them ignorant of the footsteps coming closer.

"Well let's go and wake Gaara and M-"

"_**That won't be necessary…"**_

"_**Aaaaahhhh!"**_ Both Temari and Kankuro screamed when their youngest brother suddenly appearing at their sides, both of them gripping onto their hearts before it popped out.

Gaara was wearing something different this time, more likely of a different color, the long high closed collar of his coat was black, and the purple vest he wore was brown, the grey belt was around his waist, a chain also worn around it extending to hold the sand gourd to aid the purplish color of cloth that held it close to Gaara's back, his pants though remained the same, the ring on his lower limb and upper limb had the same colour as his vest.

In his left arm, hanged Mieihi's coat.

"G—Gaara ka? (Gaara huh?)" Kankuro panted as they both calmed down to his presents. "Dammit Gaara—Don't go on sneaking up on us like that in the morning!" he grit his teeth.

Gaara simply crossed his arms, tightening the coat that hanged at his arm, "…It is no fault of mine that I caught you both off guard."

Both were taken back with a sigh from their brother, Gaara simply doesn't want to lose at a conversation, that was a fact that always remained with him.

Temari blinked, finally noticing the coat that he held, she pointed. "Isn't _that_?"

He nodded, "Mieihi's long jacket coat…." He looked down on it. "…It was left on her bed when the window opened."

Kankuro gasped, "What!—Was she _taken_!—was she _kidnapped_?"

Temari slammed her fist to him. "WITH GAARA _IN_ THE ROOM! IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled out.

Kankuro gasped again while holding his head. "EH!—GAARA DID YOU DO _SOME__**THING**_ TO HER?***SMACK!***" and… another falcon punch was delivered by their eldest.

"_No_….when I woke up she was **sleeping**, when I came out of my shower she was **gone**. Her clothes she had worn last night are on the floor…she had hurried to change and left…." Gaara explained, secretly cradling the urge to kill his brother for his idiotic ideas.

"But…she left through the window?—why not the door?" Temari tilted her head as Kankuro came back to life, shielding himself before Temari punched him again, he wondered if it was Sakura in her instead, but at the other hand, he was relieved that she had used her fists instead of her over sized iron fan.

On the other hand, it both, fucking hurt like hell.

"She was in a hurry I suppose." The Kazekage assumed in his thoughts as well, "…Perhaps she was avoiding me to know…"_ ….Wait….. _he suddenly paused.

"…Eh?" Temari and Kankuro suddenly noticed the depressing dark atmosphere slowly coming out from their little Kazekage.

…_**.Avoiding me….?**_ He continued his thoughts.

"G-Gaara….?" The two eldest sweats worriedly, "!" that was when they suddenly felt the darkness beginning to be released within him. "G—Gaara—w-what ever your thinking we're sure it's not true!" they both began to panic as they stepped back.

Oh dear.

**+++Ichiraku Ramen+++**

"**HUWAH!" ** was the blaring voice in the store as Mizuumi ate her 6th serving of their special, beside her was Naruto, who had his 7th, and beside him.

Was Mieihi staring at the bowl of hot soup and meat, eggs, vegetables, noodles and the other ingredients giving out its aroma. She looked at the chopsticks, staring at them.

Ayame, though was alone without the old man, he must be resting since it was still early in the morning, to her claim, they had a lot of visitors and he was absolutely worn out from cooking non-stop.

She looked back at the two and remembered the moment she was pulled in here.

**+++Flash back+++**

**A few blinks came by when Naruto grabbed her wrist at the right, and Mizuumi at her left, pulling her like a kid with parents to the shop.**

"**Welcome!—Ah! Naruto-kun! Mizuumi-chan!" a young girl with chocolate brown hair smiled, wearing a white bandana, kimono and an apron, steam coming from the stoves behind her, a bright grin from her tanned face. "Who's this?—Ain't he gorgeous?"**

"**Ah—No—she's a girl!" Naruto beckoned his hand to her to catch her attention, **

"**Eeh!" she gasped in surprise, "She's gorgeous then!" sparkles came from her eyes. "Aw~! She's so cute and innocent looking~!"**

"**Hehehe~ Isn't she~? Ayame-chan~" Mizuumi grinned hugging Mieihi.**

**Black wings suddenly spiked out making Mizuumi scream and moving away comically, it was a good thing, like Gaara's sand, the water had froze infront of her to block the black needles that was about to kill her.**

"**Ah….sorry…" Mieihi had an evil look that said 'do-not-touch-me :O'**

**Mizuumi shuddered in a sweat dropped. **_**UWAH…SCARY…!**_** Something told her…that that wasn't really the case.**

**Naruto had supported this idea unknowingly. **_**A part of me says that she did that for **__**real**__**, Mizuumi-chan…**_**Naruto and Ayame both sighed, then he turned to her with a grin. "Well then!—I'm going to have 3 Ichiraku Ramen specials as usual! My treat **_**datte ba yo~!**_**" a hand out to add in the gesture.**

**And she saluted. "Hai! For a minute Naruto-kun!—Mizuumi-chan! And uh…"**

**Mizuumi suddenly slides in the picture with a hand gesturing to Mieihi like a polite saleslady. "Blackfea*****BLACK FEATHERS POINTING AT HER*****-I MEAN—Mieihi-chan~!" she sweat dropped as the black feathers dispersed together with Mieihi's wings.**

"**I—Is that so—T-that's a nice name…" Ayame gave an uneasy smile at the scene. **_**This is why…I chose not to be a kunoichi….**_

**+++End of Flashback+++**

"_Areh_?—Whash _wong_ Mieihi-_chyan_~?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls, turning to her in attention that she haven't touched it yet.

"…." She shook her head,_ I can't rely on Gaara to feed me…and telling him would be utterly humiliating…_ she sighed. "…Nothing…It's just my first time." She pointed tot his while looking back at him. "What is this called again?"

He slurped his whole ramen bowl and grinned, some of the soup was still on his cheeks. "…It's called Ramen!—the best energy source for strong Hokage leveled Ninjas like me!"

"….Hokage…" she blinked, "Do you want to be a Hokage, Naruto-san?—Why is that?"

He grinned as he adjusted his metal head protector, "You betcha!—One day, I'm going to become this Village's Hokage and help as much people as I can!-And with that….I will even bring my friends back!" he put up a fist, a smile hiding the though of Sasuke still beyond his reach. He still remained cheerful, "I want people to look up to me—Just like what Gaara did!—I can't fall behind ya know!—There's no _way_ I am going to lose to No-Brows!"

Mizuumi gave a peace sign when she was done with hers, "I'm going to become the Mizukage soon—isn't it cool that most of our friends are becoming Kages? Hehehehe~!"

…_Aspirations._ Was what she had in her mind.

"_**Sore wa, watashi no/ore no, yume, datte sa/datte ba yo!**_"

_**(That is, our own, dream…!)**_

Both of them exclaimed with a happy grin, Mizuumi ending with her 'datte sa', and Naruto's famous 'datte ba yo'. Both seeming so similar to one another, them saying the exact same thing despite the uses of 'my' in that Language, they seem to have the same smile, the same determination, and the same dream.

She gave a small soft grin. "Dreams…huh?" her dictionary mind seemed to have underestimated them, _…So Gaara's dream was like theirs…_she looked back down at the ramen before her. As the noise of those two rises for more ramen, and the happy Ayame before her grinning.

She went into thought, the warm aroma of her own bowl surrounding her. _Naruto-san wants to become a Hokage, Mizuum-san and Mizukage…Gaara is now a Kazekage…_her left eye softened, _….What do I want to become?..._ she shook her head to that, and began to pick up her spoon, sipping the soup first, till she began to use her chopsticks perfectly with noticing it, her head was just blank, although a part of her didn't know why. "…I just….want…" she began to mutter to herself. "…to protect those I care about….by taking in whatever pain they will or would receive…so they won't feel it…"

Unknowingly, Naruto was listening as he stared at her in silence, a small grin was visible from the noodles hanging his mouth. "…"

A few minutes later, they had heard a voice. "**…So this is where you are all at.**" A female voice and another pair of foot steps was heard, when they turned around, a pink haired kunoichi emerged from the short curtains of the shop, her red metal head protector fashion as a head band, her red sleeveless top complimented it as her grayish purple skirt that was slit in design, she wore black shorts that looks a lot more like short leggings, wearing her belt here with pouches and bags from it, her black gloves contrasting to the white curtains, she had a grin on her face, but her emerald eyes shows worry when she saw Mieihi.

Mieihi just gave her a grin to let her know that she's fine, and Sakura gave a sigh before Naruto called out her name. "Ah!-**Sakura-chan**!" accompanied with Mizuumi at her name.

Sai later on came inside, wearing his unusual but unique battle attire with his tanto at his back, his metal head protector at his forehead, his scrolls and ink at the sides of his belt, his belly was exposed from the high cut of his shirt, one long sleeve and one was short, shades of gray and black could be seen, at least he was wearing black pants. He had his fake smile on, but they knew he was trying, ever since Naruto and Sakura met him, and after him turning into a good at Orochimaru's Hide out, he is.

Although reading books, wasn't really the best source to know how to get along with everyone else. "Good morning Mieihi-san, Mizuumi-san….."

"OY! I'M HERE TOO!" Naruto called out irritatedly as Mizuumi held him before he pounced at the artist, _HIS VERY FACE IS ANNOYING IN THE MORNING!_

"Hmm…." He paused to suddenly analyze the situation before him, placing a hand on his chin in deep thought. "…when a man had asked a lady out with another woman…" Sai simply shook at his head.

"_**TEMEE…..!(YOU…!)"**_ Naruto growled before Sakura slammed both fists at him and Sai in a blink.

Sakura turned to Ayame and greeted her as she laughed uneasily going back to her work. Sakura's jade yes turn to the bowl of Mieihi, which was already done, and she looked up to her with her sapphire eyes. She grinned slightly at her, _Well, Naruto is better at these kinds of stuff than I am…_ she admitted as Mieihi slowly returned a smile.

After the two clutching onto their heads and Mizuumi's worried face upon them, Sakura continued. "Naruto…you better get ready to set off for the mission got it?—Everyone's already forming by the gates!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh crap!—thanks Sakura-chan!" he nodded as he went to Ayame. "2 more bowls please!'

"**BAKA!"** Sakura slammed her fist again to his head, almost knocking out the O' So powerful Jinchuuriki.

"S—_Sakura_-chan…" he sweat dropped. _At this rate…my head will crack open…_

"Anyhow, me and Sai will go on ahead to inform Kakashi-sensei and Shizune-san that you're coming…hurry up ok!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips and turned to leave.

"Well then, see you then." Sai bowed his head politely, well, to actually dodge the kunai that was to hit him, "Aren't we all active?—Ahahaha…!" He chuckled while leaving, avoiding shurikens this time.

"_**AHAHAHA' **__**YOUR FACE**__** YOU BASTARD!"**_ Naruto blurted out angrily.

**+++A few minutes of him cursing later+++**

"Come again, Naruto-kun! Mizuumi-chan! Mieihi-chan!" Ayame called out as Naruto waved back while they all set out to the direction of the Konohagakure's gates.

"Aah, my stomach's full and I'm all charged up!" he grinned, placing his hands behind his head in his usual carefree gesture.

Mizuumi scrunched her eyebrows. "…But you'll puke if you work too much!"

"Don't worry!—I never puked when I ate ramen before!—In fact! It's like my extra chakra reserve!" he said positively as Mieihi followed them from behind.

"That's because you don't tell anyone!" she pouted.

"Hehehehe—hehe….uhh….oh yeah…" he sweat dropped at the memory of him almost being killed by the enemy if it weren't for him vomiting on the enemy and giving him a chance of an opening. "Well!—that time it was a part of my strategy! And Konohamaru bought it as a new Jutsu I learned from Ero-Sannin!"

"Mou! Jiraya-sama really teaches you weird things!"

"Rasengan's not weird!"

"The _other_ one!"

"Ohh….WAIT THAT'S SAI'S JUTSU NOT MINE!"

She stuck her tongue out in disbelief, "It was you!-YOU-YOU-YOU!"

"NOO! NO IT WASN'T!—IT WASN'T ME MIZUUMI-CHAN! BELIEVE IT!"

_Usually…when a girl is…_she stopped at her thoughts, wondering if Sai's first impression suddenly hit her, seeing Sakura's punch, even though she knows she could deflect it easily, she can't guarantee for Sakura's safety, or in this case, those two.

***BARK!-BARK!-BARK!***

"Huh?" Both Mizuumi and Naruto turned their heads to a rough barking sound, and turned to see behind Mieihi, who was currently blinking at them, the huge running Akamaru.

…

"**AKAMARU **_**WAIT!**_**!"** Kiba's voice was heard running from behind him.

…

**RUNNING AKAMARU!**

"I-YA!—YA-" Mizuumi and Naruto began to swing their arms before them in a panic gesture. "—MIEIHI-CHAN!" they both screamed, their hands out, but before they knew it-

***THUDDD!***

"***BARK –BARK-BARK!*"** Akamaru hand pounced on Mieihi and started licking her face, Kiba who had stopped running turned bluish pale and so was Shino and Neji who came after him.

Mieihi began to smile slightly as she petted the huge dog above her, Akamaru nudging his head on her head as he moved back to let her sit up. "It's nice to see you again, Akamaru." He replied with a bark.

"Heh." Kiba quirked an eye brow as he placed a hand on his hip. "SO it was _your _scent that made Akamaru come running here…"

"And I though there was an enemy too." Neji sighed as he looked to see who was with her, blushing to look away when he saw oceanic blue eyes that was owned by one of his female childhood friends.

Mieihi stood up, still petting Akamaru as Naruto noticed them. "Kiba!—Neji!" he blinked, Shino was suddenly left out. "Wow, didn't notice-"

"Um, Naruto-kun." Mizuumi sweat dropped as Shino's own depressing bug corner was not far behind from being revealed to them.

"**Why do you not notice me as the first or second?—I have appeared her just before Neji and after Kiba had arrived beside Akamaru and your fellow friend which is by the name Mieihi from the information provided by Shizune-san."** Shino muttered darkly to himself. **"Having the absents of your friends not acknowledging who you are or your presence. That is not leading to a good cooperative mission…Naruto."**

_That annoying way of talking…._ "Ahaha, s-sorry Shino….!" The blonde Jinchuuriki grinned while gritting his teeth.

The more depressed Shino looked back at him. **"You ought to greet your friends a bit more when you see them…..nazenara(because)…..you will cause great pain and suffering to their emotions within them at the thought of your ignorance…."**

_**It really is Shino-kun….**_ Mizuumi sweat dropped at this.

"Shino?" Mieihi muttered as she turned her head to the man with black glasses and a hood together with his head protector, his collar completely concealing his face from society. She stared at them as bugs began to crawl from his shoulders.

"EEKKK!" Mizuumi screamed by the sight of it, hiding behind Naruto as Kiba, Neji and Naruto sighed of her predictable reactions.

"….?" Shino was still staring at the kunoichi staring at him, notifying the bandage concealing her right eye and unusual gorgeous appearance, if he remembers correctly, her voice had a mixture of a boy and a girl. But from her outfit, she is definitely a girl. _If so, then it seems she has a stronger resistance to insect sightings._

"…**Bug man."**

Everyone froze, and even Shino who had blue streaks on his forehead while Naruto and Mizuumi went infront of Mieihi to scold her on not being like Sai.

"Ok Mieihi-chan?—Don't _ever_ listen to Sai ok?—Ok!"

She only blinked. "….I see….so calling.." each name she said, they turned their heads to. "**Naruto-san**, _Yellow Cat_, **Kiba-san**, _Dog man_. **Akamaru**, _Whitey_ and **Neji-san**…." After the shots had almost made Kiba and Akamaru fall into despair, together with Naruto while he was asking to himself why a yellow cat?-they paused when she was staring at Neji who was looking back at her.

"…" Neji was looking back at her, with his usual expression of nothingness.

All of them urging for him to have the most embarrassing nick name e—

"…**..**_**Genius**_**."** she simply said.

"_**WHY DOES HE GET THAT KIND OF FANCY NICK NAME?**_" Naruto and Kiba yelled out with Akamaru barking in his own language, Shino sulking in his own world.

"_Hmph_." Neji simply looked away from them. "A **genius** is _always_ a **genius** to other people's eyes…."

"_**TEMEE!**_" Both Naruto and Kiba yelled out.

Naruto and Kiba was about to pounce forward to him before Mizuumi saw it. "AH! WAIT GUYS _DON'T_ FIGHT!" in an instant she slammed the ground with her hand as ice suddenly came bursting infront of them with pointy tips and some also holding them back like chains.

"_**MIZUUMI-CHAN YOU NEARLY **__**KILLED**__** US!"**_ both of them said in panic as Mizuumi was bowing down continuously in apology.

Neji was simply watching the sight, in his mind, he wanted them to be killed, too bad.

"_**OY! YOUR FACE IS TELLING US WHAT'RE YOU THINKIN' YOU BASTARD!"**_

"_**Hmph….so what?"**_

"_**YOU!"**_

"Aah—aah! Come on guys please stop fighting!"

"…**..It seems the my first impressions on people I just met are still something very depressing, thus, making it hard to open some kind of friendship and bringing in another step closer to cooperation of future missions when put together. Such things are sometimes go unnoticed, therefore…."** Shino muttered to himself depressingly at his own dark corner of despair.

Mieihi and Akamaru was just watching the so-called matured shinobis do their battles. _…They are all alike…_

**+++A few minutes later|||]]][[[[ Konohagakure Front Gates]]][[[||||+++**

"**GYAAAHHH!"**

"**N-NARUTO-KUN!" (Mizuumi)**

The sound of the loud hammer bang had actually came from the chakra infused fist that was sent straight down the earth, which had the blonde shinobi's head, "WHY THE _**HELL**_ ARE YOU ALL _LATE!_?" and there on goes forth the explanations and name pointing and another feud between shinobis of this Village, again.

Guess who's fist was that…

"S—Sakura…chan…."

Ding!

We got a winner.

As these things went on at the front of the entrance, and Izumo and Kotetsu trying to separate the violent Kunoichi from the remorseful Jinchuuriki despite their explanations and apologies.

Mieihi had walked away from them.

She could count 8 of them though, before she wondered why, she looked back to the Support team of team Shizune and team Kakashi, _the man named 'Shino' seems to be a long ranged fighter…if those bugs are a part of his Jutsus…he can be used to navigate and cover some unreachable parts of the forest…._ She turned her eyes to Kiba. _Kiba-san and Akamaru could do both depending on their skills….however, dogs usually have a high sense of smell, especially Akamaru, being a no ordinary dog…._ She turned to Neji, who seemed to be cool despite the fingers being pointed at him, she blinked as her left eye glowed. _….I don't know about Neji-san…but he seems to be also another important aspect of this mission…_and with that she thought while looking at everyone around them._ …Everything seemed to well planned and organized by Tsunade-sama…._

She was highly impressed with this, even though she can't read minds, she knew everyone here was hand picked by her. _…But…this kind of thing…_

She looked down on the ground. _…I hope nothing goes wrong…_

"_**Mieihi…**_**"**

A voice called out infront of her as she snapped out of her worried thoughts, looking up to see Gaara looking at her directly. "Gaa…ra?" she noticed, the finally realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry—N-Naruto-san and Mizuumi-san had asked me to go without yo-"

"It's fine." He interrupted her as he handed her long coat jacket to her, she took it with wide eyes.

She didn't even notice she wasn't wearing it at all. "..Ah…thank you." She nodded while putting it on, she was going to fasten the belt till she noticed it had been pushed back, she tried to twist but it seems like when she was in a hurry, or when Gaara had held it, the belt was moved back.

Then suddenly, she felt hands moving the belt back to its place at her front. _Eh…?_

She froze when she saw him bent down, fastening the belt for her to fit her waist, and the rest until it was in perfect fit like before, she continued to blink at this sight, not sure what to think of it as Gaara stood up straight, him being a bit taller than her. "…" he was supposed to say something, but ended up going blank is his mouth.

"Um…" she slowly smiled back, wondering if friends normally do this to other friends when they feel like to. "Thanks, Gaara…!"

"Ah_, there _you are Mieihi!"

Gaara instantly looked away from the sound of Temari's voice.

Temari blinked when she noticed Gaara with her, Kankuro turning at the sound of Mieihi's name. She placed her hands on her hips, "Now don't go with those idiots ok?—And _I_ was thinking of eating together with everyone before we leave!"

"Whaddya mean huh!—it was _my_ idea!" Kankuro complained while Temari threatened him with her O' so powerful iron fan.

"I apologize….I'll be sure to do so." Mieihi frowned with an apologetic look, while Temari began to ruffle her head like a kid. "W-wha?"

"Aww, we're not angry! But apology accepted anyway!" Temari grinned boyishly as she turned to Gaara. "Well, since they're here, we're all set."

"Indeed." Gaara nodded as he continued. "We will fall into the planned formation from our passed discussion once we enter the Forest….for the meantime, Hino, Mizuumi, and Mieihi shall be behind us three."

His siblings hand nodded, to him, and he continued. "I will leave you in charge of watching over our two guides….since you are beside them during our trip at this formation—Our goal is to take any evidence with us, engage in arms once attacked as a defense…do not be the first to give the blow…When you see an Akatsuki, you either not approach—or make a way to tract them so we can find their other HQ…is this understood, Temari, Kankuro?"

"Yup!" Temari grinned, placing a hand on her hip. "I also heard that when we go west to the Forest at North….we'll be able to somehow connect and find a way to the Forest at the Land of Wind….I suggest we take it."

"Where did you learn this?" Gaara asked, although it is possible since some of the missing victims could have possibly used that root.

"When I was helping the water shinobi in returning the victims to their villages…most of them came from the Fire Country… I've also done my fair research to see if this was a fact when I was granted permission to go into Konoha archives for a few minutes….It seems like there is a route there but prohibited by ordinary travelers-I think we can handle that….the Investigation Team of Konohagakure had also used that route…."

"I see….very well then….we shall go by your route…" He turned to Kankuro, he didn't hear his affirmation.

As if he was fearing from Gaara's glare, he quickly answered. "Ya got it, Gaara!" Kankuro nodded. "A-"

"_**AHA! YOU TOO!—WHY ARE YOU LATE?"**_ they both heard a yell of anger.

Kakashi came from the gates, they all turned their heads to the raise of Naruto and Sakura's voices. _"Aah…"_

Kakashi had a carefree tone. "Well….I was suppose to earlier after eating…..till I noticed that an old lady's cat had climbed up a tree and got stuck there….I had no choice as a fellow shinobi to help a senior citizen and a living thing." him giving a face of 'I-am-SO-not-lying'.

"_**USOTSUKI!(Liar!)" **_ they both of them pointed out as the Jonin sweat dropped at this.

**+++Land of Fire Connecting Forests+++**

Their formation wasn't shaken as they jumped from branch to branch, the Sand siblings being at the front, Mizuumi at Kankuro's left, Mieihi at Temari's right, behind them was Team Kakashi, and the list goes on:

**Kankuro ~ Gaara ~ Temari**

Mizuumi ~ ~ Mieihi

**~ Kakashi ~**

Naruto ~ Sakura

~ Sai ~

**~ Shizune ~**

~ Neji ~

~ Kiba & Akamaru ~

~ Shino ~

**+Team Kakashi+**

"Meh, that Gaara acting all leader and all…" Naruto mumbled to himself as Sakura took a step on a branch and sighed. "And he has to be in charge along side with Kakashi-sensei?—he's being so full of himself!" a pout came at the end.

"Well of course, he _is_ in charged of leading us there to the Land of Wind." Sakura told him as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah…yeah I know…." Naruto muttered as he looked up ahead, pouting, again. _Hmph…and why the heck is Mizuumi-chan all the way there at front? There's an open space just between them and infront of Kakashi-sensei!—"GAAH!"_ From his thought, he had almost slipped if he haven't balanced himself back in time. "-**WOAH!**"

"**Ta**_ku_…(geez) watch where you're stepping at, seriously!—It just rained a few days ago and this forest takes in more moisture….!" Sakura scolded him as he sweated it.

Sai was simply smiling from behind. "Well since Naruto is a hard headed person…it's to be expected for him to lose balance with his head up forward."

"TEMEE-**SAI!**! (SAI-YOU!) **WILL YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH **_**SHUT**_**!"**

"Well…I only stated the facts, did I not?"

"_**Ugh…"**_ both Kakashi and Sakura sighed, another feud is going to fire up soon.

**+Team Shizune+**

"They look so energetic today, don't they?" she said uneasily while watching them yell at each other and failed attempts of Naruto kicking Sai off to his own mistake of hitting his own head by some small branches, and Sai giving a remark making it even worst. She has a feeling Sakura will snap soon.

"Honestly…to them, the saying 'it's nosier with just two women around' takes it effect in the alternative gender…." Neji muttered, as the noise grew louder. _Noisy as always…._ Then he paused in his thoughts. _No wait…there's another one like him here._

"**WOOHOOO! LET'S GO AKAMARU!"**

"***HOWLS*!"**

_Ugh…!_ Neji sighed mentally.

**+Front+**

"Honestly….Konoha ninjas sure are hyper…" Temari stated.

"YUP! XD" Mizuumi cheered out, making the blonde surprised that she had heard her, and a side thought of-

_Why the hell did she say 'X' & 'D'?_ Both Kankuro and Temari thought.

Gaara though made no comment at this as he continued to focus on ahead. Making little effort of jumping great leaps of branches to increase speed, **"We will run out of day light if we continue to be this slow."** He had announced to his siblings.

Making them snap their heads in attention. "_Understood_, Gaara." And the quickened their pace along with him, a chain reaction followed him as they went deeper through the forest.

Mieihi's tail coat flapped behind her as she continued on leaping on branches, when Temari turned her eyes to see if she was doing alright, she was a bit startled that she was basically on her tip toes, and landing on her tip toes. _She must be extremely light…_ she thought to herself as she turned to the rest, who lands either at their whole foot base or half of their foot. She looked on forward to see not even Gaara lands like that, although it was to be expected, his sand gourd, when tried to hold it when he left the Hokage Building to accompany Miehi and Sakura, it was indeed very heavy, and it freaked her out more when she remembered that he had always carried it around with him ever since he was 10 or perhaps younger than that.

_I bet that if Gaara didn't have his gourd…he too would be faster than any of us on his feet….it's a shame that he doesn't use too much Taijutsu…_ she thought to herself in her blunt mind. _On the side note, even my hand is heavy to carry for orders, and for Kankuro to have the strength of carrying his own puppet at a younger age as well…..perhaps we have gone faster in our agility…..although that green Konoha Shinobi from the Chunin Exams before was faster…to think he had carried weights at his feet._ Sooner or later, she will wonder why is, she re-analyzing everyone again.

"…" Mieihi had stared infront of her, not even noticing the times she had skipped tree branches nor noticing Temari's glance at her moments ago, she was full of worry from her 'vision' yet sometimes her mind goes into a blank of not wanting to see the image again. She diverted her attention to the location, which is still the Land of Fire's forestry and territory, she recalled passing through here with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari days ago, wondering if they had passed their stop over. She moved her head to a side to look over her shoulder, and blinked to have weirdly made eye contact with Kakashi. **"…"** she simply stared at him.

As he looked back at her and blinked, then closing into a smiling expression behind his mask, she looked back, fighting a grin as she looked beyond him, Sakura, Sai and Naruto though were still in a fight, as Neji was already telling Kiba to stop yelling and Akamaru whining while Shino, well, remained quiet with his bugs around him.

_He must be already sending his insects to the Forest…_ she thought to herself, turning her head to her left, seeing Mizuumi going forward, she seems so agile as well, and her look was more like she was at play, not in a mission, yet perhaps that's just how she is. _A total opposite of me._ Was the best way to describe the future Mizukage of the Land of Water, ahead of her was Kankuro, a hand occasionally checking if his scrolls were still there, being held by a white long cloth and a red tie that connected with the other red tie belt around his waist, only then she noticed the new face paint he had own.

She turned to who was in the middle a head of her.

Gaara though, remained expressionless and focused on his direction, quickening his pace to make up for the team they had lost when she and the rest were late, half grateful that Sakura didn't get angry at her, it was also for her own good, but somehow, she almost liked the feeling of getting reprimanded, it was something she has yet to fully get, but it was something she never experienced.

**The sudden image of Gaara fastening the belt that closed her long coat jacket suddenly flashed in her head.**

Heat started to raise from her face as she suddenly slammed her hand blindly to her face, making a huge slap sound that startled the 2 next to her at her left.

"M—Mieihi?—w-what's wrong?" Temari gasped as Mieihi covered her face, grateful for her gloves being red to hide the head of her face from behind seen.

"…Nothing….I'm …fine…."she had almost stuttered her words as she shook her head.

Spindrift eyes were looking at her, a long moment later, he had returned his attention to before him.

**The sudden image of Gaara fastening the belt that closed her long coat jacket suddenly flashed in his head.**

**[Author's note: …. LOL…. :D sorry can't resist.]**

He slightly cringed, _Why did I do that kind of action?_ He began to ask at the memory, mentally sighing as his façade showed nothing to the ones nearby his presence. _She is not a child….it's pathetic….a pathetic action that _I_ did for no reason at _all.

He wanted to shake his head, but knew it would make his siblings notice, them being keen observers such as he is.

Then he blinked, he just saw something move infront of him, although it was still far, he had focused closely until his eyes finally widened. "_STOP_." He said in a loud voice as they all halted on the branches and parts of the trees.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Naruto called out to him before Temari or Kankuro did.

Gaara didn't answer as he remained focused on the sight before him. _It's them…again._ "...Do not do anything except those before Kakashi-san…."

Everyone else looked at each other and nodded, Mieihi slowly blinking before they continued on.

And before they knew it, the hidden bandits had suddenly pounced on them, Gaara's sand began to cover his front and below him, continuing to go forward, Temari and Kankuro and took a leap simultaneously and threw shurikens with sharp precision at the hearts of the ones being hidden before Team Kakashi and Team Shizune were reached.

Mizuumi grinned as she flung her hand up to make a ice shield above them before the floating balloon bombs had struck them as they all continued forward, then she blinked, when she looked to her right, Mieihi had looked at her as well and they both nodded.

The two took a simultaneous leap and threw their kunais at each other's sides, cutting the rope behind one another that held a huge lumber before it swings to them, crushing them, also hitting the ones who had pushed it earlier. They both landed as they continued to leap forward in a more quickened pace.

Mizuumi had flicked her hand in a downward gesture for water from the moisture to come together and turn to ice, freezing the archers that were below them, at the very moment of her action, Gaara had summoned his sand above them to stop the arrows from the top of their trees to rain down on them, extending to the last which was Shino.

"_**Sabaku Shuriken(Sand Shuriken)**__."_ He whispered as the sand shield began to spike and throw sand shurikens towards the archers in great accuracy without looking.

**+Team Kakashi+**

_Amazing…._ Sakura's eyes widened at their actions. _Each of them are covering each other's blind spots, defending and doing offense at the sametime…not one of us behind them are being attacked…_she began to notice the change and leap faster and faster, Naruto and Sai together with the rest had began to struggle to keep up. _Gaara is really serious when he's the leader of a mission….._

_Tch!—there's no fun for us here!_ Naruto on the other hand complained. Watching the ones infront, then suddenly his eyes widened, actually everyone did then they saw what it was before them.

**++Front+++**

There were numerous of bomb traps before them and on t he trees, Gaara was already putting the sand around them and Mizuumi the ice below them all on the forest floor, they began to notice more arrows, kunais and shurikens began to rain above them, in a weird way there were chains suddenly surrounding Gaara while Temari and Kankuro jumped back, Gaara brought out to create a circular sand sphere as his protection.

"GAARA!" Naruto called out while everyone began to notice more and more weapons heading towards them from above.

Temari looked closely, seeing something being wet at their tips, her eyes widened. "IT'S **POISONED**!"

"**!"** Gaara cringed from his sister's words, an explosion happened coming from the chains that was around his sand sphere, it didn't do much but it made them jump back from the explosion, although Temari's fan had been pinned to another branch on impact, it was also the same second where Kankuro was summoning his puppet, Crow, until Crow had slammed to a tree along with his master when the explosion had more chain reactions that was slowly disappearing till smoke was left around them.

He made an opening just so he can see and saw the weapons, blades, shurikens and kunais together with the arrows, in a split second he had agreed they were poisoned, but before he was able to bring up his hand, black feathers had suddenly showered everyone including him, and huge black wings had appeared to slowly cover the sky above.

His eyes widened as he turned to see Mieihi there, she was bent down almost like Naruto when he was going into his Bijuu mode, her clothes had burns, she didn't even jump out of the way as her black wings extended more, horror came to his realization as those moments were in a slow motion to him.

"**-DON'T!-"** was what he yelled out when she extended her two black wings, making it bigger and bigger and even wider than before, extending to the back like his sand, her feathers became an extension to cover their comrades.

"**MIEIHI!**" Temari and Mizuumi both screamed as she suddenly winced, indicating that the weapons have fired onto her wings.

"_Kh_…" she winced as her wings began to spike, her feathers turning to huge black stakes. She turned her eye to Gaara, "…._Gaa_…_ra_…" her voice sounded like her wind pipe was being strangled.

"**!"** His eyes widened, and he swore he felt himself shiver.

"….**C**o**v**e**r**…e**v**er**y**on**e**….**NOW**….!" she managed to say in a hoarse voice, the feathers from her wings getting even sharper.

Without further delay, he began to bring out both of his hands flinging them in a cross before him as the sand suddenly created a barrier around everyone in their separate spheres.

"**WHAT TH**—_HEY!_!" Naruto panicked as he could be heard beating up the hard sand walls from behind, the same claims and resistance came from everyone else as Gaara turned his eyes angrily to Mieihi.

She looked back at him, and he knew he should too, with hesitation, her gripped his hand into a claw, making his own sand sphere, completely covering him, the only things that were seen, 12 sand spheres on the branches, and what she could hear, was them crying out their names, saying they want to help.

Mieihi winced as she slumped, her hands grabbed onto the lumber below her, trying to stay in balance. _**"Black Eden…"**_ She muttered as her left eye glows in a deep sapphire color. "_**…Black Blood Bath…."**_

**++within the spheres++**

"**OY!—MIEIHIII!" Naruto cried out, beating it up violently. "GAARA—GAARA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!—LET US HELP HER! GAARAA!" he screamed out.**

"**WE'RE IN AS WELL NARUTO!"**

"**!—Sakura-chan!"**

"**KYAA! IT'S SO DARK AND SANDY!"**

"**EH! MIZUUMI-CHAN!"**

"**Everyone's being defended Naruto, including Gaara…" **

**He turned to, what at least he thinks, is where Kakashi was. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"**

"**IT LOOKS LIKE WE CAN BARELY HEAR ANYTHING EXCEPT EVERYONE WHO'S INSIDE THE SPHERES!" Shizune's voice had called out.**

**A bark here was a sign of Akamaru and Kiba was growling, trying to get out.**

"**NEJI-KUN! TRY USING YOUR BYAKUGAN!"**

"**Understood!" Neji, from his own sphere had nodded his head. He closed his eyes, and began to open them instantly. His voices being visible around his eyes. "BYAKUGAN!" he scanned the whole area, **_**WHAT THE!**_** His eyes widened at the sight, every color was inverted, numerous of blue was around.**

**Blue, was the opposite of red.**

**Red was. "There's so much blood…!" Neji suddenly voiced out his thoughts before he could even stop himself, everyone gasped.**

"**MIEIHI!—MIEIHI **_**GOD**_** DAMMIT!" Temari and Kankuro could be heard screaming out.**

"**GAARA! GAARA LET US OUT!"**

"…**." On the other hand, Gaara's hands were crawling onto his own sand wall sphere, he was trying to fight the urge to suddenly break everyone, and at the same time, break them out of his own defense. If he will do that, what if he would risk all of them in danger?**

**He was the one, among all of them, who had a lot of pain and panic.**

**Neji searched some more, then he finally saw a figure there standing, although it was completely vague began of so many objects, there was a huge white mass from it, from the points, it was very pointy and huge, then he watching slowly retract.**

…

**Wait…**

…**retract…**

"…**.THAT IS…..!" Was what he managed to say, but it was enough to give everyone the picture he saw.**

"**KU**_**SO**_**!" Naruto cursed as his teeth showed fangs. "GA-!" before he knew it the sand had almost violently disperses to open up, as if Gaara is now ultimately angry.**

**++Outside++**

Everyone froze in shock, there was blood, absolutely everywhere, there on trees, heads were here and there, guts, arms, cloth, weapons, everything was a huge massacre that Shizune began to wonder if this was some kind of horrible Genjutsu that Kakashi used and backfired, but even he was shocked.

Gaara though, was shocked even more to see where Mieihi last stood.

She was bent down, her wings were like completely thrashed and messy from the kunais, swords, arrows and blades sticking out as blood seeped out from the wounds, purplish liquid indicated a deadly poison, blood splatters were on her coat, the only thing wounded on her were just her wings.

She fell to her knee as in an instant motion she wings twitched, making the blades fall off from their penetration, "MIEIHI!" everyone cried out, but it was Gaara who was the first to grab hold of her before she fell off the branch from where she was.

Her eye was closed as Gaara shook her, "MIEIHI!—MIEIHI!" he yelled out as everyone encircled them.

"Gaara—please move asi-"

"I _WON'T_!" Gaara yelled out to the medical kunoichi, making Sakura move back from the frightening look he had as sand began to approach her, his eyes were as deadly as the eyes of Shukaku, she froze on the spot at the sigh that was until Naruto went infront of her.

"GAARA—GAARA IT'S OK! IT'S JUST SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto called out to his friend as Gaara remained looking fierce, his arms around her, not minding the blood in his hands as it was located below her wing roots, her head leaning on his shoulder, forehead against his neck.

"…It's…fine." A weak voice was suddenly heard as everyone snapped their heads to see sapphire eye slowly opening.

"MIEIHI-SAMA!" Mizuumi gasped out of relief.

Mieihi looked up weakly at Gaara, then her eye rolled to look at everyone which resulted to slight nausea, "…I was able…to cancel…some of the most deadliest of Wolf Bane Effects."

_She recognized the poison immediately…_Both Shizune and Sakura's eyes widened, their thoughts were the same as they watched her wings slowly disappearing as each feather floats away from it, disappearing into ash at mid air before their sight, indicating an infection in them was being exterminated.

The blood was oozing out as she winced, the purplish liquid was also coming out as chakra was seen around her wings, healing her wound in an extremely fast rate, and without any further reactions, her wings had dispersed back into her body.

Although she had panted from the pain, she seemed to be sweating, but the kunoichis knew she wasn't going to die.

"Thank goodness!—I thought you we're…!" Temari fell to her knees, not wanting to finish the sentence as everyone sighed.

Gaara began to lift Mieihi to him closely, carrying her. "…We will find a river….and camp there." He turned his eyes to Mizuumi, and his eyes had struck her like an ice sickle. "You can sense bodies of water, correct?—Lead us there _now_…"

"A-A—HAI! KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" Mizuumi nodded as she began to look up ahead and her eyes glowed, instantly locating it. "THIS WAY!" and in a startling speed, she just tapped her foot on the wood slightly and lunges off like a dart, Gaara not falling back behind as everyone instantly followed him.

The day was slowly nearer a sunset.

As they skipped from branch to branch, Naruto clenched his teeth. _I can't believe it—I was just watching…!_ He clenched his hands into a fist, making Sakura noticed but she didn't say anything as she painfully look forward. _TCH!_ "Kuso…." He growled to impossible, Sai not saying anything to his friend as his eyes turned to him.

**+++Rocky River Bank+++**

Gaara announces that they will camp here, Kakashi had summoned one of his Ninku, a pug, to send a message to Tsunade about the future delay they would bring and about what had happened.

Tents were built here and there as Gaara brought Mieihi in a tent, Sakura and Shizune had to force him to stay outside.

"**Kazekage Gaara-**_**sama**_**…"** Shizune said in a strong firm voice. "…She's only suffering the _slight side affects of the poison_…but she is _not_ going to **die**….the poisoned had been mixed with an artificial chakra depletion poison that once the victim uses chakra to heal, it would give a big strain on her—It was a _good thing_ Mieihi-chan was able to excrete the _most_ of the Poison out of her wings, _otherwise_ it would really mean death in a few hours…"

Gaara cringed at her words, as Sakura proceed to go back inside after Naruto helped her bring water, Neji and Shino was helping out in the fire not far from the tent, Kiba and Akamaru was asked to find herbs under Shizune's previous orders, Kakashi was with Kankuro for guarding the campsite.

Temari was not far from Gaara, but closer to the tent, worried about Mieihi as she winced at her ragged breathing, but she heard no screams. _At least she's breathing._

Shizune sighed, keeping her distance and dismissing the thought of placing her hand on his shoulder, fearing the sand dancing around his feet would spike up, stabbing her wrist. "….It is not your fault Gaara-kun…." She softly said, his hands were crossed against his chest as he was looking at her with a hard look, she dared not to look at it, it felt as if he could burn her by just looking with his fierce eyes. It was the same look as before, when he was younger. "…Judging from the sight of everything…Mieihi-chan was able to extinguish the bandits, all of the bandits…making sure none would come out way…you were asked by her to shield everyone—There are no faults here…"

"…." Gaara said nothing, but his shaking voice had a resisting tone to yell.

"Instead of being angry of yourself….I suggest you calm down…" she looked at his arms, and turned away. "…and wash your hands…" she bowed her head to Temari before going in the tent of where Sakura and Mieihi was.

If he had eye brows, they were be scrunched in a very gesture manner of him being inflamed, but he look down, heaving a sigh as his sister looked back at him worriedly, but said nothing as he turned away, approaching the river where Mizuumi stood at with Naruto, helping with catching fish.

He saw them, and knew one of them would try talking, so he went farther away.

"Gaara…" Temari muttered worriedly as she saw her little brother go farther until he was small in her sight.

…

…

….

Gaara looked down at the river, it was already getting darker, as light was already disappearing, and the dark blue sky was beginning to merge from the ocean above them, he looked at his hands and winced, they were Mieihi's blood, he remembered the first time he saw blood, it was when he had killed those he loved and those who were his enemies.

He even saw his own blood, but somehow, this was far terrifying.

_Terrifying…?_ Gaara asked himself as he closed it, his insomnia eyes made it seem like his eyes were all black from his lids. _…Why does it...scare me?_ He shook his head. "Such thoughts are useless…" he told himself, placing his hands on the rushing river water, cleaning it.

"So you're here alone now?" a voice came from his side, and turned his head to see the male Hyuga.

Gaara looked back down the water with no other words.

"Temari wanted me to tell you that the food will be ready in 30 minutes so wait till then…" Neji replied coolly as Gaara nodded his head, not facing him.

Neji sighed, his arms crossed. "…The bandits there didn't seem like ordinary bandits to me. At any rate, we should still continue a mission with extra caution…." He began to say, "…Once we are done, that is when we can start investigating what were they or who are they…." Gaara had no reply, but he knew he had agreed mentally. Neji turned away from him, meaning to go back to the campsite, but he purposely made himself stand there in slight silence.

"…She was smiling, when I saw through your sand with my Byakugan …"

"…?" his head only move slightly at this, it was more like a flinch, his hand pausing before the forgotten action was done.

"…Instead of sulking…why don't you wait for her to be alright, and tell her 'you did a good job'?—I think she would agree with a genius like me, that sulking and being all angry is just a waste of time…." Neji turned his head, just enough for him to look over his shoulder. "…You're choice….you're not the only one sulking here." And that was when the Byakugan holder walked away, Sai, was not far from where Gaara is, but grinned slightly when Gaara stood up, commanding his sand to enter back to his gourd as he walked back into the campsite.

It was like an hour later, Neji together with Shino and Sai had both retired for the night early, Kiba and Akamaru came with the herbs asked by Shizune and was allowed to enter their tent, Kakashi and Kankuro was standing guard out of the Campsite, Temari was placed on guard at a nearby tree, looking into the forest.

Mizuumi was busy helping by making the water share gathered medicinal and a healing kind of water as she came back and forth with an expression that they thought would never give, a serious one.

Gaara and Naruto were left to just stare at the fire, the fish bones they had ate were at there sides. "…I'm sure…" Naruto began to break the silence as Gaara moved his eyes to his friend. "…I'm sure Mieihi-chan's happy..!" he grinned, instantly continuing before Gaara turned pissed. "Because she was able to protect us….right?

"…_**I just….want…" her voice had suddenly echoed in his mind, the bright image of her face was seen. "…to protect those I care about….by taking in whatever pain they will or would receive…so they won't feel it anymore…"**_

He remembered her words from this morning as he told it to Gaara, his knees infront of him as his chin and arms leaned on his knees, his arms covering half of his face, his bottom on the rocks below them, feeling the look Gaara was giving out to him. "...She said that without knowing, or caring if anyone did…" he mutters, his blue eyes staring at the fire. "….even though do she seems to be a bit like you or Sasuke in personality—or sometimes like a lil' kid—she's really something." A small grin came in. "That's why tomorrow, I'm going to give her a huge scolding!—you should too Gaara…!"

Gaara turned away when his energetic opposite turned to him., not answering

"Well—don't be like that Gaara!" he began to slam a head hand on his hand back as his sand blocked it out of reflex, but Naruto didn't mind. "Since she saved us, we should greet her with grins!—I mean, she's cuter when she smiles rather than frowning!" he nudged his own friend, trying to get something out of him.

Gaara found him self sighing as he stared at the flames. "….Perhaps…you are right."

"What do you mean 'perhaps'!—Come on~ Gaara!—She is so cute when she smiles right?—Frowning makes her look like a guy!" Naruto grinned, his elbow now resting on his friend's shoulder, if it weren't him, Gaara would have slapped it off his shoulder. "This happens a lot!—No need to be all **emo**!"

Gaara somehow was testing his own patience…

Naruto was still smiling, but then it slowly went down when nothing had changed in his friend, he looked down and sighed tiredly. "…Well, I'm sure she'll not that look in your face….but whatever happens-happens Gaara….no one's to blame…" he smirked slightly, "…But she's amazing to think she could dispel some poison out….when it happens again—Orders or no orders I'm going to help on protecting her!" a fist was up, like he usual gesture, spindrift eyes turning to him. "She's my friend!—Mission or not we're all friends aren't we?—You feel the same way too right Gaara?—So stop sulking and think of ways to kick their asses!"

"…" He found himself blinking to his optimistic friend, and then looking back into the fire. "….I see…." He slowly nodded, not minding Naruto's hard hand slapping his back in another carefree 'friend' gesture. _I have to…suppress my feelings more…otherwise it will cause so much trouble to all of us._

A few minutes later, Kiba came out of the tent, while extending his arms up in a yawn. "Aww geez I'm bushed!—Welp, it's a good thing we've done all we can….eh Akamaru?" he grinned to his best friend who was wagging his tail and barking in response.

Naruto and Gaara turned their heads, but the blonde stood up first. "How is she Kiba!"

Kiba walked towards his friend while talking, "She's good…we were able to lower her up-coming fever…a bunch of medical stuff is too complicated so you can ask 'em there, all I know she's fine." He pointed a thumb to the tent, seeing Mizuumi and Shizune coming out of the tent, smiling, Naruto sighed of relief. "I'm going to get some shut eye—see ya!" Akamaru gave a bark in his own response to Naruto, and the two went back to their tent.

"Hear that Gaara?—she's fine!" Naruto turned around to see his expression, but blinked when he wasn't there. "EH?"

"_May I go and see her?"_

"**Yes you may, Kazekage-sama!"**

"**HAI –HAI~!"**

"_**OY!"**_ Naruto yelled out in irritation when Gaara had went first inside, Shizune and Mizuumi giving a go signal. "Ain't fair Gaara!-_AIN'T_** FAIR**!"

**+Tent+**

Gaara entered head first inside, seeing Sakura sitting beside her while putting a wet towel on Mieihi's forehead, Sakura noticed the change in atmosphere, turning her head to meet the Kazekage coming down to sit beside her, "How is she?"

Sakura grinned slightly as she looked at him, then back at her. "…She's amazing….it's as if not a single drop of poison was evident…but the effects took place in giving her a small fever, a change in her temperature, causing dizziness and blurriness of her eyes….she was able to excrete the deadly part of the poison….we wanted to check both of her eyes just in case it had targeted her eyes…but she refused to remove her bandaged, almost ready to attack us but she was able to stop herself to." Sakura informed him as she fixed the wet used towels, he winced at the sight of blood. "This blood came out from her back at her shoulder blades, she stated that she forced the wings in when the feathers of her wings were slightly sharpened into a spike like state…..she said it was a part of her **Shock Defense**."

"Shock Defense'?" Gaara blinked as she continued.

"She says that everytime she battles, a part of her won't stop till everything is executed…it would take time for her defense to lower its guard, even if she forced her wings back within her, it would wound her a little if they haven't returned to the normal state yet. She told me…" she looked down at Mieihi's now sleeping face, she had taken sleep a few minutes before Gaara came in, and she sighed. "…that if she can't force her guard down…and if she goes berserk in how she killed all those bandits or rogue ninjas…..we had to kill her."

Gaara cringed, "…Kill her?"

"…Even though she said she can control her powers….I don't understand…if she can control her powers, why go berserk?" Sakura shook her head, "She's very confusing….everything about her, I can't make sense of…."

"…" Gaara looked away from her and turned to Sakura. "…She can't control _herself_…if that is what she meant by being unstable of her psyche…"

"Herself?" Sakura blinked.

"Psyche' is our own well being and soul…" he looked back to her, recalling the book he had read when he was younger. "…when I was younger….I had read a fairy tale book when I was alone at library Yashamaru brought me….that then…it had described a fallen angel that had came into human hands, and was merged with another human…"

Sakura's jade eyes widened. "Then…this Mieihi's…!" she turned back to her.

"That's right…" Gaara muttered. "….the result of 'Soul Merging'….is an unstable and unpredictable psyche…Miehi…" then he shook his head. "But….I believe she isn't that unstable…..but only afraid."

Sakura scrunched her brows together, "…Afraid of what she is…huh?"_ I've heard that before…_ Sakura thought sadly, feeling sympathy for her.

"If she truly is unstable, like what those scientist reported her to be….then we would all be dead now…" Gaara added as he closed his eyes, "…for that kind of attack, would mean we have crossed the Fire Country's border and had entered the Forest….we shouldn't let out guard down….we are going to set out early. I suggest you go back to your tent and regain your energy. Same goes to the ones who helped you here…."

Sakura looked back at him worriedly. "How about you?"

Gaara's eyes softened at Mieihi. "…I cannot sleep…" _not now…_

"Oh." Sakura felt like hitting herself in her memory and the insomnia black rings around his eyes. "Sorry….well then, goodnight then…Gaara-kun."

She stood up as he bowed his head in a gesture of reply. "Since you're here….can you please ask her to try and remove her bandage?"

He turned back to her, looking over his shoulder. "Why?"

"The towel is suppose to cool off her forehead…but the bandage somehow doesn't let it….She won't listen to us…" then a smile came from her face as she opened the flaps of the tent door. "…But I'm sure she will, if you asked her…." And there she left, leaving Gaara staring at the entrance blankly at her words, not minding the sorrow words Naruto had spatted at him from the outside of wanting to see her until what he presumes must be Sakura pounding his head for being too noisy, another voice came that must be Mizuumi trying to calm them down.

_She will if I ask her…huh?_ He thought as he looked back at her, his eyes softening, his hand reaching out but pausing before he touched her face.

His hand gripped into a fist as he pulled it back. _I swear I will not allow this to happen…_his eyes becoming darker as his anger rising back within him. _…__**I am going to kill those who gets in my way in protecting those who I deem importanc-**_

"You're thoughts…."

"!" His eyes widened, startled as her mouth began to move, and saw her sapphire blue left eye slowly opening.

"-….is dark…are you angry?" She began to ask weakly.

He shook his head, as a relaxed expression came to her face. "…How are you feeling?"

"…..Nothing…" she muttered simply, there was no pain around her, but she could feel heat, her mind telling her it was just an after effect. "Sorry…about this—I didn't mean to pull us back a day…"

"It's fine….at least we were able to discover that some rogue nins do attack the missing victims that weren't found…this proves your side of the story about protecting them back when you where there…" Gaara said simple, closing his eyes momentarily, opening them again after a few seconds. "Everyone else except for Temari, Kankuro and Kakashi-san had retired for the night."

"I see…" she moved her head to look back at him. "…shouldn't you sleep?"

"I don't feel like it….my insomnia seemed have returned…but I do not mind." Gaara shook his head, "Judging from the way they attacked us, those numbers of weapons and arrows could mean a hidden village filled with them…from the looks of how you executed them, we might have done the whole village."

She swallowed at the memory. "Some of them….were too young…yet they fight." She mumbled. "…when I killed those young people….I felt nothing…" her eye turned to him. "…have you ever felt that way before?"

Gaara had an expressionless, but he knew very well the feeling of nonsense feeling to the point that it wasn't quenching his blood lust, but all he did was look at her.

Even though he didn't say, she knew the answer as she looked away from his eyes. "I see."

He cringed slightly, wondering if he was too easy to read by her. That was when he remembered what Sakura had said, "…Mieihi….remove your bandage."

"Huh?" she looked back at him, almost startled at his command.

"Sakura-san had asked me to place this cold wet towel on your forehead—that bandage is in the way….remove it."

"…." Mieihi hesitated.

"You removed it before….didn't you?—why is it that you are hesitating?" He tilted his head as she was silent at first.

"…Removing poison is something in my skills that uses this right eye for support…it deals a lot of energy, with my chakra and my own, and gives a lot of pain….but the pain part is being silenced by this eye….it's like an anesthetic for surgery." She explained as her expression seemed to darken. "…thus my right eye hurts a lot."

"…"

"…It hurts to the point that I might open it…" _and you might….._

"…Remove it, please."

"Tch…" she cringed as Gaara repeated it. "….I told you—I don't want to."

"…Remove it…or I will." Gaara said firmly. She glared at him for the first time but he didn't shook, "…we need you to recover, resisting isn't something you are capable of doing right now….so please, remove it…." She looked away stubbornly and he knew why, he gave a sigh. "….Miei-"

"Fine."

He looked back at her, and before he knew it, she was sitting up, revealing the bandaged top she had on that covered her breasts, and she was wearing a net shirt, he felt a small blush but didn't mind it as she began to remove her bandage, unwrapping it till it was fully off her eye, she winced as she slammed her right hand on her right eye to avoid it from opening.

Then his eyes widened, there was a red liquid coming out from between her fingers, "Mie-"

"Its fine…" she winced as the blood continued, "…at the left, my tears are water, at the right, my tears are blood…" her left eye showed pain and sorrow. "…unlike my left eye….my right eye reveals too much emotion and frightens those who had given the seal on it…." Her hand began to wrap the bandage around both eyes. Making a blindfold that startled the Kazekage.

"Why are y-"

"You only need the forehead, am I correct?" Mieihi muttered quietly as she grinned slightly, "…this way its fine…"

But to him, it wasn't, seeing her blindfolded, had brought back the image when she was at the capsule, and he didn't like it. _It can't be helped._ He told himself, as she finally set back to lying down on the sheets below her, Gaara transferred his hands from his lap to the wet towel beneath the healing water Mizuumi had done.

He squeezed the excess water and fold it into a rectangle, his other hand moved her long messy bangs gently, and flinched at something he saw. It was at her right side of her forehead, it was very small and unnoticeable, but he saw a cross there. It was a burn mark, a scar, something like his own Kanji he had etched with his sand._ Did she…do this to herself before?_ He wondered as he proceeds to cover it with the wet fabric, pushing her hair back.

His eyes slightly widening when he saw some steaming coming out, her temperature must be really low. "…You should get some sleep…"

"…." He felt her hesitate again, and then finally nodded. "….Alright." she did need to re-cooperate after all, despite her mysterious powers, it doesn't come in a built in energy restoration system, she was an experiment, and there was always a reason why she was a 'failed' category.

It was long before he had finally felt her at sleep that he headed outside.

**+Outside+**

"Gaara!" the Kazekage turned to his brother who was running towards him after he walked a few steps out of the tent. "How is she?" his older brother had a worried face.

"She is alright….I told her to rest for the time being…" he looked up at the sky, it was pitch black and the air was cold, he guessed it was about 9:00 in the evening now.

He heard his brother sigh, Kankuro crossing his arms as he shook his head. "That kid….she really is an idiot…she does something dangerous even when Temari announced that it was poisonous—we could have just jumped out…and if you were to shield us with your sand, no one from us would be injured."

"Are you saying her actions were foolish?" Gaara asked.

"Well n-…" Kankuro paused, the sound of Gaara's voice wasn't his usual, it sounded like a spark in his temper as he looked back. "…Gaara?"

"…Indeed…it is foolish of her." He sighed, looking away as he tried to lower his spark. "…from the looks of it….she just lunges forward and attack, elements such as poison, she won't pay attention at….from the way it looks, if we just let her do what she wants, she can get herself killed."

"….Yeah…I agree." Kankuro nodded as he scratched his forehead. "…Geez…she really did made you so _angry_ then…"

"…." His eyes saddened at this, at the memory of her command to him.

"You could have ignored it!-why didn't you?"

He blinked, "…Who knows?" he began to ask himself as well. "…but…if I didn't…then what will happen if she accidentally kill all of us?"

Kankuro's eyes widened at this. "Gaara…!"

Gaara turned to his brother. "…Sakura-san had received word from her…and even she did as well….." he cringed. "…she does have perfect control of her _powers_ but not _herself_…"

"!" His eyes widened even more at this. "…D-does that mean….that if you didn't shield us then?"

"…You probably didn't feel it." Gaara looked back at his brother. "…But the feathers that solidified into black needles and blades had also targeted everyone…the sand spheres prevented that from happening—She knew that would happen…."

"But—but it's not on purpose right!—S-she wouldn't…!"

"…" Gaara looked away. "…She really is like me….." Kankuro flinched as Gaara gave him a cold look. "…do you know the answer now?-"

"-**Both of you**—Stop making it sound like she's the murderer of the bunch." The eldest sister started to make her appearance at their sides, sighing. "…We all know that once someone is wounded, they hallucinate in terms of a poisoned state of being….the poisoned probably had made her aim off….Gaara you know that well!"

"…" he blinked as she had a point, "…I only stated the facts." He looked down on the ground. "…I'm not…trying to antagonize her." His eyes seemed to be in pain.

Both older siblings looked at him in a slight pang of feeling within him, and he knew he had that pang as well.

"We all aren't…" Kankuro began to speak out.

"**Suman nai…(I'm sorry..)**." Gaara apologized, it seemed like his habit of stating the 'facts' had made himself angry at himself.

"N-no Gaara!—I—I am…!" Temari panicked, waving her hands to her little brother. "…anyhow…no one's at fault, not even her!"

"Just those bitches." Kankuro cursed under his breath, referring to those bandits, Gaara had agreed with his brother together with his sister.

"**But it seems like….they are really dead serious on stopping us from the looks of it."** The sound of a more manlier voice was heard, turning their heads to see the older Jonin walking towards them. "…This is a route that has been banned by the previous Hokage…and because of this ban, it had been forgotten and soon is homed to one of the bandits that still seems to be lurking around the areas….the Hokage didn't mind them as long as no one passed through her."

"What?—That's _insane_!" Kankuro yelled out but Kakashi held up his hand to him.

"…Back then, the '_Fores_t' we are heading was already dangerous even before the 'Cursed Ruins' was the 'Tornado Village' of the Wind Country." Kakashi explained, making the sand siblings listening to his explanation. "…The bandits, unknowingly to them, had helped in preventing travelers to use this route….back when bandits _didn't_ settle here…this was a favored route to use when traveling to the Tornado Village, or passing through the other nearby villages instead of passing the hot blazing deserts nearby Sunagakure…..like a huge Oasis." He turned a lazy right eye to them. "….and when the bandits _came_ here….it was like a hot spot for danger and blood shed….thus, this place was prohibited. Gaara…who told you to use this route?"

Gaara was about to speak up before his older sister went infront of him. "I did!—It's not Gaara's fault!"

"I'm not saying it _is_ his fault…." Kakashi shook his head, "…actually, it had given us more information, and thus, the rumors had been correct."

Kankuro quirked an eyebrow, "_Rumors_?"

Kakashi nodded as he looked at Gaara, "I'm sure you as well…know of this, Kazekage-sama."

The three faced the youngest, as he nodded. "Even in Suna….there have been claims of a 'Bandit Village' that would be the size of a small portion of Konoha…it's like a place to isolate runaway criminals….and since that 'Forest' was dangerous and unnamed…years ago, the old Kazekage and the Hokage, along with the approval of the previous Kages, had agreed on a 'Prison' for captured criminals…and also using this at their own use."

"What?" his two siblings gasped at the information.

His spindrift eyes blinks expressionlessly. "…It benefits both sides, as for the criminals, it is solitude…for the Kages and other villages, it is a way to warn off those citizens who won't pay attention to Laws of every Country….and since this was only located at the borders of the Fire Country and the Wind Country, it was permitted…..however, it seems like there are people who knew of this route….the rumors aren't rumors after all then." He moved his eyes to the tent where she stayed, and the 3 had done the same as his eyes softened. "It would answer the question to why so many weapons were present then….."

"Aah Geez!" Kankuro grit his teeth while sighing. "…I would say it's like hitting two birds with one stone….but I say that stone was sharp that it had cut a wound on our hand!" he turned his head to Temari who nodded in agreement.

"…Anyhow, we were able to confirm this…I leave it to Tsunade to go on and deal with this….I have told Shizune about this as well." Kakashi nodded to the three of them. "…So far…since the Village may be small…it is still dangerous when they contain poison along in their blades…its best to mask our presence and move in air."

Gaara wondered about this as his two siblings had expressed his inner thoughts, with a face of 'ya-expect-us-to-fly!' on them.

Kakashi grinned. "No worries!—That is were Sai, Kiba-kun and Mizuumi-chan come in!" they gave a blink simultaneously. He sweat dropped. "…Sai could create beasts paintings into reality…in other words, transportation for all of us. Kiba-kun has his ways with animals and going around the place, smelling poison from anywhere along with Shino-kun….they would be at the tree tops….those two are more forest oriented because of their techniques….Shino can also easily dispel any poison using his insects. Kiba has his way with smelling poisoned weapons from an astonishing perimeter…Shizune would be accompanying them in this…." He began to kneel down, using the rocks as his formation ideas. "It's dangerous for all of us to be at one element, which is on the land….so by covering both we have both advantages…..using Neji-kun's Byakugan…..we could see beyond…and his sight from the sky would be enhanced for us to plan ahead."

Gaara seemed to get it as he nodded. "I understand…if there are any Akatsuki amongst these woods, then Naruto would also be safe with us on air…along with Mieihi….Temari and Kankuro would be with us as well, for the 3 of us are long ranged fighters, it would better suit us. Being ambushed from above was our disadvantage…this will see to it that it won't repeat itself. Along with Hino-san, it seems like she will also fit in this arrangement, Sakura-san being with us as or medic nin and balancing the other party below us with Shizune-san…" he turned to Kakashi who stood up. "I presume that you would be with them as well?"

Kakashi gave a nod. "…Balancing the Kekkei Genkai, if so something goes wrong then, I would be able to assist."

"I see." Temari shifted a foot in her stand. "Balancing everything out, huh?—But how does Naruto come in?—wouldn't that also be a risk?—why did Tsunade allowed him to join?"

Both Gaara and Kakashi answered. **"Because he won't stop insisting to…"**

"_Aaah_." Both Kankuro and Temari nodded, they knew they were going to say that. "Just to be expected from that idiot to give us more troubles."

Gaara continued on, "…Kakashi-san….from your ninken….did you also ask how far is it till we reach the territories of the 'Forest'?"

The silver haired Jonin gave a confident nod. "…It'll be 12 hours by foot and air…"

"Eh?—and I though we **are** already here." Kankuro sighed in a complaint. And even Gaara, although he had NO intention on making it known."Well…it can't be helped."

"Then it is settled?" Kakashi asked them, and nods were his answer. "Alright then…"

"Everyone then should be ready for tomorrow." Gaara interrupted him, crossing his arms against his chest. "You all should retire for the night."

"Eh?—But Gaara…should you do as well?" Temari asked worriedly and he shook his head.

"….I cannot sleep….it seems my insomnia turns back on when I am not fully comfortable with the surroundings…"

"Hmm…that seems to be reasonable…" Kakashi titled his head to the sky. "…I'll also ask Pakkun to help in guarding the blind spots around here…"

Gaara nodded his head. "Please do then."

"Well…If Gaara says so…" Kankuro shrugged his shoulders while turning away to go towards his tent. "'Night then!"

Temari scratched her head, "I guess…..Gaara, call us when _anything_ happens alright!" she said strongly before seeing his angry look she walked away with a wave gesture.

"Well then, I'll leave it to you then." Kakashi nodded while he too nodded back to him, the Jonin walked at his previous post of the nearby river, and saw him cut a small wound at his thumb using his kunai, slamming it down on the ground, a puff of smoke came with a small pug in alert to his masters orders, his mouth moving in a form of speech.

It wasn't long before Kakashi had gone to his tent, leaving Gaara alone.

He looked around to see it was quiet, and he knew everyone was already resting.

"***SNOORE~~!* *SN-SN-SNOOREEEE~!*"**

…nevermind.

He closed his eyes into a sigh, walking towards the river, away from his blonde friend's tent before hearing some rude mumbles.

He didn't even notice that he was standing next to the talking ninken. "Aah…you must be the young Kazekage!" Pakkun had said with his sleepy looking face.

Gaara looked back down at the small pug and nodded, a bit taken aback from a talking dog.** IT**_….talked…_

But knowing this world, anything is possible.

"I am _Pakkun_!—I had helped in tracking down your scent to find the Akatsuki's hideout in your rescue!" but then his ears dropped down. "…unfortunately we were too late—I am sorry for that…however…I am glad you seemed to have come back!"

"…For everything you've done to be, I am grateful…" Gaara bowed his head, making the dog shook his oval head.

"No need to be so formal!—we're all comrades here anyway!" he barked, looking back to the water as he sat down, sniffing the air. "I smell restlessness!—is it you then?—are you sure you're not tired?"

"…I am very sure…" Gaara muttered.

"Hmm…then it must be your heart then!"

Somehow, Gaara wanted to give a face of 'what-the-hell-?' but somehow it didn't show. "…My….heart…?" there was a double question mark on it.

"Yes! You're heart boy your heart!" he had a doggy nod to show as if he was right and knew everything. "…In other words, you are deeply worried about something or someone!"

"…" Gaara looked back to the river, regretting on ever coming here to this spot, this dog had somehow reminded him of the Taijutsu using Leaf Shinobi's teacher, what was his name again?—he was never good at names to those that he hated before.

"Is it the girl over there?"

He paused.

"Aha!" Pakkun gave a contented 'aha' at that reaction. "…Well I heard from my master she did a very childish—careless yet heroic act…for that I respect her!—But it seems you worry more than the rest here…!"

"…_I_…worry more?"

"More like you worry **too** much!"

"….." Gaara finally looked back at him in questions. "…what do you mean, by that?—is it not normal to worry?"

"Well no, not like that…" Pakkun tilted his head. "…but it seems like….you're worry is a bit more different from the other types of worries in the human heart of emotions!"

This is perhaps, why Gaara had suppressed all emotions in his childhood, all of these somehow didn't make sense, especially when he just discovered there were different 'types' of worries.

He blinked, feeling like cursing, HE WAS BEING LECTURED BY A DOG. _My pride does NOT approve of this insolence._

"Arah what's this?—there seems to be _distress_ in the air as well!—it's coming from _you_! Young Kazekage-sama!"

"….I am going to….check the other parts of the campsite." Gaara said as Pakkun nodded, turning away not hearing his words as he managed to escape from that weird dog that seems to take after his master at times.

Gaara sighed while walking away, looking back at Mieihi's tent from afar, he blinked as he looked away, seeing there was no signs of any struggle inside.

He looked up at the sky, it was blank, and the surroundings were cold, almost reminding him from back when they were at Suna, when he and Mieihi were up at their roof, recalling that he couldn't sleep then.

And that she was afraid to sleep. _…Back then…_ he remembered her smile then, and the time before he gave her name, she was scared then, she had fallen asleep and woke up right then. _That time…_ his eyes closed, not being able to finish his thoughts, he suddenly felt weird.

When he closed his eyes, he could almost feel her next to him, back when they were at that tree in Konoha, back when he had finally calmed her down, he had held her too close that he could feel her heart beat beating fast, his hand twitched for some unknown reason.

Before, she always followed him, waiting for him, but now, not so far from this time, she had snuck out without his consent to be with other people, not even telling him where she went.

She even refused for him to help her and protect her.

It was somehow, hurting inside somewhere when she had looked away from him, and when she had looked at him with her other personality.

And just when he felt angry at her, he wondered why was he even angry?

It was something, weird.

_Why is it?_ He asked himself, thinking back, remembering suddenly, those very eyes that looked into him, he suddenly felt like sinking into them.

He opened his eyes again, he just imagined something unspeakable and felt heat enter his face, he face palmed, "What was that…just now?" _I should stop thinking too much as well._ He sighed when he just thought about it and rethinking about it again.

But then… something, a sound had made him pause for a moment, he stilled his breathing to listen closely.

It was a sound of uneasy breathing and cries, "!" his eyes widened, leaving his gourd as he rushed out and ran inside the next tent.

**+Mieihi's Tent+**

His eyes widened when her body seemed to be writhing in pain, her back was arched backwards, "Gaah…!" he heard her gasp as her hand blindly tried to grab something before her, the other was on her neck as if something was strangling her.

"Mieihi!" Gaara gasped, running towards her, "What's wrong!"

Her head was shaking side to side, "No…!" she cried out. "No I don't want to…!" her hands were now flung infront of her, almost slapping his face if he didn't move his head. "Gaara…!—G—Gaara…!"

"Mieihi!-Mieihi wake up!" Gaara called out to her as he tried to shake her shoulder, jerking his hands once he did when an electric spark seemed to come from her.

"Why?—Why….why am I alone…!" she cried out, "I can't see anything….it's so dark!" her hands slammed to her face, and began scratching. "…my eyes—_those_ eyes….!"

He cringed as he began to pin her down, not minding the electricity volts from her as he went untop of her, "Wake up-NOW!" he called out, he managed to stop her from moving around her body, but her hands were still clawing on her face. _Her blindfold._ He placed a hand on it, trying to find the end, but his wrist was grabbed by her hand.

She shivered at her grip "…Who's…there…?" her voice was shivering, it seemed like when he yelled out a bit louder she was able to hear a part of his desperate call.

His eyes were wide open, his mouth though managed to answer. "…_Gaara_…"

"…Gaa….._ra…_?" she muttered, like the time from before, at that lab.

He nodded to her. "…._**Mieihi….Wake up…"**_ he said softly, slowly relaxing his shoulders.

He saw tears and blood tears beginning to flow from her face, she seemed to have calmed down, his hand was pulled against her face, as his eyes softened, wiping the blood tears off her face with his thumb, in a sudden motion, she sat up and grabbing hold of him, hugging him close to her as she buried her head to his chest. Her hands gripping onto the frabric on his back desperately.

But he was in moment of shock, of someone being this close to him before, his hands were still before her back, not knowing what to do anymore.

"It is Gaara…!" she muttered, her voice sounded like a child. "…this smell…and heat…and soul….it _is_ Gaara…!" clinging onto him like he would suddenly disappear before her, she didn't know why but her mind was suddenly giving her pangs of pain and confusion, pride be dammed, and composure of her ice façade was shattered all at once when she had let herself sound so childish, so weak, before the one who had found her before.

He found himself melting, as she sighed of relief, shivering no more from his body heat, uneasily, he placed his arms around her gently, lowering his head slightly as his mind searched for proper words. "….Are you alright…?"

"…Sorry…" she muttered, "…I had…..a bad dream….and opened to see it was still dark." She gripped tighter to him. "…If I didn't hear your voice….I _might_."

He held her tighter, hushing her. "…..It's….alright now…" he whispered as he felt herself relax. _…She seems to respond when I call out to her then._ He noted, but his thoughts were cut when he felt her shift, he looked down to see her moving her head, her bandaged had loosened slightly, her hands transferring from his back, to his chest._ Wha…_

"_**!**_" he paused, his eyes startled when he saw her looking up at him, making him lean back a bit but stopping, fearing that if he leaned on the tent wall it would ruin the shape.

Her face was suddenly going nearer to him, her eyes still closed shut by the bandages around them.

"Mi…" his voice was simply a whisper, being cut off when he felt her breath against his lips, it wasn't helping at all when he had let her pull him down slightly, bending down enough for him to be close to her face as well, there was just a small space between them.

His sea foam eyes widened in shock in how close he was to a person, enough for him to feel her breathing, to smell her sweet scent. _What is this…?_ He asked himself in confusion, he had suddenly felt his heart throb heavily that it was audible, his entire body froze, the sand around them was back into dust, the long forgotten attempt to push her back was gone from his mind.

It felt as if time was slowing down, wondering if this was some kind of genjutsu, and that she was in her State of Shock.

But perhaps it wasn't, her breath against his face, her own heat and her grip was too real.

He saw the bandages had lowered, enough for him to see her left eye as her right was covering by her bangs, the wet dry towel somewhere forgotten as well.

That made it worst for him.

To see the sapphire sky blue eyes of Mieihi, her eye was half open, but nevertheless they were open, she was awake, the eyes weren't like before.

This was real.

"…ei…" he had managed to whisper her second syllable, but she only paused when he did, the space between them was dangerously close to none.

Looking at her eyes, he was controlling the self within him from sinking forward, it was hypnotizing to him, and he didn't know why she had such Genjutsu affect on him.

But he knew this was no Genjutsu.

_What….is this…?_ He asked himself again, feeling his own heart beat throbbing loudly, it was picking up pace. Unknowingly, his lips were slightly parted like hers, he had a sudden urge.

An urge, that he didn't know what it was, but to clasp his lips against her own.

But a part of him was holding him back. "…_hi_…" was what he whispered in a softer tone, that would be unheard by anyone but them. The chain that was restraining him to sink down to her was slowly beginning to break, he felt like losing control, he felt like suddenly kissing her right there, deeply to his hungry heart's content to the unknown hunger he had built up within him.

It was confusing, it was driving him insane.

He didn't know what to make of it, he felt like every second, their lips were getting closer by a millisecond.

She looked at him, _…_ she had said nothing when she suddenly closed her eyes and fell to the side, instincts had caught her by Gaara's arm, but he was still in his own state of shock.

His eyes were wide, as wide as possible, his face glowing in a shade of pink or red, blood rushing to his face causing incredible heat.

He looked back at the girl who was now unconscious at his arms, she had fallen back to sleep.

Silence rained on them, it was if it had never happened.

He blinked, seeing that she was back on the bed, as if she did not just come near him.

What was that?—An illusion?

His shivering hand had slowly made its way to his face, his fingers at the tip of his lips, still feeling the slightly warmth of her breath there, and his own trembling breathing, he was on the verge of going insane.

His sea foamed eyes were still wide and at the same time full of… emotion.

The emotion of shock, and any other strong emotion you can think of, with no anger in it.

His face was falling into the color of his brick red hair, and in the moment he quickly got into his feet, and almost angrily, went out of the tent.

**+Outside+**

Pakkun was at the outside of the tent, a few footsteps away from the entrance till he saw the Kazekage storming out. "…I heard a commotion!"

"_**Everything is fine!"**_ his answer was as fast as a bullet from a gun close to your head.

"?" Pakkun tilted his head when the young man had rushed to the river, leaving the dog behind there to stay in post of that position. He sighed, "…honestly…these pups…!" he muttered while shaking his head. "…anyhow…you will figure it out soon…young Kazekage!" a glint was in the dog's eye then, as if he was the wisest of them all.

But for the red headed Kazekage, it was not working out too well.

He had knelt down at the side of the river, washing his face in attempt to wash off the redness of his face, seeing that it was still there, he was wondering if the fever had transferred to him, beads of water fell from his face as he looked down to the rushing water, stars illuminated a part of the sky, enough for him to see his reflection, even a bit. _What on earth happened…back there?_ He asked himself in panic, one hand grasping onto his chest as he panted. _My heart is pumping blood in a fast rate…as if I had done so much exercise or training….but I recall being calm and at a normal heart beat before entering._ He tried to analyze the situation. _My body is burning…am I having a fever?—No…that isn't so...there are no headaches occurring, no coughs…_

He was at war with himself again, not being able to comprehend what had happened at the tent back there. His hand covering half of his face as he grits his teeth, his expression seems to be that of pain, but the redness had shown from his cheeks crossing over the bridge of his nose, his hand had also gripped his hair between fingers as he closed his eyes.

_**What…. have you…. done to me…?**_

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**MWAHAHAHAHA. :D oh yes, I've done an almost-kissing-scene there XD I can't help it…!**

**Aah~, Gaara is so confused XD oh how I love it~**

**Oh, and if you're wondering why they are giving a huge fuss about poison. Hey, come on!—Itachi died due illness which can occur suddenly (and had occurred with other almost insanely powerful characters in Naruto) and poison is also an option to certain death! **

**No matter how strong ya are, poison and deadly diseases can always be a harbinger of death to everyone.**

**And yes, you, being poisoned, and also, (in Mieihi's case) a very important aspect of this story…. IS A ****BIG**** DEAL.**

**I always laughed while writing the lil' ninken Pakkun XD and also the idea of Gaara talking to a dog IS SO AMUSING TO ME XD XD**

**I suddenly remembered one of Kishimoto-sama's art works in where Team 7 (Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto) were in the air and on eagles, it was so cool when I imagined it. So I guess pulling those guys together really paid off the headache :D **

**I also forgot to mention my apologies for the "Kages' conversation" somewhere in this Fanfiction….I had seen that the Mizukage was a girl, not to mention she has an OUTSTANDING character design, and the other kages were pretty much….. :O daaamnnn~, and I made them sound like all greedy males DX! FORGIVE MEEEE!**

**I will try to fix it soon…but it seems its too late now ==; so I'll be sure to consider their genders and personalities more when there's going to be another meeting.**

**I'm sorry if the characters seemed to be OOC, :(. But I recall Gaara being more polite when he changed, it was really heard to know what he may react when he saw her panicking in her tent, but I'm still trying my best D:, anyhow, Gaara still has his sadistic side :D when he's angry, his face really does frightens his siblings! :DD but to the fans - XD XD - yes, it gives the OMGHE'SSOHAWT effect…**

**I, myself, am guilty of his sadistic side…and yet it becomes even more cooler if he's being a 'sadist' to PROTECT someone :)**

**I'm trying to draw him, but I managed to only do the MEME XD if you guys would like to see them, pls go to my profile, I've placed a link there for my deviants, my account there is Blackeclipse88~**

**And also, I'm also uploading a small comic of when Gaara had heeded into Kankuro's advice into asking her out… although it may not occur at the fanfic. Who knows? :)**

**Mieihi: it's so darkit'ssodarkit'ssodarkit'ssodarkit'ssodarkit'ssodarkit'ssodarkit'ssodarkit'ssodarkit'ssodarkit'ssodark!**

**Blackeclipse: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU INSISTED ON THE BLINDFOLD!**

**MIEIHI: THAT'S **_**BECAUSE YOU**_** WROTE IT THAT WAY!**

**Gaara: Oy—hurry up and close this chapter!**

**Mieihi: It's too long now in this autho—**

**Blackeclipse: '!'!-END! :D**

_**Gaara & Mieihi: DO IT PROPERLY YOU FOOL!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Friend or Foe?

**Blackeclipse: Ah~, and here at last his the next chapter….**

**Wondering why just suddenly the updates came in so many chapters?—Well, since I'm currently in the province, away from the city, away from my unlimited internet line[*insert incredibly chibi crying face here*]—including the fact that the Globe Tattoo internet access ran out of load for its function was also forgotten at my other residence (blame my father for buying too many lots _ _|||)—I am left with my laptop and plenty of time to write and write and write and draw and write and play my vi-Ok, anyhow, yes, I had so much time in writing. Which is a good thing!**

**Anyhow I know there are some flaws to this story, and perhaps it may be even stupid but please continue on reading as I try to go and fix them up TTATT.**

**For those wondering why Mieihi's having split personalities…she has this kind of thing on softening to a smile, thus, charming everyone around her, just like Ino =_=; don't worry, THERE ARE NO YURI PAIRINGS HERE. And if you may as well see, does it look like Naruto is entering the pairing?—Maybe~, however don't forget my other OC, which is my best friend's OC :D let's see, can you guess the love what-ever-shape is in this fanfic? :)**

**And as for before…with her mood swings…There is something within her, as you can see in the previous chapters that is making her be more dominant…could it be her hidden instinct? Who knows :D ! but one thing's for sure that it isn't the usual childish Mieihi! **

**If everyone is wondering, does 'that' Forest have a name. I was suppose to put in the name till I got carried away D: I'M AN IDIOT! DX**

**Anyhow, I shall be starting to referring the name of the forest as the Cursed Forest. Sounds lame? IKR? DX DX DX. Well, better then nothing!**

**So let's allll~~ presume they've been saying "Cursed Forest" when referring to 'that Forest' :D :D *GETS SHOT FROM BEHIND HER HEAD BY THE READERS* XP**

**O_O**

***blinks***

**O_O**

**OAO**

**If you see any other flaws or any questions at all, please feel free to ask them in reviews, I won't get angry and be more than happy to answer them! But please no rude language if it isn't some kind of compliment. However I do accept constructive criticism, which I'm used to from my Maestro at the Orchestra and for my drawings that is ALWAYS commented by my mom _ _||| But!—these things always improve's one intellect and skills so-*EVIL FACE*-—not that I'm threatening! :D**

**Wait…**

**Wait!**

**WAIT-WHY ARE YOU GUYS LEAVING MY FANFIC! I'M ONLY JOKING! *CRIES* (XD)**

**Gaara: Enough idle chattery and go on with the Fanfiction already.**

**Blackeclipse: Ok! GAARA CATCH THIS DISCLAIMER SIGN!**

***SOUND OF SAND RUSHING OUT FROM THE EARTH***

**Blackeclispe: I said CATCH—not—DESTROY!**

**Gaara: It's not my fault that I appear as my younger 13 year old self in this author note corner….my Ultimate Sand Defense is always automatic…..or do you not recall?**

**Blackeclipse: MEANIE! :O**

**Gaara: *sighs* =_=;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kisihimoto-sama, Mieihi and Mizuumi are owned by Blackeclipse :D If I did own Naruto, those two would be there, and there would be more Gaara, and it would be named Gaara Shipuuden! XD OHHH YEAH!**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_**Chapter Nine: Mission: Day 2, Friend or Foe?**_

_**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

It was already about 5 o'clock in the morning, and everyone had already started packing off to the continue their trip to the Cursed Forest, Naruto though woke up with a punch on his face when he found himself in Mizuumi and Sakura's tent, which was actually facing the opposite of his own tent, Kami-sama-knows how he got there.

Gaara though claims he didn't notice, thus, not answering even if they were yelling at him, he had an unbelievable night as well, cursing all night for his damn insomnia to happen then among all nights he had, also regretting on ever volunteering to stand on watch when he could have just pretended to sleep.

Pakkun though had reported every single detail to Kakashi, who had the orange Icha-Icha Paradisu Kisu or whatever book he had on, closed in his hand to his ninken's words, his brow slightly raised in the other details. Glancing over the arms crossed Kazekage who was greeted by Kankuro, again with the kabuki face paint, and Temari who was currently stretching her arms out.

Sakura on the other hand was having a warm up on her chakra punched while Naruto blamed Sai for things even he cannot comprehend, wondering what has he done this time?

Shino was just observing through the black goggles he had on, who knows if he had slept?

Kiba was already playing with Akamaru, and going off to the river for the huge wolf to drink the river's clean waters, Shizune not far from where he stands, finally tucking things at her back pact, fastening the Konoha Jonin vest and doing a fair stretch.

He didn't even hear Pakkun when he had disappeared, back to the Summoning World, "Ah." ok, now he noticed when he blinked.

But there were three people he didn't see yet.

Where were Neji, Mizuumi and Mieihi?

***SPLASH!***

_Aah…_he nodded, turning his head to look at the far by river, 3 figures were seen. _…_

Temari had noticed as well, looking afar after stretching, and grinned. _"Sharpen your sickle at sunset"….but at this case…at sun __**rise**__…_

Neji had jumped back, coming back into his stance of taijutsu originating from his clan as the water kunoichi stretched her arms up, the orbs of water encircling her as Mieihi sat by the edge of the river, watching them.

The brown haired male began to lunge forward throwing shurikens before him that was blocked by ice that formed a wave shield before her when she flung a hand up, he stepped on it and jumped up turning to throw more kunais from above, she twirled as the ice extended to cover her head, her other hand commanded the orbs to dart. **"Ice Crest Style: Koori no Shuriken!**" she called out as the orbs morphed into for pointed shurikens, impaling the Hyuuga, which was soon revealed as a wet washed log. Her eyes widened when she turned her head to see him bring up his palm behind her.

"**Kenkusho!"** he yelled out as an invisible force had also come upon his upcoming palm, she acted quickly as she crossed her arms and lowered her head to form an ice circle crest, to block it, but the force was incredible strong, forcing her to be pushed back, but her feet and screeched the calmness of the water below them.

She moved her arms in some sort of T'ai Chi manner, that it was graceful, every movement water had followed her until she suddenly, abruptly slammed her hands on the water, and ice had came surrounding Neji. **"Ice Crest Style…!**" it began to turn into four dimensions of ice.

"What the…!" his eyes widened in surprise.

"**Koorihitsugi!"** and at once, it had began to encase Neji in them, freezing up.

Neji thought fast, forming his stance as he spins, "_KAITEN!_" he yelled out, quickly breaking the ice around him.

"Phew~!" Mizuumi grinned as she stretched, "Thanks for the morning workout Neji-kun~!"

"Hmph…" Neji smirked slightly, but it was barely one. "…I too needed some." He turned his eyes to the girl who was watching them the whole time.

Mizuumi had voiced his own thoughts, a hand at the side of her mouth, as if she was far away. "Do you want to spar as well, Mieihi-sama~!"

Neji looked back at her in question. "…-sama?"

Mizuumi grinned back at him. "Yup!—well, the name they did gave her before was Ojou-san right~?—and she is kinda cool so I'm gonna give her that suffix!"

_I think you're mixing the concept of suffixes…Mizuumi…_ he sweat dropped.

The raven haired simply blinked.

**+Campsite+**

"Is it alright to let them spar for awhile?" Temari began to question as she turned to Gaara with a hand on her hip. "I mean…we do need to catch our time…"

Gaara looked back at her. "…It's too early…for us as well…it is best to use this opportunity to find some medical herbs for emergencies."

"That's kinda….troublesome, Gaara."

"What's this?—you sound like Shikamaru for a second!" Naruto gave a cheesy grin to the blonde's words, a beehive lump on his head was something he didn't want them to comment, well, he was praying, in the inside. "Hehehehe~! Ya sure you guys ain't dating!"

Temari gave him a cold look as she took her fan and almost flattened the lump back at his head. Giving knocking Naruto out, stars encircling his head from the effects. "W—why ar-gir-l-s-so-v-iolent…?" and with that, he really did, and finally, went unconscious.

Gaara sighed at his own friend's idiocy, turning to look back at the farther three as the Jonin sat under a tree with a book at his hand. "…We leave at 6…"

**+River+**

She scrunched her eyebrows, standing at the surface of the water before Neji, "….I can't…if I spar with my abilities…it'll be to the_** death**_."

Mizuumi eyes went around and her mouth into a triangle, like this (OAO)

Their faces where like this: (;_)

Thus, forming:

(;_)

(OAO)

(;_)

"Then…" the Hyuuga looked back at the raven haired girl, seeing that her bandaged was wrapped around her forehead and back at her like yesterday, shaking his head to wonder why did he even paid attention to them. "…why not just Taijutsu then?-no weapons?"

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Mizuumi had a thumbs up to his idea.

Mieihi thought about it for a moment, wondering if it would be alright, she scanned Neji for a moment. _Neji-san's built is much stronger than I am…so apparently I won't do much harm to him…_"…Very well then." She finally agreed, unfastening the belt of her coat.

"Why are you removing your coat?"

"…My body has a bad habit of not listening and simply taking the weapons nearby…" Mieihi simply said as she removed it, throwing it as Mizuumi clumsily caught it, she almost smirked at the girl's comical attitude.

Turning back to Neji, he gave a nod as he put himself back into a stance.

She blinked, almost analyzing him. _Taijutsu, a basic form of martial art that must be his specialty…._ Although, she had no established training, she simply placed her right hand to her left shoulder, and turned sideways, her other hand out, like a half butler like stance, her hand out and fingers open in a gesture for him to come at her.

Mizuumi blinked. _What is that stance?_

There was silence around them as the fish below them remained unaware of the training above them.

That was when suddenly, a small and fast blink was lethal to Neji as he suddenly turned around and blocked a hand chop to his neck.

"WOAH!" Mizuumi almost fell back.

Mieihi had suddenly appeared behind him, almost delivering a neck chop blow, and it seems the impact was heavy that it made Neji's feet screech the water by an inch. When he looked forward she was suddenly gone and a drop of water was seen, instincts told him to go in his above attack stance and instantly trusted it-

*BAM!*

Mizuumi froze, she blinked to see Mieihi suddenly above him, her leg was straight as her foot had slammed to Neji's defensive arms._ She's—_

_-Fast!_ Neji continued her thoughts, pushing her up and turned down to push himself up to hit her with his legs, he felt her move away and jump back a few feet away from him, his lunge forward to her direction and turned to deliver an elbow blow.

Miehi turned to make herself in side view, moving her head up to miss his deadly elbow, and raised her left to block another blow from his palm, moving her left knee to block a kick from the side, she grabbed the arm she had blocked with her right and instantly slammed him down, turning to take his position as Neji instantly recovered, crouching as he spins to confuse her and finally disappearing to appear behind her. Her expression was indifferent when she had dodged it by squatting down, then jumping up backwards over him to avoid his lethal kick at her spine.

She turned around and repeated her neck chop that he instantly blocked, but it was stronger than before, making him screeched his feet on the water even further, the water being ripped from its calm surface.

She began to retain her first stance, a stance of a butler before he bows, a hand out just like his comrade, Lee, but opened to indicate him to move.

Her expression had no emotions, thus, making it hard to predict her movements.

_Not only that she's fast—but she's very strong in her pressure…_ Neji thought as he felt his arms throb.

**+Campsite+**

Unknown to them, the rest was watching the so called 'morning exercise'.

"Oy….did you just see that just now?" Kiba's eyes widened from what he saw, Akamaru was silent. "…T-that was insane!"

Sai observed her, seeing at in an instant, she was here and there, and Neji was just basically doing most of the defense.

"May-Maybe's Neji's on defense and Mieihi-chan on offense?" Naruto asked, but Sakura shook her head to his question.

"Neji isn't the kind of person, who would do _only_ defense…with that pride of his, it supports this idea." Shino finally muttered his words as Shizune looked worriedly from the backpacks.

Temari and Kankuro were quietly watching from a distance, but they were nearer than those who have reacted and spoken moments before.

Kakashi was still at his position, looking up from his book to have an eye on them, while Gaara wasn't far from him now, also observing.

**+River+**

"**Gagh~!"** Neji gasped from the hit he felt unexpectedly from behind, it took him time to register that the hit was coming from the back of her hand at the right, he maneuvered fast to land on the water, taking his stance once again as she suddenly appeared him again. "!" in an instant he found himself attacking at once, forming intense speed and pressure as he felt her gloved hands blocking each other and a bit of her arms and knees along with air indicating she had dodged slightly. _She can also read every movement I make….HOWEVER!_ he turned around suddenly as he brought out his hands. "_KENKUSHO!_" _Since this isn't really a jutsu….this will be alright._

"!" Her eyes widened when she was in the middle of blocking his fake kick with her knee, she felt the sudden air pressure as Neji's hands came at the air before her space, she planted her feet hard on the water, ripping it from the surface as she was forced to be pushed back even more than she did to him. _…He's so strong._ She felt her arms and knees tingle, _he had almost hit all my nerve endings from arms to knees…_ she winced when she began to feel the after affects. _During his intense close ranged attacks earlier—those series of movements were on purpose to distract me for him to plant his knuckles onto them._

"Wooah!" Mizuumi was cheering on from the dry rocky land as Neji panted.

He smirked at the raven haired girl before him, then suddenly to his surprise, he felt himself wince when he had felt his ankle ache. "What...th-" in a second he had grabbed his left arm. His eyes widened when his body told him what was wrong. _She was able to hit the joint…_ in hitting the joint, it would mean whole paralyzation to the arm, although it is useless if you're trying to block the chakra flow, however, they were only using Taijutsu, and this is really something serious. _My whole arm and having pins and needles from her blocks…and I feel it growing numb…_ he turned back to her.

She was already down to a knee, the nerve endings had taken affect to make her feel weaker and making her arms and legs numb, resulting to her position of kneeling down, she frowned at the realization that she had lost.

However Neji had it too. "Looks like it's a draw."

She looked back at him and nodded her head, Mizuumi approaching the water. "Hey you guys! that's intense!—do you need some healing?"

"No…it's fine M-" Neji's eyes widened when he suddenly felt the girl's hands on his left arm, and water particles going towards them, he had the suddenly feeling of it being washed but his fabrics weren't at all wet. _She's healing from within my skin….using the clean water, she's also helping my blood flow._ He had observed, feeling a slight blush as she finished with a soft smile. "I didn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't!—_I_ did!" She giggled as she turned to Mieihi. "You're next!"

"NO." She dead panned, instantly giving Mizuumi's cheery spirits down to zero, sitting down on the water as if formed small waves to her despair infront of her.

_Why doesn't she like me~? Why~!_ She pouted.

Neji sighed, cracking his neck. "That's because, _I_ did that injury….so healing it without knowing what _I did_ or the exact _pressure_ you might end up paralyzing her for _good_."

"OH." Mizuumi felt like hitting herself, but instead startled to giggle with her hand on her head, sweat dropping as Neji sighed once again.

He approached Mieihi, stopping infront of her when he paused to see the feathers suddenly around him.

She blinked, "…Ah…sorry…" the feathers finally slowly disappearing in image. "…force of a defensive habit." Although she wasn't looking back at him.

"Don't like losing?" Neji grinned. "Well, this isn't a loss."

"It's not like that." Mieihi muttered as he began to kneel down before, in a fast rate of his fingers pressing onto the parts of knee like a fast keyboard fingers. "…I never experienced a loss nor a draw." She finally felt her knee back to normal, bending it so she would sit in traditional Japanese style, letting him holding her arm out to do the same.

He looked back at her, "…Well….loss or a draw is not something to ashamedly admit." Finishing, he proceeded to her other arm. "…by losing and also by fighting a 'draw' result….it gives you more lessons rather a 'win'." He stood up once he was finally done. Grinning down at her. "…I was taught by a delinquent who saved me from the darkness….that then, if I didn't experience my first loss…. I wouldn't be as strong as I am now."

She looked at her hands, closing them and opening them as she stood up closing her eyes momentarily. "…Thank you for sparring with me, Neji-san….I have learned something new today."

He blinked. "…About losing and ties?"

"Yeah…and something else."

He tilted his head, until he saw a smirk on her face as she moved her head for her to look over her shoulder at her blind spot. "You _don't_ hit girls anymore."

He froze on the spot as she walked away, Mizuumi suddenly blabbering her mouth to her as she gave her coat back, smiling as the two females walked away.

Had he not noticed that, after he got converted and the guilt of almost killing the heiress to his clan panging on him, that he had created a habit of unknowingly holding back when it comes to gender. _THIS IS FOOLERY!_ He yelled at himself, insisting that she was WRONG. However, if he doesn't accept DEFEAT…

_MY WORDS ARE BEING USED AGAISNT ME…._ He held his head in a huge sigh, face palming back to the campsite, later on slamming his fists without holding back to Naruto who had also noticed it.

**+Campsite+**

"_Ninpou: Choju Giga…!_" a paint brush was suddenly off a scroll as a huge ink bird came after his hand seal, flying out and landing before him with its wings flapping out to a rest.

"." Naruto had made this clear with the polite gesture of his arms crossed to his smiling teammate.

"But Naruto, from the book I've read, it is another step in the way of making your bonds closer by sharing…"

"NOT _WITH ME_!"

"Then with Sakura-chan?"

"**NO!"** both the kunoichi and shinobi yelled out in irritation.

Kakashi let out a sigh, "…Well…Shizune-san, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and I will go on ahead." Turning to Gaara, the Kazekage agreed. "We'll lose ground if we wait for them…"

"I see…very well then." Gaara nodded, as he nodded back to him and the party already jumping onto tree branches.

"Well then Gaara-kun!" Kakashi saluted, disappearing in smoke.

"Why not?—I've done it numerous of times be-"

"THAT WAS WHEN I **WAS** _UNCONSCIOUS_!" Naruto yelled out angrily.

"I **WAS** _PULLED_ IN BY YOU BEFORE I GOT SUCKED INTO SOME KIND OF LIGHT AT LOST TOWER!" Sakura grit her teeth.

Mizuumi on the other hand was intrigued by the huge ink bird. "CAN I-"

"_NO_!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled out to her, making her squeal and hide behind the expressionless Mieihi who was watching them along with Gaara who had nothing to say, alongside with Neji who had the same position, crossed-arms-against-chest.

Sai sighed, confused to his friends tenacious objections of just sharing an ink bird. _As it in the way I asked?_ He wondered, and gave up. "Very well then…I shall make enough for everyone." Bringing out his scroll much to their surprise, as he began to draw an impressive and skillful flock of birds.

Mieihi took notice at this, and before he was able to finish, she was suddenly at his side, peeking over, scaring the living hell out of Naruto and Sakura.

_She's so fast!_ Both of them thought as she still looked at his drawings.

Sai looked at her and smiled. "Is there something wrong with my drawings?"

She looked at his drawing, and shook her head. "…I want to ride with you on your ink bird."

"_**EH!"**_ both Sakura and Naruto yelled out.

Gaara's eyes seemed to twitch slightly, but it was enough for Kankuro and Temari to noticed.

She looked back at the two startled stares. "…My wings are still weak from last night….."

Sakura scrunched, "…Uhh…that is true…but."

Sai though looked happy. "I see…then I won't have to worry of an argument."

"On the other hand."

Everyone's head snaps to the voice of Gaara, "…_I_ am the only responsible for _her_ protection…as the Kazekage, as well as her being _under_ _my_ responsibility…" his arms crossed as everyone was startled at his sudden statement.

Sai was looked back at him with a fake smile. "…However, we should all respect her decision…now should we?"

Everyone took a step back, except for Neji and Mieihi, from the intensity of the atmosphere as Sai and Gaara looked at each other in the eyes.

But knowing that none of them would break the eye contact, Mieihi came in. "W-well…Gaara….I'm just curious….so it's alright for me to even ride with our comrades right?" he though still didn't break eye contact, neither did Sai, and she continued on. "…Besides, the sand you have uses your chakra, you already have Temari and Kankuro to support in the air, not to mention that you'll be having a long and hard time in the air with the two of them…and if you still deny to that, it would be rather unfair for only I to be the one riding at your sands."

Gaara blinked, and finally gave in with a sigh, it wasn't to her words, no it wasn't, he would care less. But the fact that had occurred to him that he was wasting his time with the pale artist, was something he was disgusted when in fact the other party would be already MILES away from every second they waste. "…Hn." Was his silent way of saying 'fine.'

Sai smiled in victory, a face saying: she-wants-to-ride-with-me-not-you-so-I-**win.**

Gaara scowled in disgust, face saying: **drop**-her-and-I-will-_**kill**_-you. With an added, say-that-again-and-you_-WILL-_**die**.

Miehi was. Well, a blank with her expression, unknown to everyone else's expressions.

_**WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-WITH-THIS-SUDDEN-RIVARLY-!**_

**+Above the Forest+**

After a few moments of that death silence, Mieihi was riding with Sai at his own ink bird, Naruto and Sakura ended up being paired up with the ink bird, despite Sakura to nag him all the time of her not wanting this, Naruto seems so happy on the other hand and at the sametime Naruto being a bit irritated by looks of Neji being first alongside with Mizuumi, as Temari and Kankuro were being supported by their own Sand Platforms Gaara had provided, as well as his own.

Mizuumi and Neji was also before him, below them was the head of another kind of water dragon that seems to be consisted of small water particles which was clouds, it had hardened just enough to support their weight and to fly through the air swiftly. Always never ceasing to baffle the ones behind her.

Formation:

~ Mizuumi & Neji ~

~ Kankuro ~ ~Gaara ~ ~Temari ~

~ Sai & Mieihi ~

~ Sakura & Naruto ~

It wasn't long before Mizuumi began to see some tree tops rustling when there was no wind hitting from below, "Neji-kun!" she called out to him.

"Aah." He nodded, noticing it as well, closing his eyes to open them again saying "**BYAKUGAN!**" looking through the inverted colours of the view before him, his vision zoomed in like an eagle with X-Ray vision, seeing their fellow a boy followed by a dog, along with one hooded shinobi, before them was a Jonin, beside him was the assistant. "They're right there up ahead…" he announced.

"Thank goodness!—it seems like they're still alright!"

"Yeah…there are no indications of them being attacked anywhere yet." He added.

"Ain't that good Gaara?—At least we're still at par with their pace!" Kankuro grinned in a tough relieved manner to his lil' bro, till he paused to see him slightly looking behind his shoulder over to the pair behind him, Kankuro gave a sighed as well as a 'not-again' look. _…I'm starting to wonder…if Gaara's…_

Mieihi looked at the living drawing that was making them fly, it felt so smooth yet almost alive in feeling and actions, she had never seen such Jutsu before, so it was surprising to her, wondering if she could do this as well, but knowing she can't since she doesn't rely too much on chakra.

Sai was smiling though at her curiosity, pleased to have someone at least to appreciate his skills, he looked back to look on ahead of their direction, noticing that the Kazekage before them peeking over his shoulder, Sai only gave a smile, if Gaara had eyebrows, it would be very noticeable that he had scrunched them, as he looked away.

"WOAH!" Temari gasped as Kankuro sounded like he was going to curse, the sand before them had suddenly spiked like needles on their be-hinds, which was VERY unpleasant. "**GAARA!"** both of them yelled out.

Gaara didn't give any of his attention to this, his arms still crossed as he regained control of his suppression, _She looks like she doesn't remember anything from last night._ He told to himself, although that wasn't really helping. _Either she's avoiding me…or she doesn't remember __**at all**__ to what had happened._

"_**GAARA!"**___both of his siblings called out to make him snap out of his thoughts, seeing that they were doing some kind of tap dance to the spiking rising waves from the sand platforms.

"…Sorry." He finally murmured, but it lacked any emotion to it.

Although his siblings knew better than yelling at him for the second time as the sand began to still itself solid beneath their feet and both of them sighed

Temari looked back at her little brother's expression, which was what she expected to be, completely unreadable. _…But for a moment, something inside of him was boiling…the sand doesn't lie to that._ Then she saw it, the occasional looking back he did a few moments ago that she had dismissed as checking if everyone was alright.

But no, it wasn't everyone but someone.

She turned her head to see it. Her eyes slightly widening to look over her shoulder, _Could it be…?_ She wondered quizzically to herself at the conclusion she had hidden in her mind, scared to even think about it when Gaara could perhaps sense her in deep thought.

_There are so many love teams here…_ she had changed it to something more blunt, sighing at the thought which was a grave mistake, she froze, scared to turn, but she did dare to turn her eyes to her little brother.

_**GLA—HE'S GLARING?**_ She literally paled at his cold spindrift eyes that seemed to see through her soul, BURNING and making herself feel utterly cold yet in utter pain within when she knew he was going to reprimand her when he gets a chance, despite being the Ambassador, she's totally defenseless, being the eldest, thus, being more in command, does not apply to their family, especially, when it is the other way around of the YOUNGEST being the KAZEKAGE.

She looked at the corner of her eye to see Kankuro looking almost half dead in his eyes.

He had been a victim to Gaara's _**'I**__**-KNOW**__**-WHAT-YOU-ARE-**__**THINKING'**_ look.

+**Naruto and Sakura+**

"I'm kind of worried, Naruto…" Sakura's eye brows scrunched indicating her words, "…it's pretty heavy at the front…" turning to look beside her. "-don't you thi-Naruto…?" she blinked.

Naruto was digging his hands onto Sai's ink bird, he was glaring straight ahead, but it wasn't on Sai, nor on Mieihi, but it was the two before everyone else.

He could feel the weird burning inside of his chest, _GAH!—I JUST FEEL SO PISSED FORREASONSIDONOTKNOW!_ He began to hold his head and ruffle them, quickly flinging them back onto the birds neck before he fell off due to wind pressure, and suffering from the ink birds wrath when it began to spin.

"**A-A-A-A-H-H-a-a-a-a-a-a-A-A-A-A-A-A-a—a-a-a-a-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H!" Naruto cried out, his eyes in circles with open faucets.**

"**NARUTO YOU I~~DIOT!—UAAAHH!" **Sakura would have killed him it weren't for her hands clutching desperately onto the ink bird.

"**DAMN-BIRD-STOP-THIS-NOW!—I-THOUGHT-YOU-CAN'T-FEEL-ANY-THING-OY!-SAI! IKNOWIT'SYOUWHO'SCONTROLLINGTHISBIRDSOSTOPIT—AAAHHHH! I'M GOING TO FALL OFF!"** heaven's mercy, was the thing for Naruto by now.

**+Mieihi and Sai+**

Mieihi was looking back, wondering what the hell is wrong with their bird as Sai gave a smile at the scene.

"Do birds normally behave like that?"

"Who knows?—I've not read anything regarding to their emotions."

"But they're drawings…"

"That came to _life_." Sai said, looking at his own creation beneath the, a hand stroking the head of it. "…It's an artist's greatest dream,…to see their works come to life….and for others to appreciate it."

"Those are two dreams, isn't it?" She grinned slightly, "It seems the first part was done….Naruto-san doesn't seem to approve of it." It was a joke of course.

But he shook his head, making the grin on her face disappear, replacing her puzzled one, Sai smiled back at her. "….You seem to appreciate them more than anyone here…like someone I _used_ to know…..if I were though, to look at this art….it would be like ancient Chinese drawings a bit…"

"…." Mieihi didn't know what to say as she looked back at the bird below them, and gave a faint smile. "…I see…"

The pale artist moved back his eyes to her, if they ever did looked away, he noted her skin, her porcelain skin on her face and the skin revealed on her limbs on where it was covered by her long black socks and short-shorts, her eyes were something very challenging to color, like a mix of sapphire and the midnight blue sky turning into the soft morning of the sun peeking out from its beds. His artistic mind had calculated numerous of colors to mix in other achieve it.

He found himself blushing when she looked back at him, and gave a smile that seemed to rival his own fake smile, and also shattering his ice façade, making his own porcelain skin be tainted with a soft hue of pink against his cheeks.

Her hair was pure back, against her porcelain skin made him think of—

"Chiaroscuros…"

"!" His eyes widened, nearly making him fall of from her sudden voice, "…excuse me?" he asked again, for the first time he sounded like he had choked before then, something off character, even for him.

She blinked, "….If I were to be thinking in the minds of an artist…you would be a Chiaroscuros…" she grinned, "I read it in books….that Chiaroscuros is…"

"A monochrome style of drawing whether in color or no color…it style of complete contrasts to make a life breathing affect to even just black and white art." He found himself saying the full dictionary like, however, it wasn't, it was to his own understanding, he blushed while looking down. "…it is a style I mostly favored…and I find it…" he dared not to, but he looked back at her. "…beautiful…"

She looked back at him, not knowing the sunburn on his face.

Sai seemed to stutter as he looked away, "…I was…about to say the same thing to you….th-the Chiaroscuros…" he muttered, he felt incredibly uncomfortable. "…I read that it is best to compliment someone on their looks when getting to know each other…" he added as well. _…What is this…affect?—I haven't read anything about this…._ "…P-please…stop looking at me like that…" he mumbled embarrassedly, not knowing what to do in this situation, his knowledge from books seemed to be insufficient now.

Mieihi simply stared at him, but then found herself smiling momentaril-

"_**GAARA!"**_

They both jumped, turning their heads before them to see Temari and Kankuro repeating the tap dance revolution they had down a few minutes ago.

The Kazekage had a scary aura around him, but it had faded slowly when Mieihi called out to Temari and Kankuro. "_Asobi_ desu ka? (Is that a game?)"

"ASOBI JA _NEE TSU_ NO!(IT IS _NOT_ A GAME!)"

**+Mizuumi and Neji+**

Neji sighed while Mizuumi looked back over her shoulder to the commotion behind them, "…Even the Sand Siblings are noisy at times…" Neji quietly muttered. Not that he cared if Gaara would happen to hear it and bury him later on.

He looked down to the water particles below them, a bit amazed that it felt like glass in order for them not to wet their garments, he turned off his Byakugan when he saw Kakashi waved at his sight, indicating that everything was going smoothly like before, it was boring, yet, he preferred this, if it would be far better if the commotion behind them didn't exist.

"Hehehe, they're so full of energy~!" Mizuumi grinned, a pink bubble appearing at her chibi like carefree smile on her face.

Neji had his arms crossed, seated in a knee fold position, looking back at her, her long kimono sleeves were hiding the pinkish white skin of her fingers, which were inches away from his own space, her legs swinging back and forth, the black skirt she now wore was in danger of flipping up, but he was thankful for the black shorts beneath that-that wasn't in the style of Mieihi's shorts.

He remembered back in the village, from returning to his own solo mission, there she was suddenly appearing right after he had met Mieihi and his teammates running towards him, a memory that was so crazy that it gave him a headache.

He felt his cheeks flame when he had remembered the hug, it was strange, back when they were kids, she had always, hugged those around her, even Choji, although Sasuke was a complete failure in an attempt of a bear hug from behind.

It was actually 10 years since he had last seen her, and there she is claiming she had returned before she had reunited with him back at Yakiniku Q's front shack.

It somehow burned something inside of him, that she had met with Naruto first…

"Neji-kun?"

_This is ludicrous, of course she would, I was away when she arrived to Konohagakure…it is not something t—_

"Hey—Neji-kun!" she called out to him, snapping himself out of thoughts.

"Huh?—Wha-" when he blinked, turning his head, he froze on the spot when he found her face inches away from himself, his lavender white eyes widened at the sudden closeness and almost swore his heart had skipped a beat. "T—too close…!" was what he managed to utter, mentally punching his stuttering tongue.

"Oh!" Mizuumi blinked, pulling back, farther and almost falling off when she did before he grabbed hold of her wrist.

He blushed again, tugging her up and instantly letting her go for her to regain her own position by herself in order to hide the blood rushing to his face, thus, making him appear to have a huge sunburn at his face. "…S-sorry…I didn't mean to raise my voice suddenly."

"Nah, its fine~! Datte yo~" She grinned girlishly, "It's my fault—I know Neji-kun's easily embarrassed when someone invades his personal space!"

"!" he seems to be taken back as he looked away stubbornly, hiding the more embarrassed sulk he had on, not minding the thousand apologies Mizuumi was suddenly saying. _Am I that too easy to read?_

**+Forest+**

**Kakashi sighed, **_**…They're too noisy up there….**_

**Shizune had an uneasy smile with a sweat drop. **_**They're not the only ones though….**_

"**WOOOHOOO! A-KA-MA-RU! LET'S GO AND RIP THOSE ASSHOLES OUT!"**

"**BARK-BARK!"**

"**COME ON OUT YA BASTARDS!—BRING IT ON! AHAHABITCHES!CAN'!"**

"**The way you yell out…you may never know who may be lurking within the shadows, hearing your various and colorful comments, Kiba-kun."**

"**WHAT'STHATSHINOICAN'THEARYOULALALALALALA!-"**

**The older adults just sighed to this as Akamaru kept barking energetically.**

**+Air+**

It wasn't long before they did finally appear at the long and tall net fences, from their view up at the air, it was like the Great Wall.

But there seems to be a cut, indicating the opening and Gaara had noticed this before Mizuumi did. "It seems that's how travelers get in…."

"What should we do, Gaara?" Temari asked, balancing herself to stand from the sand platform. "If we let it open after we pass through it…"

"Aah." His form of nod was a slowly blink, "….We'll close it as soon as we all enter."

"Ok-dokie boss!" Mizuumi saluted, "Fortunately—I could do some wicked Seals!"

"Yeah, yeah right…" Kankuro rolled his eyes at this, making the girl pout and Neji glare at his comment. "_What_?—I'm _always_ skeptical!"

Gaara though didn't mind his so called 'older' brother. "Very well then, Hino-san…do what you can."

"ROGER THAT~!" she grinned, her eyes sparkling.

But in an instant turn of events, they glow into also the same color as Neji's eyes when she and Gaara both turned their heads on opposite directions, raising their hands for ice and sand to shield everyone else from the upcoming arrows coming from their sides.

"AMBUSH!" Temari yelled out as she pulled out her Tessen, the 3 ink birds from behind them began to fly in higher altitude, something that Gaara and Sai had somehow managed to plan out before they had their death glare before. "GAARA! I'M COUNTING ON YOU TO COVER ME!" she yelled out, jumping out of the sand platform to swing her mighty iron fan down before the upcoming bandits began to target her, landing on one of their faces, ignoring their screams and she spins, the fan held above her to create a small twister.

She instantly flung it down beneath her to avoid the shurikens darting towards her, she heard the sound of sand untop of each other and jumped back, landing on the rushing sand that was now everywhere like huge thick vines around Gaara, in some form of extending Shukaku claws, while defending everyone else from the upcoming poisoned tip arrows.

Kankuro brought out his seals and a puff of smoke followed, he went into his famous stance as his chakra strings illuminated from his fingers, "LET'S DO THIS! CROW!" he yelled out, sending his death puppets towards every bandit he could see, also redirecting some of the bandits to hit each other.

And gosh, they were so UGLY. (LOL)

Mizuumi on the other hand was back to back with Neji who was using his own technique to slam them away from him, Mizuumi brought out her hand as she bent down for moisture in the air to follow her hand movements. **"Ice Crest: Icy Floor!"** she yelled out as the it began to make a solid ice floor in mid air, extending even further as she took a breath and pushed her hands on either sides, in both attempts to stab her ice sickles to the coming men at either side, and also in order to extend it for Temari to help in fighting.

"GAARA!" the Kazekage blinked as he looked up to see orange and black. "I'M HERE TO HELP BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF THEM!" Naruto made his entrance as he jumped out of the ink bird, grinning at the Kazekage as Gaara looked a way, fighting the urge to smirk at his friend's enthusiasm.

He formed his hand seal with a grin. "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **with loads of puffs here and there, numerous of Naruto clones had set out landing on the ice floor that was still continuously extending for more ground. _**"YOSHA! (ALRIGHT!)-HERE WE GOOO!"**_ they all yelled out, making an echo as they all brought out their kunais, more and more bandits suddenly coming.

"HAH!" Neji yelled out, slamming his fists to two chests at once as more and more encircled him simultaneously, "_KAITEN!_"

**+Forest+**

From below, Kakashi was already jumping tree to tree trunk, dodging all the weapons that was going near him as he flung kunais in deadly precision to the attackers' hearts, Shizune appearing at one of the hidden bandits in order to electrocute them with her black kunais, moving back before Kiba and Akamaru had dart through the forest branches with their Gatsuga, Fang Over Fang.

"I won't let you escape!" Shino yelled out darkly as loads of insects had appeared around him, attacking every intruder each on deemed dangerous of. Sucking their chakra and lives dry. "**Parasitic Jutsu.**" He formed a hand seal as 9 bandits were now surrounded and covered by the insects and crushed, their blood curling screams echoing to every ear of any insect hater.

Kakashi stored his chakra in every kunai he had and threw them, using a clone jutsu, not for him, but for the kunais as they are twice the number from before, landing to where the bandits hid in either direction of his sides, closing in on him. He placed his hand down to summon his ninken, the huge dogs growled ferociously and without warning, ripping every limb their huge and sharp teeth could grab hold of.

He looked up to see they too were fighting as he jumped back from a fallen body of a bandit. _It seems I've miscalculated…there seems to be more Bandits than before._ A swift block with his kunai held in a side way point to avoid an arrow from hitting his temple cut his thoughts. _It seems like we'll have to finish them all out before we proceed._ His eye glared at more of them coming towards his direction, and sighed. "…Just when I had a new book to read too…."

His eye sharpens. "**Maa….ii ka…**(…oh well….)" electricity sparking from his right arm.

**+Air+**

Gaara had the samething in mind as he flung his arms above him to avoid the 3 men coming out of no where by using his sand as leverage, crushing them without even looking. _They are coming from both sides…_ he noted. _…Strange…_he brought his hand out in a swift motion as Shukaku's claw rose from behind him and crushed them, when he closed his hand, the sand claw had followed, killing those in its grasps as more and more bandits emerged from the edges of the Icy Floor and climbing back onto the sand, without fear. _…They are like shadow clones…their appearance seems to be uniform and their actions…and they keep on coming._ We turned his hand to face up ward as he made a gesture for an explosion, and the sand had obeyed it, the claw suddenly spiked and bursts into a sand fountain as screams came from its victims. Gaara's observation grew even sharper as his eyes slightly squinted in his thoughts. _…What's going on?_

From above on the ink birds, Sakura's task was to fling a lot of shurikens and kunais as she can, she looked down to see if she could help, but that would only be endangering Mizuumi's Ice Floor if she were to pound accidentally the ice, but she needed to help despite the high advantage they had.

As if the bird had read her mind, it began to fly down, she turned her eyes to see Sai waving, her hair partially blocking her image from the pressure of the wind. "**SAI?**!" she gasped at this as he continued to grin.

She smirked slightly as she stood up as the bird swoop down, tightening her gloves as she aimed at the one coming from behind Kankuro's back, "HAAH~~!" she roughly yelled out, smashing the spine of the sneak up attack as she flew passed him, placing chakra at her feet for her not to fall off the bird's back, leaving Kankuro a bit startled that she had 'saved' his back.

He flickered all of his fingers as his puppets continued on to spray poison at every time their blades had made a puncture to the bodies it strikes, being careful not to do too much in fear of spreading the poison mist even further, he then brought his hands up as he let the decapitated body parts, which were hidden blades of his puppets began to go up into the air, and he threw his hand back down with an added flicker of his fingers, the blades began to act dolphins in a raise and dive motion as it went through the huge groups of bandits, he closed his hands as the strings grabbed hold of him, and his other hand lashed out for his other puppet to throw shurikens filled with poison to rain down on the binded bandits. _…They're too many…why are they too many…?_

Temari from his side and cleaned her view of the, with a huge swing of her fan, while Neji crushed the skulls of the bandits with his ultimate fists, Mizuumi throwing her hands before her and bending her arm for her hand to be at the opposite side of her face, making her hand look like a claw then as her icy blue eyes glowed.

"**Icy Needles!"** the huge moisture had suddenly solidified into ice, impaling all those around her as she twirled and slamming her hand to the ice floor she created, medium sized ice snakes had came out grabbing the enemies feet and extending to freeze them all that it captured, she snapped her fingers and at once they shatter together with their victims, like ice.

"**Ninpou: Choju Giga…!"** in an instant, ink beasts came forth from above to attack those being too close to any of his comrades, including Gaara as well.

Mieihi threw kunais that had an explosion seal to it, making an outline border to avoid any bandits from crawling up there like spiders. "_OJOU-SAN!_" she heard Sai's voice before once they suddenly moved violently to the side, the bird cawed as it flapped its wings hard before diving down.

It was impossible.

The bird was cut causing it to dive down because of the weight, she collected her thoughts to notice that the tail wing was cut off, Sai had grabbed hold of her as they headed down to the opposite side of the Ice Floor.

Naruto had noticed this, "**SAI!—MIEIHI-CHAN!**" he yelled out.

Gaara's eyes widened at his friend's distress, soon finding himself in the similar feeling when he turned around to see the ink bird disperse, the bird had fallen back, but not towards them, which was weird, it was as if someone was pulling them to that direction.

Before he let out a hand to grab hold of them, his sister yelled out his name, and by instinct, the sand had encased him to avoid the bandits from slamming onto his front when they had used Temari's attacks to fling themselves towards him.

He flicked his left hand inside to make it spike, impaling the ones who were pounding on it and making the whole sand disperse before turning back to see if they were still alright.

Sai was holding tightly against Mieihi as they fell, but at this pressure and height of where they fell, they were falling faster, _There is something going on here._ But at this way, he can't regain his posture.

"Sai…" his eyes widened when she felt her cling onto him, and found himself spinning, before he knew it, black had appeared for his eyes and the ends of black wings bursts out as everything happened so fast.

He sighed when he found them safe by her, but started to wonder why had they stopped to stare at something?

He looked back to see them all finally diminishing, and soon it was over, all of the bandits had stopped advancing towards the ice platforms, and his sand returned to his gourd as everyone sighed.

"What's wrong with those two?" Temari asked quizzically to those two from afar.

Gaara didn't reply, in his way of telling that he doesn't know either, Kankuro sighed, as Crow leaned on his back. "Perhaps they saw something interesting?"

Neji in the meantime had looked down using his Byakugan, it seems like Kakashi's party was fine, that supports the waving gesture that he did. "…They are done…" he informed them, turning around to see Mizuumi stretching slightly, the Ice platform still on.

Although Kankuro's brow raised at this, _The bandits suddenly…stopped coming…?_

"Well that's good!" and in an instant she had flung off head first to run towards Sai and Mieihi.

"OY!" Neji gasped as she saw her running towards them, her feet landing on ice that appeared in a split second. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Both Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened as she saw her ice dragons go with her her, Naruto yelling out. "WAIT MIZUUMI-CHAN!"

Sakura cried out. "THOSE ARE NOT ENEMIES!"

Kankuro growled at his brother. "WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE!"

He shook his head to everyone's surprise. "…._Look_…" he pointed out as they snapped their heads back at Mizuumi's direction.

She placed her arm before her with an ice sword and cut the images of the two, it was an illusion, and it seemed to act like a hologram. She twirled up before black feathers spiked her landing, in the air, she formed the hand seal gracefully. **"**_**KAI**_**!**"

And with that, the Genjutsu was turned off.

"GENJUTSU!" Temari exclaimed to the revelation before them, Gaara cringed as he made no waste second to appear in a fast puff of smoke beside Mizuumi who had landed and extended the Ice floor for all of them to come towards her.

The both looked down at the iron roofings from below, and at once both of them jumped back when metallic strings sprouted out from below them, at once, Naruto and Sakura appeared below them and cut them off, making it retract as the two landed.

Neji approached Mizuumi, "Was that?"

Kankuro had recognized it, "Aah…it was like chakra strings that's covered by metallic covering….something that's been copied by a few other shinobis in the past" he scratched his head while Mizuumi made it so to build high ice walls, like a floating glass room without a ceiling as he continued, "To think such weak attacks are still used."

"That's not important right now!—Where's Mieihi-chan and Sai!" both Temari and Naruto yelled out in worry.

"**I'm…here… though."**

Their eyes widened when they noticed a weak voice from above them. Their eyes widened in horror to see Sai on an ink cloud that was holding himself up above them, he had lowered it with his mind, and Mizuumi brought up her ice for him to land slowly and safely down into a laying down position, they encircled him.

"_SAI_!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled out to their teammate, from his stomach, he had been slashed but it wasn't too deep, that made Sakura sigh for this, but his clothes were ripped, and some splashes of ink were at his clothes and arms, and the rest was terrible to see deeper cut flesh wounds in X formations around his arms and feet, and everyone around his belly up near his rib cage/

"It seems like I was caught off guard…..oh dear." Sai grinned slightly, Sakura yelling at him to shut up as she transferred chakra into her hands after removing her black gloves.

Gaara came by, "What happened?" he asked him as Sakura and Mizuumi had gone onto healing the artist.

"…We…were under the influence of a sudden aerial attack while you all were under the influence of a Genjutsu…" He muttered as he began…

**+Flash back+**

"**OJOU-SAMA!"** **He yelled out, his hand pushing her away and pushing her further behind him as he felt the slash of an unknown sword, "GH!" he gasped, and saw the figure in a split second, it was a person with a black hood, and a cape like jacket, it twirled to cut the tail of the bird. "SHIMATTA!" the bird had suddenly dispersed into ink.**

**Before they fell, there were suddenly caught by white strings, "!" Mieihi's eyes widened from the sudden attack. Her sapphire eyes illuminated as her black wings bursts out, breaking the strings, Sai used this to lunge forward the figure with his tanto.**

"**You have some courage to come at me with that wound of yours…." He muttered a voice that sounded younger. Yet so dark and a bit deep when he clashed into a scissor like designed bladed sword, held like a kunai, it twirled and hit the handle's end to Sai's wound painfully, and in that very moment, he felt like multiple blades had cut him in every part of his body, he gasped as he felt some cloth ripped, multiple X wounds around his body.**

"**!" He winced as he fell back, only to find himself landing on the feathers that were scattered like there was some kind of invisible flooring below him, it took him time to see the black wings before him as she stood before him, before he said anything else, Sai's eyes widened when he felt the sudden burning pain from his wound and winced falling to a knee, she turned at his sound.**

"**Sai-san!" her eyes widened.**

"**Aah…it seems like the poison took effect already…" He muttered, his voice somehow was like her's, except this time, it was a bit lower and boyish than hers.**

_**Poison?**_** Her eyes widened when she turned around to face him.**

**Under his hood, he seemed to have noticed her looks, "You…" he mumbled, making her quirk an brow. "…" he had a moment of silence.**

**Seeing that he wouldn't move though, she moved her feathers with her mind, as he began to cover Sai's wound, some of it forcing his hand to release his wound. "!" his eyes widened to feel something coming out of his wound, he bent down his head to see the wings turning darker and violet. **

**His eyes widened in shock as he noticed the feathers around him turning dark violet, to his horror of his theory he looked back to see her wings turning violet. "Ojou-sama…!" his voice was still in pain.**

**She was transferring the poison to herself, was this how she heals? **_**Sacrifice**_** was something he didn't really like when he read it from his books.**

**In a swift motion, he saw before him, those two clashing together. Mieihi's speed was something he couldn't register when he saw her black sword suddenly in her hand, the young man's sword had also clashed with hers, but he was lowering it to the point of making an irritating sound, intending to distract her as the blade went towards her hand.**

**Her eye glowed when she suddenly disperses into feathers and appeared right behind him to fling her sword to his neck, which he had promptly dodged with a crouch, and turned to sweep her feet, which happened but backfired when she used her wings to push him away with black spikes that he had blocked with his sword pointing downwards with the direction of his wrist.**

**But her wings quickly retracted when she was about to expand them, and she nearly cursed at this when she slightly winced.**

"**So you're taking the pain?" he said in almost a sarcasm tone, something similar to Sasuke in his speech. "Interesting…" but then he raised his hand, black flames beginning to surround him like will-o-wisps. **

**Her eyes widened to this.**

**They suddenly turned violet, Sai's screams began to go through her ears as the violet hue from her wings were disappearing, he was forcing the poison back in. **

"**SAI-SAN!"**

"…**Why do you choose to use **_**that**_** way of healing, huh?—you can heal in another way can't you?"**

**She turned her eye to him, glaring at him, and he grinned, only the lower half of his face was visible from his black hood. "So you've noticed, huh?" he tilted his head slightly.**

"**Normal poison does not go back and forth…" She finally muttered to him, as she looks at him, almost expressionless. The other feathers around her were spiking into needles, pointing at him.**

**He tilted his head. "…Yes, it is actually a type of poisonous flame I've created….it burns from the inside like real poison, but only deadlier…there are no cure for this once you touched my blade unless I willed it….unfortunately this is how I heal those who have I strike." His hands returned his blade to the black scabbard, prompting it back behind him in almost the similar style to how Sasuke held his sword, except it was up on his shoulder blades. "…I can save your friend here…and also cease attacks towards your party."**

_**So he was the one who launched them…**_** she told to herself, as her eye moved to look back at sigh, making her turn her head to her right, Sai was in no condition on speaking as he fell to the side, clutching onto his wound that had somehow bled even more, and extending painfully.**

**She winced, and looked back at the black hooded person before her. "…What do you want?" she finally asked.**

"…**Come with me…to the Prison Cell."**

"**Prison Cell'?"**

**He frowned at this. "…There is something…I want you to do…"**

"**Don't…!" she heard Sai say as she turned around, to see his eye looking at her, the other one was closed.**

**She grinned faintly at him, she looked back at him, nodding. "….Alright…but first…remove the poison."**

**The man smirked as he snapped his fingers, and at once, the wound was slowly healing, purplish steam was coming out from it, Sai used this opportunity to bring out his scroll and scribble, but his eye sight was blurring, hand he had suddenly felt exhausted, making a small cloud like circle appear, his mind had said his Jutsu knowingly and it appeared as a small cloud below him, the feathers had blocked his view, and the two of them were gone. **

**He struggled while holding his belly, turning to see an image not far from him from below, and seeing a flash of blue that he guessed was Mizuumi going towards it. **

**He winced, but he commanded the weak scribbled cloud to go towards her.**

**+End+**

The cloud below him had long gone disperses into in beneath him during his explanation, slowly feeling the medics do their thing, Shizune had came and Kakashi along with the rest, just in time to hear what had happened.

"It seems like she had made a deal…." Temari muttered worriedly, "…but…what would that bastard want with our Mieihi?"

Gaara, along with Naruto were definitely not pleased by it, but Naruto spoke out first. "That—BASTARD!" his fangs baring.

"Calm down Naruto…" Kakashi held up his hand to place it on his shoulder. "…All we have to do is get her back—but it seems like this man could be one of the Akatsuki."

Sakura blinked as she looked back at Sai, "You did say he was wearing an Akatsuki like black coat right?"

Sai looked up at the sky, before Sakura pounded him, thinking he wasn't listening, he gave a smile and talked. "…It was like it, however it was slightly open from it's high collar, and it had a hood on that covered half of his face….from the looks of it, he has pale white skin at black tips of his bangs were noticeable at the right side of his face, inside was a black round neck with a black chain mail extending to his neck, I was struck by an unusual scissor like katan-"

"DOES HE _HAVE_ THOSE **RED CLOUDS OR **_**NOT**_!" Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, Sakura and Kiba both yelled out in their impatience while Akamaru barked for support.

Sai sighed, "…No….he doesn't have…"

Gaara glared at the spot below him, his eagle eyes going passed the icy coverings of the ice floor beneath their feet, he had a sudden blood lust for blood.

Temari and Kankuro, being the nearest felt entirely uncomfortable from the black aura emanated from their little brother.

"…Anyhow…he seems to be at a disadvantage when it comes to numbers…" Kakashi broke the uneasy tension with a sigh, "…From the number of bandits we've killed—it isn't possible for more of them to be there….the metallic like strings must be something to act as a one-time-defense since it didn't extend to any of out predictions of it attacking any further….."

"So you mean he's alone now?" Shizune followed in, "…I see….however I do not see what does he want to do with…Mieihi…-chan." She froze as her face flushed up.

And somehow Sai had cringed at the thought for the first time.

Gaara on the other hand felt like killing everything as his sand gourd made a crack, his siblings slowly going away from him.

Kakashi tried to calm the boys down, "N-now-now!—I don't think that she would allow _that_ to happen…!"

"What?—I don't get it—what's _that_?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Neji held his forehead, opening his mouth to say GOD, but he can't, he had a huge headache coming up.

"Naruto…even though everything seems to make sense, you still don't see it." Shino muttered with a sigh, Kiba and Akamaru did the same as they looked at each other.

"OY!" he yelled at their pity for him.

"**Anyhow, just standing here won't help this situation."**

"**G-Gaara…?"** Kankuro muttered as his little brother's voice was deeper and scarier than before.

"I will go." He instantly said, Naruto jumped up in volunteering.

"Me as well!—I'll kick that bastards ass!" he growled with a fist up in the air.

Kakashi raised a brow, "…Then I'll come to make sure you guys won't end up killing each other…" the ex-Jinchuuriki and the last Jinchuuriki both glared at him as he sweat dropped. "Alright…let's go." Turning his head, he met Shizune's eyes. "You all stand in guard here and attend to Sai's wounds….it seems to be serious, and if what Sai said is true….we can't take any chances, on the chance that guy didn't keep his side of the deal."

Sakura, Mizuumi and Shizune all nodded, Shino and Kiba as well while Neji was the only one who voice it out. "Understood."

"I want to come as well!" Temari called out, Kankuro had supported this idea as he stepped forward, Gaara paid no attention to this as he turned around, the cork of his gourd dissolved into sand particles.

"Let's go." Gaara muttered as Naruto nodded, and for his siblings, that was a yes as the ice below the 5 of them who were off melted, they let themselves fall as Mizuumi cheered them on.

**+Forest Floor/Prison Cell+**

It seemed quiet there, metal block buildings and cemented shelters were found surrounding a taller building with a metallic roof that had a spout, perhaps where the metallic strings had came out.

But it was so, dead in that place that the 5 of them walked in the deserted Prison without getting attacked. "Woah…it's like a Ghost Town!" Naruto noted.

"Perhaps we wiped out all of the bandits…" Kankuro stated, but still not lowering his guard while they walked through the streets, "…Hey look!" all of them paused to see where he was pointing at, and saw a round building, there were a bunch of feathers at the door, indicating that, one, Mieihi is in there, and two,

"Her powers must still be active!" Temari had noted, before she had gone forward, Naruto had ran ahead, covering her own urge she yelled out. "OY!"

"It can't be helped." Gaara had muttered as he ran with his friend, raising his hand for sand to rise out from his sand gourd and encircle the whole round building, Naruto running ahead of him with kunais out at his fingers.

"Aah Geez!—so much for planning out!" Temari scratched her head as she lunge forward with the sighing men beside her.

"I'M COMING MIEIHI-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out as he burst through the metallic door with a flying kick, sand rustling around him when he entered into the darkness.

"_Naruto-san!"_

"**MIEIHI-CHAN!**" he looked around but it was too dark, "damm**it**! Where the _hell_ are the-"

***Click***

Their eyes widened before them. The sand around the room and coming in by the doors and door way fell to the floor after Gaara had clicked open the switch.

Soon Temari and Kankuro came in with Kakashi, all having an OAO expression. "…_lights_….?" Naruto finished what he had said, his expression going into a comical surprise.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

**Wondering if this is a cliff hanger?—well it would if the chapter wouldn't come at once :D so no worries!**

**At here, I am already introducing another OC that my brother simply wanted to have.**

**Yes, I'm a sucker for little kids, especially when he kept on saying. "…I wish I can do that too!" or like "Y'know, if I'm in Naruto…my character would be like this!" and so yes, =_+; I had to do this XD **

**Any questions?—All are welcomed and Reviews as well! XD XD XD XD**

**Is Sai's a bit OOC?—I think so DX sorry Sai! **

**Gaara is doing a good JOB cradling his anger! :D … I think _ _|||**

**And DAMN, it's so hard to make everyone appear in action D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D:**

**Any confusion?—well to make it straight out, everyone else except for Sai and Mieihi, were under the influence of an illusion, otherwise known as a Genjutsu to create illusions.**

**It seems like this OC has a knack of it, however Mizuumi was able to see through it easily, wondering why?—Read on this story to know how!**

**PUSHTHAT "REVIEWTHISSTORY"BUTTONNOW!DOIT!DOIT!DOIT!DOIT!DOIIIITT!...PWEASE? DX.**


	10. Chapter 10: Beneath the Hoodand

**Blackeclipse: On a role now so can't say so much but—**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any creations by Masashi Kishimoto-sama….everything you do not recognize here as a part of the story belongs to the mind of Blackeclipse, such as her OCs :D, Naruto, the original created by **_**him**_**, 's storyline belongs to Kishimoto-sama….however this story line of this fanfic belongs to Blackeclipse, as well as the OC character designs and backgrounds. THAT IS ALL :D**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_**Chapter Ten: Beneath the hood and Beneath the Mask.**_

_**.**_

_**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

The room was huge and wide, mats where here and there, bowls had given impressions that they were used for food and water, pillows and blankets on empty beds here, it was like an evacuation area for the poor.

And at the middle of the round room, was a little boy, skin to the bones and skin was pale white laid there, he was wearing a black shirt and baggy shorts, his hair was a mess, but it was straight, covering the middle of his forehead and down to the bridge of his nose while some of his long bangs parted for his closed eyes to be seen, his mouth was slightly open for air, his breathing was showing them he was having difficulty.

Mieihi sat beside him at the boy's left, her feathers were around the boy as her wings turned smaller than before, a startled expression on her face at her comrade's arrival.

On the other hand, the hooded person to the opposite side suddenly came infront of them with his sword being brought out slowly.

Naruto was about to attack and so did everyone as the sand had quickly solidifies around them. And it a sudden swift movement the man slammed his sword to Naruto's kunai, noticing the kind of sword, his eyes widened. _Sasuke?_ The sword incredibly looked like the exact copy of the Uchiha's own sword, the style was also dangerously similar, however the handle was black, something he didn't pay attention to. "Sas'-ke…!SASUKE!—I KNOW YOU'RE SASUKE!"

"Stop yelling that bullshit!" he heard his voice, full of venom as he turned to kick Naruto off, making the blonde shinobi screech his feet against the dirty cement floor beneath him. "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH _HIM_!"

Naruto and everyone else paused to that. _…Him?_

"**Yo**_**se**_!(Stop it!)" a voice called out, echoing around them, which had been from the silver haired Jonin from behind them. They turned their heads to him, "…From the looks of it, that boy is in a serious condition….we're not here to endanger you or that boy as long as you won't harm Mieihi-chan and us."

"Harm her?" the man asked, his voice was very close to Mieihi's own boyish voice. "…..Who said I will?—I'm asking her to heal my little brother and you expect me to harm her? Konoha Jonin?"

Naruto blinked, lowering his kunai, "Eh….how did…" and he shook his head, "Wait—little brother?"

Mieihi spoke up as the rest of them had entered the round building. "…I was brought here because he had asked me to heal is little brother…" she gestured her hand to point to the boy to make her point clear.

"Areh…Mieihi-chan, you heal?" Naruto blinked in disbelief, "I thought your body only h-"

"No, she can." Kankuro interrupted him as his eyes softened. "Back at Suna…when she had injured me and Temari, she healed it…"

"EH!" Naruto though found it hard to belief, and the older sand siblings wondered why was it hard to believe that she could heal as well?

Gaara on the other hand was still in alert as he glares at the hooded man. "_Gaara._" In his mind, urged him to crush him without mercy… it was as if the Shukaku didn't leave him without its influence. "_**Gaara."**_

"!" His eyes widened when he heard his name, he looked over behind the hooded man to see her looking straight at him, she saw her shook her head.

"…_It's…alright._" She reassured him as he found it hard to calm down and believe it was.

But from the look of things, and his friends looking at him, he lowered his arms and shoulders, sighing as he folded them into an arms crossed position against his chest. "…..Ok." he mumbled that was nearly a whisper.

The young hooded man, looked at all of them, and returned his sword at the same fashion as Sasuke, making Naruto flinch, "…You're Sasuke, aren't you?"

"!" all of their eyes widened as Naruto suddenly yelled out—

"**What the hell are you doing here!"**

"Wait—Naruto!" Temari yelled out, but it was too late, the blonde grabbed hold of the grim reaper like cape and pushed his hood off.

But his theory was wrong.

There, looking down at him, was a pale young man, with pale silver grey eyes looking down at him, his pupils were like dots, his hair was a bit wavy, and almost separated at the same way Mieihi's hair was, but his hair was violet black, although his bangs were longer and a bit more spiky than his little sibling that seems to have down straight hair that perhaps doesn't stand at its sides when he stands up, his hair was longer, reaching down at his neck,

Temari was shocked, _SHIT-FUCK-He's….__**hot**_.

Naruto stared in disbelief about him, his expression though, was just like Sasuke's, but his looks wasn't, "Satisfied?—I don't know who this 'Sasuke' looks like…but I am sure, based on all of your reactions…that I am not him." he asked as Naruto let go of him.

Naruto's teeth clenched, inside of him, he was utterly disappointed yet relieved at the sametime.

"Uh….sorry." He mumbled while scratching his head, his hands clenched. "…Um."

"Save it." He muttered as he sighed, fixing the collar of his black cloak, almost revealing a glint of metal hidden from the frabric, Naruto noticed it and looked closely.

"Ah!—that symbol!-"

"A shinobi from the Lighting Country.…" Gaara had continued his friends words as the young man turned to his direction. "…datta na…? (is that right?)"

"It seems like the Kazekage is familiar with those of the country…" he muttered, lifting his head in some kind of looking down expression, indicating that this man had high pride on himself. "I'll save the questions for who I am and state it now…" he blinked as he looked to see everyone was listening, for he won't repeat it. "…My name is Karasu, Kaminari…." His eyes casted down for him to move to look back at his little brother, who was currently being surrounded by black feathers and a bluish glow emanated from the boys body. "…my _ototou's_ (my brother's) name is Karasu, Sakkaku …."

There was silence in the air as everyone tried to take everything in, Kakashi gave a sigh, leaning onto the door frame as he held his head, "I'll…call everyone to come here…" he turned away to leave while Temari and Kankuro was still disbelief.

Naruto sighed, "Uh….well, I'm…" he scratched his head as silver eyes turned to meet his embarrassed blue ones. "…I'm Uzumaki, Naruto….uh, sorry for…y'know…"

"Hmph." He just replied to that while Naruto was just about ready to pounce on him before Kankuro's chakra strings grabbed hold of the feisty shinobi.

The four of them watched as Kaminari returned to his original post, and that's when they all calmed down, his face still had concern with his brother.

Naruto looked back at Gaara, the Kazekage, as usual, had nothing to say nor have anything to hint what was he thinking about, instead, his sand just re-entered his gourd, the cork solidifying into a close of the opening, behind him, his siblings looked at each other in worry.

Naruto looked back, and found himself already walking towards the center, first, though, he took a step, watching Kaminari just in case this was another kind of Genjutsu. But he didn't feel anything, and he needed to make sure. "KAI!" he yelled out, as everyone else sweat dropped.

"…You still distrust me, huh?" he muttered as he looked back at Naruto, "I even _let_ you reveal my appearance by lowering my hood….I could have killed you on the spot…_Jinchuuriki._"

"Eh—H-how the hell-"

Kaminari pointed to Naruto's face, silencing him. "…Those markings on your cheeks is an obvious give away to what is inside of you-your last name is Uzumaki, which goes around a lot in this place…the Kazekage behind you, was the son of the last Kazekage who had rumored to use his own son as an container for the Shukaku, otherwise known as the One-tailed demon Bijuu….and proving that…his black rings around his eyes…" Gaara gave him a sharp look when he had mentioned his father.

Kaminari was indifferent to his glare. "…I am not stupid…" he muttered while the other party came inside the circular room. "Besides…our ancestors used to contain that very Jinchuuriki that's hidden within you."

Everyone then just froze at his words, Naruto choked, "W-what…?"

He sighed as his eye sharpened at Naruto's belly, and back to his face. _So…he doesn't know yet._ "…All I'm saying is, before you had that Kyuubi sealed within you—there was always a previous host…" he shrugged his shoulders. "…my ancestor is a _relative_ of that previous host."

Sakura's jade eyes widened, ONE, because of the man before him sitting infront of the younger, almost look-a-like version of himself, was drop dead gorgeous. But also, that very information was something quite shocking to hear. "….A…"

"Relative…?" Naruto unknowingly continued Sakura's words as everyone else came in, Kakashi and Neji helped in pushing the door back to where it was before its demise by Naruto's high kick.

Kiba and Akamaru looked at each other, Shino was blank in his eyes despite his black goggles, Neji said nothing while Shizune looked at Sakura, who was currently holding onto Mizuumi, shutting her mouth before she broke the intense serious moment of saying 'OHMYGOSH—REALLY!' in the best of her ability.

Sai for the meantime, was already sitting down, still feeling a bit hazy from everything, but still cautious of the person before them all.

"Uhh…well, to break this very uncomfortable situation!" Kakashi raised his hand to it, "…I'm Hatake, Kakashi….here…." he looked to everyone else, urging them to do the same, when they weren't responding, he suddenly gave an out of character stare of **do-it-now-or-I-will—**

"U-Uh…I'm Haruno, Sakura desu…" she promptly let go of Mizuumi's mouth.

"**I'm Hino, Mizuumi!"**

"Call me Kiba….!—this here's Akamaru!"

"*BARRKK~~!~!*"

"Aburame, Shino…"

"Hn…" Neji looked away. "….Hyuuga, Neji." _What's with the introductions?_

"Shizune-san'…is just fine with me." The assistant grinned uneasily.

"…Uh, well." Temari looked at his brother.

He sighed, knowing he was to go first. "…Kankuro…and this here is…Temari." Knowing that she was also too flustered to say anything else.

"…I am Gaara…" Gaara had finally said as Kaminari looked at all of them and turned his eyes to the only one who didn't say anything.

Kakashi though knew why, but to his relief, Sai gave a (fake) smile to him, "…My name is Sai…" he finally said.

Kaminari looked at the girl before him, Gaara felt like pulling him away, but knew that would be incredibly rude.

….or maybe not.

Mieihi looked up at him, "…Mieihi." She muttered silently as she proceeded back to her process.

The silver eyed young man sighed to this, smirking slightly. "Well, wasn't that easy now?—Do whatever you like….but.." he sharpened his eyes to their movements, "…go anywhere near _me_ or _my Ototou_ and I will _rip__** you all into pieces.**_" Now that was evil alone. Then he suddenly sighed comically while looking away boredly. "Other than that….I do not care what you want to do here."

Everyone sweat dropped at this teen, however none of them didn't know what to make out of him.

Seeing to it that this was an idea shelter, Gaara and Kakashi knew that they can't waste their time here, feeling this, Sakura and Shizune along with Mizuumi looked at each other and walked towards the center.

Kaminari made them freeze in the spot by his glare.

"H-hold it sir!" Shizune halted him, predicting an unpleasant image before her. "We are all medics!—well, little Mizuumi-chan can heal as well!"

"This girl before him is enough." He replied coldly.

Mieihi looked back at him, "Let them."

"Fine." He sighed.

Their jaws just dropped, a word from Mieihi and that teen had let it be.

Cautiously though, Mizuumi went to sit beside Mieihi, who was now pointing the water kunoichi's face with her pointy feathers, indicating that she was violating her personal sitting space, and so she scooted closely to Sakura, who sat at the boy's feet, Shizune was seated before Sakkaku's head. Kaminari showed no interest to move from where he was, and so the kunoichis had transferred their chakra to their hands to help a-

"STOP." Mieihi glared at all of them, making them all jerk their hand away, canceling the chakra flow.

"What's wrong Mieihi?" Sakura almost got pissed off from her flare.

"…If you go against my flow it will corrupt him, thus, burning his own chakra reserves." She muttered, returning to her focus. "_Look_….do not just lay your hands filled with chakra without examining him…"

Sakura flushed, even Shizune and Mizuumi, Mieihi had a huge point there, "O-oh, sorry." Sakura calmed down as she analyzed what she was going.

What exactly is she doing anyway?

They looked at her, she was just sitting there, but her feathers were raining already all over the little bow, each feather having a bluish hue, indicating the visible chakra flow, but it wasn't coming from her, she wasn't glowing, it was as if she was just watching.

It was only coming from the boy, which makes sense, since the boy's body was glowing with the same light, however, both Shizune and Sakura couldn't figure out one thing.

It doesn't seem to be restoring the boy's appearance yet, it was as if he was just glowing there and nothing's happening.

"**She's eliminating the bad cells that had stained the chakra reserves."** There came a voice from behind Mieihi, the three kunoichis turned their heads to the Byakugan active Hyuuga, although Mieihi didn't move her head to his attention. Seeing the other's puzzled faces, he continued. "It is a form of teaching as well….when one his unconscious, the healer would guide the person's chakra to heal himself in his sleep…so when the time comes that the healer is unable to perform any healing, the person who was healed would be able to do the same….it's like sleeping with a therapy tape being played over and over again. She's guiding his chakra reserves to destroy the bad cells and blood cloth." He said, staring at the boy's corrupted system, which didn't look to good, but was getting better. "This boy's chakra reserves have been blocked by nerve ending attacks and as well as blood clots through his blood streams…along with something that seems to be an infection in his body, his immune system had weakened….."

"Eh~…" Mizuumi was amazed. "Neji-kun, you can be a doctor!"

He sighed, "This is nothing….in our Clan, we are taught how the body operates." He crossed his arms at the sight.

"IN other words…Mieihi-chan is healing him from the inside, restoring his cells and opening the clogged openings?" Sakura asked him as she looked back at the boy, feeling his nod, she was in disbelief. "…Mieihi-chan, you could become a medic ninja!"

Her eye softened, "…No…that is foolish."

"?" Sakura blinked, turning her head to her and saw a saddened expression on her. "Mieihi…?"

"LOOK!" Shizune exclaimed, making all of them turn to the boy, even the guys who were by the door rushed to see what was going on.

The boy was quickly returning into a fairer, but still white, color of his skin, the black rings disappearing from his eyes as the breathing slowly turned normal.

Mieihi winced slightly and sighed as she slumped slightly, making the feathers fall on him like a blanket, "MIEIHI-SAMA!" Mizuumi gasped as she turned to her, but Mieihi shook her head.

"I'm fine…I used too much energy than needed and slightly took of his feelings."

Kaminari quirked a brow as Gaara seemed to be now worried, Temari voiced his thoughts. "What do you mean?—Don't tell me!"

"NO." She shot gun response her as she held her head. "…It's alright…" she calmed down in a more relaxed tone, as the bloody tears came from her right eye, she glared at Mizuumi who was about to scream. "…My body filters weak infections….I'm fine now…just tired."

Kakashi sighed. "We have no choice but to rest here then.", turning to Gaara who looked back and nodded his head.

"But…we need to go to the Cursed Forest….!" Kiba said, still aware of the mission. "I know this is serious but…that fence there still has an opening…if we let others go through ther-"

Naruto snapped, "Are you saying the mission is more important?"

Kakashi though winced at this, _Well, isn't this familiar?_

Kaminari blinked as he looked back at them, "…Cursed Forest?—Why?—Aren't you in it already?"

***ANOTHER FREEZING MOMENT.***

He blinked once again, "Oy….I'm getting tired of that shocked faces and are-you-kidding-me faces….SAY SOMETHING!"

"Wai-what!" Naruto shook his head, "…We aren't in the Cursed Forest _yet_ you idiot!—we're a few miles away from the borders of the Fire Country!"

He nodded, "I know….but this forest is an _extension_ to it."

Gaara blinked at his words, "…_Extension?"_ he asked, puzzled.

Kaminari looked at them to explain. "….Having that metal fence there only means that it's just the Border of the Country of Fire…not the Border of the Cursed Forest….have you ever wondered why it was just called 'Forest'?—because it's a territory that long ago, the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire had fought for…and so they split it, the remaining ends of the Forest which extends to the Desert like an Oasis is only a small portion of this Land of Fire's Forestry." He ran a hand through his bangs, "…Come on…don't tell me that the Elders were lazy to even go story telling?—My clan of politics had continuously provided this information, even though I was born from the Land of Lighting….I knew of this."

Some of them was taken aback as Kankuro asked. "So, what you mean to say is—We were actually…!"

"Yes." Kaminari turned his silver eyes to the purple face paint that caught his attention rather than Kankuro's eyes. "…You are already in the land of the Cursed Forest…..now do you understand how big it is?"

"EH!" Naruto perfectly had the picture in his head and did the proper panic surprise gesture to express what he was imagining.

"Although the portion of this forest, the portion which you call the Cursed Forest is more dangerous because of the ex-Hidden Tornado Village which is now eradicated by its own people…" he turned an eye to Mieihi, which Gaara noted with a glare that he didn't like him looking at her like that, Mieihi though was indifferent when she returned a similar cold look to him. He shrugged as he continued, "…Just the like the Forbidden Training grounds of that forest back in Konohagakure…take it like, that Cursed Forest is like the Land of Wind's on version of that Training Ground whatever-you-call it."

"You sound like you know an awful lot." Neji noticed as he turned of his Byagukan with a blink, is tone seems to be suspicious of him and at the same time skeptical, but that was just his usual tone. "….Why are you two here?"

There was a pause as Kaminari's presence darkened. "…My brother and I were falsely accused of murdering out own parents and was exiled here…Sakkaku was only 5 when they did, and I was just 8 then…nevertheless, I still kept the head protector of my brother… my own hitai ate, I had it destroyed…although my brother didn't want to wear it, he didn't want to destroy it either….and probably making a slash mark would make us suspects to Akatsuki members."

Ow.

"It must have been hard on you then." Shizune muttered sympathetically.

"But then…those people we-"

"They aren't out comrades….but realistic illusions Sakkaku creates when his body is in a bad state of unconsciousness." Kaminari further explains to all of them, "His Genjutsus are a Blood Limits from our other branch of our Clan….my younger brother's Blood Limit is to create realistic illusions that rivals the Sharingan….." he took a breath, and wondered if they were still breathing. "….It is too realistic that everything that had happened…actually did happen….so in reality…when my brother wakes up…all the injuries…all the blood splatters…weapons….and bodies everywhere here would disappear…"

"But…wasn't this a Prison Cell before?—Full of _Prisoners_?" Kiba asked him.

"I killed them all when they tried to kill us because we were children…" he answered to that, giving added points to their chills. "…Anyhow….take it as if I'm a watcher around this place….Sakkaku may not look like it…..but he scans every landscape like a radar…..and from that, if I am nearby, he telepathically sends me the map he had computed in his mind….like for instance." He looked back Mieihi. "…the mysterious yet dark energy source that is north west to out location, which is the direction beyond the border fences…..was this girl right here….and that she had once been located deep beneath the earth under the Cursed Ruins."

Mieihi along with the Sand siblings remained silent.

"DUDE….YOU'RE FREAKY…" Naruto though was the only guy here with the balls to say that.

"Look who's talking." He coldly responded, "It just so happens that _other_ blood limits _do_ exists…..we're not _perfect_…if you think we're acting all god like." He looked back down at his brother, who is now being currently healed for his scars by the 3 kunoichis when Mieihi had allowed them to during his explanations. "….For instance….Sakkaku cannot fight."

"He can't what?" Naruto blinked, "Wa-why?"

"It's because that's the blood limit." He simply said, "…either you get the all elemental offensive one….or the analyzing navigation radar defensive one…..no one has both….and I got the first one….that is why I do all the killing…" he sighed, hold scratching his head. "…If you're thinking _he's a blood thirsty over protective brother_, that maybe true…but I do not kill for fun."

There was still silence, uncomfortable silence as everyone didn't even know what to say, Sai on the other hand was just drawing this one out, but still listening anyway.

Kaminari leaned his arm on his knee, "…The Akatsuki like activity….is _me_ because when the Investigation Teams head this way…they face _me_…and from Sakkaku's illusions…they make them see what they _expect_ to see."

"I see…." Kakashi began to see the light, "…We were always thinking about the bandits that might come out earlier before and they did…..and this morning, when Naruto-kun and proba-" he suddenly felt Gaara's aura increase. "AnyhowNaruto-kun—wanted to punish those bandits…and us expect them to probably do the same actions….it had happened like what we had imagined it to be."

Kaminari smirked, "At least _someone_ here picks up well…" that just sounded like a comment with a sarcasm tone, but Kakashi could care less to what people think of him.

Gaara blinked. "…So you mean to say…the sayings of Akatsuki activity were created by your younger brother's illusions because that was in the minds of those who came here?"

"Yes." Kaminari nodded to the Kazekage, "…Sakkaku had fallen ill a few months ago, and had turned worst every week, making his illusions constantly active as his defensive mode…..the human mind is very powerful." He pointed his hand to the side of his head like a gun. "….when you worry, and worry, and imagine terrible things…add my Ototou's abilities…and your _nightmares_ become reality-Simply put…"

It somehow made the red head feel weird when he said the last part of his sentence.

"_**It makes you see what you **__**want**__** to see…."**_

Mieihi's eye widened at this, however thankful that her bangs had covered it. _…Before, I had feared of what would happen to all of them….perhaps it was my imagination….and thinking about it when I came closer to this border…._ She sighed mentally, _I see….it was all my doing first…then it had supported everyone else's imagination…._

Kakashi held his head, "So….at least now we have an answer to that….it looks like this Mission's now closed, solved, or cancelled if you can even say that."

Shizune turned her eyes to him and agreed. "Yes….having him and me as an eye witness would be good enough now…."

"Well, it saves us from going back there." Temari sighed, a hand on her hip from the headache she would soon feel, perhaps, a few hours from now. "If you think about it…it does make sense."

"Well…now you know." Kaminari muttered while he looked back to his brother, turning his eyes to Sakura. "…How is my little brother?"

She blushed, literally blushed at his face, making the blondie behind her jealous. "H-he's doing fine now….it seems like he'll be well…and even better if we bring him back to Konoha's Hospital."

Kaminari's eyes sharpened, nearly giving Sakura goosebumps at his sudden change of expression. "…You will all just throw us back here when you're done with us…"

"N-no that's not!-" Shizune panicked.

"…Although that _is_ possible." Kakashi rolled his eyes, his voice being louder to catch his attention, which was given to him with a glare, he shrugged it off easily. "…it's either you let us bring your lil'brother to the Hospital, and have us talk to Tsunade, the Hokage, on letting you stay in our village without exposing who you are to the political world and letting you do whatever you want—or….let us leave you two here….forever…and wait again for your brother to get sick once again."

The dark violet raven haired teen cringed at his words, but he had a point as he sighed irritatedly. "Tch—Fine…but break that deal, and I'll break your neck."

"Ahahaha, well, you didn't harm out precious Mieihi-chan now didn't you?-why would I do that?" Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

Kankuro dead panned. "Oy…what's with the 'precious' thing going on—you old pervy Jonin!" Temari had agreed with him, Gaara did as well, although showed no interest to make his irritation known.

Naruto scratched his head, his head aching from all the complicated Genjutsu blood limit crap, well, that's what Naruto would describe it anyway. "…So….anyhow…the means, we're _not_ going to pull through the mission _after all?_"

Neji crossed his arms, "It seems like it Naruto…since those two solves the case of the Akatsuki sightings….but shouldn't we still head forth?"

Kaminari raised his brow, "…You guys really want to go there?—It's a waste of time….all is there is a bunch of bastard animals…there are only two way exits and entrances, the one you all just sat—and perhaps the one that leads to the desert….go anywhere else and you'll be stuck."

"You sound like Tarzan….!" Kiba exclaimed, that was supposedly to sound like a comment, but everyone just stared at him, he raised his eyes brows. "WHAT?—He does!—he knows every bit!"

The young man gave an irritated puff, "Common sense will tell you why I know—For those who doesn't have….We have been here for the last 7 years of our life….if you're bored as hell during those years…or hungry or need of medicine and herbs and all that crap—you can't just sit here and do nothin'"

"Well that answers our question to you being a know-it-all!" Naruto said with his hands behind his head, Kaminari tried not to kill his sarcasm. On the other hand, the blondie was looking at Neji.

"WHAT?" he asked him almost irritatedly.

"And they call _you_ the _Genius._ Can't solve this now can't ya!"

"As if you can as well!" Neji glared back at his, so-called-friend.

"And to think this all happens in just 2 days….barely half of the days of the real mission." Temari sighed a hand on her hip as she leaned on the blank wall behind her, she looked back at the Kazekage, who was now beside her, leaning on the wall not so far from her place. "What should we do now, Gaara?"

Gaara gave a blink to signify that he was still breathing and not a statue there. "…It is best to return to Konohagakure and report this…" he began to say as he looked at the two siblings at the center of the room. "…It seems like they are no longer a threat….it would take another 2 days to return to Konohagakure…could the little boy be alright then?" his question was directed to any of the kunoichi around the boy.

"Yup!—he'll make it through!" Mizuumi was the one who answered first with an enthusiasm similar to Naruto's child self, "We're able to restore everything, although he has a slightly fever inside of him, we should better still bring him to the Hospital!"

Sakura nodded to her as she looked back, but from her position, she was able to see the face on Kaminari's face, although half of his face was hidden by his hand, which was mostly covered by his cape jacket's long sleeve, but he seemed, to be more relieved when he heard those words that his brother would be alright, Sakura gave a small sigh. "…So…Karasu-san…aside from your brother's Ultimate Illusion Defense….or whatever you may call it…." Everyone turned to her except for Mieihi was still looking blankly at the boy. "….When you fought Sai and Mieihi-chan….you were actually trying to figure out which one of us could help your brother, that's why you threatened Mieihi with the poison that you sent in Sai's wound….is that right?"

Kaminari's eyes softened, but they were still cold silver. "….." she knew he was about to say something, but he didn't, there were no words coming out from the older sibling.

"Then it is settled…." Kakashi nodded in approval. "I'll send Pakkun, one of my _Ninken_." He added this since he was noting the look at Kaminari's eyes. "To report out return….and also to prepare a hospital room for your younger brother…" he also turned his head to Gaara, who gave a nod to him in agreement, also looking to see if Shizune approved of it, and she too nodded. Kakashi grinned contently behind his mask, "Well!—Now's that settled…we'll prepare to leave tomorrow, in the meantime…" he turned to Kiba, Shino and Akamaru. "I want you three to find some water and food."

"I CAN PROVIDE WATER!" Mizuumi was about to fling her hands energetically before Mieihi suddenly slammed her fist into her head. "OWW!"

Sakura had noticed, "T—that's…my move…before…!" she gaped, the usual reaction to what she does to Naruto at times, even Naruto saw it and gaped.

Mieihi looked back at Mizuumi with a blank expression. "…Your water is used in healing, defenses, and also in attacks…it is a chakra infused water—IF—We drink it…"

Shizune sweat dropped, seeing where this was going. "….When you control your water…the water will spike out of out bodies."

Naruto and Kiba both screamed. "EH!-!-!-!-!-!"

Mizuumi though was knocked out with swirly eyes, indicating that she had died out of dizziness and pain from Mieihi's own version of Sakura-Punch.

The Jinchuuriki sighed as he looked back at Sakura, who was paling, "…And you say me and Sai were _bad_ influence."

Sakura's hand broke into a fist, and broke Naruto's skull. "SHUT UP!"

"GYAAH!" Naruto cried out as his head was now slammed to the hard, hard concrete.

Kakashi quirked an eye brow at this, and sighed, beckoning his hands to call Shino, Kiba and Akamaru to go with him outside to do what they were told, Sai simply watching from a distance, analyzing the situation. _…That kind of behavior of denial-From the comics I've read…and mangas….that type would only mean…_ "_Tsundere_…!" he had unknowingly said it out loud, and sweat dropped when Sakura was being held back by Naruto, Shizune, Temari, Kankuro and even Neji, before came and knock the lights out of Sai, who was currently wrapped with bandages actually, and who also had his hands up in a gesture of hold it and sorry. But his face was a smile, behind that façade was an uneasy smile. And Sakura didn't care if he were even dead.

And thus came a very loud and noisy rubble that makes those involved busy of restraining Sakura while Naruto tried to help, that was until Sai had commented on Naruto's behavior, was when it got even noisier, Mizuumi was snoring while she slept beside Mieihi was rechecking the boy's condition, Gaara and Kankuro were watching the riot.

While Kankuro had his eyes closed in some kind of 'cool-boy' sitting positing with his elbow propped up at his knee, his hood was returned over his head, concealing his face excluding the lower half.

Seeing this Mieihi sighed, _It seems like he's stable…for now._ She told herself, slightly irritated by the snoring of Sleeping Beauty, she sighed again while standing up weakly.

Meanwhile, Kankuro held his head, "Well….I'm going to pull Temari out of this and go out."

Gaara turned his head. "…For what?"

Kankuro took a step and looked back over his shoulder, "For documenting this place….for further study and evidence—Y'know…the usual stuff we do…it's better than watching a blood bath infront of us." And with that, he had grabbed his sister's back collar of her black kimono, pulling her out before she brought out her formidable fan to slam the living souls out of the three 'teammates', leaving Shizune and Neji to try and even them out, although Neji was slowly losing interest, the sympathy for the Hokage's assistant was the only reason why he even bothered to help out.

Gaara watched his siblings as they exited the round building, out of the broken metallic door which was properly slammed back into place by Kankuro's chakra strings when they left.

He sighed, deciding to remove his Gourd from his back in order to lean it to the wall, making himself rest for a bit as he sees no harm anywhere, the harm Sakura were doing to his friend and, well, comrade was not even considered a harm, to him, though.

That was when he turned his head to see the center of the room, the eldest sibling was there, in his usual post beside his sleeping little brother, Mizuumi was nearby, knocked out by Mieihi's version of the Sakura-Punch-of-Doom.

Which reminds him, which is a que for him to blink, where was Mieihi?

_I think I got dizzy when I was on Sai's ink bird._ Was in her mind in the meantime, holding her head as she went to the far corner of the room, her sandals slipping onto the old blanket below her, making her lose her balance, in an instant, before she was able to recoil, a flash of red was before her and before she knew it.

The Kazekage had grabbed her with his arm around her waist from behind, pushing her up as she turned around to make sure it was him. "Gaara…!"

"Are you alright?" he asked her, "…you don't seem well." hinting the slight heavy head feeling of head bowing slightly like she was sleepy.

"I'm fine…" she muttered while a hand is on her head, "…Just…a bit tired…..healing is not my main ability….unlike Sakura-san and the others….I use my own energy and it takes time to recover it." She took a step forward to miss the dirty sheets she stepped on, and lean her back on the slightly cracked wall, making her sink down into a sit on the grey floor, well, everything else was dull grey anyway. "I'll….just rest for a bit."

Gaara nodded to this, stood there, unsure what to do next, and by the time he was thinking it had already felt uncomfortable.

Her eye moved to his legs that were still nearby, "…Why don't you sit?—from that battle, I'm sure you used a lot of chakra…"

The red head made no effort to refuse and nodded, perhaps that was the reason of his uneasiness?—But a part of him didn't want to sit, or being nearer.

It makes him remember back then, and it confuses him, his sand mask was already showing signs of his inner face, the scrunching and wrinkling of skin above his eyes where is brows would be, would be a sign of invisible brows in an expression of deep thought or worry.

"Are you alright, Gaara?"

Her voice made him blink from his stare, he didn't even realize he was staring at her, and she was looking back with the usual soft yet unreadable look she always gave to him, he shook his head. "…_No…_sorry." He muttered, sitting down beside her into a crouch first before letting his weight rest on his behind, his back leaning onto the back like hers. _Should I ask her?_ He battled.

Mieihi was yawning slightly, although it was weird, since it was just somewhere in the afternoon, she was already this tired, not noticing the battle beside her, she looked to the riot of the 5 shinobis that were nearby the entrance door, the two siblings at the center of the room, looking like statues there, all quiet and all.

Until she noticed that they were short in numbers, "…Where are Kakashi-san, Shino-san, Kiba-san and Akamaru-san?—And Temari-nee-sama and Kankuro?" she asked, turning her head to the emotionless façade the Kazekage put on, unknowing to the girl, that there was a battle inside his head.

He blinked, registering what he had heard, "…Kakashi-san went with those 3 to scout for food and water….Temari and Kankuro went out to explore this very Prison Cell for documentation."

"I see…" Mieihi muttered, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Should I?"

"I don't know."

"…"

"…."

_This isn't working._ Gaara had thought to himself, seeing that neither of them could flare up a conversation, he sighed mentally, it was now or never. "….From last night…" he finally mumbled, making her turn her head to him.

However, he wasn't, he was looking a way, and when she turned to him he was a side view, she couldn't even read through his sand armor.

"…What did you do….last night…?" He uneasily said, in a way, he didn't know how to describe her actions.

"…Last night…?" she blinked, a pause for her to scan pass her memories. "…I slept."

He blinked. "….Slept'?"

"…Yes…I slept." She nodded in assurance to her memory, "….I got hit by the poison from my wings remember?—then I was brought to the tent…and talked with Sakura-san and Shizune-san…then a few moments after closing my eyes…and I saw you there…and when you said to get some sleep I did…" she tilted her head slightly. "…What's wrong?"

He looked back at her, but without head movement, but his eye only. "….You didn't do anything else once I left?"

"…No…" she shook her head.

He was confused. "…Did you dream anything while you were asleep?"

She shook her head again. "…No….it was blank and it only felt like minutes before I woke up again to see the morning…"

He scrunched his invisible brows, looking away in confusion, then decided to let it drop as he blinked. "I see….." _She doesn't…_

"Why Gaara?—did something happen?"

He didn't look back at her. "…No…I just wanted to ask, since Kakashi-san's Ninken, Pakkun, had sensed something in the air….but it proves to be nothing….I was just making sure…." He lied, the sand armor showed the opposite of what he had inside, and that was confusion. _…remember_ he continued his thoughts.

"Oh I see…" Mieihi muttered, looking back to the now 2 knocked out teammates nearby the exit, the tired yet still fumed up Sakura and the sweat dropping Shizune who wasn't to help, she wondered if Neji had left them to their demise when he was already tired, noting the way he was ignoring them when was at the other side of the door way.

Gaara closed his eyes, to make them rest a bit. _Then…was it an Genjutsu effect that made me feel _strange_…?—Or even what she had done?..._

"_**Sakkaku's illusions…."**_

He blinked when the words of Kaminari came in mind, skipping from some scenes, a phrase hit his head.

"_**It makes you see what you **__**want**__** to see…."**_

_What I want to see?_ He inquired in his head in confusion. Thinking of the time when he could feel her breath dangerously against his lips, _…It doesn't make sense…..I wanted to see Mieihi like __**that**__ to me?—That was…my wanting?___He felt a headache, and confusion, and the heat from before rising up all mixing up to one weird bowl in his stomach and mind, he didn't know, what the hell?—what was going on? THIS, is why he hates GENJUTSU. _I wanted…_ his eyes softened to look down on the floor. _…to see that?_...

But he shook his head, unaware of Mieihi looking at him.

…_Or perhaps…it was her own—But she doesn't remember it….but if that's the case then why did I see it? Why did I want her to do that when in fact…I never knew I did want that?_ He blinked, he, he wanted what? _What exactly…am I _wanting_ from _her_?_

"Gaara…?"

"!" he felt a chill on his hear when he turned to see her dangerously close, the image from last night had flashed in his head, and from his mind he couldn't take it anymore, it was tearing his head, everything, the sudden anger that coiled up and fueled when she was with Sai at the air, and the very moment that she was smiling at him and not to him. A smile that only he would see, was always been given to others.

The sight of her being out of his sight for seconds.

The sight of her…. Being to close is…..is….is so-

"Gaara?—What's wrong?" She asked, seeing him grabbing his head, almost pulling his hair out. "Gaara!"

-hurting…

_Gh..!_ he felt the pang right in his chest, his heart, it was hurting like it was getting pierced by a sharp double edged sword.

Pain…

"Gaara!—_Gaara_!" Mieihi called out worriedly as she reached out to him,

He was feeling…

Pain….?

"GAA-"

"_**DON'T **__**TOUCH **__**ME!" a growl was her response.**_

_***S-H-H-H-H-H-H—A—A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!***_

Sand had suddenly came between them like a rising wall, making Mieihi's eyes widened and almost falling to her back when she was pushed back by the sand between them. Everyone else in the room had froze in shock, well, the ones who were conscious, which was Shizune, Sakura, Neji and Kaminari who were all looking at him, the Kunoichis were mainly gaping at the sight.

It took him a moment to realize, the harsh and deadly low voice that yelled out to Mieihi, belonged to him

He yelled….

….almost angrily as if he were to kill her.

He yelled at Mieihi….

_Aah…!_

Gaara's eyes widened, and saw the hand before him, it was his own, his own hand. And he had, he had done that? He looked at his own hand, and to the sand wall that raised up to the ceiling, coming from his sand gourd. He was in shock at his own doing, that he wasn't even aware of. _Mieihi…!_

He quickly cancelled his sand with a flick of his hand, when it sunk down, he saw Mieihi's surprised expression at his actions. Both were still frozen.

Why?

Why had he just done that?

Did the Akatsuki really fail to extract the Shukaku within him?—bringing back the Sand Ultimate Defense that was beyond his own control?

"…Mi…eihi." He mumbled that was barely audible to ears. _I'm…..a monster…_ he had suddenly told himself, feeling like his younger self before.

He looked back at her, her feathers were around her automatically because of her own automatic defense, but it didn't go unnoticed that his sand startled her than before.

"…I…" Gaara began to mutter, unsure what to say. "…I didn't mean….!" His expressionless face shattering.

"…." Although her eyes were hidden by her hair, her mouth was slightly parted, unsure to what to say. That was until it closed, "…No…" she shook her head, making everyone look at her as she made a small grin. "…_I'm_ sorry….I didn't mean…to invade your air space…"

"?" he felt himself shiver at her expression, he saw those eyes that had only pain, he blinked to see the feathers were around him, indicating a defense that if he didn't pull his sand up it would have hit him, perhaps when he had raised his voice, it had startled her and her wings had reacted it as an attack. "…No…It was my fault….I didn't mean to raise my voice…"

She stood up, puffing the dirt out of her coat as the feathers dissolved. "…It's….fine."

She began to walk away. And he knew something was wrong, "…Mieihi…?" he turned his head and she was walking away.

Sakura blinked, "Hold it!—Mieihi-chan!" she gasped as the raven haired girl walked out of the door, kicking it out of the way as the pink haired kunoichi followed, by then she passed Kankuro who was about to enter.

Shizune was extremely worried but said nothing.

"…What a mess…" Neji sighed, making sure he muttered it in a low volume for not anyone but him to hear.

Gaara's fist clenched into a fist, his sand around him was roaring, he gritted his teeth due process.

Kankuro blinked as he rushed in, "W-what happened!"

"W-well…" Shizune muttered, unsure to say anything.

"Kankuro…"

Kankuro's spine chilled as he looked to his younger brother who was suddenly nearby walking towards him. "…I need to talk to you…"

Before Kankuro said anything, his brother shoulder him as he went out, going the opposite direction as Mieihi, half of him resisting to chase after her.

"Oy!—GAARA-WAIT!" Kankuro followed his younger sibling, leaving Shizune and Neji with 3 unconscious people alone.

Kaminari watching it with mysterious eyes beneath his hood, but not caring to comment about it.

**+Mieihi+**

Mieihi on the other hand was running without knowing which direction was she ever going, nor did she even care.

Sakura, on the other hand, was about to lose her breath for chasing this girl around the whole Prison Cell place thing. "DAMMIT—MIEIHI!—STOP RUNNING!" she yelled out to her.

Which was a terrible mistake.

Mieihi stomped on one foot and jumped up into the trees, Sakura froze at the sight of it and held her head, "GAAH!"

"I thought it was noisy here…." A voice came out as the pink kunoichi turned around to see Temari coming out from one of the abandoned prison cell's doors, which was in a rubble by rust. "Sakura…what's going on?"

"Temari!" Sakura exclaimed turning around, she walked towards her and began to explain everything to the older Sand Sibling.

The 19 year old lady was just frozen at her words. _GAARA…YOU IDIOT…_

**+Gaara+**

"**HAH?-!-?-!-?-!"** Kankuro's eyes widened from what he heard, "YOU LOST CONTROL AND _SCARE_ HER OFF!"

Gaara cringed, "…I believe it is impossible to _scare_ Mieihi, but losing control of my own sand does happen…."

Both of them weren't far from the circular building, they had gone the opposite way of where Mieihi ran to, and settled at some broken debris where another cell room used to stand, Kankuro was standing infront of Gaara, who was leaning against a tree bark, his hands into a fold against his chest.

Kankuro's hands were open, clawing from a weird gesture to signify his surprise of his words. "You _lost_ control!"

The Kazekage sharpened his eyes to his brother, making that man step back slightly "…That's why I need to be sure…." He began to say. "…Are you _absolutely sure_ the Shukaku has been extracted out of my body?"

Kankuro closed his mouth before flies go in as he turned serious, rechecking his memory before he nodded. "Gaara….from Naruto's own words and the eye witnesses…even Matsuri said….you _died_ then….!" He continued, "…You _died_ just when they rescued you because of that fuckin' method those bastard Akatsuki used to _remove_ the _Shukaku _out of _your __**body**__…._when _this happens_ your life will be _taken_ and eventually _DIE—And so you DID DIE…_"

"**I have no interest into hearing the word of my 'death' being accented into your words….**_**Kankuro**_**."**

"A-ah, s-sorry…" he sweat dropped when he just got carried away. "A-anyhow, it's the proof that the Shukaku _did_ separate with your body….if it weren't for Granny Chiyo, you'll still be _d—_Uh…anyhow….yeah." he paused mid way when he found his eyes turning into sharp bladed daggers that could be thrown anytime.

The red head shifted uncomfortably in his position, as if he didn't expect that to be true and thus, giving him more of a head ache than before.

"Gaara?" Kankuro blinked, noticing his little brother's discomfort. "….Did anything_ else_ happen before you did _that_?—you normally won't give a shit about this thing and let things settle down….!" Confused by Gaara's sudden change in character, he needed to know.

The Kazekage seemed to hesitate, his jaw twitching as he looked down, finally sighing. "…Last night…" and he began.

**+Mieihi/+/Forest+**

Mieihi had skipped a few branches before finally landing on one, leaning her back on the bark as she rests at the branch, panting as her hand with to her head, remembering the time before, why was Gaara angry?—Why did he suddenly snap at her?—And once he did, she almost attacked him, perhaps that's why the sand had emerged between then forcing her to move back, almost falling to her back, his eyes then he looked at her, was almost….

"…..Am I…bad?" she mumbled as she folded her legs close to her chest and hugged them close, her chin resting on her knees. "….I didn't mean to be that close….maybe I surprised him…" she tried to find answers in her mind. _'Book I: How to Get Along with Friends—Chapter One: Personal Space…. Friends do not like to have their personal space invaded, especially when they are in deep thought and do not expect it—emotions vary when done by the opposite sex.'_ Now that was her mistake, according to the book that Sai let her borrow as well, it had clearly stated it. _I think he's angry at me now…_ she sunk more to her knees as she looked down, _…But his face…was so close that I could see from his skin that it was red…like he got sunburned…_ describing his reaction when his eyes widened from her being too close. She was confused, _Why was his face red?—Did I do something wrong?—Did I enrage him?_ she thought back. _Well…sure….suddenly disappearing like that, and choosing to be with Sai-san on his ink bird despite Gaara's offer…I've read that when it comes to the situation….you have to do what you think is best—Since I was curious I rode with Sai-san….but….perhaps it had angered Gaara?—If that's so then why?—I don't get it…_

She sighed inwardly, _I didn't mean….to suddenly walk out of there…perhaps I made him even more angry when I heard them storm out…._

"Areh…?-Just when I thought there was nothing around here…"

She blinked, seeing something before her land, a flash of black, silver and green was before and looked to see it was the Konohagakure Jonin, Hatake, Kakashi.

He looked down at her with his charcoal eye, "…What are you doing here alone?—Aren't you supposed to be them back inside?"

She looked down, hugging her knees more when he said that. "Something happened…and I think I made Gaara angry."

"Eh?" He quirked an eye brow, crouching infront of her, maintaining a balance of his weight, "What makes you say Gaara's angry at you?"

Her face was covered by her arms and knees, "…It's because….I disturbed his thoughts and invade personal space."

"…Eh?" He repeated again, those words… were somehow. "Uh…how…_exactly_…did you invade it?"

"I just moved closer to him and noticed his face was turning red so I looked closer when he was in deep thought—I think I startled him, and when I kept on calling out to him on and on, I tried to reach out but he yelled at me, I was so startled that my feathers were about to attack him but his sand bursts out at the space between us preventing me to do it….I think he's also angry that I almost attacked him….and even though I said sorry…and he said sorry….I just walked out almost rudely."

"But then…you did say sorry, both of you…so…"

"I heard him walk out angrily with Kankuro when I left and Sakura-san chasing me…." She muttered.

"_Oh_." Kakashi sighed as he quirked an eyebrow, _I leave those kids with Shizune—and this happens….what on earth is Shizune doing?_ "…Well….I'm not the type to go into people's business but…I don't think he's angry."

She didn't reply as he sighed again, "…You see. Mieihi-chan….being a guy….and reading a lot of…well…my own books." He rolled an eye to his own genre of books he usually stashes. "…I bet, he's just angry at _himself_."

"…" he could see a small movement as she slowly lift her head, just enough for him to see her forehead. "…Why would he?"

"Well…" he rolled his eye in the opposite direction, "…Let's just say…_he_ thinks that _he_ was the one who was about to _attack_ _you_…and when he realized this….he was angry at himself…." He looked back at her, "and I think….he's red because he's thinking about _someone._ And knowing that he almost _attacked_ that _someone_ made him shocked and angry at _himself_….get it?"

She peeked from where she was hiding, which was from her knees and arms, looking at the older man before her who was giving an eye to every expression she had, and to him, she looked like a sulking child, and he was a parent or someone giving advice. "….So…he's thinking…about _me_?"

Kakashi nodded at her words.

"_Why?"_

"Well….I do not know why he w-"

"No…it's…why did he turn _red_ when he thought about me?" she asked him.

_Oh boy…_ Kakashi scratched his head, looking around to see if Kiba and Akamaru, along with Shino and his bugs were anywhere nearby, and nodded to himself as he turned back to her. "...Alright….Mieihi-chan…it's like this…." And his words continue on.

**+Sakura and Temari+**

"I see." Temari was already feeling the headache she had predicted before, although it had came a bit too early, and was brought in a manner she did not expect it to be. "…Geez….that Gaara…."

"And now Mieihi-chan's on the run…" Sakura scrunched her brows, "…I'm worried for her—Let's go find her…!"

"No… let her be." Temari shook her head, "…The ones who are at this forest is Kakashi-san, Shino-san and that dog boy with his dog….if she goes anywhere else they'll be the one to catch her…and I doubt she's the type of girl to run away from everyone for that small drama."

Sakura paused for a moment to decide, and finally sighed. "I guess you have a point…"

"So?—Then Gaara and Kankuro went off to talk?"

"Yeah."

"I guess he's going to confide in him again…." She shrugged her shoulders, looking off to a distance. "They may not look like it, but Gaara has been confiding with that idiot for sometime now….it's a good thing, taking in how they were before….but for Gaara to actually be like that."

Sakura thought deeply about this, "…I was already watching when Mieihi had suddenly raised her voice to Gaara who was holding onto his head…" her eyes widened as she turned to her blonde comrade. "Could it be that he's sick?—That would explain the headaches and redness of his face!"

Temari paused and quirked a brow, turning back to meet the jade eyes, "…Wait….Gaara's face…was _red_…?"

She nodded, "Yes it was!"

Temari suddenly smirked, and chuckled slightly, "Ahaha…a-and then she went closer and closer?"

"Yes she di—What's so funny!" Sakura snapped, "This could be se-…ri…._ous_." and into her realization, her eyes widened, finally realizing it. "_Oh_…!"

Temari chuckled, shaking her head. "T-true…h-he's sick!" she closed an eye as she laughed, looking back at Sakura who was blushing and grinning at the sametime.

Both of them gave each other a grin and nodded as they knew the illness of the Kazekage. "…_Love_sick!"

**+Gaara & Kankuro+**

"..and that's basically what happened…" Gaara finally finished his long story.

While Kankuro found himself gaping, he could have sworn he felt a nose bleed coming up when Gaara had gone into details, and even to his first DREAM(which I won't go into ANY details however…..I think you get what KIND of dream it was…), the young one not knowing what _anything_ meant.

Gaara held his chin as he thought deeply. "…It's confusing….and because of the Genjutsu…I felt all weird…my heart rate changes and the my blood begins to boil once she goes into company with anyone else….I do not understand…..such Genjutsu gives off these effects?"

"Uhh…" he sighed, and that wasn't a 'yes', when his hand went up, pushing his black pointy cat hood off, revealing the brown hair as he ruffled it, "…No.. I don't think it's a Genjutsu Gaara….and even if it _is_ one…the effects of it isn't a_ genjutsu_ either."

The Kazekage would quirk a brow if he had any, "…What are you impying?"

Kankuro opened one eye as he looked at his little brother, who doesn't seem to be getting anything at all. _Oh boy…now this is the time when fathers give their sons a boy to boy talk—But at this case….FUCK—I ain't good at this…!_ "Ok….Uh…Gaara…tell me….what you saw that night…She didn't remember any of it?"

He gave a nod.

"…Ok…according to that hoody guy back there—his lil'bro's ability is to make illusions real—depending on the person right?—well everyone was asleep…and you were the only one awake…I don't think that mutt was even causing that but….Gaara…before that happened….what were you _thinking_?" He gave a suspicious eye to his brother who remained indifferent.

Although, the red headed Kage found it hard to easily talk about it, he opened his mouth slightly but first nothing came out, as if he was unsure to how to describe it in small sentences. He blinked as he looked down, "….I thought about…._Mieihi_…."

Kankuro opened both of his eyes as he looked back fully to his brother. _…So it was __**that**__ all the long…_

"I don't understand….Kankuro." the Kage shook his head, scrunching. "…Everytime I see her interacting with anyone else…I feel a weird 'pang' of anger….and yet when I look back at her I think too many things, that's a bit unspeakable…such as t-"

As his little brother explains Kankuro flung his arms before him. "TIME UP!—**TIME** _UP_!—Ok I get it!—you were feeling _weird_ no more details!" he wasn't sure if he would survive the repeated details…._again._ _Gaara sure knows how to describe things for better __**understanding**__, huh?_

The Kazekage quirked, tilting his head to a side, "…And so…?"

"AND SO!" Kankuro paused for a moment as he tried to calm down, "Uhh…Gaara….you _do_ know things called _hormones_… do you?"

There was silence.

Till came a blink. "..I am aware."

"Ok—Good—good…and you _do _know why they occur…_right?—and do not say it's something to do with the body and all that medic stuff!"_

"…"

Kankuro slammed his hand to his face, not caring if it was a slap to himself. _OH_-KAMI_-SAMA HELP ME _LORD_!_

**+Kakashi and Mieihi+**

Mieihi blinked just at the end of his explanation. "….Do you get it now?" he grinned.

She blinked again, "…Yes."

Kakashi sighed, scratching his head, "I don't think you did."

"No…I did."

"Ok, what did you get?"

"I know that the red thing is called a _blush_…and that I've been experiencing it too…"

"…and?"

"….and it's by hormones and caused by an emotion of embarrassment and discomfort…"

"…and…?"

"….I didn't hear the rest."

Kakashi sighed, this was about the 20th time he had explained it and she still doesn't get it but she says she does. "I don't think you got _anything."_

"No…I _did._" She stubbornly said.

He shook his head, "No…Mieihi-chan….you _think_ you get it but it's not the _same_ as actually _getting_ it, get it?"

"…"

He let his head bow as blue streaks came upon his temple. "…Um…Ok…how about a different approach?" he looked back at her with a finger up. "…Gaara considers you as a _**special person**_ in his life…."

Now she blinked again, "…Special?"

"Yup…."

"I see!"

He smiled, "Now there!—See!"

"He considers me as one of his family and siblings—thus—being smaller than him, I am a little sister invading my big brother's privacy!"

"Eh…" his finger folded, not something he expected to hear.

She stood up, nodding in confidence. "…So it means—I must be more careful and always ask permission!—From books that Sai-san brought me, it is very politely to always ask permission if your going to do something that may affect people's emotions to the point of enragement or embarrassment!"

_Books are beginning to be Man's own Enemy at this case scenario…._"No..wait…I don't thin-"

"I understand…I shall always ask permission to go even near him! and call him 'Nii-sama!'"

"I think Kankuro-kun's more suited for that though."

"I see….AH! I'm starting to get it!" she nodded, her enthusiasm was very startling to begin with that everything was going too fast.

"He's like my FATHER!"

"….HEH?"_ that's…a bit…_

"No?"

He instantly shook his head, "He is most definitely _not_ like _that_! I don't see Gaara-kun s-"

"You always use suffixes….why?" she asked him, looking down at the man who still seated on the branch while she was already standing up. "At times you also use suffixes with people close to you."

"Well—When you first meet someone…you must always say the suffix first before—WAITTHATDOESN'TMEAN-"

"I see, so I shall always refer to Gaara, as Gaara '-kun'?"

"NO—that's not-"

"If I am worthy of being special—that I just address him as the Kazekage-sama or Gaara-sama!"

Kakashi was about to let anyone shoot him, how did it come to this? "I don't think you need to do anything special when someone calls you special…Mieihi-chan."

"Eh?" she blinked looking back down at him as she sat back down, "…Then, if Gaara does deem me important…what should I do?"

"Uhh." Kakashi scratched the itchy cloth of his mask slightly, wondering if what he says might endanger anything. "…You…just have to be yourself…or normally"_ According to the books I READ that is accurately correct in the paths of these kind of things._ Kakashi had forgotten the detail that it was written by the O'-SO-GREAT-AND-LEGENDARY-**ERO**-SENNIN…. "…You ask if that's true….but mostly be yourself."

"…My…self?"

He nodded, "He deems you special because he _**loves**_** you** for the way _**you**_**…**.and he _**only**__**loves**_the _**you**_ who isn't someone else…" he was praying for her to get the hint in his words. "….Sametime….he would also want _you_ to also _deem_ him very _special_."

"…So…you're saying…I should just be myself and not do anything?"

"Well…." Kakashi was now getting slightly confused, "…If I were you…I'll have to wait till he says that 'he loves you'…or something like that."

Shit.

That somehow… "Wait—Scratch that-"

Mieihi grinned, "…But I don't mind him not saying he does!—Besides, Gaara is the one who found me and saved me…and giving me a new life and at the sametime he protects me, he's someone so close to me that's is family!" her expression brightened. "…SO he really is like my big brother!"

_Back to THIS!_ Kakashi sighed in failure. "…More than that—ugh, forget it….you'll figure it out soon."

"So anyhow, he's embarrassed because I was being to close to him?—and he thought he hurt me?—even though he already said sorry he still feels the guilt?"

"Yeah w-"

She nodded, "I understand now….I didn't accept his apology!"

_Why does it feel like she's not getting the ROOT of it all?_ He asked himself. _She's as shallow headed as Naruto…_

"I'll be off then!"

"Eh—WAIT—WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Back and tell Gaara I accept his apology!"

"You're not-Are you going to tell him anything else?—Like….if he likes you or something?" he asked, fearing for that a bit.

"Nope~!—Because I already know that he likes me and that we're all family!"

_Thank god…I think…_"But you should at least say something!"

She paused, and nodded, "I understand-I will say that I know that he loves me as a family and that I am very sorry if I've done anything to have made him think so many things that you did not allow me to know!" without any further delay she disperses into feathers, leaving the Jonin in utter failure.

…_Hah…?_"G—wait-what?—THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE-ANDNOWSHE'SGONE."

He sighed, paling. _**SHE DIDN'T GET **__**ANYTHING AT ALL**__**.**_

_Despite everything that looks so obvious that Gaara seems to have fallen in love with her—she doesn't seem to get it—despite her mind being a rival of a super computer or even the all-knowing-Shikamaru….she doesn't seem to get it and thus. Diverting that 'love' to a 'family' love._

He looked up and sighed, "So much for make-out-tactics…." He shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps I'm not cut out for love advice?"

"HEY KAKASHI! I GOT THIS HUGE BOAR THAT WE C-*SQUISH*…Huh?—I think I stepped on something…"

"*BARK!*"

"M-MY…INSECTS…" Shino gaped.

And the Jonin just sighed, THIS is why he tries not to even concern himself with others. He looked back at them, sighing, "Some mission this turned out to be….Tsunade…" he mumbled.

**+Gaara and Kankuro+**

"So...understand now?"

"Yes."

"YES!"

"In other words…it is just a reaction of the mind and the as well as the heart and blood circulation in the effect to ones own thoughts."

"_&%$_!" Kankuro failed, for Kami-sama-knows-how-many times. _For that Kazekage, you sure are a dimwit in this…Gaara._ He took a deep breath, and began to look straight at his brother.

Gaara though wondered what the hell was with the sudden freezing serious mode?

He saw him directly point at his left forehead, Gaara picked it up and realized he was referring to his own Kanji scar at his left forehead. "…What is wrong with my kanji then?"

"What does it _say_?"

"_Ai_'"

"Good, now, what does 'Ai' mean in _English_?"

Gaara paused for a moment, not knowing where this was going but continued anyway. "…Love."

"Good!—and that sma~ll ***indicating the size with his two fingers of his hand*** Kanji within that big Kanji which helps in making the kanji 'ai' is?"

"….Shinzo…"

"Which is?"

"Heart."

"Correct!"

Gaara got impatient, "What is with this petty Japanese Kanji lesson?"

Kankuro hold out his hand, "…Ok…I'll say it in a smooth manner for you to hear quite clearly and properly" he looked around, and looked back again. **"SABAKU NO GAARA A.K.A.—KAZEKAGE GAARA-SAMA…." **He said it loud enough for Gaara to hear. His hand making it clear, gesturing with every word. "**YOU**._LOVE_.**.HI**._PERIOD_!"

Gaara blinked, "Of course I do…she is my friend is she not?"

"OHMYGOD!" Kankuro felt like hitting his head, even in this approach IT WAS NOT WORKING AT ALL.** "Y-"**

"**GAARA!"**

"**HOLYSHITWHOISTHATJUSTNOW!"** Kankuro felt his heart going out from his throat from all the stress he was taking in when Mieihi suddenly happens to land behind him with feathers encircling in some kind of dramatic manner.

Gaara cringed, hopefully she really **did** come at this time without **hearing anything** at **all**.

She began to step infront of Kankuro, making them having questioning expressions.

"It'salrightandI'!" she began to say in a fast manner, something that was entirely out of character making Kankuro freeze and Gaara's eyes wide open. "I have talked with Kakashi-san and it seems like you were red because you were blushing and that I was the reason because I had invaded your personal space unknowingly making you blush and cause that kind of reaction and confusion!—and that is because you love me as a family member of your family and I am truly grateful for that but for me to be suddenly invading your personal space since no one had done it before must be very startling for and for that I shall now always ask permission to do something or to invade your personal space to avoid that discomfort again!—and so I must go and find Sakura-san and tell her not to worry about me anymore and that everything is alright and this CONVERSATION AND WORDS WILL NEVER BE SPOKEN AGAIN!"

She took a bow. "I have read in books that Sai-san showed me." Her expression had suddenly turned to the usual expressionless face while Kankuro made a side note of really KILLING THAT KONOHA ARTIST. She continued anyway, "-that, if I feel uncomfortable on talking about things I am not used to I shall say it in a manner that I would be done and leave without having to hear anyone else…and so I shall find Sakura-san!" she nodded and ran off with black feathers as dust and evidence she was there.

The two men were frozen.

There was cold air and a wolf, which might be Akamaru, howling from afar.

Did that 'moment' really did just happen?

_DAMN—WHEN I CALLED FOR KAMI-SAMA THEY SEND A __**FALLEN ANGEL**__-BUT I DID NOT EXPECT IT IN __**THAT**__ WAY!_ Kankuro was gaping, eyes were round as he does not know how to make of it.

"…**I…love her as family?"**

He snapped out of it as he turns back to Gaara, "…G-Gaara…?"

Gaara looked down, troubled in his thoughts. "…Family'…" he muttered, "…as in…like you…and Temari….and everyone else in my village…" he cringed as he tried to take everything in. He was considering, that it was true, he was trying to put that answer into his system, but yet it doesn't give a satisfying end. He does not feel like this towards anyone else. _It is ridiculous…if that is true…then I do not recall having such difficult breathing around my people…and my comrades…_"…..But….it's still too different…..I do not do those act-" his eyes widened when he suddenly felt his big brother's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the sighing middle sibling.

"Gaara….you're an idiot." He said as he looked back at his little brother. He really felt a huge headache, but he was trying so hard not to smack his face and yell it to him, partially, because, he knew, that would be UTTERLY impossible. "….What you feel is not family love…."

"…?" He blinked, a sign of his question that wasn't in words.

_I need to make him realize it __**now**__, otherwise he'll end up killing everyone near him due to this…._"Ok…try to say… 'I love you Mieihi.'" Showing his puppet to be a model for Mieihi.

Gaara was staring at it.

More of GLARING at it.

"Uh…" he sighed as he did a hand sign, making it look like, (even a bit) like Mieihi.

He was still staring at it. He looked back at his brother with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-with-your-puppets-THIS-TIME? Look.

Kankuro heaved another great and heavy sigh. "…JUST….SAY….IT…"

He shrugged, turning to the almost look a like Mieihi puppet, if it weren't for the gray brown wood as the skin colour. _This is useless…_ he opened his mouth. "I…"

…

…

He paused, _What the…?_ He blinked, "…I…" he said it again, but again, he felt the heat rising from his ears and neck, and he felt like choking when he paused to say it, his voice suddenly felt dry from it and his mind was hesitating.

Why can't he say it?

He suddenly felt it again, the heat, the heat that was suddenly coming back to his face like before, he grit his teeth, "…I…!" _Why?_ "L.."_ Why can't I say it!_ It was frustrating, he felt like his pride was falling apart, he can't even say 3 words of that sequence, why can't he?

Seeing this, Kankuro began to sigh, his hand on Gaara's shoulder tightening to get his attention.

"Gaara." He began to say, firmly and surely that he gets the meaning as he gripped onto the Kage's shoulder, letting go of his puppet as it puffs out into smoke, returning to his scroll.

The Kage didn't look at him, but he was listening.

"**You love… her."**

His eyes widened when more heat came to his face.

"**The very fact that you can't even say those 3 little words, with or without her here…..and the fact of how you were behaving for the past few days…is a sign that you are **_**in love with Mieihi.**_** NOT as a sister, or just a friend…but something else…."** He blushed a bit, **"…l-like what your were suddenly imagining the moment before you came into her tent!"**

Spindrift eyes widened as he placed a hand to his face, he, was for the first time, caught off guard with words that his entire façade was cracking right before his brother for the first time in history.

"…I….love her….?" He said in an almost-whisper. He looked down, **"…I…see…" **

Kankuro sighed of relief, _**"FINALLY!"**_

While his brother had yelled out his victory to the heavens.

The Kazekage covered his mouth with his hand, looking down in a weird expression of distress yet acceptance as he closed his eyes.

_All this time-all those events and weird pangs…._

His hand transferred to the left side of his head, clutching onto it, his fingers on the Kanji.

_I love her…_

He sighed, as he leaned on the bark some more, opening his eyes slightly.

…_What am I going to do…?_

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**So Gaara finally realizes it! :D :D :D while somewhere along the conversation of Kakashi and Mieihi, Mieihi thinks it's just family love!**

**What will become of them now :D ?**

***SHOT* X-X**

**I'm not sure if I made the pace too fast…but then again….this **_**is**_** the 10****th**** chapter 3 and it was killing me!**

**I got confused as well but in explanation, Mieihi inner self starts to bloom here in where she's actually a booky yet shy girl—as you can see, she sounds like she's trying to deny the fact that he loves her more than that, although Kakashi thinks she got it all wrong, which she did anyway. Mieihi is forcing herself to think he thinks of her as his little sister.**

**If you think it is weird, in my research, I've discovered that Gaara actually does confide with Kankuro a lot, hey, Gaara had changed after his death-birth day**

**Kakashi's not really the best person to talk about love XD LOL although I felt sorry for Kankuro.**

**Those two are just like two peas in a pod, sorry if the other chapters I spelled peas as pees LOL XD typo~ we ain't perfect~!**

**To those who doesn't know what Kami-sama means, Kami-sama means 'God' so it's like OH MY GOD. XD**

**The Kanji on Gaara's forehead is a Kanji read as 'Ai' or 'Love', if you see the middle part, which looks like an L, from my own time of drawing that Kanji, I've realized it was the Kanji that is read as 'Shinzo' which is Heart, which makes sense in the whole thing :D**

**SORRY IF IT WAS SO CHESSY AND CRAPPY DX But reviews are welcomed!**

**I know…**

**I SUCK!**

**DX**

**THAT'S WHY YOU GUYS WONT' REVIEW HUH! DX **

**XD LOL, sorry, I'm being dramatic, anyhow, Please Review guys! I would reeeeaaallly appreciate it~!**


	11. Chapter 11L Halcyon Days

**Blackeclipse: Aaaannnd again with this other chapter :D :D again I am on a roll~ **

**Nothing much but to say thanks to those who had read my chapters and were kind enough to review them! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any creation of Masashi Kishimoto-sama….just my fanfic, and my OCs and deviants.**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_**Chapter Eleven: Halcyon.**_

_**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

It was already nearing the evening of the day, Shizune and Mizuumi were outside of the round building, making a fire and doing some cooking like Kiba, Akamaru and Shino looked off to look for some fruits or anything edible, despite the huge deer, stag and boar they killed.

To make sure they didn't go into trouble, Kakashi and Neji set off to help them.

Naruto was helping around with Sakura and Mizuumi, the three of them went off to get some water to where Shino located not long after they killed some prey.

Shizune was watching over the roasting meat, Sai was drawing something nearby the camp fire under a tree.

Inside of the building, Kankuro was doing some adjustments to his puppets as Temari and Gaara talked together regarding the things she had found in the old abandoned cells, and the mystery to where the hell did those metal chakra rods come from, which seems to have stopped appearing or popping out.

Mieihi on the other hand was seated beside Kankuro, watching her feathers floating before her face out of boredom, she turned her eyes to the silent Kaminari who was still guarding his little brother. She moved her eyes to the youngest and eldest sibling across the room, _…After that everything seemed to go back to normal—and nobody talked about what happened…_ she thought as she looked back at her floating black feathers. _I'm beginning to wonder if it was a Genjutsu…but of course not._ She mentally sighed, _I lost all composure and suddenly went off to sound like Hino, and Mizuumi-san….Influence is a very dangerous thing…._

"It_te_!"

She jumped out of her thoughts, turning her head to see Kankuro sucking onto his finger, dropping the kunai he had that he used expertly to rotate the loosened screws and bolts from the fights, "Are you alright, Kankuro?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." He said as he shook his hand, turning back to proceed to his favorite creation, Crow. "ITTE….!" He gasped again, when his finger got cut by its own sharp nylon thread, blood bled out from the small invisible cut from his forefinger and he licked it again.

She wondered about this, watching him do it. "…What does blood taste like?"

"Eh?" he asked, instantly removing the finger from his mouth to face her, "Uh…I guess—Like metal or iron…" he rolled his eyes, "…it doesn't taste good unless you're a vampire."

"Vampire?—Ah, I see, a being who is immortal and sucks on living blood vessels." Her dictionary mind nodded to this, while Kankuro gave a nod to her definition. "Are you a vampire?"

He gave an 'are-you-nuts?' look. "…No…of course not."

"Then why are you licking your own blood?"

"…_Well_…" he scratched his neck, pushing the black hood off his head, knowing it was just them around. "…I don't know, habit?—instinct?—beats me…." Shrugging, he returned to his puppet as Mieihi nodded.

She returned to her position of watching her feathers float mindlessly on the air by her mind and blank eye, it was better than doing nothing, and if she sees that bloody dead animal there, she might also go nuts or something, although that was completely of an excuse for not wanting to go out.

She had already apologized to Sakura, but she and Temari, who was with her when she found her, were acting all weird and suspicious, but she knew better to ask and decided not to ask anything, she was also grateful that Kankuro pretended like her suddenly popping out of no where was gone untold, even Kakashi.

Thinking back again, she wanted to hit herself for the weirdness she had down, as if she was on high or something, people will start to think if she has a personality disorder, which she will promptly answer with breaking of their bones.

"Say…."

"?" She blinked, turning her head to the slightest word he made, almost hoping for a conversation.

He wasn't looking back but he was still talking to her, "….What do you think…of Gaara?"

She blinked again, and thought on her own for an answer, "….I think Gaara's a good and just person who helps those he cares about…"

"Yeah, yeah I know that….but…is there anything else?"

"He's a straightforward, silent kind of person who rarely talks nor smiles yet has a caring side and likes to cultivate cacti…"

"…Uh."

"Not enough?—then he's the Kazekage, he does his duties well and quickly, although he-"

"Agh, forget it…" Kankuro lowered his head to a sigh, "…What I meant is…do you…_like_ Gaara?"

"…Like?"

"….Aah." he nodded unsurely, sighing in his mind. _I'm sure Gaara's going to kill me for this if she finds out though….but I know that HE won't have the GUTS to ask…_ Kankuro had to pause to make sure he was still breathing, Gaara had a thing for reading his siblings' expressions, like that time when they were at the air.

"Yeah. I do like him."

His eyes widened.

Almost dropping the kunai for a 3rd time, "…You do?"

"Yeah…" she nodded with a small sigh, "…like you, Temari and everyone else—excluding our new comrades."

He sweat dropped, "N-no, that's not really what I meant by _like_…." She tilted his head and he knew she was clueless, he sighed as well. "Nah, nevermind—don't mind what I said…" _No use…so what if she does?—I'm not some kind of match maker—but I gotta help Gaara somehow…_

"Who's this?"

His heart just stopped when he felt her seated beside him, _damn_ she was fast and quiet, her folded knees were brushing against his own as he seemed to freeze, he also felt the heat surging up, _Shit._ He acted cool, trying not to lose it. "U-Uh this is 'Crow'….!" He said.

"Crow'?"

He gave a nod, before he knew it, they began talking, behind Kankuro's head, was the conversation he had with his little brother a few hours ago.

**+Flashback+**

**"Whaddya mean you **_**won't**_** tell her!" Kankuro yelled out to him, who had his hands still folded before his chest, "…Gaara, if she doesn't know then…..won't that be terrible on your side?-and what if she feels the same?—what then?"**

"…**.I don't know." Gaara mumbled uneasily, looking down.**

"**Don't tell me you don't know!"**

"**It's not like that." He shook his head, "…I don't know….how to tell her…" he muttered, "…I don't know…how she feels either…." He felt himself cringe in a slight choice of his words. "….I just…..don't know what to do…"**

"**Gaara…." Kankuro looked at him worriedly as Gaara never made eye contact since his realization of his 'wanting'. Kankuro was already sitting down on what's left of a concrete wall, facing the Kage who was still remaining uniform under the tree. "So you're saying you'll just let anyone **_**have**_** her?"**

**He sparked, there was something in Gaara's eyes that sparked and glared back at his brother, "…..That is an entirely different situation…."**

"**C'mon Gaara….it **_**happens**_** to people….you can't just keep it to yourself….there has to be a time for ya to tell her how you feel!"**

"**It's too soon….." Gaara mumbled as he looked back. "…It's too fast….too early…." He seemed to be getting even more embarrassed yet his voice showed no clues to his discomfort. "At this rate….it will only scare her…what if she thinks of me is family-"**

"**-No, Gaara." Kankuro corrected him, "She thinks that **_**you**_** think of her as **_**only**_** a**_** family**_**…..that's why you have to make it clear!—Stop whining like a teenager and take this as a MAN….!"**

**Gaara broke eye contact as he looked back down on the ground for the 6****th**** time in Kankuro's ground, as if he's spelling something in the dirt or sand for an answer. "…She won't feel the same way." Ignoring the sudden urge to kill him from his 'end' remark at his sentence.**

"**She **_**does**_**—if not yet—she **_**will**_**!"**

"**What makes you so sure of that?" he asked him, emotionless in expression, but his voice was still there to hint even a slight chance of worry.**

"**Well….you do know there **_**are**_** procedures?"**

"**I do not care….such things are a hassle and does not interest me….neither do I have time for it once we return."**

"**Oh no you don't…!"**

"…**What?"**

**Kankuro stood up and places his hands on his waists, "You're making excuses again!—just be honest with yourself and do what you want!—you ain't a workaholic y'know! Plus, Suna doesn't have **_**that**_** as much paperworks as Konoha, and you just stare at the huge view from your office to pass **_**hours**_** of your time in that place….you have **_**plenty**_** of time!" he sighed at this fact. "….You can't just sit there….and admire her from view, waiting for someone like her to be snatched up." He pointed this out with his finger. "…You **_**love**_** her…don't you?—you finally knew what you are feeling…yet you're a coward to say it to her face!..." he made his voice even louder. "Kazekage pride be **_**damned!**_**-Where's the fearless Gaara we used to know who doesn't give a **_**shit**_** about what others think and does what he wants?...I'm glad you changed and all—but don't let things stop you from what you at **_**least**_**, want to **_**do…!**_**"**

"…**." Gaara made no response to this but a blank expression was enough to make Kankuro know that he was listening at least.**

"**Look…..I'm seeing what you mean here." He shook his head like he could read minds, "Ya scared!"**

**Gaara's eyes squinted into a glaring form, "…What?"**

"**Scared I tell ya!" Kankuro pulled up his courage to even repeat it again, "…You're scared of tellin' her and her knowin'—cause you think she'll reject you and go to someone else!"**

**He felt something inside snap as his hands tightened their grip to his arms, "….That would be **_**utterly**_** impossible."**

**Kankuro, who was slowly going on with his plan, had faltered and blinked to Gaara's venomous words.**

"**I will destroy those who try to steal what **_**I want**_**….I will **_**protect**_** those who I deem important…"**

"**Uh…Gaara…?"**

**Gaara's expression darkened. "….****I will **_**kill**_** those who try to take what is mine**_**….."**_** there was a black aura suddenly around him,**

**Kankuro had paled. This wasn't looking good, and THAT wasn't the reaction he was looking for.**

**The darkness was growing, and he was turning blue at the sudden protectiveness of his younger brother. **_**I knew I wasn't the type for some kind of love advice….!**_

**What had he done?**

**+End of flash back+**

_What have I done….?_He mentally sighed to himself, _I have a bad feeling that the Sadistic Gaara will come back….and I released him….FUCK!_

"…Kankuro."

"Huh?"

"Why is your thumb bleeding?"

"What?—I am n—ohmyfuckin'kami-samamythumbisbleeding!" To the puppeteer's own surprise, he must have faded into thought and forgot the fact he was holding one of Crow's arms which was a long blade, he was putting a fresh dose of poison, it had somehow slipped further into his thought that it had cut his thumb, and now it's burning. "Shit!" he used his good hand to go through his pouch, finding the antidote he had made and pouring onto the wound. "How long was it there!"

"Just now…"

He gave a sigh of relief, "….Ugh…thanks." if it was any longer, he would have died without even knowing. "This poison reacts fast—Just within an hour your whole body will grow numb and die if only a tab of it….but if you get stabbed anywhere in your body with large amounts of poison—you'll die instantly."

"I see." She nodded, while staring at his long cut wound on his thumb, it was still bleeding, some bubbles on it from his antidote he frantically poured on, it wasn't closing yet. "…Does it stop your fast healing process?"

"Fast what now?" He asked her, turning to her in a what-the-hell-does-that-mean face.

"Look…" Mieihi began to take out her kunai she had hidden in the sleeves of her long coat jacket and showed her other hand, the same hand that Kankuro's bleeding thumb was at, the right. She bit the cloth of the glove just at the tip of her finger and pulled it off, showing the bare porcelain skin which was her hand.

"Oy!" before he stopped her, he saw her tear the flesh, forming almost the similar cut wound he had, "What are you!—cra—z—y….!" he stopped mid way.

His eyes widened when he suddenly saw the wound slowly closing at the ends, slowly and surely healing until it finally closes, "….See?" she compared it with his. "Why doesn't yours heal like mine?"

He blinked, "….Well…" he sighed, trying to find the right words. "We're—different….I think…you're the only one who can heal instantly…"

"…?" Mieihi blinked, looking around and back at his thumb.

"We can heal it—but, we need to use our chakra…..you're like…uhh…it's like your body does that whether you like it or not."

"…Oh…I see…I understand."

Then he asked, "But wait…..why didn't your _wings_ heal instantly?"

Mieihi looked suddenly back at him, her eye was razor sharp, as if she didn't want him to say that and he gulped, her left eye soon softened. "….Don't tell anyone ok?"

"Eh?" he paused for a moment, noting the whisper like voice she used and nodded. "…Got it." He said in the same volume.

She beckoned her hand for him to lean closer, and he followed. "…._My weak point…..are my wings._"

His eyes widened.

"_My wings are mainly used in attacking and defending—but they do that only for me—If I extend them…..and do not spike them in time….it weakens when hit."_ Her let eye softened as she looked at him seriously, _"….When you cut of my wings…..it's like cutting half of my body….In other words….if someone rips them off…."_

"**What are you two whispering about?"**

Both Kankuro and Mieihi recoiled, leaning back when they heard a familiar voice, they turned their heads to see Gaara standing before them. "G—G-Gaara!" Kankuro sweat dropped, _CRAP_.

He was looking very deadly at his brother, "…..Well?"

"I was telling Kankuro a secret."

_SHIT MIEIHI!—THIS ISN'T TIME TO BE YOUR HONEST SELF!_ Kankuro paled when he felt his little brother grow even darker.

Gaara turned his eyes to her, "…..And that is…?"

Mieihi was blank, perhaps she really shouldn't have been honest.

The pause from her wasn't helping at _all._

"SHE WAS SAYING THAT SHE WANTED _ALL_ OF US TO GO TO KONOHAGAKURE'S _HOTARU MATSURI_!" Kankuro blurted out instantly for almost everyone to hear, which was just Temari and the uninterested Kaminari at the center.

Temari blinked, "OH!—I've forgotten about that! I heard it's at the end of Next Week!"

"Hotaru Matsuri…..?" Gaara was skeptical.

And she sensed this, "Y-Yes!—I'm very interested to go!" she nodded along with Kankuro who was nodding with her, almost desperately, using Crow's head to make it three nodding heads at the Kazekage. "Sakura-san had told me that it is a very interesting festival! She even said that there are fireworks at night and lots of games and stalls…and…and"

"Fireflies!" Kankuro added.

"Yes!—Fireflies…..?" she looked back at Kankuro, "…What are fireflies?"

Kankuro sweat dropped, "Uh—Some kind of insect that has a glowing butt."

"…Butt…?"

Gaara gave no comment at this, as he diverted his attention into noticing 4 flying insects suddenly coming from a side, and soon there were more, and more, and more that Gaara took a step back and prepared himself for Kankuro's screams of terror, which came on later.

"WHAT THE HELL I—S—_THIS_!" He yelled out almost getting engulfed by them, threatening to squish them all, that was when someone came in.

"**Do not underestimate my insects…they have a unique ability to understand human speech—and for you to be take off guard is something unacceptable…for you may not know who are lurking in the shadows."**

"**DAMN YOU KONOHA-BRAT!" **Kankuro yelled out.

Shino was standing just beside Mieihi, and he crouched down, "Mieihi-san….a firefly is a beautiful and magnificent insect that glows in the dark and lurks near bodies of water…it is also said to bring good luck and fortune."

"I see." Mieihi nodded, storing that information into the blank part of her brain, perhaps the scientists didn't do a very good job in putting an encyclopedia in her head, because she sure didn't know what it was. _Perhaps that's why they also called be a 'fail'…?_ She wondered in a not-that-so-depressing way.

"Heeh~….so Ojou-san wants to attend the Hotaru Festival?" a polite voice came from the door way, turning their heads to see Sai there, walking in with the stretching Kiba and the silent Neji. "I read that it is a festival popular for those fireflies to swarm all around Konoha…"

"Sai-san…" Mieihi blinked, noting his presence as he walked towards the small group, while Kankuro and Shino were arguing, the puppeteer being overwhelmed by bees when he did a finger to the bug man.

Gaara gave a sharp look but still didn't say anything as he walked closer.

"Have you attended one yet?" she asked him,

He shook his head, "I only came to know everyone a few months ago….it's already nearing the end of Spring…." He gave a smile at the end.

A dog soon came over and started wagging his tail the moment Mieihi acknowledges him and pets his head, Kiba came in with a grin almost similar to Naruto's own. "Hehehe, it seems like Akamaru really does _like_ you, Mieihi-chan!"

"You think so?" Mieihi blinked while ruffling Akamaru's think coat, and him licking her hands.

"Yup!" Kiba grinned while Gaara said nothing.

"**Oy Kiba!"**

"Eh?" the fanged shinobi turned his head to the Hyuuga who was calling out from the doorway. "What is it, Neji?"

"**That prey you brought in…!"**

"…Uh-huh…so what?"

"**It's-"**

"_UWAAH!"_

Neji sighed when Mizuumi's screams came out.

Sakura was next followed by their screams all together and trying to wake up Shizune who had probably fainted.

"What the _hell_!" Kiba gasped running out of the door.

Sai followed in alert, along with Shino, Kankuro and Temari, all of them ran out except for Kaminari and Gaara, Mieihi was about to run before he blocked her way and shook his head.

"_**HOLYSHITFUCKIN'KAMI-SAMAIT'SPREGNANT!IT'SPREGNANT!THEHUGEBEARISFUCKIN'PREGANTOHMYGOD!" (Kiba)**_

"_***WHINES*" (AKAMARU)**_

"_**O-OHH MY GOSH—OH MY—EEEEEK!" (MIZUUMI AND SAKURA)**_

"…_**.." (NEJI AND SHINO)**_

"_**OH MY GOD…." (TEMARI)**_

"_**T—THAT'S….A…" (KANKURO)**_

"_**Well…isn't this very interesting?—so that's what it looks like when a-" (Sai)**_

"_**SHUT UP SAI!—J-JUST FUCKIN' SHUT THE HELL UP!" (Naruto)**_

"_**I followed my good instincts…to not put-my-book-down…A fellow Jonin is always prepared." (Kakashi)**_

"_**DAMN YOU OLD GEEZER!" (Sakura and Naruto)**_

Mieihi blinked three times at this. "…." She was somehow glad Gaara had stopped her from looking what was outside. "…I don't think I'm hungry anymore…."

Gaara didn't say anything, but he had agreed with her.

Even Kaminari sighed, the 3 of them completely losing their appetite.

**+Evening+**

After the most uncomfortable dinner they ever had, everyone decided to go to sleep, excluding those who are at watch, which was Shino, Kakashi and Gaara.

Kaminari was unknown, no one dared to go near him, except for Mizuumi who had poked him and screamed when he lifted his head to her, the expression was unknown because of that hood, and so Mizuumi had gone to her emo corner and cried herself to sleep from fear, Sakura sighed for her friend as she slept beside her. Naruto had moved his sleeping bag far, far away from Sai, who was wondering why and attempted to go nearer, resulting to their usual fight till Sai gave up and just slept where Naruto had told him to, which was at the opposite corner, which was across the room, which was the girl's side.

Shizune was still unconscious from it, but still slept after they dragged her, noting the drag part, inside and beside Sakura.

Kiba was sleeping not so far from Naruto, using Akamaru's belly as a pillow, Neji wasn't far from him either and neither was Kankuro.

Temari was the only one nearest to the doorway, sleeping while sitting down with her fan beside her, she was suppose to guard the entrance, which was now broken for those who had forgotten to put the metal door back up, but had fallen into sleep after a few minutes.

Mieihi was the only one who got enough guts to sleep nearby the center of the room, which was were the little boy that maybe 12 years old or something.

Kakashi was outside, on the roof of that round building reading his infamous book at the same style when he had used to avoid the sight of an…well, leave that to your imagination.

At the opposite side, which was VERY far off, was Shino, standing and letting his insects go and scatter around the place for them to rest, find food or help him navigate the whole area.

Gaara was somewhere nearby the building, his gourd at his back, and walking through the trees, again, he found himself restless and unable to sleep, something that he had already gotten used to.

It had already been an hour, and he had assumed everyone but Kakashi and Shino were sleep, moving his spindrift eyes, he had located the same tree he had leaned on early this afternoon, when he had dragged his brother out to confide in him.

Although he still wasn't used to it, he had done it anyway.

And it turned out to be something entirely unexpected, but yet it was satisfying him.

He crossed his arms, _Now I know what caused my unusual behavior…_ he nodded to himself, _…I will take more precautions…._ His eyes softened while looking down, finding himself back in the old position of him realizing it. _…I…love her…_ his eyes squinted. _…Something that has been infront of me this whole time, yet I could not see it…it was even on my forehead._ Realizing as well, his own stupidity. _…But._ He looked back to the round building, blinking, realizing that it was actually lower, he had actually climbed up a branch during his thoughts, he cursed inwardly, taking note that he should control his body some more, he didn't even notice it and yet here he was. _Those she really do this to people?_

He shook his head, _It's still very confusing…._ And he knew it was something he still can't fully understand.

His eyes hardened, _but….I know that….she is __**mine**__._ The grip of his hands to his other arm tightened from his crossed arm position, _…No one…must become __**too**__ familiar with her….no one must __**take**__ her __**away**__ from __**me**__…._his face suddenly darkened, rivaling the own darkness around the night sky. _She…is….__**mine**__._

_*Crack*_

"**!"** his eyes widened when he suddenly felt something below him break a twig, he paused, remaining perfectly still, his eyes moved to see the Jonin and shinobi on the roof of the round building not moving an inch, so it was just him. His eagle eyes sharpening as he crouched down on the branch, placing his hands on it and transferring his chakra to his feet, planting them firmly on the huge lumber below him, _the person beneath me is masking his presence perfectly….he doesn't seem to notice me….nor is he moving._ He thought, as he made a final decision to surprise the person, he let himself slide to his left, his chakra glowing feet allowing him to still be on the branch without falling off, he stood there inverted and before he had attacked.

His eyes widened, and he doesn't think the blood rushing to his head was the reason why his face was red.

The girl blinked in surprise, tilting her head from the sudden image of an upside down Kazekage before her, "Gaara…?"

"!" he blinked, but remaining perfectly still, "…Mieihi…?" the light from the moon finally gave in, showing her image before him, although it was a bit hard to see her fully from being upside down, he was dangerously, again, close to her face.

"I didn't know you can do that…." Mieihi smiled softly.

Gaara regained his composure, only his hair was being affected by gravity, his clothes weren't. "…It is because of chakra." He managed to say, kneeling from where he was and grabbed hold of the branch, cutting the chakra flow from his feet and now landing on the ground before her. "Why are you here?—I thought you were already asleep…."

"…Well….I'm not….anymore." she mumbled, scratching her head slightly, "….Um…sorry, am I disturbing you?"

"No…" he said, blinking as he tried to focus his eyes on her without warming up, "…Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"…." Mieihi uneasily shifted her hands from her front to her back, "…Nothing…" she felt herself glow a bit pink at a cheek. "…Um…well….th-this afternoon….I'm sorry about…how I acted."

He blinked, recalling the time she had suddenly appeared of no where mumbling numerous things and finally running away. "…No…it's fine." He reassured her.

"…But…I just wanted to let you know that….you didn't scare me or harm me in a way." She added, "…I'm sorry….for invading personal space….I will try to be more sensitive in other people's spaces."

He blinked again, shaking his head slightly, "….It's not like that…"

"Eh?"

"…I didn't…." he looked away, somehow blurting out words he wasn't paying attention to. "I wouldn't…mind if you were to get closer to me."

She suddenly felt herself heat up, for reasons she couldn't point out, but she knew, that she was blushing, _W—why am I blushing?_ "W-what…are…you."

He got taken back at his own words, "….Forget it." He muttered, hiding the embarrassment. "….Anyhow….let us not talk about it…"

She nodded slightly, slightly because she did it in a fast motion that she can't consider it a full nod. "…" she decided to try and change topics, "How about you….can't sleep?"

"I'm on guard duty as well."

"Oh…I see…" well that wasn't really what she had in mind, blinking she slightly scratched her head, a gesture that she had seen to those who were without words. "…About before—what did you mean when you _can't_ sleep?"

He blinked, looking back at her and replaying the moment he did tell her that. His eye softened as they were casted down to the ground, "…There was a monster sealed inside of me that would take control of me once I sleep…" recalling the times when he never slept a wink, always staring up at the night sky in murderous thinking. His sand gourd suddenly felt heavier on his back. "But now….it was taken….that monster was the cause of my insomnia, but it was taken from me by the Akatsuki…."

"…."

"You do know this…don't you?" he turned his eyes to look back at her.

She showed nothing in her expression, "…I was forced to contain information that may be valuable to any superiors-including the Jinchuurikis and the history of the whole Shinobi World….including every forbidden Jutsu….it was forced into my mind at the age of 3…." She muttered, "….I did know….that it was you, and Naruto….and the other Jinchuurikis…however, I am not updated with the events after I was shut down." She pointed to her head. "….Because of my "Coffin Rest"…..I've lost some memory…..to the information about the world, but what is important still remains." She looked back at him, and her eye softened. "…..But yes….I do know about it…"

Gaara nodded, "…But even when my demon was removed—it seems like I find it hard to sleep."

"But you slept back then, didn't you?"

"….: Gaara looked away then back, "….I did."

"Why can't you do it now?"

"…" In all honesty, he didn't know as well, and decided to ask her the same question. "…Why can't _you_?"

"…." She tried to think of a possible reason, "….Aah…I kept on talking to you before I sleep." She looked back at him and smiled. "Maybe I should talk to you everytime before I sleep then….like now."

He was unsure of what that meant, but he felt like smiling, which he didn't in the end of the thought. "….When you do sleep…you had nightmares."

She paused, and nodded to it, sitting down due process as she sighed, "….Nightmares…..huh?" she mumbled, hugging her knees as she heard him take a step closer to where she sat. "….I never once dreamed anything else….and if I do sleep without being frightened every morning, it's just a blank sleep with nothing happening…."

Gaara folded his arms, "Blank sleep?"

"…It is when you fall asleep, with no dreams at all…and wake up as if you just closed your eyes…" she explained, raising her head to look at him, but found it no use when he had knelt infront of her, and they had eye contact.

"….Those nightmares…..I heard from a friend that when you had a bad dream….it is best to share it with another friend…" He muttered, his face unreadable but in the inside, he was caring.

And she smiled at this, knowing who that friend was, "….That's Naruto-san…isn't it?"

He blinked before giving a slow nod.

"…..If it's you…then I can say it…" she mumbled as she leaned her chin on her knees, as the Kazekage prepared to listen. "…I always see myself either running in that forest…when I was younger…I had a grey lab dress, and my hair was longer than before that I could barely see my face…." She startled, her left eye softening. "….I was running to find a way out….and that soon I did and ran into a desert like place….."

He blinked, "…That desert…"

She nodded slightly, "Yes….that is the Desert of Sunagakure." She muttered, "…what I dream of…are my memories that were lost during my sleep…but I was soon caught and pulled back to my cell—where my nightmares vary…." She took out one finger to make it clear, "…One….is my fear of rain….it is because there are no windows in my cell, and the only source of light was the ceiling's opening with bars, which was a sewage like thing on the village's ground….when it rains it pours into my cell…flooding it….when someone is killed the blood pours into my cell…..I'm lucky to even survive in it when a storm comes in because the electricity makes it worst."

Gaara stared at those eyes, imagining those half open eyes to be open wide in fear when she was younger, it was something even more horrifying than his own.

"….I dream at times….when the scientists would strap me down to examine me….sometimes to see if the wings on my back were growing well…..they let me play outside, only to have people attack me for tests of surprise attacks and how I would react….When I was an infant….I was taken….and my soul was merged with something else…..that all started for me." From behind her shadow grew, and a small flap was what it took for him to notice it was her pure black wings. "…These wings here bursted out in blood….first grey, then it turned to pure black… something that they didn't seem to like."

"…"

The black raven wings soon shrunk, coming back into her back as the pocket covers snapped back, "…I have 3 pairs of these wings….another thing that they didn't expect…and it was also a reason why they didn't exterminate me yet." She sighed looking down. "….Instead of becoming a product on mixing Xirelle's D.N.A. to a human's D.N.A….I was made as her incarnate….and now…..an ultimate weapon that would even bring down the Bijuus if they were to all combine again….." she looked at her hand, "…at age 5…I ran out of control and Xirelle screamed within my body."

His eyes widened slightly by the terms she used.

"She took over me….and my eye color changed…." She returned her hand to touch her bandaged one, "…Half of my control was lost….and we were soon fighting each other till I was able to calm her down…..but with that….she had cried….and cried…making it the tears of pain, sorrow…and blood." She moved some parts of her bangs to touch the bandage's fabric. "…Xirelle wanted to see the human world for what it really is…..but from what she saw she didn't want to see it anymore….and blinded herself."

_Blinded…?_ Gaara took note of it, but didn't question her yet.

She answered him anyway, "…She blinded my right eye with the blood she had shed before I was born….in an attempt to save me from seeing everything…..but she didn't want to blind me at the sametime….so my vision in this eye is different."

"How different?" he had asked her without knowing, and was about to apologize before she smiled at him, making him pause.

"…**I can see souls…."** She said.

His eyes widened at this, "…Souls…?"

"…Yes." She nodded as she looked down, removing her hand, "…And deep into people's hearts….I can go within their world….and do terrible things if needed….if my right eye is covered, I can only sense people's Soul Pulses…." She looked back up at him. "…I can _kill_ people with just looking at them….but I didn't want that….so I let them put the seal on my eye….and I let her slightly injure it….even though the injury healed….." she sighed while looking at him, deeply to his spindrift eyes. "...When all of those things happened….the next day, after putting the seal at my eye, when I opened it everyone screamed and tried to strike me down…" she cringed at the memory. "… 'The eye of Death'….a terrible eye that makes people afraid of me…"

"Is that the reason why, you still hide your eye?" Gaara asked, and she nodded to him.

"I'm afraid that when people see it….they'll get scared of me…..and run away or try to kill me…if I don't kill _them_…..When I asked them 'Why do you hate my eye?' they just yell out that they never ever want to see it and prefers to destroy it…." painfully, she looked down, not wanting to see pity from the Kazekage, till she felt his hand on her elbow, and looked back to see him.

"…I want to see it."

Her eyes widened, shaking her head instantly.

His expression softens, "….It's alright…._trust_ me…."

She shivered at the thought, "B-but…Gaara…"

He shook his head, "….I used to be a person who had lived on with killing those who threatens to get in my way…no one, not even my siblings would look at me in the eye….expect for a person who knew my pain so well….that he said it hurts…" she swore it, she wore that somewhere in his face, behind his armor he had a smile, but the light was too dim.

She hesitated. And finally sighed. "…..If it's only you….then….alright…." her hand trembled as she put her knees down to fold them into a Japanese sit, she heaved another heavy sigh, as she began to remove the bandages she had around her right eye.

Gaara waited patiently as she finally undid it's last wrap, and let the bandage fall off her head, resting at her neck.

She pushed her long bangs up, for him to have a good view before opening it, "….I won't do this again….so I will give you only 10 seconds."

He nodded, "Nn." Making a sound at his voice to indicate this since she had closed both of her eyes when she removed it.

And then, her long eye lashes fluttered, and both eyes were open.

His eyes widened at it, at the sight.

Her right eye, was almost in the color of silver like the moon, but it had a hint of light green, and there were circles, white glowing rings surrounding the pupil which had the same color as the rings, he could make out the small crosses looking like sword surrounding the pupil as well, and crosses, above, below, left and right of the pupil.

But the color of it, was.

"Beautiful…." His eyes widened at his own voice and words, and she widened to this, his face suddenly turning red. But tried not to shake, "….I don't think….it's terrifying to look at…."

Both of her odd eyes softened, and for the first time, he saw a full fledge smile, both of her eyes were something that seems to make you go deeper and deeper.

"...You're the first person to say that." She smiled at him, closing her eyes momentarily, and that's when he saw it.

There was another cross as the corner of her right eye, but dared not to ask what it was.

"…It takes a lot of energy to keep it in lock…" she began to say, opening her eyes again, "….but when all of my wings are present, the seal shatters…."

"Is that why….you only use one pair?"

She gave him a nod. "….I don't like using my powers….because when I do….memories flash in my mind making me unable to fully focus…thus I cannot hold back….even on small enemies like bandits." She closed her right eye in a wince of that, "….I can't be stopped….even though I would like to train normally….back then with Neji-kun….that spar won't end unless he had hit all my vital points to make my body not move…..and I had allowed it…..but if he didn't…I would go on and on."

"Then….you should be stopped."

"?"

He looked back at her, "….If you just needed someone there to stop you…..then _I_, myself….will _stop_ you…" his face, despite the low light, she could see his determination. "…I won't kill you…..but I will stop you…." He added, sensing that she might ask him to one day, and he didn't want to hear that now.

She opened both of her eyes in shock, and she saw it.

She saw his soul.

His soul that had traces of black flames were making it's way to a pure white soul.

It had proved that his past was a dark one, but he was a good person.

_Even if I didn't see his soul_ small tears began to flow out from her eyes, and this time, her right eye gave clear water. Not thick bloody tears, _…He is different…_ she looked down, hiding her tears. "…S-sorry…..w-why am I suddenly…?"

"…." Gaara looked at her softly, smiling for a moment as he did, he felt his shoulders relax, and everything did as he placed his sand gourd down to stand behind him, and leaned closer. "…May I invade your personal space for a moment?" he had a small smirk that was gone unseen by anyone, not even her.

"!" she had noticed her shadow being overlapped, and before she knew it, she had felt something embracing her.

Or rather, someone. "Gaa….ra…?" both of her eyes widened. Her face against his shoulder, and his arms were around her, his body heat was welcoming, and his scent was mesmerizing making her eyes soften. "….." she felt herself sigh from the warmth.

"…_With these arms…and hands….I will stop you."_ He began to say, not caring if he did say it out loud, he didn't care in what position he was in, or the face that his knees were hurting, what matters is, that he had to make sure she believed in him. _**"…and I will….Protect you with my life…."**_

Her eyes widened again at his words, the moon's light reflecting upon them, his voice being so clear and deep, it sounded like music in the night.

"…_**As the Kazekage."**_ He mutters softly, _**"And as myself…..I swear at this…."**_ His eyes hardens at this.

"_**I will… never betray you."**_

"_**I will… never betray you."**_

_His words…_ she thought, as her memory then, and the moment now, had both echoed and burned into her soul and mind, impossible to be erased. _Are so warm…that I don't know what to do…._ Slowly, her arms went up to hug back, clutching onto his frabric, a hand holding onto the back straps of his vest.

_This warmth…._her eyes softens, and closes. _Aah…I see…that's why_. "…Hey….Gaara…."

"?" He blinked when she finally spoke.

"….I just….found out…" she mutters, her voice slowly fading away. "….Why….I can sleep…when you're around…." She smiles on his shoulder, her hands' grip now weakening. She leaned onto his body weight, the last of her consciousness slipping away. "….You're soul…is so warm…." And with that, she had felt her gone into a sleep.

Gaara's eyes looked at her back, lowering to his emotions inside as he held her closely to him, he pulled away, gently laying her down the grass below them, her sleeping head tilting to a side, as he took her bandage, and began to slowly wrap it over her right eye, he didn't even notice he had memorized the way she did it, being a keen observer was a good thing after all.

And when it was nearing its end, it had blend with the rest of the bandages, moving her bangs back to it, as he sighed.

The moon's light had casted down on them, and mostly on her porcelain skin, making her illuminate.

He balanced himself above her as he looked down on her face, wanting to get off after he had wrapped the bandage back at her right eye, but found himself freezing on the spot.

He blinked, memorizing her image, before his face moved back down, closer, and closer.

His lips slightly parted and his eyes were nearing to its close as he closed them halfway, her lips and his were just one movement apart from touching.

But he had stopped before he did, and closed his lips, blinking again as he pulled away, sitting to the side as he sighed, face palming. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself that question over and over again.

His hand transferring to his chest, gripping onto the frabric of his coat. _It won't…..stop beating…_

**+The Next Day+**

"What's…going on?"

The voice of a worried brother was heard when everyone looked to see the younger sibling suddenly having cold sweat and panting.

Kaminari's teeth grit, "…You said he would be just _fine_!" he suddenly advanced to grab Sakura's neck, and Naruto's eyes widened from this.

Before anyone knew it, Mieihi had grabbed Kaminari's wrist before it reached Sakura, who only noticed the situation now, behind Kaminari was a nearby open sand claw formed by the Kazekage who was behind the sand itself.

"She _did_…." Mieihi muttered.

"Why you!—don't go attacking Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto snapped at him, Mizuumi placing her hand on his shoulder and shook her head, a gesture for him to calm down as his shoulders relaxed in tension.

The Jonin gave an uneasy smile, "Calm down—Calm down everyone!" he said, feeling the atmosphere weighing down on them.

Shizune knelt down beside the boy, and placed her glowing chakra hand at his neck and forehead. "…He's fever is now returning….it'll get worst since the days are turning warmer and warmer…" she announced.

"Oh no!" Mizuumi gasped, "But it takes only 2 days to return to Konohagakure!" everyone began to sweat, the situation turning into a problem suddenly in the morning.

Gaara, seeing this as well had lowered his sand, but making no comment in this situation, neither did Shino and Kiba, Akamaru on the other hand had whines echoing the place, Mieihi looking back at them when Kaminari jerked her hand off his wrist.

"We need to hurry then…." Neji began to say.

Kakashi nodded tot his, "…I agree….let's just hope he will make it."

"Can't anyone perform a teleportation Jutsu!" Shizune turned her head to them, "That way….."

Kakashi shook his head, "….I can only teleport one person…..and that given will bring them straight to the storage or messenger rooms."

"No way….so we really have to hurry!" Temari nodded as she turned to Kankuro who nodded back as everyone seemed to agree.

Kaminari gritted his teeth, and threw kunais to Shizune before she ever touched him making her fumble back in surprise, "Only _I_ will get to carry Sakkaku…not _you_…!"

"A-ah…a-alright…" Shizune sweats, while standing up in slight fear, if she weren't a kunoichi, that kunais were literally thrown to _kill_ her.

Kaminari glared at her, while everyone turned their guard up, to him. The hooded older sibling began to carry his brother close to him, "Let's not waste any time." He told them as took a step.

"**Wait."**

Everyone paused before turning to the door way, Kaminari included as Gaara blinked, looking at the owner of the voice. "….Mieihi?" he muttered.

They all looked back at her, "…I can teleport everyone there…" she began to say quietly, as their eyes widened.

"What!—you can!" Kiba's eyes widened as well as Akamaru's bark being heard beside him.

"That's wonderful!" Shizune smiled together with Sakura's voice while Mizuumi clapped, Kakashi sighing of relief while Sai grinned.

However Mieihi wasn't smiling, and Kaminari had noticed this. "….You sound confident…but your face says the opposite." He noted, making everyone blink.

Her left eye grew even more serious. "…With so many people with me….it's going to use at least almost all of my energy….but it will only cover one day."

Before anyone said anything, Mieihi held up her gloved hand for them to be quiet, "….that is…without my right eye…" before anyone said anything, her hand reached for her bandages. "…I want everyone to close their eyes and remain _perfectly still_….I do not guarantee us landing on land, we might even fall from the sky….but either way...use all your senses excluding your eyes to see what's around you."

"Eh!" Naruto called out to complain, but Kakashi went infront of him.

"OK!" he grinned with a sweatdrop, as everyone looked troubled.

"You heard her." A voice came from behind them, which was the person closest to the door way, Kaminari. "…Close your eyes….that faster she does this the better….."

Sakura and Mizuumi looked at each other and nodded, both closing their eyes, Kankuro, Temari, Neji and Shizune gone to do the samething, as Naruto closed his right eye then left eye while scratching his head, Kakashi closing his left eye, Kiba knelt down to cover Akamaru's eye and his own, even though there was no need for him to cover the dog's eye though.

Kaminari's eyes were long closed, and Mieihi looked at Sai straight in the eye, he held out his hand as a sign of 'ok-ok' and finally closed his eyes.

She stared at Shino, not knowing if he had did or not, Shino, feeling this, turned around, although this gave an impression that he didn't close his eyes at all.

Gaara was about to close his own, when he saw Mieihi at the corner of his eye, shaking her head. Her mouth formed words,

_Ex-cept-you._ Was what he could read from her lips as she removed the bandaged, wrapping the bandaged around her neck for it not to be blow anywhere else.

She closed her left eye as her black wings had bursts out, and his eyes widened when her second pair of black wings came out, recalling what she had said before.

The black feathers began to surround the whole room, as he heard her mumble unknown words.

"_**Mysterious Wings Technique…"**_ she began to mutter, extending her arms out as she moved her head to face up and tilting it to the side as she bowed it back down, _**"….Flight of Choirs….." **_**she opened her eyes, both glowing in a blinding color as the wind below in different directions.**

At once the very ground before them had shined into a bright blinding light, and her wings extended even further, the light was so blinding that Gaara's eyes winced from the light. He put his arms before him because of the wind, and then he saw, when he opened his eyes again, black feathers surrounding everyone like mists, that it was hard for him to see anyone.

Then he heard a sound.

A sound of a snapping finger.

He blinked again as everything seemed to shatter before him, and felt the wind from below blow hard, an impression that he was falling, his eyes widened when he found two hands holding onto his face, and made him look up to see the inverted Mieihi looking down on him from above, as if he was going to fall off and she wanted him to know that, his sea foamed eyes stared at those eyes, those sapphire eyes, and the hidden eye that was beyond description, it was all white from behind her even though he could see only her face, it was like that night when he had appeared to her inverted while standing below the branch, he blinked to see he black wings flapping, making him look beyond her face, and see clouds being pushed away and revealing the deep blue sky.

In his mind, something flashed, a memory of ten years ago.

_**The blueness like the ocean, was the Ocean above the Earth, which was the Sky.**_

"!" his eyes widened as he looked into her eyes, already feeling the ground beneath his feet slowly disappearing as the wind below him blew harder and harder.

_**The Sky was Heaven's Ocean….**_

He saw her smile at him, her full perpetual face, as the wind blew her hair, giving him a full look of her face, all he saw was her, all he felt were the wind and her hands on either side of his face, looking directly up, ignoring the ache at his nape or the rush of gusty winds that was now blowing in different directions.

_**Was she falling from Heaven?**_

_Falling…_ he noted in his mind as he felt her hands weaken in their grip, and soon she was slowly going away.

Or was it him?

His eyes widened when he felt his body fall back to lie on the ground that was replaced by air.

He wasn't landing.

He was falling.

But his eyes looked up to see her still there with a smile, then she pointed at him.

He blinked twice as he saw black feathers suddenly surrounding him.

"AAAHHH!" a panicked scream was heard and he moved his head to see, it was Naruto. "WE'RE FALLIN'!" he cried out, and that's when he snapped out of it, he looked around himself to see everyone was falling, the hooded young man was holding onto his brother ever so closely as he did.

"GAARA!" two voices were heard when his eyes widened to look above him, he didn't see her, but he saw his siblings reaching out to him, making him freeze at their expressions.

They were worried…

They were worried….for him….

They were reaching out…. For _him_.

The siblings that he had tried so much to kill in the past, those who were the only blood family he had, the ones who he didn't accept as his siblings.

Nevertheless, they were reaching out to him, the two of them.

His hands were before him due the pressure, and he could do was to stare at his siblings desperately swimming in the air to go towards him, even having argument of one another pushing the other.

"EEYAAAHHH!" the high pitch tone was heard but instantly lost due to the air, Mizuumi was twirling and twirling as she tried to think of a way to at least make her stop, her oceanic blue eyes widened at the blank sky as memories flooded her memory, terrifying the girl.

She froze into a stop as she felt fear.

That was when she suddenly saw two lavender eyes at the corner of her eye, she snapped out of it and looked to her left to see Neji falling beside her, almost coming into a sit calmly as one eye closed from the pressure.

"NEJI!" she called out in surprise as he grabbed hold of her waist, she felt another hand wrapped at her right arm, and turned her head. "NARUTO!"

"Gh-She really wasn't kidding for a landing!" Naruto gritted his teeth, but it was a grin to her and she smiled back, he looked back at her, "I panicked for awhile but this is nothing for Naruto Uzumaki!" then he spotted the other arm wrapped around her waist. "OY TEMEE! WHADDYA DOING HERE!"

"Can't you see that I am _also_ falling?"

"NOT THAT!"

"Can't you see then that I am _trying_ to_ help_ HER."

"Um…guys…?" Mizuumi mumbled as the Jinchuuriki and the Hyuga began to do a glaring match while she panicked in her mind. _THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE HAVING A GLARING MATCH!_

"WOAH BOY—_WOAH_—HOLY _SHIT_!" Kiba cried out while holding onto Akamaru's neck, while the dog's tongue was out of its mouth. "OY…YOU SEEM TO ENJOY THIS…" he paled.

Sakura and Shizune were holding their hands together, both panicking as they fell, Kakashi was above them, his eyes were wide open but he dared not to scream as Shino was well, frozen as he fell beside him.

"Well isn't this a unique way to travel…?" Sai chuckled, not looking very cool either.

That was when their eyes widened for the sudden black feathers appearing around them, they almost look like a kaleidoscope of black butterflies, then began to surround everyone, each one of them as they saw a flash of a black tail coat, everyone turned to see it was Kaminari falling faster, his head first into a dive as he held onto his brother.

"WHAT IS-AA—AAHH! LAND! GREEN!-FOREST!—EARTH!" Naruto began to blurt out unable to speak well.

In the other words they were going to land soon.

"GAARA!—GAARA USE YOUR SAND!" Temari yelled out to him as she managed to grab his right arm, his eyes squinted when he turned to look over his shoulder.

"GAARA-NOW'S THE TIME Y'KNOW!—OR ELSE' WE'LL ALL DIE!" Kankuro paled holding onto his left wrist tightly.

The Kazekage shook his head, "…I trust her…!" he said out loud that makes everyone's eyes widen and turning their heads to him, who was the second one ahead of them falling, the black feathers mostly now covering everyone.

That was when the feathers had increased in numbers, entirely engulfing them, the feathers were moving so fast before their faces that they had to close their eyes, fearing that the feathers might poke their eyes. They felt as if they were inside a ball of feathers, and all they could hear were each other's gasps, winces and panic voices.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" an unknown voice from among them was heard.

***WOOOSSSHHH!***

Everyone's eyes squinted even though it was tightly closed shut.

That was when they all felt a thud, like they did land but they bounced back like they were on a bed, and the wind had ceased to threateningly rip their skins from their bodies.

It was a normal feeling.

Gaara's eyes instantly open from shock, as he panted from the experiences, he was lying down, on a bed of black feathers, he could see the whole the feathery sphere formed, reminding him of the Sand Sphere he usual uses, the two older siblings beside him was stirring, at the same time sitting up, their free hands holding onto their heads as the other hands were tightly clutching onto his arm and wrist.

Their eyes widened as they both called out to him worriedly, "Are you alright—Gaara!"

"…" it took him time to finally make his eyes back to their original size and blinked slowly while nodding, sitting up as he observed the surroundings.

"It seems like the black feathers around us broke our fall…." Temari muttered, noting that the walls were made of feathers, and even below them.

Kankuro grinned at his brother, "….Look's like you were right to trust her."

The red headed teen began to stand up, when his head bumped onto one of the feathers, it faltered, in a swift wind the feathery wall had collapsed revealing the woods around them, and the feathery spheres around him were slowly falling a part as well.

"Um…guys." from another sphere, not far from all of them, Mizuumi muttered once again, feeling the weight on her body. "You're crushing me."

The Hyuuga, as well as the Uzumaki's eyes widened, finally making attention that they were both onto of her sides, before making out to what was the 'soft' thing their hands were holding onto, they both fell back.

"I'M SORRY!" Both of them cried out in embarrassment, Naruto had more of the shock as his face reddened, falling to the feather wall that had broke and resulted to the shinobi falling on the soiled path. "Areh…?" he blinked, seeing the familiar green grass, tree roots and a beetle walking, minding its own business. "AH!" he finally rolled on his stomach to sit up and stand up while looking all around, seeing the black feathery spheres breaking. "IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT!" he called out to them.

The one next to them showed Shino and Kakashi, both holding their head, "We're fine…" Kakashi was able to mutter, a howl from beside them revealed Akamaru's urge to go again while Kiba was at the opposite, ENTIRELY.

"Ugh….she wasn't really joking about the no landing guarantee…." Sakura said while Shizune helped her up, ahead of them was Sai who was holding his head.

"Well it sure is a very unique way…." Sai chuckled as Naruto rushed to him in a flash and grabbed his shirt to strangle him.

"WHAT THE HELL SAI!—WE _NEARLY_ DIED!"

Sai blinked, confused. "But we weren't…..didn't you trust Ojou-san's word?" this made Naruto's eyes widened as he stopped his antics. Sai smiled back again. "….She was protecting us…..if she didn't—then we would be…what you all say, 'like-humpty-dumpty'?"

"…Uh…yeah…I guess…" Naruto muttered guilty as he let him go, "Which reminds me…where's Mieihi-chan?"

He turned around to see if anybody knew and they all shook his head.

He looked before him to ask Gaara, that was when, after he paused and pointed. "**AH!**—**KONOHAGAKURE'S GATE!**!"

**+++KONOHAGAKURE GATE ENTRANCE+++**

Everyone turned to see he was right, the huge painted hiragana 'A and 'N at each side of the woodened gates, and the shocked expressions of Izumo and Kotetsu to their arrival.

"**Stop gaping."**

Naruto blinked as he moved his eyes up, and saw a black cape being blown dramatically in the wind, and 2 pairs of black wings flapping, HUGE black wings flapping and finally dispersing into feathers as a white long coat jacket's coat tails fluttered at the wind. "YOU!—AND MIEIHI-CHAN!"

Kaminari looked back and landed on the ground before the two gate guardians and Gaara who was already standing with his siblings beside him, Mieihi also landed beside Kaminari, making the two guards almost losing balance to shock.

Kaminari turned around, still holding onto his brother, "…Bring us to the hospital…NOW."

"E-eh!" Kotetsu and Izumo both blinked while Shizune ran up to them.

"YOU HEARD THE MAN! BRING US THERE _**STAT!**_" She yelled out, snapping the two back and they both nodded.

"UN-_UNDERSTOOD!_!—THIS WAY!" they both said at the sametime as the 4 of them run off into the village.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Naruto yelled out as he was the next one to run in. Sakura who called his name in her surprise followed, along with Mizuumi and Neji, Akamaru followed up with Kiba as everyone else began to run pass Mieihi, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, into their village, until it was only the four of them left.

"_**Ta**__ku_…(Geez…)" Temari sighed, placing a hand on her hip while looking at Mieihi, "…You're _full_ of surprises…!"

Mieihi blinked at her in surprise, and began to smile, the three of them finally realizing that her right eye was back to being covered by her bandage.

"That's _not_ fair—I wanted to see your right eye!" Kankuro finally complained, both knuckles resting on his hips as Mieihi gave an uneasy smile.

"Sorry…._can't_ do that." She grinned as he gave another yell of complaint, the grin hiding the dark secret it held, _Only Gaara though…I'm sorry Kankuro!_

The Kazekage's hands were folded as he looked back at the place where they landed, and back at her. "…Shall we enter?" he began to say.

"Yeah guys, I'm stravin'—that falling made me feel like…" Temari began to pale. "…Ugh….now that I think of it…..I'm going in ahead…" she began to walk passed them.

"Eh?—Why?" Kankuro asked her, and before he knew it she had darted off in the village, leaving them in the dust. _She's going to vomit…isn't she?_ He thought.

"It seems like everyone isn't used to teleportation…." Mieihi noted as blue streaks came across Kankuro's temple, sighing, he began to walk ahead, gesturing for them to follow him and they did, walking back inside the busy gates of Konoha.

**+Konoha+**

When they entered to the Hokage's Residence, the Kazekage went on in to report about the mission to Tsunade, Kakashi later on coming inside with Shizune as well, Mieihi and Kankuro were out of the door then, Shizune stopping by to tell them at the boy, Sakkaku was already doing fine and would be staying in the hospital till he wakes up, his brother, Kaminari, was still unmoveable even when the nurses and doctors told me to do so, which she gave an uneasy smile to the memory of him giving her a 'death glare' when she tried to talk to him. Sakura was also assisting in the boy's condition to recheck everything, Neji had lend a helping hand to see if he's chakra reserve channels were fine. Mizuumi and Naruto were also in the hospital, both worried for the boy, although Naruto wouldn't openly admit that he was worried though.

Shino and Kiba both went back to their apartments, resting from the day, both entirely exhausted, and well, they met Temari again when she came by after Shizune's explanation and went in along with her to report.

Kankuro, seeing that his siblings were all in the office, stood up from the bench that he and Mieihi sat, "Mieihi….I'm going instead too ok?"

"Ah…" Mieihi blinked from the deep thought she had, nothing in her face clued to what she thought. "Ok…"

He scrunched his eyes brows, uneasy to leaving her alone, "…Do you want to go in?"

She thought about it, but then she gave a smile and shook her head. "….There's no need….."

"Oh…ok…" he muttered, scratching his head to his discomfort, "…We'll get something to eat while we're done ok?—so go get ready and I'll see ya around." He added, smiling back at her, and finally adding something again. "W-with G-Gaara and Temari!"

"Ok…." She said with the same smile, nodding at him as he nodded back, he turned around from her with a raised hand as he knocked on the door, and entered the Hokage's office.

She pause for a moment before standing up and walked away, seeing that there was no use on sitting there.

**+Hokage's Office+**

A few seconds after Kankuro came in, Gaara had his eyes on the door, sensing her leave as he looked back to the Hokage as she sighed. "…I see…so everything were the fault of those siblings?"

"Well…fault is such a _strong_ word." Kakashi muttered while searching in his brain, "…His little brother's defensive mode seems to be absolute when he's in a weakened state….the result, according to Karasu-kun, the older sibling, is that when he tried to defend his brother, his coat had helped in the illusion of those who were using that path…."

"So it was caused by a deep and _absolute_ Genjutsu?" she blonde elderly replied and they all nodded. "….Judging from the condition of your clothes and shortage of your shuriken and kunai count…..those Illusions were almost like that of the Sharingan… I assume this also gave another point in the illusion that Itachi Uchiha was in there." She held her head at their reports. "And?—they're condition?" turning to her raven haired assistant who nodded.

"Sakkaku Karasu-kun's condition is now stable, his fever is lowering as we speak but his body still exhausted from the usage of his chakra and blood limit….so it may take some days for him to recover….the older sibling, Kaminari Karasu-kun, is on guard with his brother….he had refused any help when they notice his chakra had been depleted quite a lot….Sakura-chan and Mizuumi-chan will be assisting the nurses and doctors, as well as trying to convince Kaminari-kun to at least eat…Naruto-kun is with them as well." Shizune explained as the Hokage slumped in her chair with that last sentence.

"Naruto?—I'm worried that those two wouldn't destroy the peace of the other patients within that hospital…" she held her head due process. "….Well…seeing that my God Child and Sakura there…..I just hope it doesn't get any worst….." her eyes turned to the siblings and Kakashi. "…I thank you for your help, Kazekage."

"It's nothing…." Gaara said while closing his eyes momentarily. "Seeing that the Akatsuki activity were a false….we still should not lower our guard."

Temari agreed with her younger brother. "…We should also inform the other villages nearby the area and those who were affected…"

"But the Cursed Forest is at the middle of the Wind Country and the Fire Country though…." Kakashi began to state, "…And because of the rumors of Akatsuki being in there prevents anybody else from passing through."

The Hokage moved her brown eyes to the Jonin, "…True…..it does prevent anyone else to enter….and with those two siblings out of there….the only harm that forest could do are the 'animals' they described….and bandits…." She entwined her fingers together in thought, "To add in…Kakashi has a point." She looked down. "…Recalling, those two were really sentenced to be exiled in our Forests...seeing that no one will accept them. I am willing to accept them in this village, in exchange for them to serve under us."

Shizune grinned, "...At least they would have a decent living in this Village….the condition in they were in…was a bit…" she discontinued, recalling the round building that makes them look like they were treated as caged animals.

"We shouldn't inform any of the Kages….excluding the ones who knows. Which is myself and you." Gaara began to speak out, "…If word goes to the Raikage….it would be as if we are going under his commands. Despite who foolish it may sound, it might cause a war for just that reason…..the Prison was created not only for the Fire Country's criminals….but for any of the Nations that deems exile as punishment for their own citizens."

Kankuro sighed, "…So in other words…this is between the Land of the Wind and the Land of Fire's business?—the Kazekage and the Hokage, as well as everyone who had witnessed this mission…am I correct then?" a part of his head was throbbing from this political crap he hated so much.

Temari was indifferent, as their Ambassador she didn't mind it. "We have our alliance to this….and so I do not object to this idea." Her younger brother nodding in agreement as Kakashi did as well.

The Hokage nodded back to all of them, "Then it is settled….their identity will remain secret….we will have to make them under our supervision….thus, we need to confiscate their head protectors."

"Eh?" Shizune blinked, a head protector is a shinobi's own pride, but to that, she was still unsure despite those siblings giving it up, the younger one was still reluctant to let it go.

"It's for them not to be recognized as Kumogakure Ninjas…and from the Lighting Country." Temari sighed at this, "…I guess it had to be done."

"We will be exchanging them with our own head protectors….and I shall be appointing them under the ANBU membership."

Kankuro's eyes widened, "Say what?—Why ANBU?"

"The members of the Root, such as Sai, are given privacy of their own identities and is protected against Law for that." Kakashi began to explain, "Being an old member…your whole Identity will be covered….although some of the true ANBU members, which was Sai, who posses no name, had to be named…when you put those siblings under the status as the an ANBU member, no one will question their identity….nor their powers/blood limits…..since the ROOT is consisted of numerous shinobis with strange powers as well." he gave a small grin beneath his mask. "…Even though it's just a thing to fill in the blank for their Status…. I wonder if they will be wiling to also work as an ANBU member?"

"That is under their own decision." The Hokage mumbled behind her entwined fingers, "….What they do as an ANBU is up to them…whether they obey their leaders, the ROOT or even Danzo is entirely up to them. I cannot decide how they will live their lives."

Kakashi cringed at the name slightly, he wasn't a big fan of Danzo, and neither was Tsunade and Gaara.

"I will inform Sai about this as well…" Tsunade said as she lift her head, "…setting that aside, how were you all able to appear here in such a fast rate?—When I'd asked Kotetsu and Izumo…they were paling." Remembering their white figures.

They looked at one another, as the sand siblings turned their eyes to Kakashi, and him to Gaara, who finally gave up. "…Mieihi had volunteered in teleporting us here with the use of her powers…." He began to explain, "…We fell from the sky…but was saved by her feathers….thus, appearing before the Gates of Konohagakure unharmed."

"Hmm…..that's a very peculiar Jutsu."

"It's no Jutsu." Kakashi began to speak up, "From my own experience of using Teleportation Jutsu to bring packages and messages to the Storage and Messenger Room…..it is used by entirely, her own power…like a Blood Limit but with a more complicated name to it…..apparently, when she needs to teleport a large amount of people, over a great distance, she will need to use her right eye…like my left eye when I need to use my Sharingan." Smiling at this, he chuckled slightly. "She almost sounds like me…!"

Gaara though didn't like it, and Kankuro coughed at his fist for this. "What?" He asked them as there was a pause in the scene.

"…_Anyhow_, has anyone _seen_ her right eye?"

There was silence, as Gaara too kept quiet at this, "Well?" she was still awaiting an answer.

The Kazekage shook his head, "No one did."

"Ugh…." She sighed, "…Although curiosity is killing me….from your explanation, her power is halved when her right eye is not active." She shrugged her shoulders from her slouching on her chair, finally leaning back again. "…Well then….that is all….thank you for all of your cooperation….especially to the Sand Siblings."

"Ii ya…(it's nothing)…" Gaara said coolly as Kankuro grinned.

She smirked, "We're just repaying every favor….we'll be leaving soon as well."

Shizune blinked, "Aren't you going to attend the Hotaru Festival at Next Week's End?" asking them, wondering if they forgot.

Temari turned her head to her, "Yeah we are…..But we need to check up our village and get ourselves ready…."

He nodded to this, "Indeed…We have been gone for quite some time now." Kankuro sighed at this.

"Yeah….I need to also tune my puppets back in good shape as well."

"Then it is decided….we shall leave by tomorrow morning." Gaara decided, seeing that no one else objected to this.

Lady Hokage nodded, "…Alright then…." She made a hand gesture, "Dismissed!"

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**And it's done XD XD sorry if it sucked, but it was stuck in my mind and I'm being in danger of having writer's block DX (noting that Gaara's sand isn't threatening you at the end of this note)**

**Which reminds me, XD, Naruto would be devastated at this news, and well all know why XD so much for planning!**

**And can you guess the love triangle? :) the main ones are that of Mieihi and Mizuumi's.**

**Mizuumi's love triangle is very obvious no? :D**

**Mieihi's love triangle is almost there, but who knows who else will come along :D ?—Don't worry, it's still Gaara XD**

**And those who also likes Gaara and Sakura, sorry, but there's no GaaSaku in here DX—I'm not really a fan of it, nor am I a hater**

**But I would like to make it clear that there are no GaaraXSakura pairings here :( I just wanted to say that if this fanfic was even **_**hinting**_** of it DX I'm sorry!**

**Well then!—If you guys have any other suggestions, I'll be more that happy to hear them :)**

**BTW, Gaara has no eyebrows right?-But when I look at the female painting, Monalisa, she has no eyebrows and I asked mom why, she said back then, there were people who's eye brows were EXTREMELY thin.**

**Although I think the intention of Kisihimoto-san, is for him to be ENTIRELY a unique character in design, so thus, I just placed there INVISIBLE eyebrows, since saying "the skin above his eye had wrinkled" and something like that makes him sound old.**

**So I put that there :) And by re-checking, he doesn't have brows, Naruto even supports this.**

**I wonder if that's where the Yaoi pairing of Bushy/Fuzzy Brows and No Brows developed, A.K.A. Lee X Gaara**

…

**I want to say that I am SCARED of Yaoi. O_O OAO…**

**Yet…it had intrigued me when I saw a picture of a naked Sai untop of a Naked Sasuke (or was it the other way around?) during one of the Sexy Jutsus Sai did….**

…**.*BURSTS OUT LAUGHING THEN GOT SHOT BY YAOI FANS* DX**

**(But then, I was totally grossed out AT THE SAME TIME feeling like I was going to have a nose bleed.)**

**Anyhow! Yaoi is scary yet interesting…while Yuri is…..well, I'm indifferent :D Ok, enough with this gibberish! :) onto the next chapter!**


End file.
